


From Paris With Love

by cametobuyplums



Category: Captain America (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky blushes a lot, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Meddling Steve, Parent Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Soft Bucky, Unplanned Pregnancy, dad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 155,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cametobuyplums/pseuds/cametobuyplums
Summary: Hungover, Bucky Barnes wakes up one fateful morning in the City of Lights. There's a beautiful girl beside him. Who is she and what happened last night?





	1. Bonjour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky wakes up with the worst hangover of his life, memories of last night blurred. Shaking himself from his drunken stupor, he finds that the beautiful woman from his dirty dreams is very much real and very much naked in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. This is a story I am particularly proud of so I wanted to share it here. In a way, it's my baby. I spent a long time writing this one, getting details right and what not. I truly hope you enjoy reading it and I look forward to hearing what you think of it. 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always most welcome, it's always so useful to hear what's working, what's not and honestly, just to hear from you!

****Would someone turn the music down?

That was Bucky's first thought before he had even opened his eyes that morning. At least, he _thought_ it was music. Lifting a heavy hand, he realised it wasn't music that was pounding- it was his head. His throat felt as dry as the Sahara desert, and it wasn't just his head that ached, it was his entire body. He hadn't even sat up yet and he felt terribly dizzy.

Deciding against getting out of bed just yet, Bucky cursed himself and his god awful hangover. His life as he knew it, was over. Finished. Done.

The city of Paris was beautiful, perhaps even more beautiful than London or New York or even Rome. Bucky had always wanted to bring Vivian out here, but, they had never had the chance. The two had been together for just over a year, and Bucky had been convinced that she was the One. He had planned the whole thing, taking her on a midnight stroll through the City of Lights (and love) before proposing to her on Pont des Arts with the ring he had spent a large sum of his savings on. It would also be where he would be prepared with the little padlock from their garden shed. It would join the other lovers' commemorations on the bridge and Bucky and Vivian would ride off into the sunset.

He knew now that it was just some lousy fairy tale. Remembering the fateful conversation he had had with her last night, over the phone no less, reopened his very fresh wounds. How could she have so carelessly broken his heart like that? As if their time together meant nothing to her. He had loved her with all his being. She deserved the whole world and whilst he hadn't been able to always buy her the diamonds she lusted after, he did his best to provide for her and make her the centre of his universe.

Feeling his heart now throbbing, too, Bucky turned his head to the right and wearily opened his eyes. Squinting in the light, he saw it was only seven in the morning. Technically he still had one more night and one more day to spend in Paris, but quite honestly, he had no desire to do so. This city had once been his favourite place in the world. Now, it made him want to cry.

Bucky cursed Steve, his best friend, too. He had been out with him and his wife, Peggy, about to tuck into the chocolatiest dessert he had ever laid eyes on, when he received that fateful call from Vivian telling him she would not be coming to Paris. Steve had convinced him to go bar hopping, and against his better judgement, he had agreed. That was where his memories turned blurry. All he could remember was vodka being poured straight from the bottle into his mouth, he remembered a big red windmill, and loud bells.

Oh, and some of his _very_ dirty dreams. He wasn't sure who the girl in his dreams was, but she was beautiful and she had been _all_ _over_ _him_. Not that Dream Bucky had been any less. He blushed as he remembered how rough he had been and how much he had enjoyed it. Vivian had cringed when he had suggested it once upon a time, but, not the girl in his dreams. She had been happy to indulge his every desire in bed… and in front of the mirror… and in the shower…

Shaking his head to rid himself of the erotic images his brain was conjuring up, Bucky sat up slowly. That was when he noticed he wasn't in his hotel room. Not unless his hotel had suddenly given itself a makeover overnight and gone from three stars to five.

The room was absolutely stunning. The taupe walls had snow white detailing on them, and an ornate crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were more cupboards than he had back home, and finely crafted lamps set on every possible surface. There was a vase of lilies on the dressing table, adjacent to a small couch (one from his dreams, Bucky noted) and little velvet stools by the enormous windows. The door that led out into the rest of the suite was open, and Bucky swore the window there ran from floor to ceiling, offering a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower. A telescope had even been placed there.

His heart pounding, Bucky noticed the little pile of clothes on the floor. Well, at least what was left of them. He recognised his shirt and his trousers, but, those lacey undergarments were new to him. They looked like they had been shredded to bits, as if the wearer had been in a great hurry to get them off.

Now, Bucky Barnes was a smart man, but, he was extremely hungover. It took him a little longer than normal, but, slowly, his brain started to put the puzzle pieces together and suddenly, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest as the realisation slowly dawned on him.

Drawing up the covers around his waist, Bucky froze when the bed shifted. Cautiously, he turned his head to the left and the final piece of the jigsaw slotted into place. The girl from his dreams was very much real and she was very much in his bed.

There was no doubt that she really was as beautiful as he remembered. Her chestnut brown hair was fanned across her white pillow, her pink lips slightly parted. There were some black smudges under her eyes, and her long eyelashes fluttered gently with every breath she took. There was something familiar about her, but, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She wriggled a bit, and the white sheet slipped down.

Bucky almost went into cardiac arrest at the sight of her bare breasts, and in an awful hurry to move away from her, misjudged the distance to the end of the bed. He ended up toppling straight off, landing on the floor with an almighty _thud_. Great, now his bottom hurt just as much as the rest of him. He had managed to bring the bed covers with him, but his fall had woken the girl, who shot up and blinked at him several times, before slipping out of bed and crouching in front of him.

" _Ça va_?" she asked and Bucky swore she had the voice of an angel.

Her hair was a little knotted, although, she probably had him to thank for that, and her brown eyes seemed to sparkle.

" _Tu t'es fait mal?_ "

"I'm sorry." he managed to croak, desperately trying to keep his eyes from drifting down her naked body. "You sound gorgeous speaking French, but, I have no clue what you're saying."

"I asked if you had hurt yourself."

"Wait, you speak English?"

"Of course. I _am_ English." she retorted, rolling her big, beautiful eyes.

True to her word, she did have an English accent. A very well spoken one, yet, Bucky could detect a hint of a London tone seeping through. Oh God, she had a London accent and looked familiar. He must know her from back home and he felt awful for not remembering who she was.

"Have you forgotten already?" she asked and Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I'm sorry." he apologised again. "I don't remember much from last night."

"Well, I suppose that makes two of us." she giggled.

Music to his ears. And then she cocked an eyebrow, as her eyes flickered down to his bare chest.

"Although, there are certain things I don't think I will _ever_ forget. Care to relive the memory?"

"Oh!" cried Bucky, standing up abruptly and wrapping the sheet firmly around himself. "That's very, I mean, thank you, but, no. Not to be rude, I mean."

"Just breakfast then." the girl shrugged, and picked up the phone, dialling room service. " _Bon matin, le petit-déjeuner pour deux s'il vous plait. Merci_."

Whoever she was, she sounded downright sexy in both English and French. She sprawled across the bed and Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly, quickly picking his clothes up and pulling them on. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I?" she posed, as he pulled his head through his shirt.

"No! Not uncomfortable. You're beautiful, stunning, really. But, it's the morning now."

"I'd better get dressed then." she sighed, springing out of bed and picking her clothes off the floor.

"I'm Bucky, by the way." he offered and she looked at him, apparently greatly amused.

"Lola." she offered back.

Then she spun around and held up her tattered bra, grinning at Bucky's red face.

"Sorry." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

She grinned harder and sashayed past him to the bathroom, her hips swaying seductively. He heard the shower switch on and was overcome by a mad desire to join her.

Bucky told himself to get a grip, and as he pulled his trousers up, noticed a glint of gold. Even more confused than before, he raised his hand. Suddenly, his heart stopped for a split second. And then he let out a strangled cry.

There was a patter of footsteps and the girl was in front of him, wet and wrapped in a towel.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Bucky grabbed her left hand and pointed to the gold band that sat on her ring finger. The hand on her towel slackened and it fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	2. appeler un chat un chat : to call it as it is [literal: to call a cat a cat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Lola try to figure out what happened last night. Steve Rogers is a gentleman. Natasha Romanoff is blunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. Ah, there's nothing quite like the morning after, is there? In fairness, I would be panic a little if I woke up married to Bucky Barnes, but what a thing to wake up to, right?
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts, they truly mean the world.

Lola couldn't breathe. All she could feel was sheer panic. Her throat seemed to close and her vision blurred over; whether it was because of her sudden distress or the proximity of Bucky, she wasn't sure. His hand was still wrapped around her wrist and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. A body that had been over her, under her, _all_ _over_ _her_ , the previous night. What a man to be married to.

That's right. _Married_. She was _married_ to him. He was her _husband_.

Panic began to overcome her again and she glanced up at Bucky, seeing the same expression cloud his features. He seemed to be staring at her ring, no, _rings_. There was an engagement ring that sat proudly with her wedding band, and a fresh wave of fear washed over her. Where on earth had _that_ come from? And how had she been so oblivious to it? He dropped her hand now, as if it had electrocuted him and threaded his fingers in his his dark, shoulder skimming hair. Then, without so much as a warning, he dashed around the hotel suite, tearing it upside down.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Lola.

Bucky didn't answer, pulling every drawer open and rooting around inside.

"Alright, love, I know we're married but that doesn't mean you can just look through my things like that!"

"You don't know that we're married." explained Bucky, blushing as he seemingly found her underwear drawer. "If we were, we would have a licence, or a certificate."

"This might not be legal." breathed Lola, heart skipping at the idea of her marriage being a drunk farce.

She ran out in the suite and rummaged through everything there, even pulling cushions off the couch when she heard another strangled cry from Bucky. She found him standing in the middle of the bedroom, holding a piece of paper that looked far too official for her liking. The pair stood side by side, surveying the signed certificate that had tipped their world out of orbit.

"No." denied Lola. "They simply can't marry us without witnesses. It's a legal requirement. I'm sure of it."

"Except, we _had_ witnesses." grimaced Bucky, pointing to two additional signatures underneath theirs.

He had instantly recognised Steve's neat penmanship, but, the other one, a sprawling script, was a mystery to him. The curse word that left Lola's mouth told him she knew exactly who it belonged to. She gritted her teeth and thrust the certificate back at him.

The panic was back, and Lola gripped the chest of drawers to steady her shaky legs. This scary mess of a situation was sinking in, and she couldn't even begin to fathom how angry she was at herself and at Natasha Romanoff, the best friend who had apparently played witness at her wedding. Lola had gotten drunk on many occasions and there had certainly been the odd consequence to pay. But, getting married was far worse than ending up naked on the front page of a tabloid. How had she gotten herself into this? And how had Natasha let her? She didn't know about Bucky, but, she was going to murder her best friend.

"I think I have an idea." said Bucky, interrupting her thoughts.

His face was pale, and it must have been a combination of the hangover and the certificate in his hands, as he looked like he was going to throw up all over the shagpile rug.

"This certificate doesn't mean anything. We were drunk, right? We should go see the guy that married us. If it's not legal, we can go our separate ways like this shit never happened."

"And if it is real, Sherlock? What do you propose we do then?"

"We get an annulment. Come on, Ross Geller had like, ten of them."

"You're not seriously comparing our conundrum to a sitcom from the Nineties, are you?" scoffed Lola, and Bucky cracked a smile.

"Yeah, that Vegas episode." he chuckled.

Upon seeing Lola's narrowed eyes he quickly turned his laughter into a cough.

"Never mind."

"Good, now we've cleared that up, let's move." ordered Lola, but Bucky threw an arm out and caught her.

She glared at him.

" _What_?"

"I know this marriage is… dubious. But, don't you think you should put some clothes on first?" he mumbled, looking everywhere but at her.

It was her turn to smile. Despite the sticky situation they were in, it was still somewhat flattering to know a man as handsome as him found her _distracting_. That, and it was equally adorable how much he blushed around her and tried to be respectful; a true gentleman.

"Alright, I'll finish my shower and get dressed. Then, we can go." she smirked, sashaying back to the bathroom.

She winked at him over her shoulder.

"Seeing as you're still my husband for a few more hours, you're more than welcome to join me in the shower again."

A shiver went down Bucky's spine at her words, and the fleeting memory of their _activity_ in the shower last night crossed his mind. Suffice to say, he knew he was well and truly screwed. He looked around the extravagant hotel suite, and deciding he needed something to occupy his mind, set about tidying the mess they had made.

The doorbell rang, and Lola departed the bathroom, running her fingers through her hair.

"Finally, that'll be breakfast. I'm ravenous!" she sighed.

Bucky whipped around- her confident nudity was definitely going to send him to the grave early one day. He grabbed the silky dressing gown draped over an armchair, but, before he could toss it to her, she had flung the door open.

"Hey, I mean, bonjo- OH!" cried Steve, his polite formality drowned out by his surprise at seeing the naked woman in front of him.

He slapped his hands over his eyes. Lola cocked her head.

"You're not breakfast." she stated, looking him up and down. "But, I must admit, you're _utterly_ delectable."

"I'm sorry, Miss." apologised Steve stiffly, not daring to uncover his eyes. "I'm Steve Rogers. I was looking for my friend, James Buchanan Barnes. Have you seen him?"

"It's me, Steve! I'm here!" cried Bucky, running forward.

Steve moved a hand, but, seeing a very naked Lola still in front of him, apologised profusely and covered his eyes again. Bucky cleared his throat pointedly and thrust the dressing gown at Lola, who giggled and slipped it on.

"It's alright, Steve, you can look now." grumbled Bucky.

He couldn't quite understand it, but, he didn't like how Steve had seen her. That was for his eyes only. As it happened, Steve was the perfect gentleman and was still holding his fingers over his face and in the middle of an apologetic monologue. Lola giggled, to Bucky's dismay. It took a further five minutes of reassurance before Steve was able to look her in the eye, at which point Bucky grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the suite. Steve rubbed his hands together and looked at his best friend worriedly.

"Buck, I don't know how to tell you this, but, you're in deep shit. Pardon the language, Miss."

"Oh, what a gentleman! It's -"

"I know, Steve!" interjected Bucky. "You were there! Why didn't you stop me?" he pressed accusingly, grabbing the marriage certificate off the coffee table and shoving it in Steve's face.

"Look, Buck, I'm sorry. I was as drunk as you! I don't remember signing this. I don't even remember _being_ at your wedding!"

"Would you two calm down?" cried Lola, perching on the sofa and crossing her legs. "We're going to get an annulment and that'll be the end of it."

"It might not that simple." drawled a fourth voice, and they all whipped around to see a small, redhead slip through the door.

Lola leapt off the couch.

"Well, it's about time! Where on earth have you been? Do you know what I've been going through?" she demanded and the redhead looked at her apologetically.

"I know this is hard, but, I really need you to stay calm."

"Why? There can't possibly be anything that could make this situation any worse!" scoffed Lola.

Her friend held out a newspaper and Lola gasped.

"Bugger!"

Lola collapsed back on the plush couch, the newspaper in her lap. Her redhead friend turned around and offered a small wave to both men.

"Hi, I'm Natasha Romanoff. Ballet choreographer, best friend and apparently witness of Lola's wedding." she introduced herself and then sat down besides Lola.

"Why the hell do you want an annulment?" whispered Natasha, peeking at Bucky and Steve who looked to be in furious whispers with each other, too. "He is _hot_!"

"Natasha!" Lola whispered back. "Would you please stop ogling him and help me figure out what on earth I'm going to do?"

"I just did, but, you didn't like my suggestion."

"Natasha!"

Across the room, Bucky was rubbing his temples wearily. Making sure that the girls weren't eavesdropping, he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Steve," he said exasperatedly. "I gave her a ring."

"That's generally what happens when you get married, Bucky."

"No, Steve. Not just a ring. _The_ ring. _Viv's_ ring."

"Oh. Wow, that's a big deal."

"You think? Jesus Christ, what was I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking, Buck. And after what she said, I don't blame you. I am sorry for how I made you deal with it, though."

"It's not your fault, Steve."

"I simply can't believe this. The one and only time I do the stupidest thing in my life… my father is going to be furious! I hate to think what he'll say! I guarantee he's already seen this!" exclaimed Lola, cupping her face with her trembling hands.

"Seen what?" asked Bucky, suddenly behind her.

She jumped and glanced at Natasha, who shrugged in response. Lola sighed.

"Well, the whole world has already seen so there's no reason to keep it from you." she muttered, picking the newspaper off her lap.

Bucky took it tentatively from her and scanned the cover. It was all in French, of course. Naturally, Lola knew he couldn't understand a single word of it. Not that he needed to, as the picture spoke a thousand words. A string of _fuck_ s left his mouth and she certainly couldn't blame him. After all, it was a picture of the pair of them leaving a church, her arm was looped through his and they were both holding out their hands, as if proudly flaunting their wedding rings. Steve was peering over Bucky's shoulder, and based on how quickly his jaw dropped, Lola suspected he had caught on much quicker than his best friend.

Bucky looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't get it. Why is there a picture of us on the front page?" he asked blankly, and for the first time that morning, Lola laughed wholeheartedly.

"You don't have a bloody clue do you?" she chortled. "Oh, love. It's a good thing you're drop dead gorgeous."

"You mean he doesn't know?" gasped Natasha, looking at the two men for an explanation.

"In his defence, he's a bit behind on pop culture." offered Steve, shooting Bucky an apologetic look.

"Does someone wanna explain to me why the hell our picture is on the front of a newspaper?" yelled Bucky, and Lola rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm famous, you daft banana!" she yelled back.

"F-famous?" stuttered Bucky.

"Yes, famous. I'm Lola Stark." she said obviously, rolling her eyes.

Bucky felt his knees buckle slightly as he stared at her. She could tell he believed her. He simply couldn't believe the absurdity of the situation. Her looking familiar… the London accent… it made sense now. He did know her, or rather, _of_ her. He silently cursed himself for not recognising her earlier. He looked at her now and felt his heart hammer rapidly again. Jesus Christ, he was married to a celebrity, the very species of people he hated. She reached out a hand but he shrugged her off, for fear that he might just implode if she touched him.

"Look, why don't you and your friend stay and eat breakfast? _I_ will go get dressed, and then _I_ will go and find out just how real this marriage is or not. Meet me here later today." stated Lola, walking back to the bedroom, her fingers tugging at her dressing gown.

Steve was given very little warning and screamed, his hands flying to his eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	3. c'est pas la mer a boire : it's not asking the impossible [literal: it's not to drink the sea]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola makes Bucky an offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I hope you're enjoying reading this story. Well, as much as you can enjoy the first three chapters anyway. I decided to write a softer version of Bucky, because as much as he's a charmer I think he's a bit of a softie at heart. I love a good story where Bucky is the dominant, flirtatious so and so, but I love the idea of him being a shy, blushing, sensitive soul.
> 
> What do you think so far? Please leave a comment. I know it only takes you a few minutes but it makes my entire day.

****Bucky and Steve made themselves comfortable on the couch with the most enormous, yet delicious looking breakfast Lola had ordered. Bucky's hangover had surpassed the queasy stage and now he was absolutely starving. Luckily, the hotel's version of " _pour deux_ " meant "enough for an army" and the only decision Bucky had to make was which item to start with first.

Meanwhile, Lola had dressed herself (much to Steve's gratitude) as surreptitiously as she could; being recognised was the last thing she wanted right now. She had opted for light blue boyfriend jeans, rolled up at the ankle; and she pulled on a white t-shirt and matching white Nikes, too. Bucky watching her from the corner of his eye didn't escape her attention. As she and Natasha stepped into the elevator, she pulled a big pair of dark sunglasses on. The minute the doors closed, Natasha erupted.

"It's safe in here. You can tell me now."

"Safe to tell you what?"

"Oh, don't act coy."

"Natasha, I haven't had a single cup of coffee yet. What are you rattling on about?"

"The sex!" screamed Natasha. "All I needed was one look at him to know he's crazy good in bed. The whole reserved librarian thing he has going on? I guarantee that's not who he was last night. A gentleman in the streets is always Christian Grey between the sheets."

"And people say _I_ am the least subtle person they know."

"You know I'll get it out of you before I let myself die of curiosity!"

"Bloody hell, Natasha! Look, I don't remember everything- don't look at me like that! I was sloshed out my brains and you know it!" cried Lola.

Then she smirked, as a few blurry images crossed her mind.

"What I do remember… I'm one more-than-satisfied wife."

Natasha grinned from ear to ear like a cheshire cat, but, before she could gather more juicy details, the elevator doors open and the two friends stopped in their tracks. There were dozens of security guards at the hotel entrance, struggling to hold back the herd of vicious photographers, journalists, fans and just plain old nosy locals. Thankfully, Lola had relatively good experience in escaping paparazzi; she only hoped Bucky would manage the situation well.

"Shall we try the back door?" asked Lola, raising an eyebrow.

"Honey, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Bucky Barnes' love for Paris was back. He had forgotten how good the food here was, but, one bite of a freshly baked croissant was all it took for his taste buds to remind him why this city was his favourite. Of course, there was the fact that his entire breakfast was free. Thank God he was married to such a wealthy woman. Steve seemed to agree, humming contently as he enjoyed his _pain au chocolat_.

"Buck, I know you're in trouble, but, trouble tastes pretty damn good." he said, his mouth full of pastry.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, pal." said Bucky flatly, pouring coffee.

His eyebrows furrowed as he thought of the many problems this whole situation had created. There were so many, he decided to ponder them over when he had consumed at least two cups of coffee. His problems, however, had other ideas and the biggest one dared to present itself at the most inopportune time.

Bucky's first thought when his phone rang was how on earth it still had any battery life left in it, so he fished it out from where it had fallen between the couch cushions, his eyes bulging when he saw who was calling.

"Steve!" he gasped, and his friend looked up with pastry hanging out of his mouth.

Bucky held the phone out.

"It's her! What should I do?" he whispered, trying to understand what Steve was staying, but, it was a rather incoherent sentence, and so he ended up pushing the little green button.

"Hello?"

"You're _married_?!"

"Viv- "

"What the hell is going on? I can't believe you're _married_!"

"Viv- "

"This is so out of character! What's the matter with you? How could you do this to me?"

There was so much anger and resentment in Vivian's tone. And for the first time in his life, Bucky's heart didn't skip a beat at the sound of her voice. He didn't feel butterflies in his stomach. What he did feel, was his own anger rise, bubbling and boiling furiously as he spat out a response before he could stop himself.

"How could _I_ do this? How could _you_? You have no goddamn right to be mad at me!"

"Buck- "

" _You're_ the one that called _me_ last night! _You_ broke up with _me_ , remember? No, you told me you'd been sleeping with some other guy for _months_! That you were leaving me for him!"

"Buck- "

"I really meant that little to you, huh?"

"Buck- "

"No. You know what? I'm goddamn glad we had our little chat. 'Cause I got married last night and I'm real happy. I love her and I couldn't be happier spendin' the rest of my life with her. So, do yourself a favour and don't ever call me again!"

And with that, Bucky hung up on the ex-love of his life and threw his phone down on the couch with such gusto that it bounced off and landed in Steve's plate.

"Damn. That felt good, Steve." he breathed.

His heart was racing- in a good way, and despite the fact that there was a tiny part of him that told him he was going to regret what he had just said, there was an overwhelming part of him that told him he deserved that victory in this hell hole of a situation. Unsurprisingly, the small part of his conscious was sat in front of him in the human form of Steve Rogers.

"I'm sure it felt great, Bucky." he smiled sadly. "But it was a lie."

"Gee, thanks for bursting my bubble, Steve."

"Sorry," said Steve sheepishly. "I'm just trying to help."

"You mean like how you helped last night?" snapped Bucky, and Steve gulped. "Sorry, Steve. I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. Look, I know… all this... is a lot to deal with. I just want to make sure you don't do something you'll regret."

"Little too late for that, Steve." chuckled Bucky.

Steve's shoulders sunk in relief, as he cracked a small smile too.

"At least you got married to someone beautiful."

"Hey, Steve?"

"Yeah, Bucky?"

"If you don't erase that memory of my naked wife from your brain, I will tell Peggy all the things you said about what she's like in bed when you were wasted the other night."

"She's not really your wife, though."

"No, but, Peggy really is yours."

"Okay, it's erased."

"So, when you get that divorce, does that mean Barnes is fair game?" posed Natasha, tossing her empty coffee cup in a nearby bin.

* * *

 They were standing outside a building, classically French in architecture- it was where the wedding had taken place last night. Lola had promptly lit up a cigarette as soon as they reached the front door. It was a nasty habit, one that she only turned to when she was either in Paris, or under extreme duress, and this moment in time fulfilled both those criterias.

"I thought we had a rule regarding exes."

"Careful, or I'll think you actually like this guy."

"I do not _like_ him." scoffed Lola, stubbing out her cigarette. "Yes, he happens to be extremely attractive and I won't deny that he is an incredible lover, but I don't harbour any feelings for him."

"You _did_ marry him."

"I was drunk!"

"Bullshit! You've been drunk plenty of times before! There's something different about this guy, I know it."

Grateful that her phone had suddenly started ringing, Lola pulled it out from her pocket, and almost dropped it.

"Oh, bloody hell!"

"What? Who is it?" asked Natasha.

She received a fake smile as Lola pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hi, dad!"

"Well, hello, little miss! Or should I say Mrs?" came the elusive voice of Tony Stark.

Full of charm and sarcasm as always, Natasha's ears perked up as she strained to hear what he had to say about his daughter's sudden nuptials.

"Oh, you heard the news then!"

"Would've been nice to hear it from you."

"I know, I'm sorry. Look, Dad- "

"Listen here, kid. I have something to say, and you're going to hear me out, got it?" he said abruptly, and Lola fell silent. "I'm happy for you. In fact, I'm proud of you."

"P-proud of me?"

"Yeah, proud. It's what parents feel when their kid does something good. Or so, I've been told. Anyway, your lifestyle isn't exactly a secret. I know, I know, I never set a good example, neither did your mother, to be fair. Just don't tell her I said that, she'll find a reason to fly across continents to hang my ass out to dry."

"Dad- "

"My point is, I never thought I'd see this day. You finding someone you love, or finding someone who loves you for that matter- no offence."

"None taken." she replied dryly, as Natasha burst into giggles.

"I am really proud of you, kid. And I expect you and this husband of yours to spend Christmas with me this year, I don't care what your mother says. Oh, and you better bring me news of grandkids!"

"Okay, dad, one step at a time. We just got married."

"Right. Well, I'll let you get back to being married. Don't be a stranger, okay? Love you."

"Love you, too, dad." said Lola softly, as the line went dead.

She looked up at Natasha, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't you up shit creek without a paddle."

* * *

 The voices outside the hotel room door were getting progressively louder, and it was unnerving Bucky. He began to pace, slowly at first, and then faster and faster until Steve grabbed him by the shoulder. The door opened and in marched Lola, Natasha hot on her heels. Bucky clasped his hands together, ready for the news he had been waiting for all day long. Finally, this ordeal would be over. He looked between the two women, who glanced at each other silently. Natasha's poker face was far too good to detect any kind of emotion, and just as Bucky was about to explode with anticipation, Lola sighed.

"There's no point in sugarcoating this for you, love. We are legally bound in matrimony." she divulged, and Bucky's world stopped altogether.

He barely heard her explain that she had argued until she was blue in the face, but there was no way around the fact that they had gotten well and truly married the previous night.

"There is something we _can_ do." said Lola, and Bucky's head snapped up.

"Yes." he said quickly. "Whatever it is. Anything."

"You might want to hear her proposition first." suggested Natasha.

That wasn't a good sign. Bucky looked at her for an answer, but instead, Lola grabbed him by the arm and sat him down on the couch, perching on the coffee table in front of him.

"Where are the divorce papers?" he asked and she bit her lip.

"I didn't get them."

"Why the- "

"Look, I know you don't want to be married. But, for the sake of a few months, do you think you could pretend?" she blurted.

Bucky blinked.

"W-what?"

"For a few months, let's stay married. The press doesn't have the best opinion of me, and if I get divorced now, it'll look awful on my part. I'll be branded by them all." she explained, her tone softening considerably.

"I… I…"

"If that's not bad enough, I just got off the phone with my father. He said he was _proud_ of me. A divorce will ruin what little relationship I have with him. He might even cut me off." she pleaded.

Seeing his befuddled expression, she straightened up.

"Besides, don't you want to stick it to that girl you were crying over last night? Show her you've moved on and how much better off without her you are?" she said pointedly, and Bucky flushed.

"Don't manipulate me."

"I'm not manipulating you if it's true."

Bucky thought about what she said. The room was so silent he could hear his blood pumping through his veins as he mulled over her proposition. He remembered the conversation he had had earlier with Vivian and that alone made up his mind.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Buck- "

"Steve, I don't want to hear it." Bucky said, his tone final.

He looked unwaveringly back at Lola, who looked positively ecstatic.

"Let's play happy ever after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	4. ne pas etre sorti de l'auberge : to not be out of the woods [literal: to not be out of the inn]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to adjust to his new life. Natasha questions Lola's motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I decided to set my story in London because, well, I'm from London. It's such a wonderful city and knowing it like a local helps me set the scene so much better. I feel a lot more confident writing about a place I know like the back of my hand. 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it's so much fun talking to you all, I promise I don't bite!

****Bucky was a gentleman, there was no doubt about it. Lola, on the other hand, was nowhere near as modest. So, when Bucky offered to drag her (extremely heavy) suitcase out into the hall for the porter to collect, she shamelessly ogled his backside. He had changed into a pair of jeans that could only be described as doing God's work; perfectly highlighting the firm muscle that lay beneath. She told him as much when he swept his hair out his face and joined her in the elevator.

"You have a fantastic bum, you know. And incredible thighs."

"You… you can't just say that!" spluttered Bucky, turning red at her comment.

"Why not?"

"Someone might hear!"

"I think people expect to hear such things from happily married couples." she said haughtily and Bucky couldn't really argue with that.

Nor could he argue when she slipped her hand into his. Hers was much smaller, and the skin softer, unlike the rough calluses that dotted his fingers. He found his gaze drawn to their clasped hands, until the elevator door pinged open.

"Don't forget to smile, love."

It was a blur to Bucky. He barely registered where he was walking to, letting Lola lead him. He tried desperately to block out the cameras flashing just beyond the hotel's enormous glass doors. His shoes emitted a squeak on the waxed floor with every step and it only drew more attention to him.

Perhaps he was just being paranoid, but, he could feel every pair of eyes in the lobby on the back of his neck. Maybe they knew. Maybe they knew it was a game of make believe. Maybe they were wondering what a dumb fool like him was doing married to a girl like her. He could feel every single fibre of his body tense up with anxiety that threatened to suffocate him. Lola must have sensed it, too, as she turned to face him when they reached the front desk.

"Relax, love." she whispered, leaning up on her toes and pressing a quick, heated kiss to his lips.

Bucky was caught by surprise. If she had hoped that kiss would help, she had been extremely wrong as all she succeeded in doing was sending his brain into overdrive. That kiss should not have felt as good as it did. It wasn't real, it didn't mean anything, and yet, he stood there dumbstruck and staring at her. Luckily, the receptionist thought it quite sweet, thinking he was simply a new husband gazing at his new wife lovingly. Paris really was the city for romance.

Bucky reminded himself it was all an act. An act that dropped as soon as they were in the safety of a sleek black Mercedes that hurtled them towards Charles De Gaulle Airport. Lola didn't say a single word to him then, nor when they took their seats on her private jet. Was this an indication of how the next few months would pass? The silence suddenly seemed deafening to Bucky, and he watched the streets of London pass by through the car window, wondering how on earth he would bear the situation.

"Have you spoken to Vivian yet?" asked Lola, her voice cutting through the stifling silence of the car.

Bucky snapped his head around so fast he saw stars.

"What?" he blurted, a roadblock forming in his throat.

Lola was quite unperturbed, as she dug around in her expensive looking bag.

"Vivian." she repeated, pulling out her keys triumphantly. "Does she know you're married?"

"What do you know about Vivian?" he demanded, anxiety flooding his body again.

"Only what you told me last night. You were together for about a year, you were going to ask her to marry you, but, she called you to tell you that she loved someone else." came her reply, as kindly as she could manage.

"Right." breathed Bucky, visibly sinking. "Sorry. I'm surprised I told you. And I'm surprised you remember."

"Well, my memory is a little hazy, but I do remember more than just the sex." she winked, making him blush.

He quickly turned back to the window.

"Yeah, I spoke to her. She knows." he said shortly.

He jumped when he felt her hand on his, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, by the end of this, she'll be more jealous than she could ever imagine."

Bucky nodded non-committedly. As much as he had thoroughly relished the idea of getting his own payback, he wasn't sure if he had it in him. He had never been _that_ guy and he had hoped he never would be. The car came to a halt, and his thoughts were shattered as he stepped out the car and stood beside Lola, who smiled at him.

"Welcome home."

 _Home_ was a traditional, three story London house nestled in Knightsbridge, a place Bucky only knew as a tube station on the Piccadilly Line and home to Harrods, the famous department store he had been to once, before deciding he could not afford so much as a biscuit. Judging by her house, Lola could afford more than just a Harrods biscuit.

There was a black iron gate, that lead into a small, well-kept garden dotted with flowers and lush greenery. A straight path ran from the gate to a flight of steps that lead up to the porch, anchored by pillars on either side. The whole house was a brilliant pure white; and there was a balcony on the third story, its doors open, allowing the curtains to dance in the cool summer breeze.

Bucky followed Lola up the path and to the black front door, which she unlocked before moving aside to let him in first. Muttering a _thank_ _you_ , he took his first step into the house they were to share as a married couple; his jaw dropping as he took in the high ceilings and the vast expanse of the hallway. Before he could explore any further, a man poked his head out from the door at the far end.

"Ah, Miss. Stark! You're home!" he cried. "And I see you brought a friend."

"Now, Jarvis, play nice." she warned, as the man smiled politely at a very nervous Bucky. "This is Bucky. He's- "

"The man you got drunk with in Paris and married Vegas style?" finished Jarvis.

The way he saw through Lola's facade make Bucky chuckle. He decided he liked this Jarvis very much.

"I take it your father doesn't know? Should I be the one to tell him?"

"If you tell dad the truth," threatened Lola quietly, stepping in front of Bucky, as if shielding him. "I'll tell him the truth about who really broke the crystal and diamond martini glass the King of Wakanda gifted him."

There was a pause. Jarvis popped his head around Lola's side.

"Welcome to the household, Mr. Barnes!"

Jarvis went to fetch their bags, and in his absence, Lola offered to give Bucky the grand tour.

Downstairs, there was an immaculate sitting room, which lead to a decently sized study that held a cosy armchair, a glass desk and shelves upon shelves of books that piqued his interest. He thought that they were perhaps just for show, but, spotting a few clearly well read novels, he was taken by the happy surprise that Lola evidently had a love for books. Just behind the sitting room, there was a dining room with a table that could seat eight people. The kitchen was modern and clean, with a breakfast bar that looked like it had been used more than the dining table. Bucky's favourite room by far was the television room, a much cosier version of the sitting room, with plush couches and blankets strewn about (at the perfect angle, of course).

Up the first flight of stairs, there was a bathroom, a spare room and another room that had been turned into a walk-in-wardrobe.

"This is your room." said Lola, motioning across the hallway.

Bucky breathed in relief that they wouldn't be forced to share a room. Although, he was a little stunned- how big was his room that it warranted a need for double doors?

Apparently, the size of the apartment he had shared with Vivian. The walls had been painted white in here, contrasting with the light grey of the fluffy carpet. A huge bed sat in the centre of the far wall, piled high with soft pillows and a knitted blanket. There was a wardrobe big enough to hold Narnia and a chest of drawers above which hung a framed mirror.

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable," said Lola, breaking Bucky's trance. "But, if there's anything you need, just tell Jarvis and he'll sort it out for you."

"It's perfect." breathed Bucky, turning around to face her. "Thank you."

"That's alright." she smiled, slightly taken aback by his gratitude. "You can use the bathroom down the hall. My room is upstairs and oh, there's a gym in the basement, too."

"You have a _gym_ in your house?"

"Of course. I tried to use the local one, but, I couldn't stand other people's sweat." she shrugged, as if having your own personal gym was as common as having a mobile phone.

Bucky gawked at her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Jarvis usually prepares dinner for around seven."

It only took Bucky a measly hour to unpack all his belongings and stow them away in his new home. Well, all the belongings he had taken with him to Paris, anyway. The rest of them still sat in the apartment on the other side of London. He knew he would have to retrieve them at some point, but that was a problem for tomorrow. Decidedly bored, he decided to go see if Jarvis needed any help with dinner. Out in the hallway, he could hear Lola's voice upstairs, and he was deathly curious to climb the flight of stairs and see the final room in the house. He wasn't sure if she would appreciate it, however, so instead he took the stairs that led him downstairs, where the faint smell of a bolognese was wafting from the kitchen.

* * *

 

"He's moved _in_ with you?" asked Natasha indecorously; a cheeky smirk adorning her features.

"If we're supposedly happily married, we can't live apart can we?" reasoned Lola, lowering the volume on her phone.

She was on FaceTime with Natasha, and she was suddenly worried that Bucky might be able to hear their conversation.

"I guess not."

"Besides, I can't send him back to his apartment. What if his ex-girlfriend is still there?"

"See! You do care about him!"

"I don't care." argued Lola, albeit half-heartedly. "I'm just worried he'll have an absolute breakdown and reveal the truth. I can't have him ruin it all."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, honey."

"You are the least helpful person in the world, Natasha. And on that note, I'm going to go have dinner, now."

"Oh, don't forget, you have that Game of Thrones event tomorrow night."

"Oh, bugger! I completely forgot!"

"Your first outing as husband and wife! It's a shame I'm not invited, it sounds like an event not to be missed." grinned Natasha gleefully.

"If he is as nervous as he was today, the game's over." mused Lola ruefully.

Jarvis' voice echoed up the stairs, announcing dinner was almost ready. Saying her goodbyes, she dully thought how best to tackle tomorrow night as she limbered down the stairs.

Lola was greeted with a foreign sight. Jarvis was perched at the breakfast bar, a newspaper unfolded in his lap, deep in discussion with Bucky who was sprinkling grated cheese on a tray of garlic bread. She stopped in her tracks and looked between the two men.

"What's going on in here?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, Miss. Stark. I have been demoted." said Jarvis dramatically.

"You're not demoted." said Bucky, rolling his blue eyes.

"Very well, then my lasagne recipe is no longer of any use. Mr. Barnes' version surpasses mine."

"You cook?" asked Lola, smiling at Bucky, whose cheeks turned pink.

"I mean, I try." he answered. "My mom, she taught me that the quickest way to a woman's heart is to cook her a good dinner."

"Hm, well, she's not wrong." grinned Lola, stepping closer to Bucky. "I guess you're good with your hands in more ways than one."

Jarvis spluttered on his glass of water, and hurried out the kitchen to set the dinner table as Bucky turned a furious shade of pink. Lola giggled and peered into the oven.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know." she said earnestly, silently approving of the way his arms bulged when he crossed them.

He had rolled his sleeves up, exposing his forearms. There was something undeniably attractive about his masculine stance and whilst he came across timid at times, she remembered how powerful he had felt under her fingers and mouth last night.

Lola _almost_ blushed when she saw him grinning to himself, clearly aware of her checking him out. But, he saw her looking and his grin disappeared in place of a cough. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked, lowly, inching closer until he was backed against the marble counter.

"N-no." he stuttered; his eyes fixed on her fingers which were slowly drawing lines on his chest.

"You don't have to act shy around me, you know. You weren't last night."

"I was really drunk last night."

"Well, I can pour you a drink if you like." she whispered, her face barely millimetres from his.

She could see the deep blue of his eyes, shrouded in thick lashes. His heart was hammering beneath her fingers, and she could smell the musk of his cologne. Prepared to ignore everything she had said to Natasha just minutes ago, she let her eyes drop down to his lips.

"I hope dinner isn't burning! I can smell the- oh, my!" gasped Jarvis, his eyes widening. "My apologies, I'll make myself scarce until dinner is served."

"No need, Jarvis." smiled Lola, reluctantly moving away from Bucky, who dashed to the oven, suddenly remembering the lasagne in there.

"Oh, do me a favour would you? Take Bucky shopping tomorrow, find him something nice to wear to the Game of Thrones party."

Much to his surprise, Bucky slept soundly that night. It was probably the exhaustion of a busy couple of days. That, and his new bed was far more comfortable than the old Ikea one he was normally used to. It was still only seven in the morning, so he lay back in his silky white sheets and stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts racing back and forth over last night.

He couldn't believe he was going to the Game of Thrones season party tonight. _Him_ . James Buchanan Barnes of all people had been invited to watch the final episode of one of the greatest television shows on earth with the very people who starred _in_ the show. And then, he would get to _party_ with them. He hoped he would meet Emilia Clarke. He had agreed with Lola when she said she was most excited about getting to meet her out of all of the cast.

The only compromise he had to make was he had to pretend to be attracted to Lola. Not that it was going to be a massive problem. All she had to do was make doe eyes in his direction for him to evaporate on the spot. He couldn't deny that she was very pretty, at least not to himself anyway. He utterly refused to let her know just how much she affected him, although, it seemed his body betrayed him in that department.

It made him nauseous, the turmoil brewing inside him. He had just broken up with Vivian, the woman he had readily desired to spend the rest of his life with, when all of a sudden, he had developed an inexplicable attraction for a woman he barely knew. He felt both comfortable with her, yet so challenged. It had taken Vivian a while to warm up to him and even then, he didn't always feel comfortable sharing his quirks with her, for fear her love would turn into dislike. But, Lola, she had simply accepted who he was and let him into her home. Not that she had much of a choice, of course, but, she had been genuinely interested when he told her more about the favourite dishes he liked to cook.

Not only that, but she had tried to… seduce him? He couldn't remember Vivian ever batting her eyelashes and flirting outrageously with him. He thought back to the kiss they had shared in the hotel lobby. He knew it had been for their audience's benefit, but it had felt so real and _right_. It was one of those firework-igniting, butterflies-in-the-stomach kind of kisses that could only be found in the romance novels Vivian liked so much.

Bucky rubbed his eyes wearily. When did this happen? When did he start acting this way? He needed to get a grip. There was a slam of a door, and he quickly peered out the window to see Lola pattering down the steps. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to face her before his morning coffee.

Half an hour later, Bucky was showered, dressed and sitting down to a delicious breakfast prepared by Jarvis. He had felt weird at first, admitting he wasn't used to being waited on hand and foot. Jarvis had smiled kindly, saying that whilst his marriage was strictly speaking not real, he regarded him as a son-in-law of sorts and an equal to Lola. Bucky had felt the urge to hug Jarvis, but he settled on asking questions instead.

He soon learnt that Jarvis had almost single-handedly raised Lola, right here in London. She had attended good schools, until at the age of eighteen, she had had a dramatic lifestyle change leading up to where she was now. Her mother and Tony Stark had never married, nor pursued any real relationship. She had divided her time between them, but wasn't particularly close to either. Jarvis, was the one person she really regarded as family, like a father, or a cool uncle, and he, too, had found in her the child he could never have with his wife.

After their little heart-to-heart, Jarvis had cleared up the remnants of breakfast and ushered Bucky into a car, before driving them to Harrods. It had made Bucky nervous, as he tried on suit after suit, because he knew he was just setting himself up for embarrassment. And sure enough, when the time came to pay, he had taken his credit card out of his withered wallet, ready for it to be declined, when Jarvis had pressed a black American Express card into his palm. Bucky had refused but Jarvis insisted, saying Miss. Stark had left it for him purposefully; that as her husband, he had a right to his funds to spend however he wished. It still made him feel embarrassed, but he didn't have much choice seeing as his new suit, shirt, tie and shoes cost a pretty penny.

He also felt a wave of gratitude towards Lola. Without question, she had handed over her money. He hoped it wasn't because she thought he was poor, even though in comparison to her he certainly was. But, the voice in his head nagged him, telling him it was a kind gesture.

After their little shopping trip, Jarvis had driven them all the way to the other end of London, so Bucky could retrieve his possessions. He had to admit, he missed the familiar East End of London. He had chosen this particular area, partly because it was a convenient commute and partly because of the many Romanian restaurants and supermarkets that dotted the streets. He had been greeted by a cold, empty apartment which he was grateful for. Nonetheless, he was in and out as quick as a whip.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived back home, and Bucky thought it was best to prepare for his first day back at work tomorrow. He would be too tired after the party. Jarvis disappeared up the stairs, carrying Bucky's new suit, but a sound echoing from downstairs made Bucky stop in his ascent. Leaving his box of possessions under the coat rack, he strained his ears and sure enough, there was a moan again, distinctly feminine, following by a masculine voice. His stomach turned as he quietly slipped down the basement stairs. A mixture of jealousy, regret and rage boiled menacingly… and then it vanished just like that.

"Last one!" roared a very big, very broad, very tattooed man.

He was bald and his face red as he shouted in what was meant to be an encouraging voice. Lola was on her hands and toes, arms visibly wobbling as she attempted one final press up. Then she promptly collapsed, making Bucky rush forward.

"Whoa, hey! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, rolling her over.

He peered down into her red, sweaty face. She opened her eyes and smiled tiredly at him.

" _Now_ I am."

Bucky rolled his eyes and helped her sit up. She took the offered water bottle from him and drank it down in one gulp, half the water sloshing down her front. He tried desperately not to follow the droplets as they disappeared down the front of her sports bra. Not that she noticed, she was too busy trying to stand. Bucky quickly straightened up and held out a hand, which she took gratefully, before stumbling and crashing into his chest. She smiled cheekily at him and unabashedly let her hands wander before steadying herself.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Prince Charming."

"Stop being such a baby." snorted the big, tattooed man. He offered a hand out to Bucky. "Drax the Destroyer."

"Bucky." he replied, shaking the man's meaty paw. "Nice to meet you… Drax the Destroyer?"

"I destroy people." said Drax solemnly.

"With exercise, he means." explained Lola, chest heaving with every breath. "He's the best personal trainer I know, but words are not his strong suit."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm strong as hell!" exclaimed Drax, flexing his arms.

"Exhibit A." snorted Lola. "See you next week, Drax."

"So, how was your little shopping trip?" asked Lola, as Drax waved a goodbye.

"Oh, okay, I think. I don't know much about clothes. I just went with what Jarvis said." shrugged Bucky. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" puzzled Lola.

"The money. The credit card, I mean. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense. What's mine is yours." she smiled, taking her hair down from its ponytail. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower. If you want to take me up on my words, you'll know where to find me." she added with a wink, leaving a pink-cheeked Bucky standing alone in the gym.

Her words replayed in his head over and over again, so much so that he ended up turning the temperature right down in the shower until he was shivering with cold. The last time they had shared a shower… Bucky cursed. The water couldn't be cold enough.

He calmed himself down enough to finish his shower and put on his new suit. The trousers were neatly tailored and black, paired with a crisp white shirt, but the jacket, that was the showstopper. It was a regal shade of purple, bolder than he felt, yes, yet he had to admit he looked _good_. It was a perfect fit, hugging his body in the right places and structured in a way that made his muscles look just a tiny bit bigger than they actually were. The purple brought out the blue in his eyes, which seemed to shine particularly bright that night. Good job, seeing as he had spent almost six hundred pounds on the jacket alone.

Bucky struggled with his bow tie for a few minutes, before giving up and accepting he needed some help with it. He called for Jarvis, but there was no reply. So, he knocked on the door across the hall, where Lola was getting ready in her walk-in wardrobe. There was a soft _come_ _in_ , so Bucky pushed open the door.

" _Wow_."

She was a vision in a bright pink dress that reached the floor. It had short sleeves and a high neckline, but it nipped in and out of every curve perfectly, before flaring ever so slightly at the bottom. There were two cut-out triangles at the waist, offering a teasing glimpse of her skin, silky smooth and tanned, and although, he couldn't see it, he knew she was teetering in a pair of high heels. Her coffee coloured hair was pulled up in an elegant ponytail, highlighting the smokey look of her eyes.

Bucky could have sworn the pink on her cheeks wasn't because of the powder she had been brushing on.

"I take it you like the dress then?" she cheeked.

"Of course, _yes_. I mean, what I meant to say is, you look very beautiful." Bucky said quickly, feeling his own cheeks turn pink.

Lola giggled.

"You look rather handsome yourself. Purple is quite the colour on you."

"Thank you." he smiled. "D'you think you could help with the bow tie? Please? I can't get it right."

"Of course, come here, love."

Bucky was standing so close, she could smell his soap and his cologne and all she could do was fight her desire to throw herself at him and bury her face in his neck. He looked downright sexy in his suit, the smartness of it contrasting perfectly with his shoulder skimming hair. His stubble was a few days old now, and only added to his sex appeal. She could feel his bright blue eyes boring into her, as she did her best not to drown in them.

"I'm nervous about tonight." he admitted quietly. "I don't normally do big crowds and cameras. Or… this."

"And you think I've played happy families on the red carpet before? Don't worry, I'm just teasing you. All you have to do is smile and imagine that this is the first time Vivian is going to see you after everything. If you pretend you're having the time of your life, you just might." she said softly.

Then she winked.

"And if that doesn't work, I can always distract you by making out with Emilia Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	5. raser le murs : to keep a low profile [literal: to shave the walls]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Lola have their first outing. Loki shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I had fun with this one. It's a mix of vivacious flirting and good old getting to know each other with just a splash of jealousy.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think! Criticism, things you enjoyed, what you're looking forward to, all feedback is so appreciated.

****Lola glanced at Bucky worriedly; he looked like he was about to throw up all over the red carpet at any given second. She felt for him, she really did. This was not his lifestyle, and he had been thrown into the deep end. Not even the friendly greeting from the man that so artfully played Tyrion Lannister, had made much difference. The paparazzi was all just a little too much for him. She had warned him, to be fair, that with such popular celebrities out tonight, there was bound to be a huge buzz in the entertainment industry.

Lola tightened the arm she had wrapped Bucky's waist, before flashing a smile at a nearby and particularly raucous photographer.

"Just a few more photographs, then we can go inside." she said reassuringly, and Bucky managed a nod.

He had given up on smiling, because it was just impossible when he was being blinded by white flashes. Lola wasn't sure if he was trying to offer the cameras a brooding, smouldering stare, but he was doing a rather good job of it.

"Just relax." she suggested, letting her hand drift lower, making Bucky jump.

"Hard to when you're having your ass grabbed in public." he hissed back and she giggled.

"Well, you're more than welcome to grab mine if you want to even the playing field."

Bucky turned his head to look at her, and she took advantage of his momentary pause by gently pulling his face towards hers in a kiss. His lips felt so warm and inviting, and she knew she wasn't imagining the fact that he was kissing her back. She felt herself melting against his broad chest, but before she could let herself get swept away, she pulled back. His eyes had a wild look in them, as they met hers in a fierce haze, dumbfounded as she smirked back at him. Without so much as a word, she took his hand and led him to safety, far away from the whistling photographers.

As soon as they entered through the double doors, Lola picked up two glasses of champagne and handed one to Bucky, suspecting that he was going to require a fair bit of liquid courage to cope with tonight. Although, the worst part of the experience was over. No sooner had they raised their first glass to their lips, that a voice had shouted Lola's name. Turning around, Lola's smile widened at the sight of the tiny brunette that was was normally a willowy, blonde who rode dragons making her way over.

"It's so good to see you again!" crooned the familiar actress.

She pulled Lola into a hug, before smiling warmly at Bucky, who promptly choked on his champagne, his blue eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Khaleesi!" he exclaimed, making Lola giggle.

The woman who was indeed Khaleesi on television pulled him into a hug and his eyes widened, if possible, even further.

"Oh, Lola, he's so cute!" she cooed, and Bucky must have come to his senses because his face took on the colour of Lola's hot pink dress.

Sensing that he was about to make a run for it, Lola entwined her arm with his, and pressed a kiss to his cheek good-naturedly.

"He is, isn't he?" she agreed.

"How did you two meet?" came the curious question, and Lola's heart almost stopped.

"We… we met a few years ago," interjected Bucky, with a falsely confident smile. "When she was visiting New York. We were both seeing other people at the time. And then, when we saw each other in Paris, it just felt right." he finished with a soft smile, gazing at Lola fondly.

She waited with bated breath. The woman in front of them was, after all, a highly accomplished actress. The Mother of Dragons seemed to believe them, as she exploded into a fresh set of coos and hugs, before being called away.

Lola opened her mouth to praise Bucky for his quick thinking, but he burst across her first.

" _Again_?" he whispered indecorously. "I thought you said you were excited to meet her?"

" _You_ said you were excited to _meet_ her." grinned Lola slyly, leading him through the crowd of famous faces. " _I_ said I was excited to _see_ her."

She awaited his smartass retort, but, his jaw dropped instead as he whispered the names of all the cast members they passed. Lola made a small humph sound.

"How is it you know who all these people are, yet you had no clue who I was?" she grumbled, putting down her empty glass and immediately picking up a freshly filled one.

"I knew who you were, I just didn't expect you to be in my bed." he replied fairly.

"I beg your pardon. You were in my bed."

* * *

Lola couldn't believe her luck, she was sitting next to the eldest two Stark brothers. Although, now she thought about it, she was nowhere near as smitten with them as she normally was. There was only one blue-eyed, brunette she was focused on tonight. Now that he was away from the scary photographers and journalists, he looked far more at ease seated in a big, comfy cinema seat. Lola had made sure to include him in all her conversations, and she was grateful that everyone they had said hello to so far had been so friendly towards him.

Bucky still held her hand over the armrest, as he continued deep in conversation with both men about the new season that was about to start. The eldest, of course, didn't know a thing, having been brutally murdered four seasons ago. The other refused to give anything away, shushing them all when the first episode of Game of Thrones Season 7 began to play in the darkened cinema room.

Lola glanced at Bucky. He had the most enormous smile on his face, akin to a child in a sweet shop. His blue eyes were transfixed on the screen, full of wonder and excitement at what was unfolding in front of him. It was such a genuine, happy look that it made her smile, too. He had a gorgeous smile that made her heart flutter and her pulse race, and when he saw her staring at him, not the screen, he smiled at her, squeezing her hand ever so gently. Lola swallowed and smiled back nervously, as Bucky turned his attention back to the screen. She had the most peculiar feeling that she was in trouble.

"Let's dance." said Lola, standing up and looking at Bucky with keen eyes.

She might not have been the best dancer in the world, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it. His huge, blue eyes told her a different story. The sheer glee from having seen the first new episode of Game of Thrones had vanished.

"I can't!" he said, horrified, as she tugged at his hand impatiently. "No, I mean it! I'm a lousy dancer!"

"You danced with me on our wedding night!" she cheeked.

He was lost in thought momentarily, so she pulled at his hand with all her might and hauled him up. He stumbled and shook his head erratically.

"I was drunk!"

"I could get you tequila first?"

"You can't just suggest alcohol every time!"

"Why not? We're already married. What other shenanigans could we possibly get into?"

Bucky gave her such a stern look that the grin slid right off Lola's lips. She rolled her eyes and continued in her path to the dancefloor, albeit with difficult in her sky high heels and Bucky's determination to go sit back down. They had barely made it to the growing throng on the dancefloor when she spotted him.

Loki's jet black hair was swept back neatly, the ends curling. He was wearing an all-black suit with an emerald scarf hanging around his neck. When his eyes met Lola's, a mischievous smile appeared on his lips, and he halted on the spot, before changing direction and heading towards her instead.

Lola groaned audibly, and Bucky furrowed his brows.

"What's wrong?" he asked, and for the first time ever, he saw a mixture of frustration and worry in her eyes.

"It's my ex-boyfriend." she admitted, somewhat defeatedly. "He just won't accept that our relationship is over. Every time he sees me he has another pathetic reason for why we should get back together."

"So… you don't want to get back together with him?" said Bucky carefully, his blue eyes penetrating her brown ones.

"Absolutely not."

Those two words seemed to put Bucky's brain into gear, and with a look of sheer determination on his face, he held on to Lola's hand tightly, leading her away from the dancefloor and to a corner of the hall, Loki's footsteps echoing behind her.

Cupping her face, Bucky held her gaze, before dipping his head and kissing her deeply, passionately. She knew this was just for Loki's benefit, but Bucky's lips made her forget all about her clingy ex-boyfriend, as he pulled her impossibly close to him, his tongue teasing hers. But, it was over far too soon for her liking.

Bucky broke the kiss and moved his lips to her ear, his hands roaming her sides as he glanced over Lola's shoulder.

"Well, he looks pissed off, alright." he whispered breathlessly, and she could feel how fast his heart was pounding.

One of her hands was still fisted in his hair, while the other gripped his shoulder; his scent overwhelming and making her dizzy.

"He's gone."

He pulled back and stared down at her, his eyes just as bright and his lips just as red as hers. Lola cleared her throat and gathered her composure.

"I suppose I owe you one then." she smiled, pleading at her pulse to slow down.

His arms were still wrapped firmly around her waist.

"You do." grinned Bucky. "And I really don't want to dance."

"Let's go then." she agreed. "We both have to get back to work tomorrow."

Bucky meant to ask her what 'work' meant, but, she had already reached for his hand and was saying her goodbyes on their way out. The sky was a deep midnight blue, and despite it being the summer, there was a certain chill in the air. No sooner had Lola shivered, had she felt a weight on her shoulders. Whipping her head round, Bucky smiled at her bashfully, as he draped his suit jacket over her. She thanked him quietly, before sliding into the black town car that stopped at the end of the red carpet. Most of the photographers had gone home by this point, but, the few that remained continued to click away at their cameras as the couple drove off.

There was a silence in the car, which wasn't unusual. They were accustomed to it. At least, somewhat. Lola was still in a daze, and feeling less-than confident, she desperately tried to think of something to say. Suddenly, a loud growl resounded and Bucky clutched his stomach, tomato red in the face. Lola burst into peals of giggles as he hung his head.

"Hungry?" she tittered, making him scowl.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Come on, we'll stop for a doner kebab."

"Doner kebab? At this time of the night?"

"Bucky Barnes, are you telling me you have never had a doner kebab after a night out?"

"No! Why the hell would I do that?"

"It's a London tradition! It's what everyone does! Nothing tastes as good after a few drinks as a doner kebab does."

Ten minutes later, Bucky and Lola were standing in the middle of a greasy kebab shop, still dressed in their very expensive party outfits.

"Don't lean on the counter." warned Lola, and Bucky quickly moved his arm away from the various oil and sauce stains, not wanting to stain the pure white of his shirt.

Lola ordered for them, as Bucky had no clue whatsoever. She giggled when he was asked if he wanted all sauces and salad- he had looked at her for an answer, but when he was met with her stifled giggles, he had shrugged and said sure, load it on, man. His chivalry continued, as he carried their greasy food to an equally greasy table, where they both tried to squeeze into the tightly-packed plastic chairs.

"We probably look a real sight." chuckled Bucky, looking down at the group of drunk university students at the table beside them.

He supposed it was true; a kebab was the only thing worth having after a night on the town.

"Can't believe we're having takeout with you in a damn ball gown."

"You're right." agreed Lola, looking down at her dress, and then at her food.

She was crammed in a blue plastic picnic chair, that had been graffitied on, in a pink Valentino dress, about to eat a greasy, unhealthy doner kebab in the middle of the night after partying with the cast of Game of Thrones. In the grand scheme of things, it wasn't the worst situation she had found herself in, but, it was certainly odd indeed. Digging out her mobile phone, she leaned across the aisle.

"Excuse me, can you take a photo of us?" she asked, and the nearest boy obliged. "Cheers, mate."

"Did you just say _mate_?" grinned Bucky, and a faint pink tinge crept up Lola's cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologised embarrassedly. "It sort of slipped out."

"Don't apologise!"

"It's not very proper or ladylike, though, is it?"

"I thought it was cute!" said Bucky, before he could stop himself.

Lola's smile had him blushing pink now, too.

"I just mean, it's really common London slang, and hearing you say it, 'cause you're petite and pretty, it was… cute." he rambled, blushing harder. He quickly cleared his throat and looked down at the table. "So… doner kebab."

Bucky was dubious about the apparent food that lay before him, but as Lola eloquently put it, if it was good enough for her, it couldn't be all that bad, could it? And to prove her point, she had dug into her own portion, hands and all. It was disgustingly unhealthy, but, there was truth in what she had told him. The only thing that made a night of free-flowing drinks better, was a greasy doner kebab and an enormous pile of fries.

"I still cannot believe you've never indulged in this London tradition before." exclaimed Lola, pouring a generous dollop of garlic mayonnaise over her fries.

Noticing Bucky's playful gaze, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare tell Drax. He doesn't believe in cheat days." she warned half-heartedly.

He simply grinned back at her and took a decent-sized bite from his own doner kebab. The appreciative moan that left his lips told her that doner kebabs had been a very good choice indeed.

"I regret never stopping in the kebab shop by the station on the way home." he said, his voice muffled somewhat by the chunk of bread and meat he was chewing on.

Lola raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where exactly is home, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, holding back her comment on speaking with one's mouth full.

"East London."

"But, that's the best place to get doner kebabs! Trust me, I've looked."

"Well," chuckled Bucky. "I was more interested in the Romanian cafes there."

"Why?" asked Lola, politely.

"'Cause I'm Romanian?" offered Bucky, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lola goggled at him, before her brows knitted together.

"Wait a moment! You're Romanian? But… you have a New York accent? And you live here in London? Alright, I know I didn't go to university but what have I missed?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear my life story." shrugged Bucky, going red.

"On the contrary, your life story is exactly what I'd like to hear." she insisted genially, leaning forward.

There was an air of hesitation about him, and she got the feeling he wasn't used to sharing all too much about himself. It made her a little sad. Perhaps Vivian had never cared to ask? Nonetheless, she smiled encouragingly at him, telling him as best as she could that she really wanted to get to know him.

Bucky must have believed her, because sitting in a greasy kebab shop in the middle of the night in a pink Valentino dress, she began to get to know the man she was married to. She learnt he had been born in Romania, where he had lived for eight years, before moving to Vienna. After a short time there, his family had relocated to New York. When he began his university education, most of his family, including his best friend Steve Rogers, had moved to the UK. Last year, at an art exhibition, he had met a beautiful young woman called Vivian. A month later, she told him she was moving back to London. He hadn't hesitated in packing his belongings and following her out here.

"Feel pretty stupid 'bout it now." chuckled Bucky nervously, pushing his fries around aimlessly.

Lola sipped her Diet Pepsi, contemplating his words. She wanted to reassure him, to say something soothing, but, she couldn't find the words. Was she as bad as Vivian for making him go along with their fake marriage?

"So..." said Bucky, interrupting the silence of the car.

Lola hummed to show she was listening, as she uploaded the photograph of her and Bucky sharing a kebab in formal partywear to Instagram.

"Are you gonna tell me about that guy? Your ex, I mean."

Lola's head snapped up.

"Loki?"

"Uh, yeah." nodded Bucky.

It was dark in the car, but, Lola was certain the pink flush was creeping up his neck again and his voice sounded odd; strangled and almost cold, and unforgiving. He kept his gaze straight ahead, well away from her. Lola took a deep breath.

"Well, it's nothing out of the ordinary. We dated a couple of years ago. It didn't work out, obviously."

"He seems keen on getting you back."

"It didn't work out the first time. It won't work out now."

"Why?" asked Bucky, as the car rolled to a halt just outside the house.

He opened the door and stepped out, before offering his hand to Lola, who gratefully took it. She looked at him in the moonlight.

"He wanted a very serious relationship." she explained, as they went through the gate. "Two months in, he told me that he was in love with me. I told him I didn't feel the same way and when he insisted his feelings were real, I ended it because it seemed unfair to lead him on when I wasn't sure if I would ever feel the same way."

They had reached the top of the stairs now, and Lola looked at Bucky, curiously, hoping that her honesty had been the right move. He looked much more at ease, but the expression on his face was a mystery to her. She opened her mouth to ask him if he was alright, but he had muttered a hurried good night and disappeared into his room, shutting the door with a curt snap.

Was Bucky… jealous? Lola's head swam with thoughts as she ascended up to her room. Exhaustion got the better of her, as she lay down in her bed and fell asleep immediately, still wrapped snugly in Bucky's jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	6. faire un caca nerveux : to make a scene [literal: to have a nervous poop]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky goes back to work. Lola surprises him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. There's no escaping real life, but, you can certainly make it worth living. I know I seem to say I had good fun writing this one a lot, but I think it's because this as a whole was something I was so invested in. I hope that shows.
> 
> Please do take time to leave me a comment or a kudos. It's so much connecting with you and knowing that you like what I write.

Bucky Barnes woke up the following morning still buzzing from the night before, and upon seeing that he had woken at his alarm's first ring, rather than after hitting the snooze button ten times, he was rather pleased with himself. Now that he lived on completely the opposite end of London, his commute was bound to take longer, so he had to wake up even earlier. With a yawn, he crawled from the comfortable depths of his covers and made his way to the shower.

It was there, that his nerves crept up on him and resulted in his temporary blindness, no thanks to the shampoo that stung his eyes. He had been replaying the previous night's memories in his head, when he remembered the awkwardness in which the night had ended. No, he couldn't let himself think about Lola now, it would drive him positively loopy.

Firmly keeping his thoughts about her at bay, Bucky dressed in silence, choosing the shirt and tie that he felt most confident in. God knew he needed all the courage he could muster today. He needed his wits about him. Feeling much calmer, he headed to the kitchen, where he could smell freshly brewed coffee.

"Mornin', Jarvis." said Bucky cheerily, pushing the door open.

He sat down on his now-usual stool and scanned _The_ _Guardian_ that had been left there.

"Ah, good morning, sir!" smiled Jarvis. "I'll have your breakfast ready in a jiffy."

"Thanks, Jarvis." He said appreciatively, disappearing behind the newspaper as Jarvis popped two slices of bread into the toaster.

"Good morning." rang a voice behind Bucky, and he froze.

Lola yawned softly as she slipped past him and patted Jarvis on the arm. Her hair looked freshly washed, sitting in soft waves, as the scent of her coconut shampoo wafted about her. She was ambling around in her short, silky dressing gown again, her bare feet pattering on the kitchen tiles as she picked up the cafetiere and brought it to the breakfast bar. Bucky desperately tried to busy himself with the crossword when she slid into the seat beside him, her dressing gown barely there when she crossed her slender legs.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah, please." he answered with a nod, and she poured him a cup before filling her own.

He raised his cup to his lips, as she reached across him for the milk. The feeling of her leg brushing his made him jump, and he almost sloshed his hot black coffee down his front. If she had noticed, she was tactful enough not to mention it. Instead, she fixed herself with a bowl of granola as he busiedly buttered the toast Jarvis placed down in front of him, not daring to meet her eyes.

"How did you sleep?" asked Lola, sipping her coffee far more elegantly than he had managed.

"Uh, good, thanks. I slept fine." answered Bucky, silently chiding himself for glancing at her bare legs.

"I forgot to give you your jacket back last night."

"Oh, it's alright. I'll get it later."

"Are you looking forward to going back to work?" she asked, drizzling honey over her granola.

"Work?" repeated Bucky, struggling to hide his surprise.

He couldn't remember the last time Vivian had _ever_ asked him about work, unless it was to ask if he had been promoted yet.

"Oh, yeah, it'll be nice to get back to normal. No offence."

"None taken." she replied cheerily. "What is it you do again?"

"I work at Rand Industries. Their UK head office, I mean. Steve got me a job there when I moved here."

"That's lovely of him." Lola smiled warmly, reaching for the orange juice at the same as Bucky.

As their hands brushed, Bucky swore he felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his fingers. He quickly drew his hand back, a red flush creeping up his cheeks. He blushed harder when he saw the pink tinge on Lola's face. Had she felt it, too? She awkwardly pushed the carton of orange juice towards him, offering a faint smile.

"I'm going to get my things and then I'll be ready to leave."

"No! I mean, it's on the other side of London. If you drive me, we'll just be stuck in traffic."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. Besides, you're not even dressed." he stammered, his eyes raking over her appreciatively.

It didn't escape her attention and she swivelled around to face him properly. Bucky lowered his gaze.

"I'll take the tube." he said firmly.

"Alright, but, let me drop you to the station." she insisted, and she scooted off the bar stool before he could protest.

Bucky began to clear the table but Jarvis stopped him at once, flashing a sly smirk that knew all too much as Bucky retreated to the hallway.

There was a soft patter of feet as Lola trotted down the stairs, now dressed in her familiar pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. Smiling, she stood in front of Bucky, her body pressed against his as she reached behind him. Bucky stood rooted to the spot, frozen, and hardly daring to breathe, as her warm eyes held his in a fierce gaze. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but the hallway had gotten awfully hot awfully quick, and he was sure she could feel his heart racing in his chest.

Subconsciously, he had lowered his head, as if about to kiss her, but she was already gone, having retrieved the car keys from the bowl behind him.

"I'm ready." she smirked, her voice a sultry whisper, as he tried to calm himself down.

The moment had passed and now he was fuming at himself for being so weak. He could still smell her perfume, feel her soft skin against his… shaking his head, he straightened up.

"Let's go." he muttered angrily, stomping to the front door.

"You're cute when you're grumpy, love!"

* * *

Bucky was almost sweating profusely by the time he got off the tube. The Central Line was hot and stuffy already; in the summer, it was like the fiery depths of hell, so the breeze that greeted him when he emerged on Liverpool Street was very welcome.

Having said that, he enjoyed commuting on the tube. He would put his earphones in, and tune out the noisy underground, all the while intrigued by people-watching. London was a real mix of a city, and there were so many fascinating characters he came across that morning alone. There was an old man clutching a Pomeranian; a student who unwittingly annoyed commuters with the potent smell of her McDonald's fries; a woman reading a book called _The_ _Kite_ _Runner_ (Bucky added this one to his list; the cover looked good) and even an old Indian man who pinched his cheek adoringly. Alright, so he didn't appreciate the cheek-pinching, but the commute still helped settle his nerves for the day ahead.

Bucky hated working at Rand Industries. He hated his lowly job. He hated his coworkers. He hated his boss. But, it paid the bills and it meant he no longer needed to work odd shifts in Dominos, so he made do for now. The only saving grace was Steve Rogers, his best friend. Even then, Steve worked in a completely different department, so their paths didn't cross all too often. No sooner had the thought popped into his head, that Steve Rogers materialised out of nowhere, a rolled up newspaper under his arm.

"Hey, punk." said Steve, by way of greeting, as they both entered the huge glass-fronted building through the revolving door.

"Jerk." replied Bucky, scanning his staff ID card at the barrier.

"Got something for you." said Steve jokily.

His smile said otherwise, as he held out the morning's _Metro_ . Bucky groaned loudly, taking the paper and opening it up. He was grateful they had the elevator to themselves. Especially as slap bang in the middle of the _Metro_ , amidst all the shots of the Game of Thrones cast, was one of him and Lola. It was hard to miss.

"Never took you for a purple suit guy." commented Steve.

"Has anyone else seen this?" asked Bucky, as the doors pinged open.

"Seen what?" asked a voice, and Bucky dropped the newspaper.

"Uh, nothing. Morning, Brock." he said quickly.

"Morning to you, too, sunshine. What time do you call this?" demanded Brock, draining his coffee cup. "Get me another coffee and my mail. Holiday's over." he demanded, strutting back to his office.

Bucky sighed and stowed his bag under his desk, before scurrying to the kitchenette.

"You should tell him about Lola." suggested Steve.

"Why the hell would I do that?" asked a horrified Bucky, picking up the coffee pot. "You know I can't lie for shit! Telling more people'll only make it worse!"

"Well, she's famous. And beautiful."

"I thought I told you to erase that memory."

"I just mean, maybe it'll make him be nicer to you." reasoned Steve.

"Yeah, right." scoffed Bucky, pulling out a tray from a cupboard. "Rumlow being nice to me is as likely as me having sex on the conference table."

"Whoa, your wife know you talk about her like that?" said a voice.

Bucky and Steve turned around to see two of their colleagues, Jack Rollins and Jasper Sitwell, standing in the doorway.

"Congratulations, by the way." added Jasper.

"What'd you do, Barnes? Blackmail her?" jeered Jack.

Steve opened his mouth, but was shushed before he could defend his best friend.

"Yeah, how's a guy like you land a girl like her?" agreed Jasper, laughing as well.

Bucky scowled at them both, putting Brock's coffee cup and mail on the tray.

"Does she even know who you are?"

"Excuse me, I need to get this to Rumlow."

"Did she lose a bet?"

"Can you move, please?"

"Come on, Barnes, tell us your secret!"

"Get the hell out of my way!" snarled Bucky, pushing past Jack and Jasper as he stormed past, deciding he hated work even more so now.

Luckily, or unluckily, the rest of the day passed by in a typical fashion for Bucky. He supposed he ought to be grateful, that considering the latest escapades in his life, that particular day was dismally normal. Jack and Jasper continued to taunt him mercilessly. Steve tried to appease him by taking him to a nice lunch, but it was cut short when Brock demanded that Bucky go collect his dry cleaning. To top things off, Brock dumped an enormous pile of paperwork on his desk at four o'clock, and Bucky knew he wouldn't be going home at five like everyone else.

Sighing in defeat, Bucky peered over his shoulder, and confirming that Brock was nowhere in sight, he snuck into the elevator and downstairs. The outside world was like a breath of fresh air, and he gulped it down gratefully, knowing he would have to get back to his desk immediately, before Brock noticed. But, he dared to spare a few more minutes. Ducking between the heaving traffic, Bucky headed across the road to the little shop that had caught his eye.

It was a decent size, with bare brick walls that had been painted white and the glass-front let in a healthy dose of the London sunshine. There were shelves stacked with obscure, hipster magazines and vinyl records, interspersed with plant pots. He quickly discovered it was a coffee shop by day and a bar by night. Despite the Central London location, it was actually empty, but, that worked in its favour.

Upon closer inspection, it wasn't empty at all. Instead, there was a man perched on a stool at the bar, his head down on an open copy of the _Metro_ as he snored gently. Bucky sniggered and poked him gently on the shoulder. The man immediately shot up and almost toppled off the stool.

"The black dress, with the- who the hell are you? Did you wake me up?" he cried, looking at Bucky with an incredibly distraught expression.

"Uh, yeah? I want a black coffee. Please." said Bucky, eyeing the man wearily.

"Alright, alright. You didn't have to poke me that hard!" grumbled the man, making his way round the bar. "You ruined my dream, dude!"

"Sorry." apologised Bucky, although, he wasn't sorry at all.

"I'm Sam, by the way. Sam Wilson."

"Bucky."

"You American too, huh? What you doing this side of the pond?"

"Work." replied Bucky shortly.

He looked down at the newspaper and saw it was open to the celebrity pages, and the all too familiar snapshot of himself and Lola staring up at him. Sam caught his eye and a sickly sweet smile crossed his face.

"She's a beauty, right?"

"Who?"

"Lola Stark, dude!"

"You like her?" asked Bucky, feeling something stir in the pit of his stomach.

He could have sworn he saw Sam _blush_.

"Look at her, man! As beautiful in photographs as she is in real life." swooned Sam, putting a lid on Bucky's coffee and putting the coins in the till.

"Oh, so you've met her?"

"Well, no." admitted Sam. "But, I will when she divorces that Marilyn Manson grumpy cat wannabe." he added, the dreamy look back on his face.

Bucky's insides roared, but before he could throw the coffee in Sam's face, his phone pinged with a text from Brock, demanding Bucky get to his office right now. Scowling, Bucky pocketed his phone and shot Sam a deadly look. Sam narrowed his eyes, beadily watching Bucky as he headed back out.

"Wait! Is it… no, you can't be!"

Bucky's insides were in turmoil. His brain was screaming at him, scolding him for getting so het up over what Sam the barista had said. What did it matter what Sam said? Not the part about Lola being beautiful, but about their impending divorce. He reminded himself that the only reason they were married in the first place was because of copious amounts of alcohol. It wasn't like they were _in_ _love_. His thoughts raced round in circles he couldn't keep up with. His head was now pounding, and he rubbed his eyes to wake himself up. He was so caught up in his own little world, he walked straight into Brock, who was standing in the lobby, chatting to Jack and Jasper.

"Where the hell have you been, Barnes?" spat Brock, as Bucky spewed apologies at him. "There's a shitload of paperwork on your desk and you're not going home until it's finished."

"Course. Right, sorry." mumbled Bucky, as Jack and Jasper elbowed each other, stifling their amusement.

"That all you got, Barnes? A lousy apology and no backbone?" asked Brock unkindly. "Geez, you're an even bigger loser than I thought."

Brock snatched the coffee from Bucky's hand, as Bucky stood there, tomato red with humiliation, silently stewing over his boss' insults. He tried to tune out Brock's words, when suddenly, Brock straightened up, a glint in his eye.

"Boys. Six o'clock." he grinned slyly.

Jack's eyes widened.

"Brock! That's- " whispered Jasper, but Brock hushed him.

He hurled the now empty cup back at Bucky, squaring his shoulders.

"You wanna see what a real man is? Watch and learn."

Bucky turned around, the empty coffee cup dropping from his clutch. He stood beside a bemused Jack and Jasper, watching in horror as Brock approached his six o'clock. Where had Lola come from? And… her _dress_. Although, _second_ _skin_ felt like a more appropriate description. It was a sleek black colour, and sat perfectly on her body, ending halfway down her thighs. The black high heels on her feet made her legs even longer, the sight making Bucky's mouth water. The neckline of her dress hung low, _so_ low, and he was sure his eyes weren't the only ones transfixed by her breasts. Bucky's heart sank. Brock was a charmer. He was rich. He was the boss. How could he ever compete with that?

"Hey, sugar. You lost or something?" smarmed Brock, putting his hands on his hips.

Lola swivelled round on her high heels, and looked him up and down.

"Oh, no. I'm waiting for someone." she answered politely, turning away again.

"Well, here I am." smirked Brock, holding out his arms. "Congratulations, toots. Today's your lucky day."

"Oh, you are so funny- "

Brock positively beamed.

"Looking." she ended, her smile sliding off her face. Brock blinked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've just seen the man of my dreams. Thank you for entertaining me."

Bucky didn't know whether to laugh or jump up and down with joy. He was saved from making a decision as Lola sauntered over to him, her hips swaying provocatively. She looped her arms around his neck and pulled him down in a kiss that would have made Hollywood proud. She pressed herself against him, and his hands all but flew to her waist, as she moaned against his lips. He briefly wondered if it was for their audience, but then her hands fisted in his hair and gave a gentle tug, and he was sure his brain shut down after that. He sighed in reluctance when she pulled away, and flashed him a sly wink.

"Hello, love." she simpered, loud enough for their audience to hear.

"What are you doing here?" blurted Bucky. " _Sweetheart_." he added quickly, when her eyes widened in alarm.

"I finished early, so I thought I'd surprise you! I've been thinking about you _all_ _day_."

"Been thinking about you, too."

"Am I missing something here?" interrupted Brock, staring between them with the look of a bamboozled baboon on his face.

" _He_ ," he pointed at Bucky. "Is the _man_ _of_ _your_ _dreams_?"

"Well, look at him." Lola sighed like lovesick puppy.

She ran her fingers over Bucky's chest as he tried not to explode with redness.

"Handsome, intelligent, kind. Oh, and the best I've ever had in bed, too." she winked, and Brock choked on his spit.

Smirking, she turned back to Bucky and pressed herself against him.

"Speaking of which... You know that _thing_ you wanted to try? I'm not wearing any underwear..."

Bucky was sure he was going to faint. Whether she really was or wasn't wearing underwear was beyond him, but the look on Brock Rumlow's face was priceless. He barely registered the kisses Lola was planting on his jawline, until Steve popped up, waving at him over Lola's shoulder.

"Hey, Buck. Hey, Lo- OH."

"Oh, hello, Steve!" greeted Lola cheerily.

Bucky pursed his lips tightly as Steve's eyes had practically popped out of his head.

"How are you?"

"I'm great. Really great." breathed Steve. His eyes fell on Bucky. "Uh, but, I should get home to Peggy, though."

"Shall we head out, too? I don't think I can wait any longer, love."

"Oh, uh, _sweetheart_. I have some paperwork- "

"Nah, it's alright." interrupted Brock, forcing another smile. "It can wait until tomorrow."

"Are- are you _sure_?" gasped Bucky, flabbergasted.

"Uh huh." nodded Brock through gritted teeth. "Go home and spend time with your… beautiful wife."

Bucky was in shock. If someone had told him that one day, he would end up married to a gorgeous woman who would surprise him at work and make him look like a rockstar, he would have laughed. There was only one explanation for this, and that was this was all one terribly good dream. And it was in this dreamlike haze that he took the elevator back up to the sixteenth floor to retrieve his possessions, his thoughts shattering like glass around him when Lola tugged at his hand urgently.

"Why are we in here?" he asked, as she dragged him into the conference room.

She smirked and yanked at his tie, before reaching for his belt.

"The hell you doin'?" he hissed, as she undid it quickly and ruffled his hair.

"Something a little birdie told me." she grinned knowingly, as she perched on the conference table and pulled him between her legs.

The penny dropped as she hitched up the hem of her dress and placed one of Bucky's hands on her thigh. He wondered if she really wasn't wearing underwear, and the cheeky twinkle in her eyes told him she knew _exactly_ what he was thinking. He turned his customary shade of crimson as she wove her hands around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss… just as the conference room door slammed open.

"Hey- oh. Sorry." choked Brock, Jack and Jasper peering over his shoulder. "We wondered where you'd disappeared."

"Sorry!" giggled Lola, pulling the strap of her dress back over her shoulders.

Bucky's face was so hot he was sure he could have fried an egg on it. Quickly doing his belt up, he helped Lola off the conference table, muttering about getting his bag before practically sprinting out the conference room. He returned just in time to hear the conversation ending between his boss and his wife.

"Can't get enough of him, huh?" Brock was saying, his tone laced with venom.

"Can you blame me? He's a dream." Lola replied. "Unlike all the other _pathetic_ _losers_ out there."

* * *

 "Well, hello, Magic Mike." said Peggy Carter, as she answered the phone later that evening.

Bucky faintly heard Steve yell her name in the background.

"Steve can't keep his trap shut, huh?" he chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"No, he can't. And honestly, I'm glad he told me this story. You must be Top Dog at Rand Industries now! I know this marriage isn't real, but at least you had the good sense to pick a smart woman! When can I meet her? I want to give her a thank you card for taking good care of you."

Peggy rattled on and Bucky smiled fondly. Steve was a lucky man to be married to such a woman like Peggy Carter. She was a force to be reckoned with and very protective of Bucky, too. With the promise of inviting them over soon, the phone was eventually passed on to Steve.

"Buck, I'm real sorry about Peggy." apologised Steve.

"No you're not." snorted Bucky.

"Yeah, I'm not." agreed Steve, laughing too. "What's up?"

"Steve, she _knows_." whispered Bucky, moving as far away from the kitchen door as possible.

"Who knows?"

"Lola knows."

"What does she know?"

"About _Brock_! What a dick he is, I mean."

"Well, it's not like he makes an effort to hide it."

"No, Steve! She heard him calling me a _pathetic_ _loser_! I heard her speaking to Brock."

"Why's that a bad thing?"

"Because, I don't want her knowing! It's embarrassing! It's embarrassing enough having this conversation with you!"

"Not really. I mean, she did… the whole conference table thing, right?"

"Yeah, thanks for telling her, man." snapped Bucky sarcastically.

Steve sighed.

"Look, Buck. It's not embarrassing. She was just trying to help."

"I don't need her pity!"

"It didn't look like pity to me." reasoned Steve. "From where I was standing, it looked like she couldn't stand Rumlow. Didn't he try and get in her pants?"

"You don't need to remind me."

"Exactly. This is just how marriage works. You're in each other's corner, no matter what." argued Steve, and Bucky's chest felt a little lighter.

"I mean, I know your marriage is staged." he corrected himself, and suddenly Bucky's heart felt heavy again. "I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt, Buck."

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Hanging up the phone, Bucky knew his best friend was right. Lola Stark did not come across as the type of woman to feel pity for someone. And after all, she had done him a favour. Rumlow had let him go home early. Jack and Jasper had actually shaken hands with him. Even the receptionist had smiled at him flirtatiously on his way out. He supposed he ought to thank her, although he wasn't sure how.

Ransacking the kitchen cupboards, he decided to make her a cup of tea. He had no idea if she drank tea, or how she liked it, but he brewed one mug of Twinings English Breakfast for her, and one mug for himself, before climbing the stairs to her bedroom.

Bucky hesitated at the door, balancing the mugs in one hand and tapping lightly on the white wood with the other. There was no answer, so seeing the door was slightly ajar, he nudged it open. He had never been in her bedroom before. The walls were painted a beautifully light grey, the carpet matching the one in his room. Her bed was covered in snow white sheets and a pink blanket, piled with soft looking cushions. The curtains were drawn closed across the balcony, the only light coming from a lamp beside the bed. There was a laptop on her desk; photographs of her travels taped to the space above it. They were artistic shots of the Eiffel Tower and other famous Parisian landmarks.

There were more photographs on her chest of drawers, all encased in gold frames. He was drawn to the one of her blowing out candles on a cake with the number 16 iced on. She looked so gleeful and innocent. He recognised her father, who was just to the side of the frame, and he guessed that the woman with the stern expression was her mother. But, it was Jarvis who took up centre stage, his hands protectively over Lola's shoulders, ready to sweep back her hair should it get too close to the flickering candles.

A sloshing sound brought Bucky back to reality, as he noticed a door at the far end of the room that was slightly ajar. Clearing his throat, he made his way over.

"Lola?" he called.

"In here!" she answered.

He pushed open the door and almost dropped the tea.

"Sorry! I didn't realise… I thought you… I'll come back later!"

"Oh, don't be silly! Come back!"

"But, you're…"

"Bucky Barnes, I'm covered in bubbles! You couldn't see a boob even if you wanted to!"

Gulping down the roadblock in his throat, Bucky turned around, grateful there were only candles lit in her bathroom so she couldn't see how red his face was. He spent so much time blushing around her, he thought he must look perpetually feverish. Lola was in the tub, her chin just visible above the sweet smelling bubbles, her feet dangling out the tub and her damp hair pulled up in a messy bun. She had washed off the smoky make-up she had been wearing earlier and Bucky thought he preferred her that way, in her natural beauty. It made her look much warmer and approachable.

"I made you tea." he said weakly, urging his wobbly legs forward and holding out a mug for her.

He quickly averted his eyes when she reached up to take it from him, his heart skipping a beat or two when her fingers brushed his.

"Oh, that's sweet of you." she smiled, ushering at the tub. "Sit down, don't be shy."

Bucky perched on the rim of the white bathtub, her soapy toes mere millimetres from him. A silence engulfed them, but he could feel her eyes watching him closely, a look of encouragement on her face as if she sensed he was here for more than just a cup of tea.

"I wanted to say thank you," said Bucky. "For today."

"Don't be silly, you don't need to thank me."

"No, I do." countered Bucky, his voice more confident now. "I know you heard what Rumlow said, and I know that's why you did… all that. So… thank you."

"If you ask me, he had it coming." said Lola serenely, the edge of her mug dancing with the bubbles. "He seems like a right prat."

"That's putting it kindly." smiled Bucky, swallowing down half his tea.

"I suppose. But, he's your boss and I didn't want to overstep." she smiled almost shyly.

"You can say whatever you want. I hate him." said Bucky quickly, and she knitted her eyebrows.

"You don't like your job?"

"Hell no." scoffed Bucky, putting down his half empty mug and gripping the edge of the tub with both hands.

"Then why are you there?" she asked bluntly.

"Job's a job." he shrugged. "It's decent money and pays the bills. It's alright until I can find something better."

"Something better… or something you actually _want_ to do?" she posed and Bucky looked up at her.

Oh, he knew she was blunt alright, but it caught him by surprise nonetheless. No-one had ever really challenged him before, or made him question his life choices.

"What I _want_ to do hasn't really been an option."

"Because of Vivian?" asked Lola, although, it was more of a statement than a question. Then she peered at him over the rim of her mug. "What _do_ you want to do?"

"Oh." blushed Bucky, finding something for his hands to do for want of looking busy. "You don't really wanna know."

"Yes, I do! Tell me, please." she insisted, smiling warmly.

Bucky hesitated.

"I, uh, I really want to go into art." he mumbled.

"What kind of art?"

"I'm not sure, yet. I mean, I really like sketching and painting. Drawing more."

"What's your favourite thing to draw?" she asked, her eyes full of such keen interest and warmth.

Bucky felt his heart swell a couple of sizes. Vivian had only bothered to ask him as much once on their first date. After that, she had either brushed him off every time or quickly changed the subject back to what pleased her.

"People." answered Bucky, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I… I like going to cafes or parks, places people expect to be seen, and just watching people. I think that's why I like London, it's full of amazing characters to draw. Sorry, that probably sounds really weird..."

"No, I think it's wonderful!"

"Being an artist don't pay well, though."

"You don't strike me as the kind of man to suffer through a job because it pays big money, Bucky Barnes." said Lola thoughtfully, her piercing gaze holding him in a dizzy daydream. "You're quiet but intense. You're passionate, but I don't think you've had the luxury of indulging in your pleasures before."

Bucky felt his cheeks heat up, and the mad desire to climb into the tub fully-clothed flitted through his mind. He watched her eyes drop down to his lips, as she sat up straight. That was when he noticed that most of the bubbles had popped. He tore his gaze away, blood pumping in his ears.

"I should get going." he croaked.

"Thank you for the tea." smirked Lola. "And the foot massage."

Bucky looked down to see her feet no longer dangling out the tub. Instead, they were rested in his laps, his fingers slowly rubbing circles on her soft soles. She languidly, lazily pulled them back into the tub, giggling to herself as Bucky dashed out the bathroom and back to the safety of his room. Whoever said Mondays were boring didn't know what they were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	7. mettre du piment dans la vie : to spice up one's life [literal: to put spice in one's life]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola takes an interest in Bucky's hobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. I studied art but am by no means an expert at it. Nevertheless, it seemed very fitting to write this chapter the way that I did. 
> 
> I look forward to hearing what you think!

****According to Bucky, word that he was married to Lola Stark had passed around Rand Industries faster than Usain Bolt at the Olympics. People he hadn't even seen before were suddenly waving at him across the cafeteria; interns flocked to him as if he possessed the Holy Grail of Rand Industries; Jack and Jasper hung on his every word, laughing every time he muttered a sarcastic comment.

Brock Rumlow, on the other hand, was a different story. It was as if he hadn't been fully convinced by what he had witnessed, and as a result he was both sickeningly nice and shockingly rude in equal measure.

The situation resolved as soon as Bucky mentioned it to Lola over the salmon Jarvis had cooked for dinner. Lola spent the next few days lathering on the loving wife treatment. She rung him in meetings and proceeded to tell him she couldn't stop thinking about him (making sure she was on loudspeaker, of course). She sent him a delivery of the most delicious salted caramel brownies in the shape of a giant heart. She even wrote at great length and in fine detail about everything she planned to do to Bucky as soon as he got home, and _accidentally_ emailed it to Brock Rumlow instead.

For the first time in _her_ life, Lola had settled into a routine. She would wake early in the mornings, feeling refreshed instead of nursing a hangover, and have breakfast with Bucky. Then, she would drive him to the station, before going about her daily business. In the evening, she would come home to find either Jarvis or Bucky, or both, arranging plates of yet another delicious smelling dinner.

The not-in-love-newlyweds increasingly found themselves enjoying each other's company, often late into the night. Sometimes they nursed glasses of wine as they curled up on the couch to watch a film (Lola would habitually fall asleep and mysteriously wake up in her bed the following morning); sometimes they played board games (Bucky was happily surprised to find he had finally met his match in a game of Scrabble); sometimes, Lola helped Bucky learn French (he sounded utterly sexy speaking a foreign language but she kept that one a secret).

When Saturday night rolled around, Lola dolled herself up and went out to a new nightclub opening which she was contracted to make an appearance at, whilst Bucky ended up back at Sam Wilson's bar-slash-cafe with Steve and Peggy in tow.

On Sunday morning, Lola woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining brightly and much to her delight, hangover free. She was surprised to see it was only eight o'clock, but, it worked in her favour as she had big plans for the day. After a relaxing shower, she slipped into a pair of jeans and a black silky camisole.

Bucky hadn't closed his bedroom door fully. Peeking through the gap, a smile formed on her face. He was fast asleep on his stomach, an arm dangling off the bed and gently snoring away, his long hair splayed across his pillow. Tiptoeing in, she climbed on to the bed beside him, and he rolled over as the mattress shifted. Her mouth ran dry when she discovered he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her fingers itched to reach out and trace the defined lines on his chest and stomach. Her eyes followed the small tuft of hair that started at his navel, before trailing down and disappearing into the waistband of his underwear.

Bucky's eyes snapped open and she gasped, realising she had moaned out loud. He yelped and promptly catapulted himself out of bed, as she quickly composed herself.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Smiled Lola, now openly admiring his half naked body.

Bucky turned red as he eased himself up into a sitting position.

"I'm not wearing any clothes!" He blurted, rooted to the carpet.

"I know, I think you should keep it that way." She hummed, enjoying how flustered he looked as the seconds ticked by. "It should be a crime to cover up a body that gorgeous."

"Why are you in here?" Asked Bucky, wildly looking around for something to wear. "I assume it's not to sexually harass me."

"Can't a wife compliment her husband?" she tutted, ogling his bum.

He was only wearing a very snug pair of black boxers, and she had to admit, he looked damn good in them. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath, as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants before turning around to face her, still red-cheeked. Lola stood up and sauntered over to him, as he ran his fingers through his knotted locks.

"As much as I enjoy the view," she smirked, lazily running a hand down his chest, feeling the muscle there. "You should get dressed. We're going out."

"G-going out?" he stammered, an ocean raging in his blue eyes as they stared down at her small hand resting on his waistband.

"Yes, love. Out. I'll get started on breakfast."

Pulling her hand back, Lola stepped past Bucky, leaving him blushing and wide-eyed.

Exactly one hour later (Lola had accidentally burnt the bacon when Bucky came downstairs in a red Henley that was definitely three sizes too small but by God did it make her drool over his arms), they were seated in Lola's Lamborghini and driving out of the city. It was a beautifully sunny day, so Bucky rolled up his sleeves, and Lola found herself grateful for her dark sunglasses as it meant she could glance at him to her heart's content without him noticing. Feeling generous, she handed him her iPhone and let him choose the music as they had somewhat of a drive.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Bucky, once he had settled on a song.

He relaxed back in his seat, rather content with life at that moment in time. Lola thought about it.

"Well, I know you're quite the artist, so, somewhere arty." she said, choosing her words carefully as not give anything away.

"Somewhere arty?" he chuckled, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Somewhere arty." she confirmed, overtaking a VW Camper Van.

"Like an exhibition?" he guessed, and she bit back a giggle.

"I suppose."

"You suppose? You got me worried now."

"Why should you be worried?"

"Well, you won't tell me where we're goin'... and you're smiling like you've got a secret. You're not, like, taking me to… to an orgy or something… are you?" he stammered nervously, playing with the hem of his shirt as his cheeks turned pink.

Lola burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure what to make of the fact that you think I'm the sort of person who goes to orgies."

"I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing. Whatever gets you going, you know..."

"Orgies aren't my cup of tea. And for the record, I've never been to one, either."

"Oh, right." breathed Bucky, visibly relaxing.

"I've had a threesome, though." she added calmly, as if she was recollecting nothing more than the average memory. "But, it's too early for that kind of talk, don't you think?"

With that, she turned back to the road, thoroughly relishing how intrigued and hot and bothered Bucky looked beside her. He remained that way for the duration of their drive, even though she steered the topic of conversation to safer waters. He forgot all about it, though, once they had reached their destination.

It was a small town, just outside of London, with neat houses and families already out doing grocery shopping, all of whom smiled at the passing couple before continuing pushing prams and pulling toddlers back from the kerb. Lola stopped outside the address she had been counting down to, and Bucky peered through the large window. There was not a soul inside and the lights were switched off.

"Don't think it's open on a Sunday." he smiled sympathetically, receiving an eye roll in return.

"Give me a little more credit than that, love." she said, walking around the side of the building where a set of metal steps lead up to another door.

Grinning triumphantly, she started up the stairs, making sure to sway her hips just a _tad_ more than normal. For effect, of course. The expansive room smelt of turpentine, swirling with the old classical music playing in the background. The curtains were haphazardly thrown open, strewing light in shapes about the room. A small dais sat in the centre, a worn chaise lounge upon it. Six easels were arrange around it in a semicircle, four of them already occupied.

Lola took Bucky's hand and lead him to the two empty easels in the middle.

"We're taking a class?" he asked in awe, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Not just any old class." she winked, taking her seat. "Life drawing."

"L-life drawing?" squeaked Bucky, his mouth forming a little _'o'_. "But that's drawing naked people!"

"I thought you liked drawing people?"

"I do! Clothed people!"

"Oh, well, consider it an artistic experience." she shrugged, turning to examine the instruments that had been laid out for her.

There were pencils, oil pastels, watercolours- the works. Not that she really knew what she was doing, unlike Bucky, who was admiring the collection in front of him like they were the Crown Jewels. Before he could comment, a small woman entered the room and a hush fell over them all.

"Good morning, everyone." she said, and Bucky sat up straight, his ears straining to hear her quiet voice.

"Thank you for coming today. Welcome back to our old students, and hello to our two new faces." she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. She smiled kindly and nodded her head in their direction. "If you could please prepare yourselves, the class will begin momentarily."

"No, it won't." boomed a voice, and they all swivelled to see a man strut out from a door towards them.

Bucky's jaw dropped and leant over to Lola.

"That's _him_! The artist, Ego!" he whispered frantically.

"Yes, I thought you might be a fan." she whispered back, patting his knee.

Ego stopped beside the small woman and frowned.

"Greg has not turned up. He's not answering the phone either." he said to her, his booming voice carrying.

A murmur rippled through the room and he looked around apologetically.

"I'm sorry, everyone. You know I hate to cancel a class, but without a model, there's nothing I can do."

"I'll do it." piped Lola, and everyone turned around to stare at her, Bucky included.

Ego blinked at her.

"Excuse me?" he asked, cupping a hand behind his ear.

"I said, I'll do it. I'll volunteer to be the model." she said louder, and Ego clapped his hands together happily.

"Oh, fantastic! Are you sure you don't mind? This is life drawing after all, dear."

"Not at all. It'll be an artistic experience." she winked at Bucky, who was looking at her with a mixture of pride and shock.

"Fantastic, fantastic!" babbled Ego, helping her stand. "Mantis, please help…?"

"Lola."

" _Lola_ , get ready."

Mantis, the small woman, smiled serenely, quelling Lola's nerves instantly as she lead her to a little dressing room and handing her a robe, before pulling the curtain shut. As Lola hung her clothes on the back of a chair, she wondered what on earth had possessed her to do such a thing, but remembering the look on Bucky's face, and how excited he was to be in a class taught by an artist he admired so ardently, she geared up all the courage she had. She didn't want to let him down.

Besides, it wasn't like she was about to photographed nude for Playboy, this wasn't for a sleazy magazine, the human body in art was always considered beautiful, wasn't it? Bucky's wide eyes followed her as she sat down on the chaise, Mantis shielding her as she shedded the robe.

"Don't worry," reassured Mantis, reaching for a sheet which she draped loosely around Lola's waist, leaving her legs bare but just enough covered. "You don't have to show everything."

She showed her how to cross her arms over her chest, so there were just hints of her curves showing, leaving a little to the artists' imaginations.

When Mantis stepped away, Lola realised she had never felt so exposed… or so _nervous_. The other people in the class didn't concern her one little bit, but, Bucky… she peeked at him through her eyelashes and immediately felt her whole body blush. His blue eyes were roaming over her, slowly, almost sensually. But it was far from sexual. He was looking at her with an artist's gaze that studied every curve, appreciated every line, admired every contour. As if he could hear her thoughts, his eyes flickered up to meet hers, and he offered a reassuring smile, before picking up his pencil and getting to work.

Ego paced around the room, weaving in between his students and offering his advice. When he stopped by Bucky, Lola's heart hammered in her chest. She couldn't hear what Ego was whispering, but Bucky blushed all the same. Ego smiled and gave him a pat on the back, before moving on and she felt a wave of pride wash over her.

The whole affair was oddly therapeutic, and once her nerves had settled, it felt like they were the only two in the room. She kept her eyes on him, watching his hand move gracefully across the paper. He would catch her gaze every now and again, and a smile would tug at the corner of his lips. She had certainly been naked with her fair share of people before, but this, this was an intimacy she had never known. It terrified her, setting off a family of butterflies in her stomach. And then, there was a strange feeling of content that overpowered them, making her shoulders sink in relief and her heart soar.

The hour whizzed by faster than Lola had anticipated, and Mantis helped her back into the robe as Ego motioned at his students to critique each other's work. Feeling uncomfortably bare in a tattered old robe, she slipped back into the changing room, returning in time to see Bucky roll up his work. He smiled warmly at her, picking up her handbag where she had left it next to him.

"Aren't you going to show me your work, Da Vinci?" she asked, putting her arm through the strap.

"Hm, I'm more of a Degas myself." he mused.

"Oh, yes, I imagine you like the ballet paintings he's famous for. I personally prefer _L'Absinthe_." she hummed, and Bucky blinked quickly in succession. "What? You said you liked art, so I did some reading so I could talk to you about it."

"You read about art? So you could talk to me about it?" he echoed, the cheesiest smile flashing down at her.

"Well, yes."

"No-one's ever done that before." he mumbled, shifting his feet. "It's real nice of you. Thank you." he said sincerely, awkwardly reaching out and giving her a hug.

A huge smile crept over her face as she hugged him back.

"Guess I gotta show you my drawing now, huh?"

"Well, you don't _have_ to. But, I did just get naked in a room full of strangers for you…"

"Yeah, you did. That was _incredible_." he chuckled admiringly, unfurling his roll of sketch paper.

Lola was left speechless, her eyes following each careful and deft mark he had made with his pencil. It was undoubtedly her, and she turned pink seeing he had caught the intimate look in her eyes.

"You're amazing, Bucky Barnes. Honestly, you have a gift."

"You like it?" he breathed, looking thoroughly relieved.

"I love it." she said, meaning it.

They were standing so close, their arms were touching, but, he didn't jump or attempt to brush her off.

"You can have it, if you want."

"But… are you sure?"

"Yeah, course. I mean, it's not my best. And I'd like to draw you again, sometime. But, I want you to have this one."

"Thank you, Bucky." she smiled widely, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

The next time Bucky saw that drawing again was after work the next day, sitting proudly in a frame on his bedroom wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	8. se mettre le doigt dans l'oeil : to be entirely mistaken [literal: to put a finger in one's eye]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy night has Bucky playing the hero and Lola revealing a side to her that is unexpected. Sam makes a memorable first impression and the couple of the hour make a grand show of married life.

****One thing Bucky Barnes absolutely despised about London was the weather. They were in the middle of summer, apparently. The torrential rain said otherwise. He said as much, one particularly dreadful Tuesday evening, as Lola sat across from him, her nose buried between the pages of a book. He had a brand new sketchbook open, a gift from Jarvis, and his pencil was poised.

She was his new muse, and since their Life Drawing class with Ego, he had been feeling inspired. He drew her whenever the moment struck. At first, he treated it like a secret affair, silently whipping out a pocket-sized sketchbook whenever he could. It had worked for a short time, until one morning, when she found him peering through her bedroom door, sketching away as she did her make-up. She had kindly offered to pose nude again, but he had blushed madly at the very prospect. In a classroom, it was different. But, him? Alone with a naked Lola? No, no, no. There was no way he could handle that.

Besides, he actually preferred to draw her when she wasn't posing, capturing her in moments when she was doing the mundane, ordinary, day-to-day things. There was something sexier about drawing the way her dressing gown rode higher up her thighs when she reached for the coffee cups on the top shelf; the way her top dipped low when she sat on the bed to paint her toenails; the way her big jumper slid off her right shoulder, leaving it bare.

Bucky tore his gaze away, but, gratefully, she hadn't noticed. Her own eyes were swirling with mystery and awe, as they pored over the pages in her hands. Her legs were stretched out, her feet plopped in his lap, as he sat cross-legged, facing her on the opposite side of the couch. The rain was hammering down on the pavement outside, and the wind howling against the windows. Jarvis had taken a few days off, to surprise his wife with a holiday as it was her birthday, and so the house had somewhat of an eerie feel to it.

"Ain't it creepy staying in a big house by yourself?" Shuddered Bucky.

Lola didn't respond, still absorbed in her book, and he chuckled, startling her.

"What? Sorry, did you say something?" she asked, the haze disappearing from her brown eyes.

"You're really into that book, huh?" he smiled fondly, nodding at the orange cover.

It had the words _The Shadow of the Wind_ emblazoned in copper.

"Yes." she blushed, looking down at it. "It's my favourite. I make a habit of reading it at least once every year." she added, almost shyly.

"What's it 'bout?"

"It's a story about stories, really. It follows this boy, Daniel, who finds a mysterious book and when he tries to find more by the author, he comes across this man who's trying to burn them all. There are lots of little stories wrapped in one big one, and lots of plot twists."

"That's some book."

"Oh, it's wonderful! It's so well written, even though it's a translation… it's why I'm learning Spanish. I want to read the original."

Bucky felt overcome with an emotion he didn't know how to describe. He had never heard anyone talk so passionately about something as simple as a _book_ before. Least of all, the biggest hardcore partygoer out there. She wore skimpy dresses and did body shots… yet, here she was, discussing her favourite book amorously and with the shyest smile he had ever seen on her face. He realised he must have been grinning weirdly at her, because a blush coloured her cheeks, and she toyed with the book.

"You're welcome to borrow it, if you like." she offered in a quiet voice. "I'm afraid some of the pages have come loose, though."

"I'd like that." he smiled back. "You sure you can part with your favourite book?"

"Well, I should give the other books in the library chance. Equal opportunities and all." she joked, sweeping a stray lock of hair off her face.

"You always liked reading?"

"Oh, yes. For as long as I can recall. I distinctly remember coming from school when I young, and complaining that I had read every book they had. My mother didn't care, of course. So, Jarvis introduced me to _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_. We would read a few pages together every night before bed. And then he took time off just as we got to the chapter where Harry finds out it's Quirrell and not Snape. I disturbed him while he was in a meeting just to ask if I could finish reading it by myself!"

"Why?" he laughed. "Scared you would upset him if you read it without askin' him?"

"Well… yes." she giggled. "I was only young!"

"Guess you were a sweet kid."

"Excuse you! I'm still sweet, thank you very much." she gasped, feigning offence.

"Debatable." he teased, and she threw a cushion at him.

He caught it easily and grinned, earning himself a roll of her eyes. She hid a yawn behind her hand and drew her legs back.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." she announced, standing up and tucking her book under her arm.

"You're gettin' old, going to bed this early." he joked as she moved behind the couch.

"Don't worry, love." she drawled, her breath tickling his ear. "For you, I could go _all_ _night_ _long_."

A shiver ran down Bucky's spine, and Lola was gone, leaving behind only a whiff of her sweet perfume. Yawning now, too, he took one last look at his drawing before deciding it was time he went to bed too.

Bucky woke with a start. Lightning flashed across the sky, accompanied by an almighty clap of thunder. He hated thunderstorms. It wasn't that he was scared… he just didn't like how they were loud and disruptive. The sound of thunder always put him on edge. He pulled the covers up to his chin, as the wind hammered raindrops on the window. The curtains were pulled shut tightly, but streaks of lightning flashed through. Bucky closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

 _Creak_.

His eyes snapped open, and a horrible vision of someone wielding a knife crossed his mind. The stairs creaked again and he yanked the covers over his head, praying it was just the wind. Then, a horrendously loud _crash_ echoed from upstairs. There really _was_ someone in the house. What if they had got to Lola?

Bucky didn't feel very brave, but, he couldn't leave her to fend for herself. Dressed in just a pair of pyjama pants and holding an umbrella aloft as his best weapon, he slowly made his way upstairs to Lola's room. He could hear scrapes and thuds that tore his nerves to shreds, but he forced his wobbly legs to move. Her room was dark, and she wasn't in bed. The covers had been thrown off, the pillows strewn about. He took a step further. The doors to the balcony were wide open, the curtains billowing in the wind. A flash of lightning struck the sky, illuminating the room for a brief second, and he saw the shadow standing in the balcony doorway, hair wet and wild.

Screaming curse words, Bucky batted the umbrella at the figure, forcing them back out into the stormy night. It tried to fight back, but, he was too strong, slamming the doors shut. Locking the devilish figure outside, he turned back to the room in search of Lola. The shadowy figure, whoever it was, was knocking on the balcony door, but he ignored it, their screams of frustration lost in the howling wind.

"Bucky!"

"Lola? Lola! Where are you?"

"Bucky!"

"Just hold on! I'll find you!" he promised, searching under her bed on his hands and knees.

"James Buchanan Barnes! You complete _arse_! You've locked me _outside_!"

Bucky froze. Tentatively straightening up, he switched on the lamp before going back to the balcony door. Lola was standing outside, soaked to the bone and looking far more thunderous than the storm. His heart was in his throat as he unlocked the door and she stepped inside, shaking like a leaf. Her teeth began to chatter and suddenly Bucky burst with apologies, running her a hot bath and fetching her towels and concocting an extra large cup of hot chocolate with bourbon. Even when she was back in bed with her blankets wrapped protectively around her, she was still shivering. Without so much as a moment of hesitation, he slipped into the covers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"I'm really, really sorry." he said, for the hundredth time that night.

"W-w-what were you _d-d-doing_?" she asked, absolutely aghast.

She felt so cold he could hear her teeth clacking together.

"I thought you were in trouble." he mumbled embarrassedly, running his hands over her arms.

"A-and you t-t-thought you could save me with an _u-umbrella_?"

"I'm sorry." he apologised again, and to his enormous surprise, she pressed a shaky kiss to his scruffy cheek, giggling when it tickled.

"T-t-thank you for c-coming to my rescue, P-p-prince C-charming."

"You're not mad at me?"

"N-no! Just d-don't hit me with an u-umbrella again."

"Deal."

Lola continued to tease Bucky about his antics, until he was so embarrassed he couldn't do anything but laugh along with her. She had then requested another cup of hot chocolate, and whilst he was reluctant to leave her, he had happily obliged. When he returned with another cup, she had pulled back the blankets and snuggled right up to him, tucking her head under his chin. He was suddenly all too aware that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but, she didn't seem to mind, as she rested her hand on his chest.

"Do you have any plans on Friday night?" she asked with a big yawn.

"Uh, no, don't think so." he replied, hoping she couldn't feel how fast his heart was beating.

"I was thinking we should go out for dinner. We're never out and we need people to think we're a normal couple."

"Yeah, dinner sounds good." he agreed.

Heat was radiating off his skin.

"Then it's a date." she smiled against his skin, falling silent.

A few minutes passed, before he realised she had fallen asleep. He moved them down the bed, until she was lying in a more comfortable position. As he swung his leg out of bed, she tightened her grip around him, and moved closer, humming contently. Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat. She hadn't left him with much choice, so he moved back into bed and made himself comfortable, sleep capturing him, too.

* * *

Bucky sat on his usual barstool in Sam's cafe, sipping an iced black coffee and holding Lola's prized copy of _The Shadow of the Wind_ in his hands. He was only a couple of chapters in, but, he could see why she was so enamoured by it. It really was an excellent piece of literature. It was six o'clock on Friday evening, and he was waiting for her to pick him up. She had texted him a few minutes ago, saying the traffic was particularly awful and that she would be a little late.

"Man, that book looks so boring." whined Sam, waving goodbye at some customers who were leaving.

Bucky eyed with him amusement. Sam clearly did not know this was his great love's favourite book.

"Yeah?" he goaded, and Sam groaned again.

" _The Shadow of the Wind_." he read aloud. "I mean, it just _sounds_ pretentious!" Sam said scathingly, continuing his monologue.

Bucky felt the hairs on his neck prickle, and glancing around, he noticed a couple of men, around his own age, staring at him with loathing. Feeling uncomfortable, he turned back to Sam and tried to ignore the killer stares. He was slowly growing used to people noticing him and pointing him out to their friends, but, he didn't think he would ever be one hundred percent alright with it. It was still an odd sensation. Now that he was a regular at Sam's, it had slowly gotten busier too. Sam was convinced it was his dazzling personality and dashing good looks that was bringing business in, but, in reality, his customers were merely hoping that they would catch a glimpse of Lola Stark.

"Ignore them. They're just jealous you get to make hot, sweet love to a goddess every night." said Sam, seeing where Bucky's gaze had fallen.

Bucky felt a flush creep up his neck and pulled at his collar.

"Dude, that's not polite." said Riley, Sam's helping hand at the bar.

"Man, shut the hell up." scowled Sam, before turning back to Bucky. "Seriously, though. It's a good thing we're friends- "

"Is that what we are?"

"- otherwise I'd have to steal your girl."

Bucky rolled his eyes and snapped the book shut, not really wanting to discuss his supposed carnal activities with his supposed wife.

"Can I pay for my coffee?" he frowned.

"Yeah… on one condition."

"What?" groaned Bucky, dreading the answer.

"You gotta tell me what does Lola's ass feels like."

"What about my arse?" said a quaint English accent, and Bucky's heart skipped a beat at the very sound.

Lola stood there, a questioning smile on her rose-red lips and a cheeky twinkle gleaming in her eyes. She was wearing that black dress again, the one that accentuated her curves so well, and his smart trousers suddenly felt far too tight.

"Hello, love. Sorry I'm so late." she smiled, pressing herself against him and capturing his lips with a hot kiss that left him tongue-tied.

He gazed at her affectionately, before the men from earlier swore loudly, and he came crashing back down to reality. The men came rushing over and Lola quickly handed Bucky a ten pound note with a look that told him not to argue with her at this moment in time. He held the note out, but, Sam was starstruck, gazing at Lola like she was Aphrodite herself. Riley rolled his eyes and ended up sorting out Bucky's change.

"Thanks." muttered Bucky, before boldly reaching for Lola's hand.

And then, noting one particularly predatory stare, he pulled her against him and crashed his lips down on hers heatedly. When he pulled away, she was looking at him in a lust-fuelled daze.

"Shall we go then?" she asked breathlessly, and the realisation of what he'd just done hit him like a ton of bricks.

Nodding, he let her lead him to her Lamborghini where he climbed into his seat in silence. Since when was he such a jealous man? He had only kissed her to show those idiots that she was _his_. Well, at least for now, anyway.

"Well, it's nice to see you." smirked Lola, pulling into the traffic. "And it's nice to see that even after all that my book is still intact."

"Funny." snorted Bucky. "Glad you missed me, too." he added, somewhat sarcastically.

Her smile widened at his comment, and feeling rather pleased with himself, he relaxed in his seat. He sniffed the air.

"Are you wearing a new perfume?" he asked, craning his neck. "I like it."

"I know you do. I was wearing this one the night we got married and you kept telling me it was a turn-on."

"I… I didn't say that. Did I?" a pink tinge coloured his cheeks.

"You did." came her sly reply.

"You… can't remember that."

"Trust me, I remember. Why is it so shocking that I can remember things besides the fantastic sex?"

"Right, sorry." he apologised.

He wanted to say something more, but, his phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"HOLY SHIT, MAN!" screamed Sam, and Bucky almost dropped the phone. He caught it in time and held it at arm's length as Lola stifled a giggle. "THAT WAS LOLA STARK!"

"Sam- "

"I ACTUALLY MET HER! SHE SMILED AT ME! MAN, SHE HAS THE SMILE OF AN ANGEL!"

"Sam! She's right- "

"DUDE, YOU ARE SO LUCKY TO HAVE HER EVERY NIGHT! THAT BEAUTIFUL WOMAN, NAKED AND-"

"SAM!" roared Bucky, turning tomato red. "Sam! Shut the hell up!"

"But, dude- "

"I'm busy right now!"

"What? Oh, wait… you're with her aren't you?"

"Uh, _yeah_."

"Shit, don't let me disturb your love-making, man. Sorry. Tell her I said, hey. But, make me sound cool, alright?"

"Bye, Sam." he fumed, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

He crossed his arms and dared a peek at Lola, who had pursed her lips together. He could tell she was holding back her giggles, and he was grateful that she continued to drive in silence. The evening could not get any worse.

"We're invited to a party tonight." said Lola, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

Bucky tensed in his seat.

"A party?" he echoed, feeling a bout of nerves flutter in his belly.

"Yes, at Natasha's penthouse." she confirmed, glancing at him. "I won't sugarcoat it, the rest of my friends will be there and they know me rather well."

"No sweat, I've been waiting to break out my Oscar-worthy acting."

"You mean you're not going to try to get out of it?"

"I didn't realise that was an option. If it is- "

"No, there's no getting out of this one. Trust me, I tried."

"Then we're just gonna have to be the most loved up married couple out there." he said confidently, twirling his wedding ring between his fingers.

She reached across and squeezed his hand gratefully, before pulling up in front of the restaurant.

* * *

It was a beautiful restaurant, nestled in the heart of Covent Garden. One of Lola's favourites, actually. Mainly because it was decorated in such a romantic way. It was notoriously difficult getting a reservation in the Conservatory at _Clos_ _Maggiore_ , but, well, Lola being Lola, she had secured them a table in a heartbeat. The Conservatory was more aptly described as a grotto; its ceiling was adorned with greenery, white flowers and twinkling lights hung above their heads in a breathtaking way. The rest was all wood-panelled, the candlelight bouncing off the shiny surfaces. Bucky's mouth was agape, but, he recovered in time to pull out her chair like a gentleman.

"I take it you like my choice, then?" Lola smiled, after the waiter promised to return to take their order shortly.

Bucky nodded with a grimace.

"She- Vivian- always wanted to come here. I could never get a reservation." he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. He scanned the menu and his jaw dropped again. "Nor could I _afford_ it."

"Oh, shut up. Don't look at the price."

"Ten pounds for a bowl o' soup?"

"Bucky," she warned, leaning across the table. "Order whatever you like. It's all delicious, I promise."

"I have no idea what half of this _is_." he mumbled, as the waiter reappeared.

"Are you ready to order, _Madame et Monsieur_?"

"Uh…"

" _Oui_. For Starters, I'll have the octopus salad and my husband will have the shoulder of Loire Valley rabbit."

"Fine choices. And for your main course?"

"I would like the chicken leg stuffed with duck liver. And I think he will quite enjoy the rib of beef."

"Of course, of course. Would you like me to recommend wine or perhaps you want one of your choosing?"

"Whatever you recommend."

"Naturally. I will be back with a bottle you are yet to try, _Madame_."

" _Merci_ , Maurice."

Lola stifled a giggle. Bucky was looking at her like she had just spoken a different language. He was sitting stiffly and she gave him a questioning look.

"They're all starin' at us." he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

She smiled reassuringly and reached out across the table, taking his hand in her right one, the left drawing lazy circles on his palm.

"Of course they are. You're a gorgeous man." she said obviously, and he smiled bashfully. "Which reminds me, give me your phone."

"Uh, why?" he puzzled, digging for it in his jacket pocket.

She took it from him and grabbed a passing waiter, asking him to take a photo.

"So, you can upload it to Instagram, of course." she smirked, bringing the app up. She quickly posted it before he could protest. "Oh, excellent, Vivian still follows you."

"How do you know I have Instagram?"

"Because, yesterday, you liked a certain photo I had posted six weeks ago…" she explained.

The sly smile that crossed her face made Bucky swallow nervously.

"No, I didn't." he protested with uncertainty. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I dunno what photo you're talkin' about."

"Oh, I think you do. I was on a shoot with _Victoria's_ _Secret_ , for their summer swimsuit range. I think I was wearing a black bikini?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"Alright, so I looked through your Instagram. What's the big deal?" blushed Bucky, trying to shrug the matter off.

"Oh, nothing at all." she smiled, letting Maurice pour the wine he had returned with. "I just thought you should know I have a very similar appointment with Calvin Klein in Paris two weeks' from now, so you should book a few days off work and come with me."

"Oh, right." he swallowed, playing with the stem of his wine glass. "Do… do you do that a lot? Work… in your underwear?"

"I do a lot of things in my underwear. And out of it, too." she said suggestively, relishing the sight of a hot and flustered Bucky gulping down his wine.

There was ocean raging in his eyes again, the pupils dilated so much that the blue was barely visible. He was wearing a white shirt that was a tight fit, the top few buttons undone to reveal just a glimpse of his chest. He looked _good_ , and clearly, she wasn't the only one that thought so. The gang of women dressed to the nines on the table near them were looking at them impatiently, as if they simply expected the newlyweds to rip each other's clothes off there and then.

As Maurice, placed their starters down on the table, an idea crossed her mind, and it didn't escape Bucky's attention.

"What?" he asked, his fork paused in mid-air.

"Nothing." she smiled sweetly.

He didn't look as if he believed her, but continued to happily tuck into his dish. He was enjoying his second mouthful of rabbit, when he jumped and almost sent the fork flying across the room. Lola smiled at him flirtatiously, and continued to rub her leg against his. He felt absolutely divine and was looking back at her longingly, his starter suddenly forgotten.

The women had begun to whisper now, and she slipped her foot from her high heels, stroking his ankle softly. Bucky clenched his jaw, there was a dangerous look in his eyes now as he gripped the edge of the table. She raised her foot higher, until it was nestled between his thighs. Bucky slipped a hand under the table, his fingers sliding over her bare leg, and she bit her lip to hold back a moan. She was mere seconds away from caring that they were in a very public place. All she wanted to do was-

"More wine?" interrupted Maurice, appearing at their side.

Bucky's eyes widened and he quickly put his hand back on the table as Maurice poured from the bottle. Lola reluctantly slipped her foot back into her heels, but this time, for the rest of dinner, she let her leg rest right up against his, her heart racing when Bucky made no effort to move his own away.

The couple enjoyed their main course and desserts in a relatively normal fashion, but, their bold behaviour remained at the forefront of their minds. It was almost a relief when they finally got to Natasha's party, as acting like a madly-in-love couple meant they had to be in close proximity at all times. Bucky had brazenly taken her hand in his as the elevator neared the penthouse.

"So, what exactly happens at your kinda parties?" he asked and she giggled.

" _My_ kind of parties? You're not going to ask if it's an orgy again, are you?"

"No! I mean, unless you've changed your mind 'bout em." he joked, and she giggled again.

"Aren't you funny, love? No, _my_ _kind_ _of_ _parties_ have drinks, dancing, games, and everyone just hanging out together, having a good time."

"Just like every other party then."

"No. My parties are so much more fun." she frowned.

The elevator doors pinged open, and Bucky made to leave but, she quickly pulled him back.

"Look, my friends are a little… crazy."

"Okay." he smiled. "I mean, they probably have to be, if they're friends with you."

"You're a bundle of laughs when you've had a few drinks you know."

"It's why you married me, right?"

"Except my friends don't know that." she reminded him, glancing over his shoulder. She lowered her voice. "And they're watching us right now."

"Well," he whispered huskily, stepping so close she could see herself reflected in his eyes. His scent was overwhelming her. "We better give 'em a show."

And then, in a move that stunned her, Bucky pulled Lola flush against his chest, his powerful hands gripping her by the hips, as he leant in and kissed her. She gasped into his mouth and let herself be pushed against the wall, as his lips dominated hers. Her hands fisted in his hair, but he pulled away all too soon, and she didn't bother to hide her groan of displeasure. He smirked, more to himself than her, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"C'mon. Don't wanna miss the party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	9. tomber dans le panneau : to fall into the trap [literal: to fall into the sign]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acting for the sake of the paparazzi is one thing, acting in front of friends is another thing altogether. Lola introduces Bucky to her friends and he's pleasantly surprised by how friendly they are. Natasha catches them in a compromising position and sparks fly.

****It was all a little too obvious that everyone had been spying on the couple, because they were all far too engrossed in conversation. How they could even hear one another above the booming music was a question in itself. Bucky had suddenly gone quiet, his hand almost cautiously wrapped around Lola's, as she raised an eyebrow and stared skeptically at Natasha. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Never in his life had he dared to be so bold in a restaurant, nor in an elevator in full-sight of a room of people. Alright, so he had drunk a few glasses of wine at dinner, but they weren't enough to warrant such behaviour.

Lola cleared her throat and Natasha looked up, pretending to do a double take.

"You're here!" she exclaimed, sauntering over and pressing kisses to Lola's cheeks. "Don't you two make a gorgeous couple." she winked, hugging Bucky, too.

He smiled weakly at her and agreed all too readily when she lead them to the kitchen to get drinks.

Natasha's penthouse was magnificent. It was modern, sleek and dangerous, much like the woman herself. Sheer black drapes covered the length of the windows that offered a breathtaking view of the city beneath. Navy, satin cushions adorned the brown leather couches and Bucky was willing to bet his left arm the television screen was as big as the one in the IMAX cinema. The kitchen had expensive looking glass counters, laden with party food that looked relatively untouched in comparison to the alcohol.

"That was quite the show you put on back there." drawled Natasha, pouring two very generous glasses of what Bucky assumed was some sort of punch.

He thought his nose could decipher at least three different types of alcohol in there, so he decided it was best to steady himself. His _wife_ had a much higher tolerance than him, so she gulped it down like it was water and thrust the glass back for another round.

"With you all watching it was a little necessary." she said with a roll of her kohl-rimmed eyes. "But, it _was_ good, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I really believed it." said a voice.

A smiling man with salt-and-pepper hair came into the kitchen, wiping his glasses on his shirt. He stopped next to Natasha, who gave him a soppy look as she wound her arms around his neck. The man extended his hand, looking slightly uncomfortable with how close Natasha was pressed against him.

"Bruce Banner." he introduced himself, shaking Bucky's hand first and then Lola's.

" _You_ _told_ _him_?" hissed Lola, glaring at her best friend.

"He's a doctor." shrugged Natasha, as if that made it all okay.

"Don't worry, as a GP I am extremely familiar with confidentiality." interjected Bruce, sensing the growing hostility.

There was an awkward silence punctuated only by Bucky loudly drinking his punch. He didn't know what to say or do. This Bruce fellow seemed nice enough, but, the more people that knew his secret, the more difficult it was to _keep_ it a secret. Lola sighed, clearly thinking along the same lines, but she smiled wearily at Bruce, nonetheless.

"I don't doubt your confidentiality. In fact, I don't think she would have told you anything if she didn't trust you sincerely."

Bruce blushed at her comment, giving Natasha a smile. Topping up Bucky's glass with more punch, Lola leant on the counter and looked at Natasha expectantly. Bucky tried hard not to look down her dress.

"Aren't you going to tell us how you met?"

Before Natasha could answer, there was a loud hammering on the kitchen door.

"Hey! I hope there's not a private party going on in there! Get your asses out here, already!" hollered a woman's voice.

"Darcy." said the girls in unison.

Bucky slipped his hand back into Lola's and followed her out in the living room, where the music was still booming at an ungodly level. There was a small group gathered there, and another was crowded around the television, clearly engrossed in some kind of video game. Sam's starstruck look sprung to mind, and Bucky did his best not to imitate him, despite the gang of famous people peering at him.

"Lola." greeted a woman with black hair, rushing over and completely ignoring her as she pulled Bucky into a big hug.

She had the biggest boobs he had ever seen in his life and he almost went into cardiac arrest as he felt them squash his ribs.

"You must be Bucky! I swear, she's already got you locked up, dude."

Bucky looked at Lola in great amusement, before returning Darcy's warm smile.

"Uh, thanks?" he chuckled. "Nice to meet you."

"Let him go, Darcy. You're scaring him." said a slender woman, waving from her spot on the couch.

She had a recognisable face, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Ignore Jane. You'll get used to our resident grandmother." said Darcy in a very loud whisper.

 _Jane_ _Foster_. He remembered Steve's secretary, Maria Hill, tripping Brock Rumlow over because of his sexist comments regarding the revered female scientist and mentally made a note to get Jane's autograph for Maria.

"Finally, another man!" roared a big, burly, blonde, who had his enormous bicep wrapped around Jane's shoulder.

Bucky made a mental note not to get into a fight with him, partly because he was a world champion boxer.

"Welcome to the group! I'm Thor!"

" _Hello_?" scoffed Lola, waving her hands. "I'm here as well, you know."

"Hey, asshole." snorted a tall blonde woman, Trish Walker (Bucky's mum loved listening to her radio shows), lobbing a cushion in their direction.

Bucky caught it easily as Lola ducked behind him, chuckling as she peered over his shoulder. Darcy grabbed Bucky's arm and pulled him away.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else."

* * *

Darcy shot a flirty wink over her shoulder, her arm hooked in Bucky's. Lola glared back at her, eyes beadily watching her friend as she frog-marched her _husband_ away.

"Relax, Darcy won't run away with him. Ian wouldn't have it." said Natasha, with a knowing smirk on her blood-red lips.

Lola burst out laughing and perched herself on the couch. She knew Darcy would never do such a thing, but, she still kept a watchful eye as Bucky was introduced to the rest of her friends. The drinks flowed once more and both she and Bucky loosened up.

She was pleased that Bucky joined in the conversations, and at how welcoming her friends were towards him. She knew him well enough by now to know he was genuinely enjoying himself and she couldn't help but smile at how happy he looked. It was like he had been a part of the group as long as everyone else had, and she tried her best not to think about what it would be like when they eventually went their separate ways.

After the video game ended, courtesy of T'Challa's stellar reputation and unparalleled skills at Mario Kart, a movie was put on the television, but most people gravitated towards the pool table by the balcony. After much (alcohol infused) debate, it was decided a girls versus boys tournament was in order.

The first game consisted of Quill against Gamora. Quill won narrowly, although like Gamora, the girls suspected he had cheated. Without hard proof, they didn't have much of a case. At least, so said Matt, the city's most famous lawyer. He was promptly met with a chorus of " _you're blind, how would you know?_ ". He had smiled back at all of them, before asking who wanted go next.

"We will." piped Bucky, stepping forward.

An " _ooh_ " echoed round the group. Lola put a hand on his arm, and shook her head.

"Bucky, no." she said firmly.

"Bucky,  _yes_." he insisted, offering her a lopsided smile that made her want to drop her panties.

His cologne was even more intoxicating than before, and those blue eyes were electrifying. She hesitated. Not that she was tooting her own horn (she was) but she was a dab hand at pool. They both tipsy, but she knew she could still beat him easily.

"Alright, fine."

"You shouldn't have done that." said Quill, holding back his laughter.

"We fought well, chaps." agreed Thor, hanging his head in mock defeat.

Lola offered Bucky the chance to go first, hoping he would get himself off to a good start. But, he was a gentleman and insisted she have the first shot. She sunk two balls immediately, and decided she would play the rest of the game with somewhat of a handicap, as not to embarrass him too much. Natasha and Gamora were already celebrating with a little victory dance.

"Dude, this has got to be the easiest game you've ever played." grinned Darcy.

But, Lola was eyeing Bucky's mischievous smile with curiosity. He looked like the cat who got the cream, and quick as a flash, he sunk three balls, before straightening up, a charming smile on his face.

"Your turn, sweetheart."

It was not the easiest game Lola had ever played. It was the most intense, and not helped by Quill, Bruce and Thor acting as Bucky's personal cheerleaders. Her girlfriends were convinced she was going easy on him, whereas she was actually doing her very best. He only needed to sink two more balls to win, and she could feel the competitiveness in her flaring up as he lined up his shot.

"Stop that." said Bucky, loud enough for only her ears, she she stood daringly close beside him.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently, loving how hot and bothered he sounded in that moment.

"You know what."

"Know what, love?" she pressed, rubbing her hip against his, so faintly he might have imagined it.

"You're distracting me." he answered hotly, facing her.

"Good."

"Not good. Move."

"Fine." she huffed.

Resting her pool stick against the table, she moved to the other side of the table and bent down over the pocket Bucky was aiming for with a seductive smile just for him, giving him a good look down her dress just as he looked up. His jaw dropped as his eyes widened, and instead of hitting the white ball with gusto, he merely tapped it, his attention focused on her lack of bra instead.

"Yeah!" screamed Darcy, jumping up and down as the boys all groaned.

Lola stood up and flashed Bucky a wink. His cheeks had turned the same colour as Natasha's lipstick, and the look in his eyes made her skin feel hot all over. Feeling dizzy, she sashayed over to him, pressing a kiss to his parted lips. He looked back down at her, pupils blown wide, breathing heavily as she left him there, wondering if he was feeling just as hot as she was.

* * *

Bucky let Thor pour him another drink, while Quill and Bruce offered their commiserations at his loss.

"You almost had her, to be fair." said Bruce, clapping his shoulder.

"Yeah, you were amazing, man!" added Quill.

"Thanks. It was a pretty exciting game." agreed Bucky, modest as ever.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's another game you can play. One you will dominate without question." winked Thor suggestively, and he choked on his drink.

"Oh, uh, yeah. _That_. Right." he stammered, as Thor laughed heartily.

"Not gonna lie, man. You pretty much won the lottery with that one." toasted Quill, with a raise of his glass.

"Yeah, she really is somethin' else." grinned Bucky, looking around for Lola.

Not seeing her, he said he was going to go find her. Thor and Quill exchanged knowing glances, warning him not to let Natasha catch them. Now blushing furiously, and with nothing but _that_ on his mind no thanks to the boys, he stumbled through Natasha's penthouse, in a dizzy, heated haze.

* * *

Lola splashed herself with cold water and tousled her hair. She needed to calm down. All she could think about was Bucky, and that _damned_ charming smile that made his eyes crease and her heart skip a few beats.

Did his trousers have to hug his thighs like that? And God, did his chest feel good under her fingers. Her alcohol-addled brain decided that the only way to cope with her sheer desperation to get him into bed was to consume yet more alcohol, she fumbled with the bathroom lock and stumbled out, running smack into Bucky's chest.

"Whoa, you alright?" he asked worriedly, his arms quickly wrapping around her.

She steadied herself and looked up at him, losing herself in his bright blue eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe you should help me." she replied, batting her eyelashes.

He chuckled, but kept his hands on her waist.

"Hm, I dunno. I don't really help women who cheat at pool." he retorted thoughtfully, and she gasped exaggeratedly.

"I did _not_ cheat."

"You sure did, sweetheart." he said, his chest rumbling as he spoke.

That little pet name made her knees feel weak again, and she placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling him tense a little.

"And how exactly did I cheat, love?"

There was a twinkle in his blue eyes and Lola's pulse raced, she was in trouble, she just knew it. Bucky's fingers squeezed her hips and he lowered his mouth to her ear, his breath tickling in the most seductive way.

"You distracted me deliberately." he whispered huskily, and she shivered, unable to move.

She was trapped between Bucky and the bathroom door, enveloped in his musky scent and transfixed by the hungry look in his blue eyes. He had a leg between her thighs, pressed right where she wanted it, and she couldn't help but move against it. He groaned quietly into her neck, and she pulled him closer. Nothing else mattered. The party was long forgotten. She could feel his fingers inching the hem of her dress up, and she silently urged him to go faster, feeling like if he didn't hurry she was bound to explode.

Without warning, the bedroom door crashed open and Natasha froze in her tracks.

"Oh, shit, sorry!" she exclaimed, her wide eyes gawking between the blushing couple who had jumped apart as if scalded. "I didn't mean to disturb you. Can I borrow my best friend for a moment?"

"Uh, yeah, course. Sure. No problem Whatever." blurted Bucky.

Lola was still on a high, and felt disappointment wash over her as he hurried out the room, avoiding her gaze all the while. Natasha pursed her lips.

"What are you doing in here?" demanded Lola, straightening her dress.

"Interrupting something important, clearly." Natasha muttered under her breath, before raising her voice. "I wondered where you'd got to."

"Well, you found me." Lola replied in a sing-song voice.

She made to leave the room, but Natasha threw an arm out. Lola had never seen such a concerned look on her best friend's face before. Exhaling loudly, Natasha crossed her arms.

"What was that just now?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing." lied Lola, feeling defensive.

"It didn't look like nothing. It looked a lot like something."

"Just drop it, Nat." snapped Lola harshly.

She was met by another concerned look.

"It's not real, Lola." warned Natasha. "Don't get attached to him."

"I am _not_ _attached_."

"Oh, really?" questioned Natasha scathingly. "So the way you two were looking at each other- "

"I said, _I'm_ _not_ _attached_. There's _nothing_ going on between us, alright? So stop _pestering_ me about it."

Lola stormed past Natasha, anger blurring her vision. In the kitchen, she unscrewed the bottle of vodka and swallowed a mouthful, letting it burn her throat. She wouldn't admit it to Natasha, and she sure as hell wasn't about to admit it to herself, but Natasha was right. She had never expected to have feelings for Bucky. Especially not ones that continued to grow with each passing day.

Swallowing more vodka, she went back out to the living room, intent on finding Natasha and proving her wrong. Instead, she saw Bucky talking to a curly-haired redhead, an unfamiliar face, who was eyeing him with great like. Lola had never been an angry drunk in her life. But the sight made her see red. About to march over and pull the redhead's hair out with her bare fingers, she stopped when she saw Natasha raise a questioning eyebrow. Swallowing the roadblock in her throat, Lola pushed her chin up and went out on to the balcony, ignoring Bucky and the pretty redhead.

It was much colder out in the night air, and Lola shivered, but she let the wind whip her cheeks as she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and lit one. Inhaling deeply, she hoped the cold would sober her up- not that she was sure a sober Lola would be better mannered in this particular moment. The whole night had left her feeling rather confused. Dinner had been great, and the party had started so well… if only Natasha hadn't come bursting in when she did. Or maybe it was for the best she did…

Sighing, Lola lit a second cigarette, but it was plucked from between her lips, and she whipped around, to see Bucky taking a drag from it.

"Smoking's a real bad habit, sweetheart." he smirked, blowing the smoke into the night air.

It swirled before disappearing in the wind.

"Pot calling the kettle black." she retorted, trying to snatch it back.

He held it out of her grasp and took another puff, before letting her take it.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, leaning on the balcony barrier. "I thought you liked parties."

"Clearly not as much as _you_."

"What?" he asked, his face blank with confusion.

"Shouldn't you be back inside? Isn't your little redheaded friend missing you?"

"Are you… jealous?"

"No!"

"Sweetheart- "

"I don't like the way she was looking at you."

"Hey, look, I was just making conversation."

"You're my husband for the time being!" she hissed, stabbing out her cigarette venomously, ignoring the unappreciative look Bucky was giving her. "I'd rather not start rumours that you're having an affair!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	10. faire un tabac : to be a hit [literal: to make a tobacco]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning phone call is a rude awakening for Bucky. Lola does her best to make amends before jetting off to Dubai, where she can think of nothing but her husband. Back home, Bucky braces himself for a boys' night out with his wife's friends.

****Bucky woke up the following morning courtesy of his phone ringing far too loudly than was acceptable for a semi-hungover man. He reached for it with one hand, the other shielding his eyes from the harsh sun.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Hello, brother! So, you _are_ alive!"

"Rebecca?"

"Well, duh! It's about time you called! Oh wait, that's right, you didn't.  _I_ called."

"Sorry." he apologised with a yawn, propping himself up on his pillows. "I've been… busy. Had stuff to take care of."

"Like your new wife?" she asked knowingly, and the phone fell from his hand, sliding off the bedsheets and landing on the floor with a clatter. He quickly picked it up.

"Who told you?"

"It's _everywhere_! I can't even go to a lecture without my half the class asking about you. So, I googled you."

"And?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"There's a whole bunch of pictures of you two kissing. Trust me, I had to burn my retinas after that."

"Damn it." he sighed, rubbing his temples wearily. " _Do mom and dad know_?"

"Of course, they do! Luckily, they think it's real."

"What do you mean?" he squeaked. "Course it's _real_."

"You might want to sound more believable."

"Shit, Becca. What am I gonna do?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Bucky sighed, and sank back against the pillows. Upon deciding that honesty was the policy, especially as far as Rebecca was concerned, he spent the best part of an hour telling her exactly what was what, from Vivian breaking his heart, to getting drunk and married in Paris, right up until last night. Naturally, he left out some elements of the story. But, for a nineteen year old, she was a smart cookie and worked it out anyway.

"That's it?" she pressed, and he tensed at her tone. "You don't… _like_ her?"

"Uh, you shouldn't ask such personal questions. Focus on your studies, or mom'll kill you."

"Oh my God, you _totally_ like her!"

"Becca…"

"Just admit- _what_ , _mom_? _Yeah_ , _I'll_ _ask_ _him_!"

"Ask me what?"

"Tell you, more like it. You and Mrs. Bucky better have clear schedules in a few weeks' time."

"For what?"

"God, I hope she's smarter than you. The trip we take up to the Lake District every year before everyone goes back to work and school?"

"Damn it." he cursed. "I dunno if it's a good idea."

"I'll let you tell mom, shall I?"

"Hell, no. Guess we'll see you in a few weeks."

"Can't wait to finally meet my sister-in-law! What's she like? Does she _like_ you- "

"Becca, I gotta go." said Bucky, as a knock sounded on his bedroom door.

"Fine. I'll just ask you when I see you in a few weeks."

"Bye, Becca."

"Bye, brother!"

Bucky put his phone back down on his bedside table just as the door opened a tad, before Lola poked her head through. His brows knitted together as his mind raced. He was unsure of what to say or what to do after the events of last night. She had been rather rude and accusing, and part of him was rightly annoyed at the way she had behaved. And the other part of him? Well, it had beat its chest in a very Tarzan fashion, somewhat pleased that she had been jealous of the attention Natasha's cousin had paid him.

Bucky's heart was racing as she slipped into the room, wearing that damned dressing gown and balancing a tray in her small hands. His first thought was that she looked beautiful, her hair scraped up in a loose, messy bun, the odd tendril floating down over her face. She looked a little flustered, and her cheeks were bright red. The second thought that crossed Bucky's mind, was how sweet she was. The tray in her hands held a big pot of coffee and a plate covered with a silver dome. He supposed this was the reason she looked so out of sorts.

Lola sat on the edge of the bed, and put down the tray with a small smile.

"I made you breakfast." she announced, lifting the silver dome.

An acrid smell of burnt eggs filled Bucky's nostrils. There was, what he thought to be, an omelette on the plate. Half of it looked raw and runny, and the other half was crusted black. Judging by the big red TEFAL stamped across it, she had somehow managed to cook the actual pan on to it, too. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"You made this?"

"Yes." she replied huffily, crossing her arms. "I've been in the kitchen for two and a half hours, you know."

"Oh, that's… thank you." he said, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "I think I'll start with coffee."

Thankfully, she knew how to brew the perfect coffee, and Bucky hummed appreciatively as he took a few sips. She had opted for an Italian roast today. He peered at her over the rim of his cup, as she fiddled with the hem of her dressing gown.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled, glancing up at him through her eyelashes. "I was out of order last night and a right bitch to you."

"It's alright." smiled Bucky, feeling touched by her gesture. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "Apology accepted."

Lola smiled widely, evidently relieved, before squeezing his hand back. Taking the cup from him, she drank what was left and he rolled his eyes affectionately, as she refilled it and handed it back to him. She crossed her legs and watched him drink his coffee.

"I'm flying out to Dubai tomorrow for a few days." she said. "Do you want to hang out today?"

"Sure." he smiled, ignoring the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Rebecca mocking him. "I'd love to."

* * *

When Bucky returned home on Wednesday evening, he was too tired to do anything besides throw his bag on the hallway floor and collapse on the couch. It had been a busy few days at work, even more so because he had decided to take Lola's advice and start looking for jobs outside of Rand Industries and in the art world. The house seemed far too empty without her. Jarvis was good company, but, he had grown used to the quick-witted, beautiful, sharp woman that was his so-called wife.

Bucky had dropped Lola off at Heathrow airport on Sunday afternoon, purely to keep up the charade of their marriage, of course. Then, he had driven to Steve's house for Sunday dinner. He had been driving the Range Rover, not the Lamborghini, but it was an enormous vehicle and he hadn't wanted to damage it, so he had driven extremely slow and received lots of frustrated honks by surrounding drivers. The British continued to mystify him.

The phone ringing tore Bucky away from his thoughts, and he quickly picked it up, heart racing at the prospect of it being Lola.

"Hello?"

"Bucky, how's it going?" came Bruce Banner's voice.

Bucky was a little disappointed, but he put on a cheery voice, nonetheless.

"Good, thanks. Little bored 'cause the house is so quiet, but can't complain."

"I'm glad to hear that. Get dressed, we've been officially invited to the boys' night out."

"Invited to the _what_?"

"Apparently the guys get together every couple of weeks, and they've invited us to join them."

"Uh, I didn't think I qualified as 'one of the guys'."

"Well, they don't know that. They might get suspicious if you didn't come."

"Right, yeah." he answered reluctantly, chewing his lip.

Bucky was worried. These people knew his wife, they were good friends with her. What if he failed the test? Or worse, what if they didn't _like_ him? Sure, they had met him at Natasha's party, but it was easy to be anyone's friend with enough alcohol.

"Don't worry," came Bruce's reassuring voice. "I'm in the same boat as you."

"Alright. I guess you're right."

"Great. Need a ride?"

"Yes!" he all but shouted.

He wasn't feeling particularly confident getting behind the wheel of any one of Lola's cars again.

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

Bucky headed straight for the bathroom, taking a shower to wash away the sweat and grime of the day. Rifling through his wardrobe, he couldn't believe he was actually stressing over _what_ _to_ _wear_. What did one wear to dinner and drinks with a bunch of famous people? Tucking his hair behind his ears, he decided on a grey sweater and his brown suede jacket.

His phone vibrated with a text from Bruce, saying he was waiting outside. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror. Lola wasn't here to back him up this time. Bucky was on his own.

* * *

Lola lay down on the enormous bed in her hotel room. She had been told that it was King Size, but apparently in Dubai, that translated to 'family of ten'. The last few days had been spent out and about in the hot sun, kicking the waves and frolicking along for the beach for a South Beach campaign. She had instagrammed a few shots, and she wondered if Bucky had seen them. If he had, he hadn't liked them, and she thought that it was probably because the last time he had liked a shot of her in a bikini, she had pointed it out. Then again, he wasn't exactly the most technologically adept man, so perhaps he just hadn't seen them.

Lola wondered about what Bucky was up to. It was eleven o'clock at night in Dubai, which meant it was around six in the evening back home. How was his work going? Was he lonely?

Lola sighed and rolled on to her stomach, pulling the pillow over her head. She just couldn't get Bucky out of her head. He was the sole occupant of her thoughts _constantly_. Natasha really was right; she was getting attached and therefore grew more and more nervous about the day when she would have to let him go.

Especially as Bucky was breaking out of his shell now. He was shy, but in an endearing way. He didn't blush every time they locked eyes, and if they touched, he didn't jump a mile… only a metre at the very most. She got the feeling he had been a reserved version of himself for too long. He needed to let loose and enjoy his life. If she could help him, she would. And she did exactly that, picking up her phone and calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love. It's me."

"Oh, thank God you called! You gotta help me, Lola!"

"Why? What's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked quickly, sitting up at the terrified tone of his voice.

"It's Bruce! He's makin' me hang out with the guys!" he explained, absolutely aghast.

She could distinctly hear Bruce laughing in the background, and it made her giggle.

"Lola, c'mon! This is _serious_!"

"Oh, relax, love! They don't _bite_."

"They _might_. You've no idea what guys can be like. What if I'm not cool enough for them? They might kill me, you know!"

Lola was laughing so hard that it made her stomach hurt, and she held the phone away from her, so Bucky wouldn't hear.

"You know I can hear you laughin' right?" he grumbled, but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry, love. Honestly, you're going to be _fine_. They're all lovely lads, really."

"I don't know." he whispered worriedly. "What if they ask me somethin'? What if I say the wrong thing and it blows our cover?"

"You won't." she replied firmly. "We know each other well now. You'll be great. Just be yourself and they'll love you. And for pity's sake, don't forget to _enjoy_ yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess."

"Good. Now that's out of the way, how have you been?"

"I'm _never_ drivin' your car again."

"What does that have to do with how you've been? Oh my God! _Did_ _you_ _crash_ _my_ _baby_?"

"Oh, that's right, worry 'bout the easily replaceable car and not your husband." he deadpanned and a grin erupted on her face.

"Oh, trust me, love, you're one in a million." she smirked and she swore she could _hear_ him blush through the phone.

"Anyway, I see you're havin' a good time in Dubai. Beach looks great."

"Just the beach?"

"Well, you look good, too. But, you _always_ look good. That is, I mean, that… anyway, what time you back tomorrow?"

"Around three in the afternoon, I think. I'll come pick you up from work."

"Nah, you'll be tired."

"I want to, though."

"Oh, right. I'll probably be at Sam's."

"Duly noted. I'll pick you up from there." she promised, as her hotel room door opened and her model friend Elektra came in.

"Is that your darling husband?" Elektra grinned cheekily and leapt on to the bed, trying to grab the phone.

"Shut up, Elektra!" shushed Lola, holding the phone far away from her.

"Who's that?" came Bucky's voice.

"Oh, no-one important. It's only Elektra." she answered, shoving her feet in Elektra's face to keep her at bay.

"Excuse me, I'm a VIP! I'm the most important!" giggled Elektra, still trying to snatch the phone.

The two continued their squirmish as Bucky chuckled.

"You two girls fightin'? Can you put the video on?" he joked and the girls gasped.

"Bucky Barnes, whoever knew you were so cheeky?" giggled Lola, as Elektra began shouting at the phone.

"Hello, sexy! You should have married me! I'm a much better catch!"

Lola pushed Elektra and she toppled to the floor, where she lay giggling in a heap.

"I have to go, love. Enjoy your lads' night out!"

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Lola."

Lola hung up and threw her phone down on the bed; standing up with her hands on her hips.

"Are you done?" she questioned, rolling her eyes.

"You seem happy." said Elektra pointedly, breaking out in a smirk. "Did he promise you hot and kinky- "

"Oh, for pity's sake, Elektra."

After a few more minutes of childish teasing and chasing each other around the enormous hotel room, Elektra finally left so Lola could get a few hours sleep before her flight. Just as she began to nod off, she had an idea. Reaching for her phone once more, Lola scrolled through her photos until she found one Elektra had taken of her earlier. She was wearing just a pair of bikini bottoms that hugged her bum in a way she was sure Bucky would appreciate. And while her boobs weren't fully on display, there was enough there that made the photo tastefully sexy and not quite appropriate for Instagram. Selecting it, she sent it to Bucky.

Then she waited. A few minutes later, the _delivered_ notification changed to _read_. Another few minutes later, she received a winky face and a heart eyed emoji.

* * *

Bucky grinned to himself, tucking his phone away in his pocket. Bruce had been asking him continually asking what he looked so pleased about, but he had just shaken his head every time. There was no way in hell he was sharing _that_. He had no idea why she would send him something like that, but he wasn't going to complain. If he ended up having a terrible night out, at least he could have a good night in.

The nerves overtook him again once they arrived at their destination. Taking slow, deep breaths, his fingers absentmindedly fiddled with the wedding band around his finger. He wished she was here with him. Then it wouldn't be so scary.

The nerves somewhat dissipated when Bruce held open the door to Nando's. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"This is where we're eating?" he asked, and Bruce cocked his head.

"What's wrong with Nando's?"

"Nothin'. I just thought…"

"That we were going to some fancy restaurant where we would turn our noses up at everyone and every dish?" suggested Bruce, and Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't worry, I assumed the same."

Bucky smiled gratefully at Bruce. He was down-to-earth, much like himself, and it helped quell his feelings about being alone. Bruce was in the same boat as him. Except he actually _was_ in a relationship with his girl. They approached the table furthest in the back, and Bucky's throat went dry, the nerves stirring again.

"Bruce! Bucky!" cheered Thor, motioning at the two empty seats. "Finally! I'm ravenous!"

"We have been here for only five minutes." chuckled T'Challa, shaking Bucky's hand.

"You're always hungry." commented Matt.

He was looking at the menu, and Bucky held his tongue. Matt was blind. Was this some sort of joke?

"I know the menu by heart." said Matt, as if he could sense Bucky staring.

"Yeah, and you order the same thing every time." pipped Quill, giving his menu to Bruce.

"Doesn't everyone do that at Nando's?" asked Bucky in a small voice.

There was a grumble of agreement, as they all decided there was no point delaying any further. Once their food had been ordered and glasses had been filled with Coke, the men took their seat once more.

"I gotta say," smiled Quill. "It's nice finally hanging out with the guy that's managed to capture Lola's heart."

"Yeah," nodded Ian, Darcy's boyfriend. "We thought she'd be dating dumb assholes for the rest of her life."

"Thankfully, you seem to be neither dumb nor an asshole." toasted Thor, drinking from his glass deeply.

"Uh, thanks. I guess." smiled Bucky, unsure of what to say.

"You gotta tell us, how'd you meet?" asked Quill keenly.

Bucky caught Bruce's eye, and Bruce simply smiled.

"Uh, well," began Bucky, sitting up. "She was in New York a while back. We met there and it was real nice, but we were seeing other people. She came back to London, and I moved here a year ago, but we didn't see each other again. And then we bumped into each other in Paris."

"So you decided to get married?" posed Matt, surveying Bucky through his dark glasses.

"I guess it was a bit sudden- "

"Love works in mysterious ways." concluded T'Challa with a warm smile.

Thor snorted and Quill threw a napkin at T'Challa, dubbing him a hopeless romantic. T'Challa didn't seem to mind, as he clapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"Love, fate and destiny are all very real. Even if you all do not choose to believe it." he said solemnly, and everyone including Bucky burst out laughing.

"Anyway, you guys do make a good couple." said Ian, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Thanks." smiled Bucky, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, the internet can't get enough of you guys." added Quill, and Thor pretended to gag.

"It is sickening, really. Every time I go on the internet there are photographs of you two kissing. I beg of you, keep that kind of behaviour in the bedroom."

"That's embarrassing." mumbled Bucky, sipping his Coke.

"You know, you're different to the men Lola normally dates." said Matt observantly.

"You've met them?" replied Bucky, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Unfortunately." snorted Quill.

"Hush, Quill." said T'Challa commandingly. "He doesn't want to hear about those… fools."

"Fools?" chuckled Bucky, and Matt gave off the impression he was rolling his eyes.

"T'Challa is a Saint. He hates swearing."

"So do you, Catholic Boy." sniggered Quill.

Matt merely shrugged and perked up at the scent of food approaching. Bucky laughed, relieved that the night was turning out to be quite fun. The guys were all so funny and normal, he had no reason to be worried at all.

"Back to those _fools_." quipped Ian, and Bucky nodded eagerly.

He was intrigued to learn about Lola's past boyfriends. He only knew of Loki, and even then, he wasn't sure he knew the whole story.

"Let me tell you, there were numerous suitors." exclaimed Thor, his eyes widening as a whole chicken was placed before him.

Bucky tensed. He knew she had dated her fair share of men, but it still wasn't nice to hear. Had any of them been serious? Were any of them the one that got away? What if she was still in love with them? He couldn't even come close to them, there was no way he stood a chance.

"Oh, no, dude, you don't need to look like someone pissed in your Coke." said Quill reassuringly, pouring a healthy dollop of sauce on his plate. "Yeah, she's dated a lot of guys, but, there's a reason she's not dating them anymore."

"Yes," agreed T'Challa, somehow making eating at Nando's look like an elegant affair. "They only cared about the fame and the money."

"Idiots without brains, all of them." said Matt, nodding his head.

"Yeah, they would never hang out with us like this." said Ian with his mouthful of chicken.

"Remember Kilgrave?" pipped Thor, and everyone cringed.

"Controlling freak." said Matt under his breath.

"Oh, the worst was Loki." stated Quill. "Sorry, Thor."

"It does not bother me." shrugged Thor, tearing his chicken apart.

"I don't get it. What does Thor have to do with Loki?" asked Bucky, looking between the men.

"Loki is his brother." explained T'Challa, and Bucky's eyes widened.

"He's adopted." clarified Thor.

"Which means I have no problem calling him a dick." said Quill reasonably.

"Dumbass." added Matt.

"Son of a bitch." quipped Ian.

"A vile creature." boomed T'Challa and everyone burst out laughing.

"He sounds… bad." said Bucky slowly.

He was careful with his choice of words, not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

"Thank God that only lasted six months." groaned Quill. "Might've had to kill him otherwise."

"You're all real protective of Lola." observed Bucky, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"She is akin to a little sister to us." nodded Thor.

"And despite what TMZ says, she's a real sweetheart." smiled Matt. "She's always looked out for us and been there whenever we needed a friend."

"Yeah, so you better treat her right." warned Quill, but he had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry," chuckled Bucky. "I know how lucky I am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	11. occupe-toi de tes oignons : mind your own business [literal : take care of your onions]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's interrogation forces Bucky to acknowledge his feelings before heading to Paris with Lola. Two ill-fated phone calls threaten to destroy their marriage as Lola too, faces the music.

**** "You went out with her friends?" goggled Steve, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

They were standing in the filing room, hidden in the furthest shelves as Bucky put away the paperwork that Brock had just completed. Brock was still being nice to Bucky, and it was still a bit of a shock, even if it was obvious just how false the niceness was. Bucky still had a lot of work, but it wasn't just meaningless garbage and personal, trivial things anymore- it actually required him to use his brain, and therefore much more interesting.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" shrugged Bucky, putting the lid on a box.

He put it back on the shelf as Steve leaned on a filing cabinet, his arms crossed. Bucky avoided his gaze, busying himself with straightening each and every box in his line of sight.

"How was it?" persisted Steve.

"It was alright."

"Just alright?"

"Fine, it was great!" cried Bucky, whirling around. "What's the big deal?"

"I didn't say it  _ was _ a big deal. But, clearly it is."

"No, it's not, Steve."

"Oh, really?" scoffed Steve, his eyebrows raised in concern. "These last few weeks, you've been  _ happy _ . And today, you've been real miserable."

"I'm always happy." deadpanned Bucky, a grumpy look on his face.

Steve chuckled and raised his eyebrows again.

"Not  _ this _ happy. You know what I think?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway."

"I think your marriage is working out for you. You never expected it to, so it's a bit of a shock. Especially because you thought Vivian was the One. And now, you're terrified. So, you've turned into that Grumpy Kitty thing Rumlow keeps setting as your screensaver."

"It's Grumpy  _ Cat _ , not  _ Kitty _ ."

"That's beside the point, Buck."

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down on a pile of boxes, and Steve winced, hoping they wouldn't collapse.

"It's complicated, Steve."

"Uncomplicate it."

"I… I think I'm getting attached to her."

Bucky hated admitting that. Even though Steve was like his brother, he didn't particularly like sharing the jumbled thoughts whizzing around in his head. Truth be told, Bucky loved his new life and everything about it. He loved waking up in a comfortable bed to the sound of birds instead of the rumbling train and rowdy schoolchildren. He liked sharing breakfast with Lola and being dropped off to the station by her, where she would blow him a kiss and wish him a good day. Work was work, but now he was treated infinitely better he didn't mind it so much. He liked grabbing a coffee at Sam's before heading home and cooking dinner for Lola. He liked the intellectual questions Jarvis always posed while they set the table.

More than anything, Bucky loved knowing he wasn't alone. The prospect of an impending divorce was frightening. Lola haunted his every living, breathing moment.

Steve gave him a look. It was one of understanding, as if he could read Bucky's thoughts. But, he, too, was a little lost for words. So, instead, he clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave him the most courageous smile he could muster.

"Just don't get divorced too soon, Buck. Peggy'll kill me if I don't invite you two over for dinner."

* * *

 

"Darling, please don't hang up on me."

"Talk." snarled Lola, immensely displeased with the voice at the other end of the phone.

She was in the middle of packing for Paris. She and Bucky were due to leave soon; they would be back in the city where it all started for a few days. Lola had a shoot with Calvin Klein the following day, but Natasha had decided she wanted to spend her birthday out there, so they had decided to stay for a couple of extra days. Bucky had taken a bit of convincing, but, he had eventually agreed. Of course, it helped that she had draped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

A mere few minutes ago, Lola had been like a hot air balloon, floating around with excitement. She hadn't checked the ID when her phone rang. All it had taken was Loki's voice to leave her feeling deflated.

"Lola, darling, you must listen to me. I want you to give us another chance."

"And I've told you repeatedly, I'm _not_ _interested_."

"It will be different this time. I spoke to your mother and she agrees with me."

"Y-you spoke to my  _ mother _ ?" she gasped, falling into a chair.

"Of course, I did." he replied back, in a tone that implied she was stupid. "I required her support in this matter. Naturally, she thinks we are fated to be together."

"What on earth did you tell her to make her say  _ that _ ?"

"I told her you simply misunderstood me and my intentions. But, now, I was ready to forgive you and try again."

"You are such a bloody git, you know that? I didn't  _ misunderstand _ you. I understood you perfectly when you wanted to control me and use my money! And in any case you're completely oblivious, I'm  _ married _ !"

"Yes, your mother was  _ quite _ shocked when I told her about your nuptials…"

"What makes you think I care?"

"Oh, please, darling. A wedding like that? And one that neither of your parents knew about. It isn't a challenge to put two and two together."

"Piss off." she swore, jabbing the red button and ending the call.

Lola sighed and drew her knees up to her chest, burying her face in her arms. For once, things has been going so well and she had been so happy. That one call with Loki seemed to have torn everything to shreds.

"Hey, I'm packed and- " said Bucky, appearing in the doorway. A frown crossed his face and he looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." lied Lola, smiling softly at him.

She stood up as he crossed the room and placed his hands on her arms.

"Liar, liar." he smiled, running his hands up and down comfortingly.

Lola sighed and lay her head on his chest, closing her eyes when he wrapped his arms around her.

"Loki."

" _ Shit _ . What happened?"

"Nothing unusual. He was his typical crappy self."

"Anythin' I can do?"

"No, I'll be alright." she smiled brightly, lifting her head.

"Well, whatever he's done, he's a little shit." said Bucky, making her giggle. "But, you can't let him ruin your day. It's what he'd want, right?"

"Right." she agreed, deciding she wasn't going to let Loki ruin everything for her.

"So, we gonna get going or what?"

Lola turned back to her suitcase, throwing a few more things in (the underwear didn't escape Bucky's keen eyes) before zipping it up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Bucky reached for the suitcase at the same time as she did, their hands brushing. She jumped, quickly pulling her hand back, and so did he. A few seconds passed, before he cleared his throat, and offered to carry the suitcase downstairs.

Jarvis drove the couple to the airport, and in no time at all, they were seated rather comfortably in First Class. Bucky craned his neck around to get a good look, and Lola eyed him curiously.

"What is it, love?"

"We're in First Class."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." she giggled and he rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I thought we'd take your jet or somethin'."

"Oh, I gave that back to dad." she shrugged, accepting a glass of champagne from the hostess.

"Oh, right. I forgot, you could just return private jets like clothes at the store."

"My, my, aren't you a sarcastic little so-and-so. I gave it back after that conversation we had."

"What conversation?"

"The one about the environment. You're right, I could do more to help the planet, seeing as I'm one of the people who lives on it. But, I couldn't bear to give up my Lamborghini, so I thought the jet was a good start."

"You did that? Because of  _ me _ ?'

"Yes. Occasionally you say things that I pay attention to." she winked, and he rolled his eyes again, but this time, he had a smile on his face.

First Class wasn't so bad, Lola thought. Of course, a private jet had its comforts, but this wasn't awful. There were luxurious seats, extra pillows, and of course, champagne. However, there was  _ one _ drawback.

Lola couldn't stand the way every single female, and even some of the men, were ogling Bucky. It had started at airport security, and continued right on to the plane. Without realising, she had glared at a few of the women. The only thing that saved her bacon, so to speak, was how Bucky hadn't noticed, or if he had, how uncaring he was. He was playing about with the little television, bopping his head and whispering the odd " _ yes _ " as he played a game of Battleships.

Lola giggled and he looked up, blushing profusely.

"I really like this game." he mumbled, offering some sort of explanation.

"I can tell." she smiled genuinely, pulling a book out of her bag.

"What are you reading?"

" _ The President's Hat _ by Antoine Laurain."

"Any good?"

"Oh, yes. President Mitterrand forgets his hat in a restaurant, and it ends up on adventure, changing different people's lives. You should read it."

"I'll put it on my list." he smiled, turning back to his game.

"How is your job hunt going?" asked Lola, after they had taken off.

Bucky sipped the Coke he had asked for.

"Uh, okay, I think. I'm still trying to work out what exactly I wanna do."

"What are the top contenders?"

"I like the idea of having my own gallery for my own work, but, I think that's gonna take some time. I thought about starting out as a curator for someone else's gallery, or maybe teaching Art to earn some money."

"Well, whatever you decide to do, I'm sure you'll excel at it."

Bucky nodded gratefully and turned back to his game, almost jumping out of his seat when she brushed her leg against his. He looked at her in alarm, while she just smirked back. First Class did have vast legroom, but, this was more fun. Besides, she would chalk it off as continuing their little charade.

* * *

 

The flight to Paris was short, and there were no other events to comment on. In a few short hours, they had left London, landed in the French capital, retrieved their luggage and were already in a luxurious hotel suite. The very same one in which they had woken up in together and married. A worried look had crossed Bucky's face when he saw that there was only one bed, and Lola had giggled to herself when Bucky said he wanted to go take a shower, before hurrying to the bathroom and locking the door.

Lola sighed and threw herself down on the enormous bed, just as her phone rang. For the second time that day, she answered it without looking. Big mistake.

"Hello."

"Lola Maria Stark!" screamed a shrill voice and Lola's blood ran cold.

"Mother."

"Don't you dare ' _ mother'  _ me, you ungrateful girl!"

"Mother- "

"You have a perfect English gentleman who dotes on you, and yet you choose to marry a complete stranger!"

"Bucky is not a stranger- "

"Bucky? What is a Bucky?"

" _ Bucky _ is my husband."

"What kind of name is that? Only Americans would be as stupid to pick something as ridiculous as that!"

"It's a nick- "

"I do not care! How dare you do this to Loki? The poor thing has been crying his little heart out!"

"Mother, he- "

"I do not want to hear it!" the woman hissed. "You are to come home _this_ _instance_! And once again, I will sort your mess out! I know your father doesn't care, but, I will not have you behave like a petulant child!"

"I'm not coming to your house, mother. It's not  _ my _ home." replied Lola in a small voice.

Tears were spilling down her cheeks and she didn't bother to stop them.

"I beg your pardon, you most certainly are!"

"We'll talk soon, mother. When you've had time to calm down."

"No! Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Goodbye, mother."

Lola quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to give her mother any more opportunities to berate her. She burst into tears. First Loki, now her mother. It was all too much. Loki, she could just about deal with, but, her mother was a different story altogether.

She had spent an entire childhood trying and failing to meet her mother's absurdly high expectations. She had attended the schools her mother insisted on, dressed exactly how her mother had dictated, and only befriended the people her mother approved of.

Things had started to go downhill at the age of eighteen, when her mother introduced her to Loki. Her mother didn't think women needed any further education, that they should find a good husband and settle down, have children and spend days arranging fundraisers and tea parties.

Lola had tried at first, but, she couldn't compromise her happiness any longer, and especially not her future. Since then, she had lived her life on the wild side, doing the exact opposite of everything her mother wanted. Evidently, her marriage had been the final straw.

Hearing a soft patter of feet approaching, Lola quickly wiped her eyes dry and switched the television on. Luckily, there was a black and white film on, where it looked like someone was dying in their lover's arms and she pretended to be absorbed by it.

The bed dipped, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, enveloping her in a warm circle of muscle and a just showered scent. Lola looked up, seeing nothing but kindness and compassion in Bucky's bright blue eyes. He didn't say a word, he simply pulled her against his chest. A roadblock formed in her throat, and she burst into a fresh set of tears. She cried harder when it dawned on her.

She loved Bucky and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight her feelings. She loved his charming smile and his cheesy jokes. She loved his shy demeanour and his fierce loyalty. She loved the way she felt with him and she didn't want their time to end. She loved being his wife.

Lola cried until she could cry no more. Her head was pounding and she was overcome with exhaustion. The last thing she remembered, as her eyes drooped shut, was Bucky lying down beside her, his blue eyes keeping a careful look over her as she fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	12. a l'eau de rose : sentimental [literal : flavoured with rose water]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the City of Lights, both Bucky and Lola notice a change in their relationship that begins with her photoshoot and ends with a night out. Black coffee, cigarettes and a persuasive wife push Bucky out of his comfort zone as the tension reaches its peak.

**** The sound of a phone vibrating startled Bucky, and his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was Lola sleeping beside him, quite peacefully. He reached over her, picking up her phone. Seeing that it was her mother, he shuddered and declined the call, before switching it off. That was not how he wanted her to wake up, especially after the day she had had.

Quietly slipping out of bed, Bucky changed his clothes, mulling over what he had witnessed last night. He had just gotten out of the shower when he had heard a woman screaming. He couldn't believe the things he had heard Lola's mother say. Bucky couldn't imagine his mother even so much as  _ thinking _ those things.

Lola was still fast asleep. Her eyes were shut, but there were the remnants of last night's tears on her cheeks, like little train tracks. In the few short minutes of his absence, she had shifted closer to his side of the bed, hugging his pillow close. Bucky smiled. How could such a vicious woman have produced someone so sweet?

Bucky stuffed his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, as he quietly slipped out the suite. He knew he could have just ordered room service, but, there was a cafe just around the corner and he knew Lola loved the coffee there. On the way there, he replayed the words of Lola's mother in his head.

Bucky Barnes was not a particularly angry man. He was patient and gentle, but there was something about that woman that made his blood boil. She clearly had no clue who her daughter was, nor did she care to know her either. He had never seen Lola look so small and scared, a shadow of the usually big and bright character he knew her to be. And then, she had acted as if nothing was wrong. She had done a terrifyingly good job of it, too, almost as if it was rehearsed.

A small voice in Bucky's head suggested that this was why Lola was such a wild child. Her party ways weren't out of rebellion, they were a form of self-preservation; some kind of protection. It was easier to not get close to people, because, then, they couldn't hurt her. Feeling another surge of rage in his stomach, Bucky ordered two coffees, before heading back to the hotel.

When he reached the suite, he found Lola sitting up in bed. She had just woken up, it seemed, as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes. Her usually sleek, bouncy hair was tousled, sticking out all over the place. The strap of her vest had slipped off one shoulder, and she offered Bucky a sleepy smirk when she caught him staring.

"Good morning." she said softly, trying to pat her hair into something more tame.

Bucky smiled shyly. He only really saw her once she was awake and presentable. This was the first time he had seen her wake up since their wedding night.

"Mornin'." he said, sitting down in front of her. "How you feelin'?"

She hesitated, before taking a deep breath.

"Better." she replied, honestly.

Bucky could see she was still a little upset, and he knew better than anyone how easy it was to just pretend to be fine. Sometimes, you just needed to do it. So he gave her a reassuring smile, hoping that she knew he was there if she needed to talk.

"I, uh, got you coffee." he said awkwardly, holding out a cup for her.

"You remembered." she smiled, taking it from him.

"Hey, now who's judging who for remembering more than sex?" he teased, and she giggled.

Bucky felt his heart soar at the sound.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Her gratitude wasn't just for the coffee. It was for last night. And he felt glad he could have been there for her.

* * *

Bucky stood this way and that, desperately trying to not get in anyone's way. What seemed to be hundreds of people, rushed past him in all directions, clearly in a hurry to get the set ready. There were people checking that the white background was precisely the right shade of white required, whilst others repeatedly checked the various cameras and the enormous variety of lenses. There were racks of carefully wrapped and labelled jeans that clanked every time someone sifted through them.

Bucky had never been on the set of a photoshoot before, but it looked like serious business. And so, he stood somewhere he hoped he wasn't in the way, and waited as Lola was somewhere called "hair and make-up".

"I'm back!"

Bucky's jaw dropped, as he watched Lola strut over. Was she really going to be photographed in  _ that _ ? Her brown hair was a wild mess, as if someone had been running their hands through it. It accentuated the black smoky make-up around her eyes, giving her a sultry look. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, slung low that you could see the waistband of her Calvin Kleins and on top, a matching white bra.

The whole ensemble screamed sex. It was tantalisingly revealing, yet covering just enough to leave Bucky begging for more. He felt like he was an inexperienced boy again, undressing a beautiful woman for the very first time.

His mind went blank, as he tried to say something, opening and closing his mouth several times like a goldfish. He was saved the trouble when the photographer came bustling towards them, a tall, built blonde man in tow.

"Lola, Lola. This is Aldrich, he's your lover for today." said Trevor Slattery enthusiastically, making Bucky choke.

"Hello." said Lola politely, kissing Aldrich's cheeks.

Bucky's eyes narrowed as Aldrich looked her up and down, a dirty great grin appearing on his face. When he flashed her a seductive smile, Bucky clenched his fists, holding back the urge to rip his enormous head off his shoulders. Sure, the guy was attractive in a conventional way, and he wasn't wearing a shirt so his perfectly chiseled abs were on display for the world.

"Now, picture this!" cried Trevor, snapping Bucky out of his murderous thoughts. "I want sex!"

Bucky growled under his breath.

"But, I also want love! People say you can only have one, I say bullshit, why not both? Both is good! Now, go my little butterflies!"

Lola caught Bucky's eye and stifled a giggle, before following Aldrich on to the pure white set. Bucky moved to stand by the various screens and monitors. He got the feeling he wasn't going to enjoy this photoshoot much. He wasn't wrong.

Did Aldrich have to put his hand on her bum? Was him pressing his chest against her boobs really that necessary? Why did he need to bury his face in her neck? Couldn't this photoshoot be accomplished by them… not touching at all?

Bucky quickly realised that seeing a male model draped all over his wife was the worst thing in the world. The jealous monster in his stomach hoped Trevor agreed, because barely fifteen minutes in, he called a halt to everything.

"What do you think?" Trevor asked earnestly, and Bucky panicked.

"Uh…"

"Yes! That's what I thought, too!" he cried exasperatedly, rushing towards the set, his assistant jogging to keep up.

Lola glanced at Trevor, before making her way over to a rather smug Bucky. He quickly wiped the smile off his face when he saw her approach.

"What did he say?" she asked, standing close to him.

Bucky could smell her perfume, and feel the bare skin of her arms against him. Even her hair looked inviting, he just wanted to run his hands through it. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, I don't think it's working for him." he said, looking down into her brown eyes and losing himself in them.

God, he wished she would look at him the way she had been looking at Aldrich, except for real, not just for-

"Eureka!" exclaimed Trevor, making everyone on set jump. "I've got it, chaps, by Jove, I've got it, alright!"

"What have you got?" asked Lola, drawing her eyes away from Bucky, and he exhaled deeply, realising he had actually stopped breathing for a minute.

"You!" replied Trevor, jabbing his finger at Lola. " _ You _ should be with  _ you _ !" he explained, pointing at Bucky. "Not  _ you _ ." he added, looking at Aldrich with disdain.

Aldrich looked thunderous, while Trevor clapped his hands.

"My butterflies, my little butterflies, get the husband in hair and make-up!"

" _ What _ ?" cried Bucky, struggling to fight the assistant who was dragging him away.

The shock was evident on Bucky's face, as he looked to Lola for support, but, she didn't really have much say in the matter as he was led to a dressing room where at least eight different people pounced on him. He was sure that two scary looking men undressing him and redressing him counted as harassment, but before he could say anything he was pushed down into a chair, and accosted with hairspray and make-up sponges.

Bucky wanted to run all the way back home to London, as he was ushered back out on to set. The two mean men had given him a pair of white boxers, and a pair of jeans, too, but no shirt, and he sure as hell was not comfortable being in such a state of undress in a roomful of strangers. He had his arms crossed over his bare chest, but one of the assistants slapped his arm and prodded him forward. Not that that was an easy task either. Aldrich was much leaner than him, so the jeans were a tad too tight around the thighs and… elsewhere. Lola must have noticed, because she smirked, making him blush tomato red.

"Trevor, I can't model." insisted Bucky, as he stumbled on to the set.

"That's precisely the point, dear boy!" cried Trevor, pushing and pulling him into position.

"I don't want a model! I want two real people!" he continued, pushing Lola against Bucky's chest.

"I want crazy, stupid love! I want to see raw sexual tension!"

Bucky blushed again as Lola placed a hand on his chest.

"Relax." she whispered, smiling up at him.

"I can't do this." he insisted, looking back down.

"Yes, you can. You might actually enjoy it if you try." she said, pushing one of his hands in the back pocket of her jeans.

" _ Enjoy _ this?" he stammered, as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Well, I certainly am." she said with a sly grin and he gulped.

"Relax." she repeated, fisting a hand in his long hair.

"But, I dunno what to do." he blurted, and she giggled.

"Just look at me." she said softly, almost seductively, and he couldn't help but do as she instructed.

"Pretend there's no one else here. It's just you and me."

Bucky's eyes locked with hers, unable to look away. There was a fire in them, heated and seductive; it made him forget they were surrounded by an entire studio of people. He could feel her soft fingers dancing over his chest, and his hands moved of their own accord to grip her by the hips. She hummed approvingly, and shifted so she was pressed impossibly close to him.

A flash went off behind Lola, snapping Bucky out of his trance. He promptly turned his customary shade of red, and when he looked back at her, her expression mirrored the want he imagined he had on his own face. Chewing her lip, she spun around and pressed her back against his chest. He bit back a groan as she pushed back against him.

Bucky was so consumed by desire he didn't need guidance this time. He placed his his hands around her waist, his fingers toying with the button on her jeans. She squirmed and he grinned into her hair.

"How am I doin'?" he whispered lowly in her ear, enjoying the way she tilted her head, as if inviting him to go further.

"Mm hm." she whispered back, his grin widening.

Normally, it was the way around. He imagined she was feeling how he usually did around her. He had to admit, he quite enjoyed leaving her speechless for once.

She raised an arm, stretching it back and wrapping it around his neck. Taking advantage, he leant down and pressed a kiss to her neck, so softly that she might have imagined it. She gasped, shivering delightfully as he dragged his fingers up her sides, languidly, lazily, the pads of his fingers barely brushing her breasts.

"Perfect!" yelled Trevor happily, breaking their trance once again. "Now, for the money shot!"

"The money shot?" puzzled Bucky, not wanting to move from the position they were in.

"Yes, yes, the money shot." said Trevor, waving his arms like a windmill and almost knocking Aldrich out. "Here, both of you turn to the side, now you, you face him. Excellent. Now take off your bra."

"What." blinked Bucky.

He looked down to see a twinkle gleaming in Lola's eyes. She smirked at him, reaching behind her back with both hands, undoing the clasp and letting her bra fall to the ground. Bucky froze. And just like that, he felt like the rug had been pulled out from under his feet.

"What's the matter, love?" she whispered, stepping close to him again and pressing her bare skin against his.

Trevor yelled at him to do something with his hands, and he mindlessly lifted them to her waist, barely registering anything but the beautiful, half-naked woman all over him. He watched her eyes drop down to his lips, before she lifted them back into a fierce gaze. Her lips were milimetres from his, and he was overcome with the desire of wanting to kiss her, even if just for a second. He was going out of his mind, and he was sure she was, too.

Bucky was done. His mind was made up. Screw everything. He was going to kiss her.

"And that's a wrap!"

Bucky had never hated a man so much before in his life. He was rather unwilling to let go of Lola, but he did anyway, grabbing the fluffy white robe and helping her into it. He himself was far more comfortable when he was back in his own clothes and saying goodbye to Trevor. He bumped into Aldrich as they left the studio, and Bucky quickly reached out to hold Lola's hand. He felt a small ounce of guilt; he had after all, cost Aldrich his job. But, still, there was very good reason for that. If he wanted a beautiful woman, he should go get his own.

"I'm absolutely starving." sighed Lola. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Where are we goin'?" asked Bucky, as she led him down the road.

"I don't know yet."

"But… don't you know where we are?"

"We're in Montmartre. The eighteenth  _ arrondissement _ ."

"Don't you know any good places to eat round here?"

"I never go to the same place twice. There's far too many good bistros in Montmartre." she explained, peering at a menu. "Cider and crepes for just five euros! That sounds promising!"

* * *

"This is the coolest thing I've ever done. Period." said Bucky, doing his best to look chic and nonchalant.

The couple were perched on the white steps of the Sacre-Coeur, looking at the Parisian rooftops stretched out beneath them. They looked so close, Bucky felt like he could step off, right on to them, and walk across the city. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down on them, the white marble gleaming like a great diamond amongst the grimy city skyline.

"What do you mean?" asked Lola, lighting up a cigarette.

"This! I mean, I'm in Paris, drinking black coffee and soaking up the city with a gorgeous girl." he smiled, waving his almost empty coffee cup about.

"Just how much cider did you drink at lunch?" she smiled back, and Bucky chuckled.

"I'm instagramming this." he proclaimed, pulling out his phone.

"Wait! Here!" she cried, exhaling smoke and leaning forward to tuck the cigarette between Bucky's lips, before posing candidly.

"You seem really at home here." observed Bucky, as she took the cigarette back.

"Oh, yes. I love Paris." she smiled, taking a drag.

"Every girl loves Paris." chuckled Bucky, as she placed the cigarette back between his lips and rolled her eyes affectionately. "I mean, I get it, it's romantic."

"Paris is not romantic, not in the slightest."

" _ What _ ? Why?"

"Paris has beauty and light, yes." she said thoughtfully, moving a step up and stretching her legs across his lap. "But it's not romantic. It's dirty, it's grimy and full of creepy men who have the worst chat up lines."

"Then why do you like it so much?"

"London is like the person you marry. But, Paris, Paris is your lover. It's full of charm and sex; the kind your mother warns you about, but you fall desperately in love with anyway." replied Lola, a dreamy expression on her face.

She pulled out another cigarette and leaned forward, letting Bucky light it for her.

"Paris isn't romantic, but it's the home of real love." she continued, as he took the cigarette from her and puffed on it. "The consuming, real, messy, honest-to-god love. Here, they have no qualms about what real life entails."

"That's poetic." said Bucky, cocking his head to the side and studying her.

"It's how life should be lived. Parisians wake up, go to work, and go to a hotel for a few hours to have sex. In London, people make a whole weekend of it! As if they're embarrassed and have to cover up the fact that they're humans driven by instinct. Here, it's no big deal. Love is love, and sex is sex."

At this point, Lola stood up and tossed her empty coffee cup into a nearby bin. Bucky took her outstretched hand, threading his fingers with hers.

"Where are we goin'?"

"Come on, love, let's go experience life the Parisian way!"

"How does one _experience_ _life_ _the_ _Parisian_ _way_?"

"Drink black coffee and smoke like a chimney?"

"Well, we just ticked both those boxes." laughed Bucky.

Lola stopped in her tracks, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. Bucky narrowed his eyes, he knew that look far too well now.

"Do you remember the other night, when we were watching an old episode of Prison Break?" she asked coyly.

"Yeah…" he replied slowly, unsure if he liked where she was going with this piece of information.

"Do you remember our conversation?"

Bucky racked his brains. It had been several weeks ago. They had originally planned to go the cinema, but, decided to stay at home in the end, watching television, playing Scrabble and eating Jarvis' entire supply of popcorn. They had discussed places they wanted to go on holiday, and the most outrageous things they had ever done. Bucky's had been positively tame in comparison, citing their wedding night as his wildest adventure. When she had pressed him for something more, he had admitted that he had always stayed on the straight and narrow path. He remembered her words very distinctly.

" _ I guarantee you, love, by the time I'm done with you, you'll have partied, flirted like Casanova and have at least one tattoo." _

"You wouldn't." he choked out, as she dragged him towards the bright red shopfront she had spotted. "Oh, good God, you would."

"Oh, come on! This fits perfectly in line with our Parisian way of life!"

"I can't!"

"You said the same thing about modelling. Besides, it's perfect! It's like we've come full circle, marking our last wild Parisian adventure with something else you never thought you'd do!"

"Sweetheart, you're insane as hell if you think I'm goin' in there."

"Don't  _ sweetheart _ me, it's distracting. Now get your cute bum in there!"

"On one condition." bargained Bucky, knowing he wasn't going to get out of this.

"What's that?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking intrigued.

"You get one, too."

"Is that it? Well, alright, then." she shrugged, pushing the door open.

"What, you're not even nervous?" he asked, looking around the various ideas framed on the tattoo parlour's walls. "It's not like you have any tattoos."

"Well, you would remember, wouldn't you?" she winked, and he blushed.

Unsurprisingly, Lola volunteered to go first, taking off her jacket and sitting down in the chair, beside a bald man who looked like he was tattooed on every conceivable part of his body.

"What're you gettin'?" asked Bucky, perching on a stool next to her.

"You'll see." she said, flashing him another wink.

The bald man picked up a scary looking needle and held it close to Lola's hand. Quick as a flash, she reached out and held Bucky's hand in her free one. He studied her face carefully, as the tattoo artist worked away. If she was in pain, her face didn't betray her. Instead, she jabbered away in French, and Bucky felt his mind drift, as he focused in on her voice. He loved her English accent, but there was a reason French was dubbed the language of love. She sounded utterly beautiful and downright sexy. She could have been talking about paint drying for all he knew, but he could listen to her talk forever.

" _ Voila _ ." said the tattoo artist, and Bucky peered at Lola's left hand.

She had gone for a tattoo along the side of her ring finger, just above the engagement ring and wedding band that sat there. Amongst the red skin, in black ink, was their wedding date emblazoned in roman numerals.

"I want to remember it." she explained, looking at it with affection that made Bucky's heart flutter with pride. "And I want to remember our time together."

Bucky was lost for words. So, instead, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, hoping it expressed what he couldn't say. And then, when it was his turn, he decided he wanted the exact same thing.

"Are you sure?" asked Lola, with wide eyes, her hand resting on his forearm.

"One hundred percent." he nodded firmly.

He knew what she was getting at. She thought that at the end of all this, he was going to walk away and forget all about her. That it would be nothing but that one crazy, stupid thing he had done that would be the story he annoyed his grandchildren with every Christmas. But, the truth was, he was never going to forget their time anyway, even though the impending divorce was a harsh reality he didn't want to face. Something told him she was thinking the same.

Bucky's heart was pounding as anxiety flooded him. Lola was holding his hand again, and he desperately urged himself to stay poker-faced as he prepared for the pain to come… but, it never did. He bit the inside of his cheek, as the tattoo artist poked at him with his needle, but it felt more like a pinch than anything else…

Lola burst out laughing.

"You should really see your face right now!"

"I thought it'd hurt." he mumbled, flushing pink which only made Lola laugh harder. "Stop laughin' at me!"

"I'm sorry, love." she tittered, smiling sweetly.

"What would you have done if it really did hurt and I was in agony?" he teased. "You'd've felt real bad for laughin'."

"Yes, but then I would have given you a kiss to distract you." she winked.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm in _so_ much pain, it hurts _so_ _bad_." he said, before he could stop himself.

Lola cocked an eyebrow and leant forward.

"Oh, you poor love. Where does it hurt?"

" _ Every _ where." he feigned, his heart skipping a beat when her gaze dropped down to his lips.

"I think you'll survive." she smirked, lightly kissing his cheek.

* * *

Bucky was standing in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his clothes. He wasn't entirely sure what the protocol was for going to a nightclub with rich people, so he opted for a grey-long sleeved top and his black leather jacket, hoping it would suffice. He vaguely remembered wearing something similar the last time he had been out to a nightclub in Paris, and well, he had ended up getting married that night so he hoped it meant he made the right fashion choices. A soft knock on the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Come in." he said, and Lola poked her head around the door.

She bit her lip, and he gulped.

"Don't you look gorgeous." she smiled, her eyes raking over him appreciatively.

Bucky couldn't help but do the same to her. She was wearing a black minidress that wrapped around the front; it had a plunging neckline and a slit up one thigh that, coupled with her very high heels, made him wonder if her legs went on for miles.

"You look beautiful, too." he said, almost shyly.

"What're you doing?" he asked, as she stepped beside him.

"I need to finish my make-up." she grinned, nudging him with her elbow.

"Well, I was here first." he grinned, nudging her back.

"Yes and you seem to be taking an enormous amount of time." she said, wiggling a mascara wand over her lashes.

Bucky decided he was happy with his hair, and stepped back, leaning against the wall and watching her in the mirror.

"What are you looking at?" she posed, putting blush on her cheeks.

"You." he answered boldly. "Never watched a girl put make-up on before. Looks intense."

"All the more reason to not complain when I take my time to get ready."

"It's  _ more _ of a reason! It's not like you need it." he said earnestly, and her cheeks turned pinker than they already were.

Lola made to respond, but there was a loud hammering on the door and she departed the bathroom, winking at him as she went.

"What's taking so long?" said a voice that Bucky recognised as Darcy's.

"Men take so long to get ready- they're worse than us!" quipped an unfamiliar voice.

"Right?" said a third voice that belonged to Jane. "Thor takes so long on his hair!"

Bucky studied himself one final time in the mirror, before stepping out the bathroom and finding himself in a room surrounded by women.

"Uh, hey." he said, by way of greeting to announce his presence.

The women stopped their chatter and turned to look at him. He instantly recognised Natasha, Darcy, Jane and Trish, but there were a couple of others he didn't know.

"Shit, Lola." said one of the women. She had long dark hair. "How did you find such a delicious man?"

" _ Elektra _ ." said Lola warningly.

"If only we had met first." said Elektra, batting her eyelashes. "I would have spared you the trouble of marrying this one here."

"Nice to meet you, too, Elektra." chuckled Bucky, laughing at her teasing.

"Oh, that voice is  _ beautiful _ . I can only imagine how you sound in- "

"Are we going or what?" interrupted Lola, crossing her arms huffily.

"Yes, let's go get the birthday party started!"

The club was crowded, very crowded. It didn't matter which direction Bucky turned, there were so many people there. Luckily, most were Natasha's friends. The other people, the normal people who were there to enjoy the night, unnerved Bucky, because they kept staring in awe and trying to take photographs. And the men, well, they wasted no time in approaching the group and trying to flirt with the girls.

Bucky kept his arm firmly draped over Lola's shoulder, his fingers entwined with hers. It was a warning to all the other men there that  _ she _ was  _ his _ . He sure felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Especially as she looked gorgeous in her tiny black dress. After his first shot of tequila, it took everything in him to not drag her back to their hotel suite and rip the dress off of her. Natasha was drinking a round of shots that had been bought for her as a birthday tradition of sorts; and with all eyes on her, he sneaked a glance at Lola.

"I am going to throw up." announced Thor with disgust.

"You've only had one drink." puzzled Jane, stirring her own drink.

"Yes, but look at those two!" he cried, pointing a finger in Bucky and Lola's direction. "They are eye-fucking!"

"Don't worry, man." grinned Bucky devilishly. "There's someone checking you out."

"Where?" asked Thor eagerly, and Jane threw a napkin at him.

"Bar." directed Bucky, picking up another tequila shot. "Blue shirt."

The group turned towards the bar, to find there really was someone checking Thor out with hungry eyes… a man. Jane burst into laughter and Thor shrugged.

"He's handsome. But, not my type." he surmised, raising his beer to his lips.

"You say that every time a guy checks you out." commented Matt, who had forgone his glasses for the occasion.

"Does this happen often?" asked Bruce, as Natasha cosied up to him.

"You'd be surprised." said Jane dryly, making everyone laugh.

There was another round of shots after that, and after that, and after that. Bucky could feel the buzz growing, and he couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face. All he could seem to focus on, was the beautiful woman pressed up beside him. She smelt intoxicating, and from where he was sitting, he could see every delicious curve in her damned dress. He still had an arm around her shoulders, and he used it to pull her closer, grinning like an idiot when she placed a hand on his thigh.

Lola turned around to face him, a tipsy smirk on her face. God, she looked stunning. Bucky really wanted to kiss her. And the look she was giving him… did she want him to kiss her, too?

"I'm going to get another drink!" Natasha shouted over the music. "Lola, come with me!"

Natasha grabbed Lola's hand and pulled her on her feet. As she was dragged to the bar by her best friend, Lola glanced over her shoulder at Bucky. He watched as Natasha said something in her ear.

Lola snapped back at her, and Natasha's eyes widened. Bucky tried to read what Natasha was saying, but at that point, Lola gave up, threw back a shot and headed straight for the dance floor, where she disappeared.

Bucky excused himself and joined Natasha at the bar, where he ordered himself another drink. He spotted Lola in the crowd, swaying her hips in time to the music, her hair wild and a sexy smile on her face. Natasha leant back on the bar on her elbows.

"You better be good to her, Barnes." she threatened, raising an eyebrow as he wove through the crowd towards her.

Lola's smile widened as Bucky approached her, and she immediately spun round, pressing her back to his chest. His hands flew to her waist, and she giggled as he buried his face in her hair, groaning into it as she grinded against him. He couldn't think straight, he was consumed by her, by the moment. He lost himself when she spun around again, her brown eyes wide with want.

"To hell with it." he said hoarsely, crashing his lips down on hers.

She gasped against his mouth, winding her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. She kissed him back equally as desperately, one of her hands finding its way into his hair and tugging at it to draw him even closer. It was sloppy and messy, and then he tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth, making her eyes snap open with a hungry look that said it all.

* * *

Bucky wasn't quite sure how they managed to stumble into a taxi and back to the hotel, but the minute  they crashed into their suite, he slammed her against the door, and she moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands inched over her thighs as he kissed her fiercely, her own fingers pushing his jacket down his shoulders. He let it fall, before hoisting her up, and peppering her neck with kisses until he found the one spot that made her gasp and shudder.

His shirt was the next thing that fell to the floor, and she reached for the button on his jeans as he hoisted her up and carried her towards the bedroom. There, he put her down, his lips finding hers as his fingers scrabbled with the strings that held her dress together. She moaned, loudly, unabashedly, as he teased her tongue with his, her fingers lightly grazing the hardness in his boxers.

Bucky stepped back, sliding the straps of Lola's dress down her shoulders, his eyes taking in the sight before him as her dress pooled by their feet. She was naked, save for a pair of tiny, black lace panties; her hair tousled and her parted lips swollen. She looked back at him, her usually brown eyes almost black with lust and it was almost his undoing.

Lola cupped his face and brought his lips back down on hers with a breathless moan, her hands slipping down the waistband of his boxers. The feel of her soft hand wrapping around him brought Bucky back to a reality with a nasty bump.

"No, no, stop." he whispered hoarsely, his hand clutching her wrist to still her movement.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slowly kissing along his jaw.

"We can't do this.  _ I _ can't do this." he said, and she jerked back, hurt filling her eyes.

"No, no, I don't mean it like  _ that _ ." he said hurriedly, pulling her close and running a hand through her hair reassuringly. "We're drunk, and I can't do this, I'd be takin' advantage of you, sweetheart."

"You wouldn't be." she insisted, running her hands down his chest. "I want this, I know I do."

"No, sweetheart." he chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. "I don't want this to happen when we're hammered. I want to do this properly, and remember it, too."

Lola whined her disappointment, as Bucky pulled the sheets back off the bed. She made to climb in but he raised an eyebrow.

"You are not coming to bed like  _ that _ ."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm trying to be a gentleman and you're not helpin'." he stated and she grinned slyly.

Seeing that she wasn't going to break his resolve tonight, she huffed and picked up the shirt he had abandoned earlier that morning, slipping it on before burrowing under the covers.

"You're gonna be the death of me." he mumbled, as she snuggled close to him, her head on his shoulder.

"You're one to talk!" she cried, poking him in the chest. "You're not even wearing a shirt!"

"We'll do this properly, alright?" he promised, wrapping his arms around her. "You deserve better than a night out and drunk sex. Flowers, dinner, wine- "

"And then hot, rough sex?" she pipped hopefully.

"Yeah, if that's what you want." he chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	13. faire le pont : to take a long weekend [literal : to make a bridge]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing their tradition of an eventful morning after in Paris, Bucky and Lola face the music. Heated tension still rising, Bucky reveals his family are expecting them and Lola braces herself for meeting the parents.

"Lola!" yelled Bucky, as he stomped around the hotel suite.

He was holding one of his sneakers in his hand, and for the life of him, could not find the other one. It was the morning after yet another very eventful night in Paris, and his heart was thumping at an alarming rate. He couldn't believe the way things had panned out last night, and more specifically, he was still rather shocked at his bold behaviour.

Bucky had woken up that morning, dreading an awkward tension. Instead, he had been happily surprised by the beautiful woman curled up beside him; her hand on his chest as she slowly kissed his neck, trying to work him up. He would have loved nothing more than letting her continue her trail of kisses further down his body, but, he stood by his gentlemanly principles, and reminded her that he wanted to do things properly. She had pouted at him, and reluctantly let him shower first. Now, a rather exhausted and frustrated Bucky was crawling around the hotel suite, trying to pinpoint the location of his missing sneaker. He cursed loudly, not finding it under the bed.

"Lola!" he yelled again, wondering if she had suddenly gone deaf.

"What?' came her reply, dimmed by the sound of the shower.

"Why are you screeching at me?"

"I ain't screechin'!" he yelled back, pulling the curtains aside. "Can you come out here and help me find my damn sneaker?"

"Alright, alright, one moment!"

"It's the white pair. I swear they were by the bed."

"Here!"

Bucky turned around and dropped the shoe in his hand. He opened his mouth to thank her, but instead, found his eyes drawn to the water droplets that trickled down her neck and shoulders, disappearing into the tiny towel that barely covered her. Realising his mouth was hanging open, he quickly snapped it shut, dragging his eyes up to meet hers. There was no mistaking the fire in her brown eyes. She bit her bottom lip seductively, and before Bucky could blink, she was suddenly in front of him, her hands grabbing his collar and his sneakers long forgotten. His arms slipped around her, hands ready to pull the towel off.

"Hey, was someone shout- " began Natasha, stopping dead in her tracks.

Bucky flushed a furious shade of crimson, as Bruce, Darcy, and Jane offered him goofy grins.

"Get in there, son!" roared Thor, clapping his hands.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, get lost!" hissed Lola, clutching her towel protectively.

"Hey, don't be mad. It's not our fault you two decided to bang right now." winked Natasha, as she was ushered out the room.

"Sorry, guys!" called Darcy. "Please continue what I'm sure is one steamy lovemaking session!"

And with that, the door was shut, bringing an awkward hush into the room. The two stood there, unsure of what to say or do, before Lola cleared her throat.

"I should finish showering."

"Uh, yeah. I'll be downstairs." nodded Bucky, not meeting her eyes.

"Bucky?" she said, as he made a run for it.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, and while he couldn't see it, he could hear the amusement in her voice.

He turned around to see her biting back a smirk. In her hands, were his white sneakers. Bucky looked down at his polka-dot socks dumbly, before looking back up at her.

"Uh… oops?" he mumbled with a blush.

Snatching the sneakers from her hands, he made a dash from the room, not trusting himself to be a gentleman for one more second.

* * *

Luckily, she didn't bring it up again, as they sat side by side on the plane back to London. As she pulled out her book again, she flashed him a charming smile, burying her nose back in her story. A good ten minutes later, as he bounced his leg during a particularly difficult round of Tetris, she cleared her throat.

"So… when do I get a date with the gentleman that is Bucky Barnes?"

"When we get back from my parents'." he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon? I didn't catch that."

"I said… when we get back… from visiting my parents."

He chanced a glance out of the corner of his eye, and found her frozen with fear.

"I can't do that." she choked out. "I'm not going."

"What? Why not?"

"Because, Bucky!" she said, lowering her voice. "They're your parents! They're not the paparazzi, they're not my friends- they're your parents!"

"Yeah, and they invited us both. They wanna meet you."

"I can't do it, Bucky. I know it's a little different between us now, but it doesn't change the fact that we got married under the influence!"

"It doesn't mean you're any less of my wife." said Bucky, taking her hand in his.

"When do we have to go?" she asked in a small voice, and Bucky smiled guiltily.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Lola gripped the steering wheel tightly, the whites of her knuckles showing. Bucky must have noticed, as he reached across, his hand on her thigh in what he imagined was a reassuring hold. In reality, it made her thoughts race rather inappropriately. She had almost had a breakdown earlier that morning, crouching in the bathroom claiming she was about to throw up the waffles that Jarvis had cooked for breakfast. Then she had changed her outfit ten times, before finally settling on a simple pair of jeans and a periwinkle blue button-down shirt. Bucky kept glancing at her legs, and it didn't help.

"Could you stop that?" she snapped. "I'm wearing jeans! You can't see anything!"

"Yeah, but I can still admire how they make you look." he reasoned, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood.

"Oh no, I _knew_ I wore the wrong thing! I should have worn- "

"Sweetheart, I'm just kiddin'! Well, not entirely- "

"Bucky!"

"Sorry, sorry. You look great, really."

"I was thinking," began Lola, taking the exit off the motorway and towards the town of Kendal. "I should drop you off and then go back home. I'm sure your family want to spend time with you."

"You're real nervous about this." stated Bucky, looking at her worriedly.

Lola parked the Range Rover and switched the engine off. Her stomach was in knots again.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. I promise." he reassured her gently, and she shook her head.

"It's not that… it's… I don't talk a lot about my family." she mumbled, as she struggled to put her feelings into words. "I suppose it's because we're not really a family. You've probably gathered that my mother isn't the maternal kind. And dad, his idea of fatherhood is throwing money at me. Jarvis is the only real family I've known."

"You got me." he smiled softly, stroking her hand with his thumb. "We're family now, too. And those guys in there, don't get me wrong, they're assholes, but they're lovable. They're your family, as well."

"What if they don't like me? What if I don't know how to be a part of a family?"

"They're gonna love you." promised Bucky. "Besides, they're itchin' to meet you."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause my Ma is really not as subtle as she thinks, spyin' on us from the window." he chuckled, giving her hand a squeeze. "Hey, I promise, it'll be fine. If it gets too much, just tell me, kay?"

Lola nodded, and Bucky pressed a kiss to her hand. It was a beautiful house, with low stone walls and a big wooden gate. There was a row of muddy wellington boots by the front door, and there were shouts of joy coming from the back garden. There was a well-used BBQ to the side and the windows had all been thrown open, in the hopes of tempting a non-existent breeze. Bucky pushed open the sunshine yellow front door and stepped inside, Lola's heart hammering at an alarming rate.

As Bucky had spotted, his mother had indeed been spying on them, and the curtain swishing two feet from where she was sitting confirmed his suspicions. She was a small woman with rosy cheeks and Bucky's bright blue eyes. Her chestnut brown hair was peppered with grey, and her pink lips upturned into a smile at the sight of her only son standing in the hallway.

"James! Oh, you're here!" she cried happily, rushing forward and embracing him.

"Hey, Ma. It's good to see you." he smiled, letting her shower him with kisses.

"Oh, honey, I missed you! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bucky's mother finally let him go, and peered around him to where Lola stood by the door still, an anxious smile plastered on her face. With tears in her eyes, the woman hurried over and swept her into a bone-crushing hug.

"You must be Lola! The young lady who has made an honest man out of my son!" she cooed, patting Lola's cheeks. "I must say, it's nice to finally meet the woman who has my son so crazy about her he got married _without_ _his_ _mother_ _present_."

"I'm so sorry. That's my fault, Mrs. Barnes." apologised Lola, her smile sliding right off her face.

"Oh, don't be silly dear! When you know, you just _know_. And none of this formal nonsense! You call us Winnie and George, you hear?" she smiled, her words so genuine they made Lola want to weep. "You're one of us, now. If James loves you, then so do we."

"Winnie, you're suffocating the poor dear." boomed a man, standing up from his cosy looking armchair.

"Hey, dad." grinned Bucky, as the two men hugged.

"Good to see you, son." saluted George, before making his way over to Lola. "She's right you know. Welcome to the family. You're a Barnes, now."

Lola didn't know what to say. She felt overwhelmed by the loving welcome and kind gestures of Bucky's parents. They were so normal and so nice, treating her like she was their own daughter. Her own mother hadn't ever so much as extended affection beyond a pat on the shoulder. But, here she was, being ushered towards the rest of the family.

"You know, James sent us a lovely picture of you." said Winnie. "But, it really didn't do justice to how beautiful you are."

"He sent you a picture?" giggled Lola, watching Bucky flush deep pink.

"Oh, yes. I had to practically beg him. And I had Rebecca use that www google website, you know the one, because she said you were very famous."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry if you saw anything inappropriate." she cringed, turning pink, too.

"My dear, if I had a body like yours I'd want to be photographed in my underwear, too! No wonder James has been keeping you all to himself!"

"Ma, you're real embarrassing." groaned Bucky.

"You've still got a gorgeous body." said George, winking at his wife.

"Oh, good God." said Bucky loudly, as his mother giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, ignore them." said a woman with brown hair and reading glasses. "Hi, I'm May! Bucky's eldest sister! And this is my twelve year old son, Peter."

"I like spiders." announced Peter, holding up a shoebox with holes haphazardly cut into it. "Wanna see?"

"Uh, maybe later, pal." said Bucky quickly, pushing the lid back down firmly on the box as Lola recoiled slightly.

"Why don't we go put him back in your room, alright?" suggested May, leading Peter out the room with an apologetic look.

"Hi, I'm Laura, the second eldest." said a tired-looking woman, putting down her orange mug. "And this is my husband, Clint."

Clint, who had a baby in his arms, nodded in greeting from his spot on the couch. Bucky immediately perked up and bounded over, arms outstretched.

"This must be, Nathaniel, the newest recruit!" he cried excitedly, as Clint deposited the little bundle into his arms. "Hey, pal! I'm your Uncle Bucky!"

"He's not the friendliest little kid." warned Laura.

But, Lola didn't hear the warning, as she found herself occupied by the sight of Bucky rocking tiny baby Nathaniel in his arms. It was the most heartwarming sight, an innocent little baby tucked up in his big arms. Bucky had the biggest smile on his face for his nephew. But, no sooner had Bucky made cooing noises, that the baby's lip trembled and he began wailing. Bucky looked down at baby Nathaniel in alarm, as Lola rushed forward.

"Oh, aren't you just the cutest little thing!" she cooed, taking Nathaniel in her arms and rocking him. "Was your Uncle Bucky mean to you?"

Nathaniel stopped crying and looked up at her with teary eyes. She cooed down at him and he decided it was the funniest thing in the world, laughing and gurgling up at her. Bucky's jaw dropped.

"How'd you do that?" he gawked.

"Looks like he likes her more than you." marvelled Laura, as Clint guffawed and clapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Nathaniel gurgled again and made a grab for her chest with a small cry of hunger, and she burst out laughing.

"Hey, hands off, pal." warned Bucky, and Nathaniel offered him a toothless grin, before Laura settled down with him on the couch again.

"You have quite a way with children." said Winnie pointedly.

"Yes, she does." said Bucky quickly. "And no, you are not to expect grandchildren any time soon, so don't even think about askin'."

"Oh, alright." huffed Winnie, as Lola felt her cheeks turn pink. "But, I sense it's not for a lack of trying."

"Oh, God." cringed Bucky. "Please stop talking, Ma."

"What? Why else would you keep her away for so long? I know what it's like to be newly married and in love!"

"Where are the twins?" asked Bucky loudly, as Lola stifled a laugh.

"In the garden." said Clint, and Bucky grabbed Lola's hand, making a run for it before his mother could embarrass him further.

"I like your mum." giggled Lola, as Bucky took her hand and lead her through to the kitchen.

"I'm real sorry if she made you uncomfortable." he apologised, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bucky opened the door that lead out into the back garden, kicking aside an abandoned football and various buckets and spades.

"Uncle Bucky! Uncle Bucky!" screeched a voice.

"Hey, buddy!" grinned Bucky, as a little boy rugby tackled him, knocking him to the ground with a thump.

Bucky roared with laughter, as the boy climbed atop him and began tickling him. Bucky let him win for a bit, before swooping him up easily in his arms and standing him back on their feet.

"Who's the lady, Uncle Bucky?" pipped the boy. "Is this your wife? Aunty Lola?"

"Hello," smiled Lola, crouching down to his level. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Pietro." announced the boy proudly. "And that's my sister, Wanda." he said, pointing out a little girl with brown hair who took one look in their direction and disappeared up into the tree house.

"Why's Wanda up in the treehouse?" asked Bucky, his brows furrowed.

"She's weird." shrugged Pietro.

"Watch how you talk about your sister, buddy."

"Is she okay?" asked Lola worriedly, as Laura appeared, Nathaniel in her arms.

"She's fine. I think she's been feeling the arrival of her brother more than Pietro has." said Laura, with a faint smile.

"You were the same." she added, nodding at Bucky, as the grown-ups went back inside to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you were so jealous of Becca when she was born." agreed May, switching the kettle on.

"No, I wasn't!" argued Bucky, pulling out mugs from a cupboard.

"Oh, yes you were." said Winnie, bustling in and putting a tin of scones in the centre of the table. "You took her out the crib and slept in it yourself. Your father found her on the bed, crying!"

Lola burst out laughing as Bucky's face turned as red as the strawberry jam his mother thrusted into his hands. He set it down on the table and took a seat, Lola reaching over and squeezing his hand kindly.

"I can't believe you guys." he deadpanned, and Winnie poured him a cup of tea.

"Go take your father his tea and let us girls chat." pressed Winnie.

"Alright, alright, so long as I get her back, okay?" teased Bucky, as he left the kitchen.

Lola smiled softly, cutting open a scone for Peter who had clambered into the chair beside her. He dolloped half a jar of jam on it, although most of it ended up on his t-shirt. She had laughed and wiped it off as best as she could, not noticing the warm smile Winnie was flashing in her direction.

"I see why he married you so quickly." commented Winnie.

Lola's head snapped up and she blushed, looking at Winnie questioningly.

"He told us you were beautiful and smart." said Winnie. "But, you also have each other wrapped around your fingers."

Lola froze, her cup of tea paused halfway to her lips, as Winnie busied herself with the sugar pot. Was Winnie right? And more importantly, how on earth did she know something like that?

"Oh, it's so nice to see him settled." continued Winnie, oblivious to her daughter-in-law's inner turmoil.

"Yeah, and not with Vivian." said May, rolling her eyes.

"Thank goodness for that." agreed Laura, sitting Nathaniel up to burp him.

"I take it you all didn't like her much." surmised Lola, and there was a murmur of agreement.

"But, that's in the past." said Winnie loudly, ending the conversation. "Now, Lola, dear, let me tell you the funniest story about James. He was five years old, and we had just boarded the bus so I could drop him off to nursery school. We had sat down next to these two elderly women. Now, my little James decided that it was the perfect time to announce, and rather loudly, too; "I'm not supposed to play with myself in the bathtub. I need to wait until I'm in my bedroom and all alone"."

Lola burst into laughter, hot tea spraying out her nose, as she coughed and sputtered all the while, cackling away. Laura was laughing, too, whilst May looked caught between laughter and disgust.

"What's so funny?" demanded Bucky, standing in the kitchen doorway.

Lola covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter as she mopped up the mess she had made.

"Oh, it's nothing, James." winked Winnie.

" _Ma_."

"Oh, hush, now, James."

"You told her, didn't you?" he asked, the smile falling from his face. "The bus story. Oh God, _Ma_!"

"Come now, James. She's your wife, I thought she might enjoy it."

Bucky grumbled something about Wanda and stomped out into the garden, as Lola giggled weakly.

"He must really hate that story." she grinned, pushing her chair back and standing up. "I'll go make sure he's okay."

"Good idea." agreed Winnie. "Why don't you both go for a nice ramble? Just be back before dinner."

Lola nodded and washed her hands, before heading out into the garden. That was when Wanda came hurtling down the garden path and ran straight into the house, as Bucky called her name from the treehouse's window. Catching sight of Lola, he vanished again. She sighed and began her ascent up the ladder.

"Knock, knock." announced Lola, sticking her head through the trapdoor.

"No-one's home!" yelled Bucky, and she giggled, hoisting herself up.

It was a tiny little treehouse. Lola just about managed to squeeze herself in, but with barely enough room. Bucky was already taking up so much space, his knees uncomfortably drawn up to his chest. She nestled in closely beside him, and he lifted his arm to accommodate her, draping it around her shoulders.

"She's a good laugh, your mum." said Lola, and Bucky groaned.

"I can't believe she told you that story."

"I thought it was quite cute. You let me know when you need to be in the bedroom and all alone, alright?" she teased, and he erupted into a fresh set of embarrassed grumbles.

"Any chance you could just forget that story?"

"Not a chance in hell, love."

"Then it's only fair you tell me an embarrassing story o' yours."

"I don't have any."

"That's a lie."

"It's true. I don't get embarrassed, the same way I don't live with regrets. I think they're both pointless, really. We're all human, and whether we are in the right or wrong, or just plain stupid, we all make decisions. I'd rather live with them than beat myself up about something I did ten years ago."

"You're one smart woman."

"I know. Now, come on, I've got pins and needles."

Lola climbed out the treehouse, and when Bucky jumped down after her, she took his hand and let him lead her on a walk along the muddy lane that ran alongside the house. They walked in a peaceful silence, content with the nature around them and each other's presence. It made quite a change from the bustling streets of London, but it was a welcome change. Bucky came to an abrupt halt as they passed by another house along the muddy lane. His blue eyes widened, as they flitted around and his throat bobbled as he gulped down a nervous breath.

"What is it, love?"

" _Shit_. We have to go." he answered, visibly panicking.

"What's wrong?"

"That's Vivian's car." he hissed nervously.

"What's she doing here?"

"Her family has a cottage here, too. I totally forgot! I didn't even think she'd be here! _Shit_!"

Lola straightened up and squared her shoulders. The cottage, annoyingly, was very picturesque with its garden in full bloom and cobbled pathway that wound around to the back of the property. Bees buzzed amongst the tall grass and there was a jug of lemonade sitting in the kitchen window. Keeping a firm hold of Bucky's hand, Lola strode forward determindely.

"Where are you goin'?" he whispered, digging his heels in to the soft ground.

"We live life the Parisian way, remember?" she smirked mischievously, and he shook his head, his long hair flying around his face.

"But… but we're not in Paris!"

"Oh, come on, love! Live a little!" she persisted, dragging him round to the back garden.

There, she spotted a beautiful oak arbour, somewhat hidden by the statues and leafy greenery and that was where she headed. Bucky jumped a mile when she patted him down, pulling out the minute sketchbook and pencil he usually kept in his pocket. He cottoned on quite quickly after that.

"Please don't tell me you're about to get naked in my ex-girlfriend's garden." he mumbled, as she fiddled with the buttons on her shirt.

"No, not naked, silly." she giggled, sliding the shirt off her shoulders.

Clutching the shirt just above her navel, she perched in the arbour and threw her hair over one shoulder and raised an eyebrow gamely.

"Now, draw me like one of your French girls."

"For the record, I don't have any French girls." blushed Bucky, sitting down reluctantly and flicking to a clean page in his sketchbook. "You're the only one I've ever drawn… like this."

"I feel honoured." she smiled, feeling a swell of pride.

Silence engulfed them once Bucky calmed down enough to start drawing. At first, he kept glancing over his shoulder, terrified that Vivian was going to come at him with an axe, but the only thing that bothered him for the next twenty minutes was a particularly aggressive dragonfly. He was quite a sight to behold, sitting in a relaxed fashion, the veins in his exposed forearms visible as he made deft movements with his pencil. Every few minutes, he would brush his hair behind his ears; the elastic band on his wrist forgotten. Lola was lost in her own little world, daydreaming about Bucky, when a flirtatious giggle rippled through the air, bursting their little bubble. Bucky's eyes grew wide, as a woman with short, curly hair stopped in her tracks, her male companion walking into her from behind.

"Bucky?" she gasped, and he quickly stood up.

"Vivian!" he said, plastering a smile on his face. "Oh, uh, hey! Didn't know you were here!"

"I didn't expect to see you here... drawing half-naked women." she said through gritted teeth.

"Woman." corrected Lola, standing, too and purposefully leaving her shirt unbuttoned. "You must be Vivian."

"Vivian, this is my- "

"Wife. I gathered." Vivian interjected, rather snippily.

"And who might you be?" drawled Lola, turning to the man who had his hand on Vivian's back.

"Gilmore. Gilmore Hodge." said the blonde rather dumbly, his eyes transfixed by Lola's breasts.

Vivian noticed, and elbowed him in the chest.

"I'm so sorry," apologised Lola, in a tone that implied that she was, in fact, not sorry at all. "I saw how beautiful this garden was, and we got a little carried away, you know what artists are like."

She giggled and pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek, enjoying the way Vivian clenched her jaw.

"No, I don't actually." Vivian replied hotly.

"Oh, it's so liberating." sighed Lola. "Although, normally, I'm usually naked."

"Must make one hell of an after party." grinned Hodge, grunting when Vivian elbowed him again.

"Oh, you have no idea." winked Lola. "But, we've trespassed long enough. We should get going, love."

"Why don't we all get drinks tomorrow night?" suggested Hodge. "Hang out and stuff?"

"Great. Pub down the road." blurted Bucky, wrapping an arm around Lola's waist. "See you tomorrow."

"Did I just agree to have drinks with my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend with my new wife?" whispered Bucky, as they walked quickly back down the muddy lane.

"I think you did, love. But, if it makes you feel better, Hodge is definitely not getting any tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	14. ne pas etre ne de la derniere pluie : to not be a fool [literal : to not be born from the last rain]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola experiences her first family dinner with the Barnes, worming her way further into Bucky's heart as she forms a unique bond with Wanda. Vivian meets her match over drinks at the pub and things seemingly fall into place for the married couple.

**** "You did  _ WHAT _ ?" gasped May, spaghetti falling from her open mouth.

The Barnes family were gathered around the dining table, tucking into the dinner that Winnie had lovingly prepared. Spaghetti bolognese might have seemed simple, but, it was a family favourite, and Lola couldn't remember the last time she had such delicious spaghetti. She supposed this was what people meant when they said nothing could beat a dish cooked by mum.

"May!" cried Winnie, passing her a napkin.

She barely brushed George in the process, as the entire family was crammed together. Lola wondered if they had ever thought to simply buy a bigger table, but the way everyone else seemed to just know when the other was about to move, she guessed there was something very cosy and familiar about it.

"Sorry, but, I think I just heard my brother say he's getting drinks with his cheating ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend!"

"No, I think you heard me fine." grumbled Bucky, picking at a crouton on his plate.

"But… why?" cried May.

"I don't know! It just… slipped out!" said Bucky, covering his face with his hands. "God, what was I thinking? I  _ wasn't _ thinking!"

"Clearly." said Laura dryly, helping Pietro cut up his enormous slice of garlic bread.

Wanda was still as silent as the grave, and refused to acknowledge Bucky's presence. Lola had been told this was out of the ordinary, as normally Uncle Bucky was her favourite member of the family.

"Oh, God. How am I gonna face her?" moaned Bucky, his face still in his hands as Winnie stood to get the dessert out.

"Well, a haircut might be a good start." said Winnie persuasively, running her hands through his hair. "It's gotten so long, James. I wish you'd let me trim it."

"I like it." blurted Lola.

Everyone turned to look at her, and she felt her cheeks begin to burn red. Hurriedly, she busied herself with her wine glass to avoid the smirks of Bucky's older sisters. Bucky himself had a lopsided grin on his face.

"I guess that's settled then." winked Winnie. "It's the new you."

"Wow, he's the one that marries her and she has you all whipped." said an approving voice.

Lola jerked up to see a young girl leaning on the doorframe. Her light brown hair was streaked with golden highlights and fell to just under her chin. Her arms were crossed, but she had a big grin on her pointed face.

"Rebecca, I take it." smiled Lola.

"I like you." stated Rebecca, stepping into the kitchen and stooping to kiss her parents. "And I think you have a point. Vivian always made him do his hair like some pompous moron."

"Hey!" cried Bucky, standing up and putting his plate in the dishwasher.

Rebecca took his vacated seat and popped a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"Revenge is a dish best served by the hot, smart, new wife."

"Alright, I think that's enough family for one night." said Bucky, pulling Lola's chair back with a loud scrape.

"We get it." winked Rebecca.

"Get what?" asked Bucky blankly, stowing Lola's empty plate in the dishwasher.

"The early night." stated May.

"Just remember some of us have kids." added Laura.

"Good _ night _ ." hissed Bucky, turning as red as Lola, as he grabbed her hand and all but ran from the kitchen.

Lola giggled to herself as Bucky led her up the stairs, and down a hallway right towards the back of the house. He had brought up the bags earlier, and gestured around awkwardly. It was a big room with a huge window that overlooked the garden.

"Uh, this is my room. It's where we'll be, uh, sleepin'."

"Just sleeping?" teased Lola, giggling when he blushed.

"I'm teasing, love." she promised, moving to stand in front of the window.

Bucky smiled weakly and sat down on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

"You're really worried about Vivian, aren't you?" she observed, crossing the room and sitting beside him. "You have every right to be."

"You're not mad at me?" marvelled Bucky, looking at her.

"No, why would I be?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend." he stated matter-of-factly. "God, I feel like a jerk." he groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"And she was very important to you. This is the woman you thought you were going to  _ marry _ . You don't just get over someone like that." she replied understandably.

"What should I do?" he implored, a wild look in his eyes.

"I think you should go."

Bucky groaned his displeasure and she laid her head on his shoulder, giving his hand a soothing squeeze.

"Not for revenge or to rub anything in her face. But, for closure."

"But, seein' her after everything, it's… it's…"

"I know. It's not easy. You've spent so long pushing her to the back of your mind and pretending not to care, you've not let yourself get over her. Breaking up with someone… you don't just have an off switch for your feelings. It's hard and it's sad and it's something you live with everyday until you've moved on enough to be happy with someone else."

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." he said with a soft smile.

"Call it ironic, but, I met him in Paris." she smiled, a dreamy look crossing her face as she thought back to her fond memories. "I was nineteen and he was a student at the Sorbonne. He was tall and skinny and had a penchant for these horrible brown cardigans. But, he was lovely."

"What happened?"

"I let my mother get in the way of our happiness." she snorted, rolling her eyes. "But, as much as I strongly believe we pave our own paths, sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall into place."

"You're one smart woman, you know that?" smiled Bucky, squeezing her hand back.

"I know." she sighed exaggeratedly. "But it's nice to hear it from a blue-eyed bombshell."

* * *

Lola decided she could get used to this. Waking up next to Bucky was without a doubt, one of her new favourite things. She had opened her eyes to find her face buried in his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her as he snored gently. He was oblivious to the sunlight streaming through the windows, courtesy of the curtains he had forgotten to close last night. He was also oblivious to the loud cows and sheep in the field next door to them that she could no longer ignore. As she slipped out of his grasp, he mumbled something and rolled on to his front, his hair fluttering with every breath.

Everyone else seemed to be asleep, too, as Lola softly pattered down to the kitchen in search of a cup of tea. Or at least, so she thought. A gentle _bounce_ _bounce_ _bounce_ snapped her head out of the tea cupboard, and she pushed open the garden door to find Wanda sitting on the back porch, throwing a rubber ball up and down. Full of curiosity, Lola closed the door and sat down beside Wanda.

"The grass is very interesting." said Lola, staring at the same spot as Wanda, who snapped her head round and looked at her bewildered.

"You're up early." stated Wanda stoically.

"So are you." countered Lola.

The two sat in silence; Wanda eyeing Lola suspiciously who basked in the morning sun quite contently. She was sure that Wanda was itching to say something- children loved talking, and in full honesty, too- so she waited patiently, and sure enough, Wanda crossed her arms and swivelled around to face her.

"Uncle Bucky married you." stated Wanda, trying to make her voice sound as grown-up as possible.

"As much as I married him." grinned Lola playfully, not that the eight year old girl appreciated it much.

"You marry someone because they make you happy."

"That's right. But, you also make them happy."

"And because you trust them."

"Trust is very important."

"So, Uncle Bucky trusts you."

"As much as I trust him."

"If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it a secret?" whispered Wanda, her eyes darting around fearfully.

Lola studied her for a moment, wondering what on earth this little girl was keeping a secret. She hoped it was something silly like she had broken her mother's favourite bowl, and not something serious because otherwise she would be obliged to tell Laura and Clint.

"I promise."

"I think Uncle Bucky hates me." said Wanda, looking thoroughly downcast.

"Oh, no, of course, he doesn't, darling! Why would you think that?" cried Lola, scooting closer and pulling Wanda into a hug.

"Because I didn't tell him about Vivian." sniffed Wanda.

"What do you mean?" quipped Lola, eyes narrowing suddenly.

"I saw her kissing another man." whispered Wanda. "And she made me promise I wouldn't tell Uncle Bucky."

Lola sighed, her heart breaking for the little girl. She was never really bothered by people's ex-partners, but this Vivian was a work of art, alright. Pushing down her anger, she looked Wanda in the eyes.

"It's not your fault." she said firmly. "It wasn't fair of Vivian to do that. Whatever happened, is between her and your Uncle Bucky, okay? I promise, he doesn't hate you. He loves you, always. Now, come here and give me a hug. Have you been keeping this secret all to yourself?"

"Yes. I promise I didn't tell anyone. Not even Pietro."

"I think you should tell Uncle Bucky. He thinks being honest is very important. And you'll feel better once you tell him."

"What if he gets mad?"

"I promise you he won't."

"Okay, I'll tell him."

Wanda smiled brightly, evidently relieved at no longer having to keep such a big secret.

"This means we're friends now." she said seriously. "Friends forever."

"Friends forever." repeated Lola. "Now, what do you say I go see if your Uncle Bucky is awake and we make pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancakes are my favourite!" cried Wanda, gleefully clapping her hands together.

Lola giggled, and promising to return, she headed back inside with a big smile on her face, running headfirst into Bucky who was standing by the sink with a goofy grin on his face. His hair was ruffled and there was still a sleepy look in his eyes, but, he quickly arranged his features into something more nonchalant.

"Morning, love." smiled Lola sweetly, standing on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up." he smiled back, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"You have impeccable timing. Listen, Wanda's outside and she wants to speak to you. She… she really needs her Uncle Bucky right now, okay?" she said carefully, and Bucky grinned, more to himself than her as he nodded. "Excellent, and she wants pancakes for breakfast."

"Uh, why don't you wait? I'll uh, make the pancakes." he smirked, blushing faintly.

Lola crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Rude."

Lola decided that she would go shower and make herself a little more presentable whilst Bucky and Wanda had their little chat. By the time she got downstairs again, the pair were flipping pancakes, Wanda's smile virtually permanent, now. The eight year old took her vow of friendship extremely seriously, and spent the rest of the day glued in between Bucky and Lola.

At breakfast, she insisted on having a cup of tea because " _ that's what Aunty Lola is having _ " and then quickly ended up with a bit of a caffeine buzz. After breakfast, the whole family took a trip out to Lake Windermere where Lola surprised everyone with her capability of sailing a boat. Wanda was so excited to help she almost tripped on a rope and flew into the water, but, Bucky managed to catch her just in time.

At lunch, she pushed Pietro out the way so she could sit next to Lola and somehow managed to drop her ice cream on a seagull, who squawked angrily and terrified her. Lola ended up sharing her ice cream to calm her down.

After lunch, Winnie and George offered to take care of baby Nathaniel, so that everyone else could go on a hike of sorts. Wanda wanted to lead the way, which she did, Bucky and Lola in close second behind her. The higher they climbed, the rockier the terrain became, until they reached a beautiful clearing with a small waterfall. Wanda was unperturbed, eager to show off and climbed across easily, followed by Clint. Bucky went next, stopping halfway and holding out a hand which Lola took as she stepped up carefully. She stumbled a little, but Bucky caught her, pulling her close to him.

His charming smile made her heart skip a beat, and he leant down, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that took her breath away. He pulled away when Rebecca wolf-whistled rather loudly, smirking when Lola's cheeks coloured.

"What was that for?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"I heard you talkin' to Wanda this morning." he explained. "Thank you for bein' there for her."

"Oh. You don't have to thank me, silly."

"I do." he disagreed. "You didn't have to do that, and you did."

"Well, it's like you said. They're my family now, too, right?" she grinned, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Right." he agreed, as they moved forward. "I can't believe Vivian did that. I'm so mad at her. What she did to me was one thing. But, to Wanda? That's low."

"I know." she said softly, as they stopped to help Pietro across. "It's horrible. I don't blame you for being angry."

"I guess I'll just have to do something about it." said Bucky with a tight-lipped smile.

"Like what, exactly?"

"Like showin' up for those damn drinks."

Bucky stayed true to his word, striding around the bedroom with sheer determination as Lola decided to take a nice bath to soothe her weary muscles and get all the mud off from their earlier hike. She hissed as she slid into the hot water, feeling the tension evaporate and just as she made herself comfortable, Bucky came barging into the bathroom.

"I can't do it." he cried, his face panic stricken. "I changed my mind, I ain't goin'."

Lola opened one eye.

"Can't a girl take a bath?" she asked wearily.

"This isn't the time for jokes!" he groaned, pacing up and down frantically. "I'm freakin' out and you're- oh. You're actually havin' a bath."

Lola snorted and studied his face, smirking when his cheeks reddened. Gripping the edges of the the bathtub, she stood up, and he gulped nervously as he tried desperately to not let his eyes drift.

"Help me out?"

"W-what?"

"Help me out the tub?" she said slyly.

Bucky inched forward and offered his hand, which Lola took and carefully stepped out the tub, keeping her eyes on his all the while. Instead of reaching for a towel, she moved closer to him.

"Now, what's this about you not going?"

"I can't." he croaked.

"Yes, you can."

He opened his mouth to protest, but his words were lost as she peppered his jaw with kisses. She smirked to herself and trailed her lips over his neck, delighting in the way he groaned when she reached a particularly sensitive spot.

"You're gettin' my clothes wet." he mumbled, hands on her waist.

"So, take them off."

The door crashed open and Bucky jumped, eyes widening when he saw Rebecca standing in the doorway, with Vivian peering over her shoulder.

"I thought someone was dying in here, not making a baby." commented Rebecca dryly.

Lola bit back a smirk as Vivian's expression turned thunderous, which didn't pass by Rebecca unnoticed.

"Oh, she and Hog- "

" _ Hodge _ ." interjected Vivian with a sneer.

"- just turned up. She insisted on coming up."

"We're a little early, so we'll just meet you at the pub." said Vivian through gritted teeth, before turning on her heel and stomping out.

There was a loud bang as the front door slammed shut, and the faint sound of Vivian yelling at Hodge echoed in the vicinity. Lola giggled, and Rebecca laughed unabashedly as Bucky glared at his sister.

"Do you mind?" he quipped. "A little privacy, please?"

"Sorry." tittered Rebecca, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "Your wife's hot by the way."

"Get out, Becca!"

Bucky's nerves had been in tatters before, but Lola observed that now, they were just a plain old mess and all over the place. As she somewhat reluctantly dried off and dressed, she noticed his mood switched between conviction and nervous breakdown. He merely mumbled in response when she asked him what he thought of her outfit and then he barely noticed her taking his hand as they walked down the road to the pub.

The sun was just beginning to set, the sky streaked with dark pink and orange and the last of the butterflies danced in the fields they passed. There was a distinct smell of a barbeque in the air, and a light breeze sent a shiver through Lola. Instinctively, she moved closer to Bucky, who was always radiating warmth.

As they arrived at the pub, Lola caught sight of Vivian and Hodge in a booth through the window. They were sitting closely, and Hodge turned his head to kiss Vivian. It caught Bucky's attention, and his hand hovered above the door handle, shaking slightly.

"We can go home." said Lola softly, giving Bucky's hand a squeeze.

He jerked his head to look at her, eyebrows furrowed quizzically.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course, not." she smiled. "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

Bucky appeared to contemplate her words for a minute or two, before giving her a brave grin in the fading sunlight.

"We're not going home."

The smile on Vivian's face vanished almost instantaneously when Bucky and Lola slid into the booth, taking the seats opposite her and Hodge. It was almost as if she had forgotten that's why they were there in the first place, and upon remembering she had Hodge to thank for that, she gave him a look of disgust that had Lola biting back a laugh.

"Sorry we're late." apologised Lola, looking at Bucky fondly. "We got a little  _ distracted _ ."

Vivian scowled. Hodge sniggered and high-fived Bucky, who looked a little confused at being praised on his sexual prowess by the man who his ex-girlfriend left him for. He tried to diffuse the tension by offering to go buy the first round of drinks and Hodge accompanied him, leaving the two women alone.

"Doesn't he mind you dressing like  _ that _ ?" sneered Vivian, pointing at Lola's chest.

Lola had chosen a dark brown jumper with a v-neck. It was sexy enough to flaunt in Vivian's face, but still conservative enough to wear in front of the in-laws. Clearly, it had the desired effect.

"Oh, he's rather fond of it for obvious reasons." she giggled, breezing over the intended insult. "I think he appreciates a woman who's confident in herself and dresses how she chooses."

"You don't need to dress like a slut to be confident."

"Of course, not. But, confident women don't need to shout about their confidence from the rooftop. It just shows, you know?"

Vivian opened her mouth to retort, but Hodge slid back into his seat, a glass of rose in his hand for her, and a pint of beer for himself. Bucky had got himself a pint of Guinness, and placed a dark bottle in front of Lola, along with a glass.

"They had that elderflower cider," he explained with a small smile. "Hope that's okay with you."

"You remembered." she smiled appreciatively.

"Well, you did stockpile it like it was the apocalypse last time we went grocery shoppin'." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"She really likes this cider." he added, as Vivian and Hodge looked at him questioningly.

"You always were great at remembering just what a girl likes." piped Vivian, with a sly smirk.

"Uh, well, I like to make an effort." replied Bucky uncomfortably. "I mean, she did marry me, guess I should do somethin' for her right?" he joked.

"Right!" said Vivian quickly, crossing her arms. "You're married! How did  _ that _ happen?"

"Oh, now that is a good story." giggled Lola, intertwining her arms through Bucky's left. "We met in New York several years ago you see. But, it wasn't the right time. And then we bumped into each other in Paris. I suppose you could say it was fate."

"Oh, really?" snorted Vivian. "According to  _ Hello _ ! it was more like a lot of vodka."

"You were wearing this red dress." said Bucky quietly, more to Lola than Vivian. "And these really high heels. I remember thinkin', god, how the hell is she dancin' in those?"

Lola whipped her head round to look at him. There was a smile on his face, one that made his blue eyes sparkle.

"And you came up to me and said somethin' in French. I mean, I had no clue what the hell you said, but it sounded good. And I felt like such a dork, but, you married me anyway."

Lola was speechless. She didn't know he remembered any of that, she had always believed he remembered very little of their wedding night. He gave her a playful look that said " _ and you thought I remembered just the sex _ ". She rolled her eyes and he grinned sheepishly.

"Should we get you guys a room?" guffawed Hodge, drinking deeply from his glass.

Bucky blushed, and toyed with the wedding band on his finger. It had become a nervous habit of his, and one that Vivian certainly noticed, her beady eyes zoning in on the dark marks she saw there.

"Is that… a  _ tattoo _ ?" she asked indecorously, wild eyes flitting between the couple.

"I told you tattoos were cool." said Hodge triumphantly, and Vivian rolled her eyes.

"It's our wedding date." explained Lola, holding out her finger.

"You  _ both _ have them?!"

"Yeah, can't believe she made me do it." chuckled Bucky fondly. "Glad she did, though. Really seals the deal, huh?"

"What about you?" asked Lola pointedly. "What's the story there?"

"Hodge has taken over his father's company. Haven't you, baby?" simpered Vivian, wrapping her arms around Hodge's neck.

"How… nice." said Lola politely.

"Yes, it is." affirmed Vivian. "Some people actually  _ work _ for a living."

"It's very admirable." smiled Lola. "I imagine they must feel so awful when others demand their hard-earned money for their own selfish reasons. People who think they deserve the world when they don't lift a finger themselves are the worst, wouldn't you agree, Vivian?"

Vivian pursed her lips, her sallow expression slowly turning her face from red to purple.

"And you must know all about not lifting a finger." she snapped.

"Oh, I'll admit that there are certain luxuries I'm used to." responded Lola fairly. "But I pay my dues however I can. My career certainly isn't conventional, but I have an excellent work ethic, if I do say so myself. In fact, you can ask Bucky. He did a Calvin Klein shoot with me recently."

"Calvin Klein?" asked Vivian in disbelief.

"Oh, yes." said Lola, searching for her phone in her bag as Bucky flushed pink. "Here, Trevor sent me a picture actually."

Lola slid the phone across the table, delighting in the way Vivian's jaw dropped. Hodge whistled, before grunting in pain as Vivian kicked him under the table.

"That's…. It's…"

"Sexy. I know." breathed Lola, trapping Bucky in her gaze. "Trevor sent it earlier today and it's the only thing I've been thinking about _all_ _day_."

Vivian cleared her throat and thrust the phone back across the table as Bucky smiled gratefully at Lola, who drained her glass and stood up.

"I'll get the next round, shall I?" she offered, her hand affectionately placed on Bucky's shoulder.

"You're going to pay?" jeered Vivian. "Well, isn't that thoughtful."

"Oh, yes. I refuse to let a man buy everything. Even if we are married."

"Not all of us have the luxury of a loaded bank account." jabbed Vivian.

"The product of hard work, I assure you." smiled Lola serenely. "That bank account started with my first job, you know."

"What, as a page three girl?"

"No, as a barista in Amsterdam. And for the record, I've never been a page three girl. The only artist I've posed nude for is this one here."

And with that she sauntered away, returning with four drinks she carried like an expert without spilling a single drop. She gave Bucky a quick kiss as she took her seat.

"How's your family, Bucky?" asked Vivian, eyeing him over the rim of her wine glass.

"They're good. I mean, you did just see them." he said politely, draping his arm around the back of Lola's seat.

"I know! The kids have grown so much!" she cooed, holding a hand over her heart.

"Sure have." he said with tight-lips. "They've been gettin' to know their Aunt Lola and they love her. Wanda especially."

Vivian's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, she is such a sweet little girl." cooed Lola, resting a hand on Bucky's thigh. "She said we were best friends today and it made me want to cry."

"Yeah, she's special, alright." added Bucky. "Can't imagine anyone ever wantin' to hurt her."

"Lucky she has you to look out for her."

"And you, now, too." he smiled back at her, and she winked so quickly, that he might have missed it.

Vivian cleared her throat awkwardly.

"You two are really protective." she commented. "Should we expect a mini-you soon?"

"Uh, well, we just got married." said Bucky hurriedly, playing with his glass between his hands.

"I don't think we're quite ready for children yet." interjected Lola, her smile telling Vivian she was quite unperturbed by her invasive question. "Although, practicing  _ making _ them is another story altogether. You can expect lots of  _ that _ ."

Vivian looked ready to projectile vomit all over the table, so Bucky excused himself to the men's room whilst Hodge idly picked at the dirt under his fingernails. No sooner had Bucky departed that Vivian dropped her smile and leant across the table.

"You're not fooling anyone." she hissed viciously. "You think you can marry him and pretend to be  _ normal _ ?"

"Oh, mate, I'm  _ not _ normal and I never will be." replied Lola, her proper manner disappearing to make way for a tough, common London accent. "I'm pretty fucking extraordinary and you can bet your conceited little arse Bucky knows it, too."

"Does he know you're a bitch, too?"

"I'm not that one that cheated on him. But, sure, call me a bitch all you want. I'm the bitch that married the man you'll never get over. He was the best thing that ever happened to you and you were too bloody thick to see it. And one day, you'll realise it. And you'll never be satisfied."

"Oh, you know me so well, do you?"

"I sure do. Because, there's only one of me, mate." smiled Lola triumphantly, standing up. "But there's millions like you."

Bucky arrived back at the table in time to see Vivian stomp out the pub, dragging Hodge by the hand as he lamented over his unfinished beer. Bucky raised his eyebrows at Lola, and she simply shrugged, citing that Vivian had decided the evening was not turning out the way she had hoped. He seemed to accept her response, suggesting they head home, too.

* * *

Lola slowly walked up the steps that lead to the front door, Bucky just behind her, his hands thrust deep into his pockets. They had been engulfed in silence since parting ways with Vivian and Hodge, and she was sure he, too, was processing the events of their evening. Night had fallen long ago, and stars dotted the inky blue sky. It was a warm evening, and neither of them was in a hurry to go inside. Bucky exhaled loudly and lent on the banister, looking out at the large fields that surrounded them.

"You're better off without her." stated Lola, stepping beside him and leaning on the banister, mimicking him. "You're a good person, Bucky Barnes. But she will always be who she is."

Bucky stayed silent, so she continued.

"She cheated on you with him. She'll do the same to him. And then to the man after that. People who do things once… they tend to do it again. You deserve better than that. You might not be over her tonight, or tomorrow, but one day, you'll know things have moved forward for the better."

She reached out and placed a hand over his. There wasn't a hint of jealousy or possessiveness in what she said, but, Bucky's silence spoke volumes. Perhaps he needed more time than her to process what had happened. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she mumbled something about going to bed, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Things have moved forward." he said lowly, cupping her face.

In the dim light of the porch, she could see the storm raging in his eyes as they traced over her face, as if memorising every feature. He no longer looked consumed by thought, the faraway expression replaced by desire. Torturously slow, he closed the gap between them with a tentative kiss that was over all too soon. She wanted to tell him that it was okay, that they didn't have to do anything right now.

But, no sooner had she opened her mouth, that he had pressed his lips to hers again in a bruising kiss that made her head spin. Her hands found his shoulders, steading herself as he pulled her close to him, his hands roaming her body. She shivered under his touch and kissed him back desperately, fiercely, as if everything depended on it. He tasted like cigarettes and Guinness, and she sunk even closer into him, the butterflies in her tummy being rapidly replaced with need.

And then he gently pulled away, stepping back as his eyes met hers for a moment, silently asking her if she wanted this to continue as much as he did. Without hesitating, she nodded, moving towards him as he pushed open the front door and leant in again, pressing his lips to hers fervently. The door had barely shut when his hands slipped down to her thighs and he hoisted her up, carrying her up the stairs without breaking their kiss, both completely oblivious to the Barnes sisters who were sat in the living room watching television.

Lola giggled as they stumbled through the bedroom door, Bucky closing it with his foot before pressing her against it and his hips against hers, the hardness in his jeans making her pull him impossibly closer. One of his hands moved to the hem of her skirt, brushing over the slither of bare skin before tugging at the zip of her boots. His small chuckle snapped her eyes open.

"You should wear these more often." he said in answer to her unspoken question, unzipping one boot and sliding it off.

"Oh, you like them?" she teased, as he moved to the other.

"Sweetheart, you have  _ no _ idea."

A giggle escaped her again, as he whirled around and carried her to the bed, setting her down on it and leaning over her. His tongue chased hers as her fingers tugged at his hair to draw him closer. He pulled her skirt down her legs impatiently, and she opened her mouth to make a cheeky remark but his lips landed on her neck and all she could manage was a loud moan. He shushed her with a kiss, but, then he nipped at her collarbone, making it quite impossible to stay silent.

"You're so beautiful." Bucky whispered, his lips pressed to her earlobe, before trailing a succession of kisses down her neck.

"Bucky." she whispered fervently, tugging at his hair forcefully, eliciting a groan from him.

His palms slid under her jumper, delicately drawing patterns over the sensitive skin of her stomach. He cupped one breast briefly, and then the other, all the while dragging the hem of her jumper up with his teeth.

"Not enough." she managed to gasp, as her jumper hit the floor.

Bucky stared at her with a look that promised to devour every inch of her, and she felt a flutter in her belly. Sure, he had seen her in her underwear before, he had seen her naked earlier that day, but, this felt different. This felt  _ intimate _ . No-one had ever looked at her like this before.

Bucky leant down and kissed her hard, and when they broke apart, panting for breath, she saw his eyes had darkened with lust, looking almost black in the dim light.

"Bucky?" she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want you."

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips came crashing back down on hers as his fingers began to explore her skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Head dizzy and brain clouded with lust, she barely noticed his fingers sliding her bra off until he groaned and covered one breast with his mouth, his hand attending to the other one. Every nip of his tongue felt electrifying, and she writhed beneath him, fingernails digging into the skin of his back to tell him she couldn't take any more of his teasing.

Chuckling quietly, he dragged his lips back up to hers, his fingers making quick work of her underwear. Her own fingers flew to the buttons on his shirt, but, she had barely undone them when he grabbed her wrists and pinned her hands above her head. She whined her displeasure at not being able to touch him, but, he grinned wolfishly and took her bottom lip between his teeth, and she bucked her hips at him.

"Stop  _ teasing _ , Bucky." she whispered through gritted teeth.

"You've been teasin' me for months, sweetheart." he remarked, fingers gliding up her thighs.

Lola glared at him half-heartedly, but, the smartass retort on the tip of her tongue was drowned out when his fingers provided the friction she desperately craved from him. And then he dipped his head, his tongue following his fingers and she had to bury her face in a pillow to soften her moans. He hummed, the vibration of his voice making her see stars and she wondered why on earth they hadn't done this sooner. He blew at the soft skin of her thighs, and she let out a gasp at the way the roughness of his stubble rubbed deliciously against her.

Bucky took his time teasing and tasting skillfully, earning a string of incoherent sentences from her that quickly turned into begging. He was only too happy to oblige, his own patience wearing dangerously thin, the waistband of his boxers now strained uncomfortably. He relished the way her thighs clamped around his head, knowing he was the reason behind it. The time it took her to reach her peak was embarrassingly short, and she vaguely registered Bucky's smug grin, before he was on top of her again, his clothes lying on a heap beside hers.

There was no doubt about it. He looked and felt  _ so _ good. She let her fingers dance over his chest, and trace the defined lines on his stomach. They slid further down until she had her hand wrapped around him and his breath caught in his throat. He clenched his jaw and she giggled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. His moans fuelled the familiar heat pooling in her belly, and she sped up her movements, but, he grabbed her wrist again.

Lola made to voice her protest, but, in one swift movement, he thrust into her, and she gasped, clutching at him desperately and clawing at his skin. Bucky's lips hovered over hers, barely brushing her, as he gazed fiercely at her, the pleasure in her eyes mirrored in his. He stilled for a moment, drinking in the sight beneath him, until she couldn't bear it any longer and urged him to move with a roll of her hips. He chuckled darkly in response, kissing her hungrily as he shifted, slowly at first and then bruisingly hard when she begged for more.

"Holy hell, you feel good, sweetheart." he choked out, and she moaned breathlessly back at him.

Bucky's face was hidden by his long hair, but, she could hear his short pants, and feel the way his hips jutted sloppily, telling her he was nearing the edge just as she was. It was the way that he moaned her name that was her undoing. And that was all it took for him, too, the way her back arched and the bliss her eyes were awash with.

Bucky trailed his fingers up and soothingly, before gently easing her sideways, hugging her close to his own body. She moaned in appreciation, feeling his well-muscled chest and the thick biceps that enveloped her in a cocoon. Her brain was still addled and she wasn't sure what she was mumbling into his skin, but, his chest rumbled as he laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he silently agreed;  _ finally _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	15. avoir la peche : to be happy [literal : to have the peach]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dam broken and floodgates open, Bucky and Lola are finally in a good place. That is, ignoring the awkward mishap of the morning after. Bucky reveals secrets to Steve and Lola finds herself in a nervous bother. Bucky is not as shy as he may have seemed as Lola despairs why he would choose dinner with Steve and Peggy to be the moment he sheds his shell.

**** Bucky surprised himself at how early he woke up the following morning, considering he had barely slept. A strange sensation had snapped his eyes open in the middle of the night. The sight of Lola with a seductive gleam in her eyes and him in her mouth had certainly woken him up alright. He had exacted his revenge merely hours later, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses until she stirred enough to let him slide a hand between her legs. Perhaps the lack of sleep wasn't so bad, he thought, as he stretched his aching muscles.

The bedsheets were a tangled mess, and their clothes strewn about the floor. Lola was asleep, curled up into his side and legs interwoven with his. Her face was hidden by her long hair, and he swept it gently behind her, smiling when she scrunched her nose at the tickling feeling. She let out a content little sigh, wrapping her arms firmly around him. That was when it all came crashing down.

It was an overwhelming feeling, one that made Bucky's head foggy. A million thoughts raced about in his fuzzy brain and the wedding band on his finger suddenly weighed a tonne. He couldn't breathe, and his heart began hammering at a million miles an hour. Gulping, he swung his legs out of bed and quickly grabbed his clothes, pulling them on hurriedly. Catching sight of himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, straining to see the angry, red scratch marks that ran the length of his broad shoulders. He was stuffing a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket when there was a soft grumble behind him.

"Bucky?"

He whipped around as Lola yawned, blinking sleepily at him from where she lay on the bed.

"Ssh, go back to sleep." he whispered, pressing a kiss to her head. "I'll be right back."

She hummed and buried her face in the pillow, falling back into a peaceful slumber, much to Bucky's relief. Quietly closing the bedroom door behind him, he tiptoed down the stairs and outside, swallowing the fresh morning air gratefully.

Yesterday was very much real and it had very much happened. It wasn't just a dream, even though it felt like one. Bucky lit up a cigarette as he processed what had been an eventful day. Things with Vivian had ended up far messier than he had ever anticipated, and it was only now that he truly questioned what he had ever seen in her. She was beautiful and ambitious, but, she was driven by all the wrong things. He wondered if the love he held for her had ever been real, considering he never actually saw her for who she really was. He understood now that she was cold and calculating, willing to manipulate those around her to get what she wanted. Thank God he had never married her.

As for the woman he  _ had _ married… well, it hadn't taken him long at all to discover she was the complete opposite of what he had expected. Despite their marital pretence, she had still taken time to understand him and show an interest in his life. She took his passions seriously and was so  _ encouraging _ of them. He was free to be whoever or whatever he wanted to be, and he felt safe in the knowledge that she would never judge him for it.

There was no denying that she was just a  _ tiny _ bit wild, but, it was  _ exhilarating _ . And truth be told, Bucky  _ loved _ it. She balanced out his serious nature, reminding him that it was okay to let loose and just enjoy life every once in a while. That, and it was undeniably  _ hot _ .

Stubbing out the cigarette, Bucky felt his fears quell. Sure, he hadn't expected to find himself in this situation, but, he supposed Lola hadn't either. Maybe this drunken marriage had been a blessing in disguise. Maybe it would work, maybe it wouldn't. But, knowing that right now, she was in  _ his _ bed, waiting for  _ him _ , was music to his ears. It was about time he returned back to her, too.

Bucky stopped in his tracks, the doorknob still held in his hand. He was greeted by a sight that brought a smile to his face. Lola was sitting cross-legged on the couch, eyes still dreamy with sleep, and her hair falling messily around her shoulders. One lock of her hair was firmly grasped by baby Nathaniel, who she cradled in one arm, as she fed him from his bottle. Nathaniel looked quite content (cosied up against what Bucky recognised was his red Henley) with his tiny, free hand gripping Lola's that was wrapped around the bottle. The gentle smile on her face made Bucky grin wider, as he stood silently in the doorway, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"You stop that right now, Bucky Barnes." warned Lola, breaking the silence, but, she kept her eyes on the baby.

"Stop what?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

She lifted her eyes to meet his, an eyebrow cocked.

"That broody look on your face."

"I don't have a broody look!" he cried, turning red.

"You might want to tell your face that." she warned. "I know I look adorable, but, this factory is closed for business, right now."

"You're a natural, though." he chuckled, sitting down beside her. "He really likes you."

"That's because he's the cutest little guy, aren't you?" she cooed, and Nathaniel gurgled happily.

"Where's Laura, anyway?" asked Bucky, and Lola turned as red as the Henley. "What? Why are you blushing?"

"Laura and Clint might not have appreciated being in the room next to yours last night." she mumbled, giggling when Bucky's face reddened, too. "I volunteered our babysitting services so they could spend the day with the twins. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah," he grinned, scooping Nathaniel out of her arms. "Sounds like a good day to me."

"Don't you want to put a towel on your shoulder?" asked Lola with a frown, as Bucky burped the baby.

"It'll be fine."

Lola frowned, taking in the baby's bulging eyes.

"Bucky. I really think Nathaniel is about to- "

Lola didn't get to finish her sentence, Nathaniel choosing that particular moment to regurgitate the contents of his stomach all over his unsuspecting uncle's shoulder and back.

"- return his breakfast." she finished, holding back a laugh.

Bucky grimaced and slowly brought the baby back up, holding him at arm's length and eyeing him with cynicism.

"Gee, thanks for that, pal." he said flatly, and Nathaniel offered him a gummy smile.

Lola giggled, cradling the baby again as Bucky pulled his shirt off hastily to examine the damage. He really liked that shirt and now it smelt funny. He scowled, knitting his eyebrows together when he caught the distant, dreamy look in Lola's eyes.

"You stop that, sweetheart." he warned, a smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" she cried, her cheeks turning pink.

"That look you got there. We have an infant with us." he winked.

"I am not giving you any kind of…  _ inappropriate _ look." she insisted, glancing down at Nathaniel. "Besides, he's falling asleep."

"Why's he gettin' all the cuddles?"

"Because he didn't sneak off this morning."

"I'm here now, and I wanna cuddle."

Lola yelped as Bucky wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him, her back against his bare chest, as he made himself comfortable on the couch. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head when she snuggled closer, one of her fingers clutched in Nathaniel's fist. The baby yawned, his eyes drooping.

"'M sorry for sneaking out." whispered Bucky. "I just needed a moment."

"You don't need to explain." she whispered back reassuringly. "You don't owe me anything."

"I don't want you thinkin' I was running off."

"You? Run off? After last night? No chance." she teased, craning her neck so he could see her playful wink.

"We are  _ not _ talkin' about S-E-X in front of the baby."

"You know Nathaniel can't spell, right?" interrupted Rebecca, leaning on the doorframe.

"No, but, he can hear." added Laura, appearing as well. "Just like his parents."

"And other people in this house." agreed May.

Bucky blushed so hard it felt like his face was on fire. He quickly hid in Lola's hair, not daring to look his sisters in the eye. He heard Lola's mortified apology, and her promise to call Laura if they needed her. There was some shuffling and then the gentle thud of the front door, signalling peace in the house.

"I'm sorry." mumbled Bucky, his heart soaring when he heard a quiet giggle.

"I'm not." she replied.

"I was supposed to take you to dinner, and buy you flowers..."

"It's a good thing we don't like sticking to conventions then, isn't it?"

"I'm still sorry."

"Don't be. I wouldn't change last night, not even a little bit."

"Even the part where I took you for drinks with my ex?"

"Even that part."

Bucky swallowed, counting ten seconds, before nonchalantly clearing his throat quietly.

"Speaking of exes," he began. "You mentioned yours last night."

Lola craned her neck to look up at him.

"Do I spy a green eyed monster?"

"No." he replied, all too quickly. "I mean, you know about Vivian. I was just curious 'bout you."

"Curious? Is that what you're calling it now?" she giggled, and he felt his cheeks turn pink. "I'm teasing, love. Why don't you go put the kettle on? I'll put the baby down."

Bucky silently chided himself as he plopped two teabags into two mugs and poured hot water over them. He must have sounded so jealous and pathetic, asking about Lola's ex like that. He  _ wasn't _ jealous. Sure, he didn't like  _ thinking _ about her with anyone else, but, he wasn't  _ jealous _ . Cursing himself again, and leant back on the kitchen counter, crossing his arms huffily.

"I could get used to this."

Bucky's eyes snapped up to see her standing in the doorway, her hands in the pockets of her shorts as she smiled at him. How did she look so  _ good _ in his shirt? He cast his gaze over her, appreciative of the way it hung loosely over her shoulders, it was almost too inviting. He wasn't a possessive man as such, but, it was the right combination of cute and sexy, and a reminder that  _ she _ was  _ his _ . She must have caught him staring, because she had that look in her eyes again, the one that made him bite his lip and want to devour her all over again and again.

"Used to what?" he asked hoarsely.

"You," she smirked, strutting towards him. "Doing things without a shirt on."

Bucky's heart thumped eratically as she ran her hands over his chest, his skin tingling under her feathery touch. He could just see the edge of a purple bruise peeking out under her collar, and it made him blush.

"Bucky Barnes, don't you dare act shy with me,  _ now _ . Not after last night."

"Yeah, well, last night was… last night…"

She hummed softly, pressing kisses into his neck. He groaned, his fingers gripping her by the hips, as she tugged his earlobe between her teeth. His brain was clouding over with desire, as she whispered in his ear and trailed her fingers over his waistband. Growling, he spun her around, pressing her into the counter with his hips. She peered up at him through her eyelashes, stunned by his bold move.

Lola shivered under his breath, as he kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulders. She let out a breathy sigh as his fingers slid under the hem of her shirt and he smirked against her skin when she pulled him closer. Pulling his face back up, she made to kiss him, but he moved back, chuckling when she whined.

So, he kissed her. Deeply and passionately, his fingers now firmly grasping the hem of her shirt, ready to pull it off as she squirmed needily against him.

A loud wailing startled them, baby Nathaniel's cries echoing from the sitting room. Bucky groaned and pressed his forehead against Lola's.

"I'll go get him." she sighed.

Bucky reached out an arm and pulled her against him, smirking when she gasped.

"We're not finished with this."

* * *

"Holy crap." repeated Steve for the hundredth time that day as Bucky tried to wrench his hand from his best friend's firm grip. " _Holy_ _crap_."

"Can you stop that?" hissed Bucky, as the other cafe goers shot daggers in their direction.

He managed to wrestle his hand free, but, he couldn't stop the blush that blossomed across his cheeks. He quickly took a sip of the black coffee Sam had put down in front of him, hoping to chalk it off as the hot drink. It was a Friday lunchtime, and Brock had let Bucky take an early lunch at Steve's request, so, the two friends had crossed the street to catch up at Sam's.

"Holy crap,  _ wow _ !"

"Steve!"

"Oh, no, homie." said Sam, leaning on his elbows. "I'm with Rogers on this one. Spill."

Bucky flushed again and looked at the tattoo on his ring finger, toying with the wedding band absent mindedly.

"Lola made me."

Sam slapped the counter, a grin erupting on his face.

"I  _ knew _ that babe was behind it!"

"She got it done, too." said Bucky fairly.

He hoped his comment would end the subject, but, all it succeeded in doing was widening Steve's eyes.

"You _both_ got your _wedding_ _date_ tattooed?" he gasped, almost sloshing his latte down his front.

"Yeah, no big deal." shrugged Bucky, picking up his coffee again.

Sam and Steve exchanged glances, and then continued to press Bucky for more details about his time in Paris and with his parents. Gratefully, Sam had a sudden flurry of customers, and so Bucky was able to truthfully but rapidly tell Steve the whole story. By the time he was done, Steve had adopted an expression of pure awe.

"I still can't believe she got you to do that." marvelled Steve, nodding at Bucky's hand. "It's not like you at all."

"I know." sighed Bucky. "Maybe I should've said no-"

"No!" cried Steve, a little too quickly. "I mean, I think it's great."

"Great?" asked Bucky sceptically.

"Yeah. Come on, Buck. I've known you for years and I've never been able to break you out of your shell. Along comes this girl and suddenly, it's like I'm getting to see the real  _ you _ . It's nice."

Bucky had a small smile on his face, as he thought about what Steve had said. It was true. He certainly felt like he was more himself than he had ever been. It was both terrifying and liberating.

"Yeah, I guess she has." he agreed, leaving some coins on the counter. "God, I'm sorry, Steve."

"For what?" frowned the blonde, as they left the cafe and retreated back to the office.

"These last few months, I've barely spent any time with you. How's Peggy?"

"Peggy's good. That reminds me, she really wants to meet your wife."

"When?"

"Tonight? Come over and have dinner with us." smiled Steve, as they stopped outside the office block.

"Sure. I'll call Lola and let her know." agreed Bucky, pulling his phone out.

He was glad to have an excuse to call her and hear her voice.

"Don't be long, pal." warned Steve, disappearing inside with a sly grin.

* * *

Lola was sweating. She was nervous. There was no point in denying the truth, especially not to herself. Lola Stark was deathly afraid. She was going to ask Bucky out on a date. A  _ real _ date.

The prospect of rejection terrified her. Things had been so good between them recently, and that night of pleasure had been phenomenal, her feet hadn't touched the ground since their return. But, that didn't mean Bucky was definitely going to say yes.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Lola jumped, head snapping up to see Natasha standing in the doorway of her dressing room. Her best friend had accompanied her to her photoshoot today.

"What's wrong?" pressed Natasha, closing the door behind her. "You haven't touched your coffee and the only time you don't drink coffee is when your stomach is in knots."

Damn. Natasha knew her far better than she gave her credit for.

"I don't know what you're implying."

"I call bullshit." snorted the redhead. "You know I'll worm it out of you."

Lola swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm going to ask Bucky out."

"What's the big deal about that?"

"I'm going to ask him out on a  _ real _ date."

"Oh. I see." replied Natasha shortly, trying to relax her features.

"What's that look for?" asked Lola sharply, and Natasha sighed.

"Bucky Barnes. He is the first guy I have ever seen you- "

"Natasha."

"No, listen." snapped Natasha, and Lola closed her mouth. "He is the first guy I have ever seen you so in love with. And I mean honest to God in love with. The sexual tension is just unbearable and it's obvious he really cares about you."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"I just don't want this drunk marriage thing to bite you in the ass, okay? I know you love each other, I just hope that's enough."

Smiling awkwardly, Natasha stood up and left, leaving Lola feeling confused and uncomfortable. What had Natasha meant? Was she supposed to just ignore Bucky?

Her phone rang, and seeing his name pop up, she knew there and then that she was incapable of ignoring him. It would be easier to stop breathing.

"Hello, love."

"Uh, hey, Lola." came his voice, and she smiled at the way he said her name.

"How nice to hear from you. How's your day going?"

"Can't complain. I had lunch with Steve, which was nice. How's your photoshoot?"

"Oh, it's the usual. Anyway, I'm glad you called. Do you want to go out tonight? I thought we could go get dinner, or maybe go see a movie?"

"Yeah, we haven't been out in a while. I mean, I know we went away- "

"Bucky." she interrupted him before he could continue. "I'm asking you out on a real date. Not for- "

_ BANG _ .

" _ Ouch _ . Shit."

"Bucky? Bucky, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, alright."

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh, I'd rather not answer." he replied, and even though she couldn't explain how, she knew he was blushing.

"Bucky!"

"Uh, I just walked into the glass door."

" _ What _ ? How?"

"'Cause you just asked me out!" he yelled in a mortified voice. "I got distracted and- it's not funny! Stop laughin' at me! People saw you know!"

"I'm sorry, love!" she giggled apologetically. "Are you alright?"

"My pride is bruised, thanks for askin'."

"Oh, Bucky."

"Shit, that reminds me. Steve and Peggy invited us over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, that's lovely."

"We could go out after?"

"Of course, that sounds great. Oh, no, I'm on set all day and have nothing to wear."

"I can pick up something for you, if you like?" he suggested shyly.

"Would you? Could you get my pink dress? Tell Jarvis it's the Stella McCartney one, he'll understand."

"Uh, Stella, okay. Yeah, I got it. I'll pick you up at six then?"

"See you later, love."

* * *

 

As promised, Bucky had arrived at six o'clock and not a moment later. His demeanour had turned uncontrollably nervous at the sight of the studio set, as he desperately hoped he wasn't about to be roped into an impromptu photo shoot yet again. So, she took pity and rescued him, giggling when he exhaled in relief out on the safety of the street.

"Oh, no." said Lola, shaking her head so her curls bounced. "You can drive."

"But-" Bucky began to protest vehemently, but, she dutifully ignored him and climbed into the passenger seat, leaving him no choice other than to take the wheel.

"There's no use complaining, love. I don't know the way to Steve's."

"Yeah, but, this thing is huge!" he cried, and she giggled.

"That's what she said."

"I meant the car." quipped Bucky, rolling his eyes despite the blush on his cheeks.

"I know. Now, come on, we don't want to be late."

"Why are you makin' me do this?" he grumbled, pulling the Range Rover out into the street.

"Because you're always complaining about driving!"

"Yeah, 'cause you have crazy, expensive cars! Can't you just get a normal car?"

"That sounds ghastly and boring."

"Good God, you're crazy, you know that?"

"Should've thought of that before you married me." she winked. "Pull into that Waitrose, would you, love? I'll nip to the loo to change and you can get a bottle of wine for Peggy and Steve."

Bucky perused the wine aisles for a grand total of five minutes, before picking a bottle at random purely based on the posh looking bottle. He had no idea if it was any good, but, he hoped it would do. He examined the label as he waited for his wife, and sure enough, there was a click-clack of heels and a loud " _ hmph!" _ .

Bucky looked up to see Lola standing in front of him, her eyes were mere slits as she glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest and her trench coat buttoned right up to the neck. A toddler ran past them, and Lola pulled the belt of her coat around her tightly.

"This isn't the dress I asked for." she said, her voice was so low, it was almost dangerous.

"I know." he replied innocently, but, with a smile that suggested otherwise.

"Then why would you bring me this one when I specifically asked for the Stella McCartney one?" she hissed, as they walked back to the car.

"See, Jarvis pointed out that dress. But, then I found this one and I just  _ had _ to see you in it."

Lola made a  _ hmph _ sound again.

"C'mon, sweetheart. You can't do anything 'bout it now."

"On the contrary, I'm going to go change right back."

"Yeah… no." grinned Bucky, snatching her bag from her.

Before she could protest, he climbed back into the car and shoved the bag under his seat. He started the car and waited patiently for her to climb in. Without any other choice, she slammed the door behind her, cursing under her breath.

"I can't wear this dress in front of Peggy and Steve." she hissed, crossing her arms again. "I'm not taking my coat off."

"You will." said Bucky slyly, his eyes flitting over her body in a dangerous, hungry look.

He swore he saw her shiver, but, she stuck her chin out and refused to speak to him for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Peggy and Steve lived in a quaint, ground floor apartment of an enormous white brick house in the wealthy area of Lancaster Gate. Across the road lay Hyde Park, and around the corner was a lovely little church square. Gleaming Aston Martins and Mercedes lined the roads, and Bucky eyed a black Jaguar as he rung the doorbell. Lola fixed her trench coat, making sure it covered her as best as it could.

Bucky opened his mouth to make a cheeky comment, but, Steve swung open the door with a warm smile on his face.

"Hey, Buck, Lola." greeted Steve, stepping aside to let them in.

"Hey, man." grinned Bucky, hugging his best friend.

"So glad you could make it." said Steve, stooping to hug Lola.

"Thank you for inviting us." she smiled.

"Nah, it's nothing. Can I take your coat?"

"No!" she cried, clutching at it with desperate fingers.

Steve looked alarmed, whilst Bucky bit back a laugh.

"I'm cold." she suggested pathetically, pretending to shiver.

"I could turn the heating up?" offered Steve, still concerned.

"No, no, don't worry, I'll be just fine." she reassured, plastering a smile back on her face.

"Right. Well, just let me know." nodded Steve, leading them down the hall.

"You gonna take that thing off?" Bucky whispered in Lola's ear.

"No." she snapped.

"It's gonna get hot."

"I'm following Steve, so kindly stop bothering me." she retorted snootily, and Bucky chuckled.

Steve lead them to the kitchen, where the garden door was thrown open. A table had been set up outside, laden with candles and wine glasses. The night was still warm, the sky coloured with pinks and oranges. A curvy woman with short brown hair was turning down the temperature on the oven, but, she turned around at the sound of footsteps.

"James! It's been so long!" she cried, rushing forward.

"Hey, Peg." smiled Bucky, kissing her cheeks. "How ya doin'?"

"Charming, as always." said Peggy with an affectionate roll of her eyes.

Bucky put a hand on the small of Lola's back, trying to appease the nervous smile he could see on her face. She was toying with her wedding band, a habit she had picked up from him, no doubt.

"Peggy, this is Lola. Lola, this is Peggy."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." greeted Lola, kissing Peggy's cheeks.

"Likewise. I've heard so much about you, I feel like I know you already!" smiled Peggy, graciously accepting the bottle of wine.

"Good things I hope."

"Oh, I doubt that anyone could say a bad thing about you." laughed Peggy. "May I take your coat?"

"I… I'll keep it on, if you don't mind. It's a little... chilly."

Bucky turned his laughter into a cough as Lola flushed lipstick red. Peggy merely looked outside at the summer sky and quirked an eyebrow. But, upon seeing Lola's determined expression, pressed no further. Instead, she pulled out a corkscrew, and set about opening the bottle of wine, ushering everyone outside, insisting they sit and chat as dinner would still be a few minutes.

"You have a lovely home." said Lola sincerely. "I love this part of the city."

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" agreed Peggy. "It's central enough, but, I like that our road isn't too busy. Or crammed with tourists!"

"Oh, I know the feeling! It's like you can't go anywhere without being hit in the face with a selfie stick!"

Bucky exchanged a glance with Steve, as the two Londoners chatted like they had been best friends forever. It brought a smile to his face; he loved that she was getting on so well with his friends, laughing and joking easily. God, that laugh was music to his ears. He could tell she was trying to be a little reserved, holding a hand over her mouth daintily. She had done that with him at first, too. But, then one day, during a particularly funny conversation they had shared, she had thrown her head back and laughed until tears streamed from her eyes, clutching her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. Bucky loved knowing he had been the reason behind such joy.

Steve was talking about something, and Bucky grunted in response. He wasn't paying attention to a word. He was drawn in by Lola, his eyes gravitating towards the tantalising glow of her legs in the dying sunshine. As if she could sense his thoughts, she pulled at the ends of her trench coat, trying to cover her legs as much as she could, still deep in conversation with Peggy.

This was certainly a first. Normally, it was the other way around. Lola causing mischief and trying to seduce him, whilst he blushed and tried desperately to keep his cool. But, all Bucky could think about was the very short, very sexy red dress he knew she had on under her coat. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to pick it up, but, his mind was having a hard time thinking about anything else. He wanted to rip her coat to shreds.

Steve said something that Bucky barely heard. It made Lola laugh, and she shifted, the coat falling slightly to reveal the smooth skin of her legs. Bucky tugged at his collar, feeling hot. He vaguely registered Peggy say that she would go check on dinner, and Lola stood up, offering to help, leaving the two men alone on the patio.

Steve snorted and Bucky snapped out of his dirty thoughts.

"What?" he demanded, and Steve shook his head.

"Should we give you two some privacy?"

"What the hell are you talking 'bout, Steve?"

"You!" cried Steve indecorously. "You just can't stop staring at her, can you?"

"Yeah, well, you would, too, if you knew what she was under that damned coat." muttered Bucky, watching the two women talk animatedly from the kitchen window.

"You've got it bad." commented Steve, sipping his wine.

"Shut up, Steve." whined Bucky.

The sound of giggling snatched his attention, and he almost dropped his wine glass. Lola had taken off her coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	16. coup de foudre : head over heels [literal : a strike of lightning]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola exacts her revenge on Bucky, his bold move backfiring on him rather spectacularly as they go on their first official date. An unexpected arrival surprises them both.

**** The expression on Bucky's face was priceless. Lola had never seen someone look so gobsmacked and turned on in equal proportions, but, he somehow did and she made a note to stun him that way for as long as they were married. There was something undoubtedly arousing about the way his blue eyes suddenly contained a raging ocean as he gawked at her in pure awe. She watched his eyes slowly drag from the tips of her nude stilettos up to meet her eyes and then, he _blushed_.

Bucky's grip on his wine glass slackened, and it slipped a fraction, but, he caught in just in time, his face rapidly turning the same shade as Lola's dress.

Granted, it was a bold, vivacious little red dress that looked like it had been painted on her body. It was short on her legs, showing off their shape and tan, and there was a zip that started under her breasts, ending at the hem. It was far from subtle and considering his reaction, she wished she had worn it sooner.

If Bucky was trying to hide his inner turmoil, he was doing a rather shoddy job of it. He had quickly closed his open mouth, clenching his jaw so tightly that a vein threatened to pop. A smile toying on her lips, Lola placed a plate down in front of Bucky, leaning forward just as she did. Bucky inhaled sharply and Steve cleared his throat pointedly, avoiding all eye contact with anyone but his wife.

"Are you alright, love?" asked Lola worriedly.

She placed a hand on Bucky's thigh and he practically leapt out of his chair, his whole face aflame and bright blue eyes practically popping out of his head.

" 'M fine."

"You look a little... flushed."

He looked over her again, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he nodded fervently.

"It's, uh, hot out."

"Oh, I know." she agreed, fanning herself with her hand. "I had to take my coat off, I just feel  _ so _ hot."

"Yeah, you look hot. Warm! I mean, you look  _ warm _ . Because it's… warm." stammered Bucky, gulping air down by the mouthful.

Lola glanced at her hostess, flashing a discreet wink in her direction before Peggy encouraged everyone to dig in. Bucky took her words as an invitation to scrape his knife and fork against his plate noisily, shovelling food into his mouth as fast as he could for want of a distraction. Lola, however, had other plans for him. _Devious_ plans. Nibbling a small forkful, she moaned blissfully and watched as Bucky's ears heated up in record time.

"God, this is  _ so _ good."

Bucky choked on his wine, coughing and spluttering like there was no tomorrow. Steve offered to go get him a glass of water whilst Peggy went to fetch some napkins.

" _Stop_." hissed Bucky, gasping for breath.

"Stop what, love?" replied Lola, innocently, her eyebrows furrowed together as if she was solving some great puzzle.

"You _know_ what. You're… sittin' there, in that dress, torturin' me!"

Bucky agonised like a desperate man whose patience was on its last legs. She knew the right thing to do would be to relent. But, he wasn't going to get away _that_ easily. Instead, she cocked an eyebrow and sipped her glass of wine, her tongue darting out to catch a stray drop. His eyes followed her tongue, his Adam's Apple bobbing as he gulped nervously.

"Oh, love." she sighed, putting the glass down. "You brought that on yourself the moment you made me wear this dress."

"I'm  _ sorry _ ." He managed, through gritted teeth.

"I accept your apology." She smirked, and Bucky exhaled a sigh of relief, shoulders visibly sinking.

"Thank you."

"I said I accept your apology." She continued, leaning forward. "I never said I was done having fun."

Bucky's blue eyes widened until they were roughly the size of his dinner plate as he took in the hungry look on her face. A strangled moan caught in his throat as Lola kissed him hotly, raking her fingernails through his hair. He tasted of red wine and she kissed him deeper until he was kissing back fiercely. She pulled back just as Peggy and Steve reappeared, biting her bottom lip as Bucky stared back at her absolutely dumbstruck.

"Uh, Buck?" said Steve tentatively.

Bucky whipped around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"You've got some, uh, lipstick on you."

Promptly turning red again, Bucky raised an arm and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, completely missing the proffered napkin as he found himself trapped in his wife's gaze. The sly smile on her face reeked of mischief, and boy, she could tell he knew it. Allowing him a short reprieve, Lola turned her eyes away.

"How did you and Steve meet, Peggy?"

"Oh, now that is a story." giggled Peggy, making Steve smile. "Go on, darling, you tell the story much better."

"Peggy was the Councillor I had to deal with when I was working on a deal for Rand Industries." explained Steve.

Although he recounted the story with a sigh, there was fondness in his voice.

"And she hated me."

"He just wouldn't take no for answer." added Peggy, with a good-natured roll of her eyes.

"Not when I was working on the biggest deal of my career."

"Nor when you were working on asking me out for dinner."

"Well, dinner certainly worked out for you." commented Lola, and Bucky snorted.

"Should've seen him when he got back from his first meeting with her. He- "

Bucky gasped, his sentence cutting short abruptly as he whirled around to stare at Lola.

"He what, love?" she smiled sweetly.

Their hosts were blithely unaware of the fact that she was running her foot seductively up her husband's thigh, venturing dangerously close between his legs. He was clenching his jaw again, as he tried to find his lost train of thought. Shifting forwardly slightly, she bit her lip as Bucky finished his sentence, stammering and blushing the whole way through it as his gaze fell to her chest again.

Lola had to admit, teasing him was just far too much fun. But, she didn't want to overstep any boundaries the first time she was meeting Bucky's friends, so, she eased off. Well, in her own way. She toned her flirtatious behaviour down to coy smiles and biting her lip as she ran her fingers delicately along her collarbone, occasionally even toying with the zip of her dress, inviting Bucky's attention to the low neckline. He shifted in his seat, his own fingers pulling the collar of his shirt away from his clammy skin.

Peggy soon brought out dessert, as darkness fell around them, the hum of moths hanging in the air. Lola dug her finger into the chocolate that oozed out of her lava cake, sucking it off and swirling her tongue for Bucky's benefit. He was biting his lip now, his left hand clenching his armrest so tightly she was sure it had left indentations. There was a wolfish glint in his eyes, and she met it with an equally devilish smile as she helped clear the table.

"Oops." she said softly, dropping a napkin.

Smirking to herself, Lola spun around to pick it up, bending down until her bum was right in Bucky's face. When she straightened up, she noticed the wolfish glint had been replaced by a look that screamed pure danger. A shiver of delight ran down her spine. As much as the show was for his benefit, she couldn't help but notice the heat pooling in her belly. She, however, had much more self-control than he did, and she was determined to test it just a little bit longer.

"Thank you so much for having us over." smiled Lola, hugging Peggy.

"It was lovely to finally meet you after so long! You musn't be a stranger, we're friends now." replied Peggy.

"And you, too! You and Steve should come over. Although, I'll be honest from now and say I'm useless in the kitchen."

Lola could see Bucky growing more and more agitated with every passing second, so with one final goodbye, they disappeared out on to the street, Bucky exhaling so deeply, it was as if he had been holding his breath all night long. Muttering under his breath, he strode to the car.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" called Lola, making him spin around.

"Uh, home?" he answered meekly.

"Mm, not so fast." she grinned, pressing herself against him, relishing in the way he snapped his eyes shut as she dragged her hips against his. "You owe me a date."

"Uh, well, it's late, so I thought- "

"Don't you remember?" she asked lowly, her breath hot on his ear. "For you, I could go all night long."

* * *

The film was duller than dishwater. Lola wasn't even sure if she could remember the name of it, especially not with Bucky sitting a mere few inches away from her in the darkness of the cinema. How often had she found herself in this position? Even though he was right there, it felt like he was too far. In the glow of the screen, she could see his stubble covered jawline, her fingers itching to reach out and run along it. He chuckled at something the main character said, shifting ever so slightly in his seat, and her eyes flew to his hands as he rubbed his thighs.

Bucky didn't have faintest idea of what he did to Lola. Sure, he was shy and reserved, but, it only made him  _ more _ attractive. Particularly in those moments where he stopped thinking so hard, let his walls down and was just himself. The artist who had charm to boot and could get her hot, bothered and practically begging for him to have his way with her.

Lola crossed her legs, and uncrossed them again. Bucky glanced at her legs, and judging by the way his eyes snapped back to the screen in a hurry, she could tell his mind was racing with equally dirty fantasies. It was so unlike him to bring her such a sexy dress, but, it was amusing that his plan had backfired on him rather spectacularly. Smiling in the darkness, she stretched her leg, brushing it boldly against his, making him stiffen immediately.

"Is something wrong, love?" she purred in his ear.

Bucky gasped audibly, fingers twiddling his wedding band.

"No, nothin'." he whispered hoarsely, and she resisted the urge to drag him home right then.

"Well, something is wrong with me."

"What?" he asked worriedly, turning to face her. "What's wrong?"

"We aren't kissing." she pouted.

Even in the darkness of the cinema, Lola could see his face was burning red.

"There's other people here!" he spluttered.

"So they'll get to see a show one way or another." she teased, making him blush harder.

Bucky turned back to the film, set on ignoring her, but, she could tell his resolve was weakening and she only hoped it would crumble before hers did. She had never craved a man so badly. But, at the moment in time, all she wanted were his hands on her skin and his lips on hers, damned be the cinema audience.

An idea popped into Lola's head, and a dirty smile tugged on the corners of her lips. She couldn't do that… could she? Even for her, it was a very bold move. Natasha had mentioned doing it once, alleging that it had led to the hottest sex of her life. But, how would Bucky react? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Muttering a quick excuse me to Bucky, she hurried out the screening room and to the ladies as fast as her stilettos would take her. Bucky looked visibly calmer when she returned. Not for long, though. Her heart was thumping as she slid neatly into her seat, and she tried to calm the family of butterflies blooming in her tummy.

"What did I miss?" whispered Lola.

"Oh, uh, well, not much, there- "

Bucky broke off. Lola had slipped a hand delicately into his pocket, and when she slowly dragged it back out, stroking him as she did, he bit down on his fist, his eyes rolling back. As hot as it was, she waited with baited breath, as he realised she had placed something in his pocket. He curiously put his hand in his pocket to draw out whatever it was.

"What's th-  _ oh _ ."

Once again, Bucky was left with jaw hanging. Nestled in between his fingers was a scrap of black lace and the realisation dawned on him where it had come from, his eyes darted over her dress. Lola crossed her legs, suddenly feeling hot as he drank her in.

Unable to wait a minute longer, Lola pulled Bucky's face towards her and kissed him hard, not withholding the frustration that had built up. He tentatively kissed back, gentle at first, but, then she moaned quietly into his mouth and he deepened their kiss, his hand reaching up to cup her face. She smirked, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth and eliciting a dark groan from him.

Bucky pulled back, his breath laboured and Lola peppered kisses along his jaw.

"No, we have to stop."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm 'bout to pull you on to my lap and not give a shit that we're in a public place."

Lola froze. Lifting her head, she saw the shock on her face reflected in Bucky's eyes. Suddenly, the cinema felt like a sauna. They both reluctantly sat back in their seats, heat radiating from them in droves, their efforts to stay still and watch the film futile. It seemed to take forever for the film to end, and wallowing in their frustration, they left the cinema in silence.

"Did you like the film?" posed Lola, breaking the silence in the car.

Bucky jumped at the sudden question.

"Uh, what film did we watch?"

"Kingsman: The Golden Circle." grinned Lola. "What did you think of it?"

"Oh, I thought it was really good."

Lola giggled and Bucky eyed her with a cocked brow.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because, love, I think you were paying just as much as attention as I was."

"Yeah, and how much attention is that?"

"None whatsoever!"

"Hey, I was watching, alright!" he cried, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"You didn't even remember the title."

"I…" Bucky started, and then huffed, crossing his arms, staring at the road ahead in stony silence.

"Nothing to say?" she teased, and he grunted rather grumpily. "Not to worry, I'm sure we'll put your mouth to good use now we're home."

Lola winked, flashing a small smirk as she undid her seatbelt. She heard Bucky mumbling under his breath as they walked up the front steps.

"Thank you," said Bucky, as they entered the hallway. "Peggy and Steve- "

Lola pushed him against the front door before he could finish his sentence, crashing her lips against his in a feverish kiss. She pushed his jacket down his arms, running her hands over his strong muscles, relishing the way they felt under her touch. His jacket hit the floor, and his hands flew to her hips, fingers digging in punishingly, and she sucked his bottom lip gently, making him growl. She whimpered when his hands dipped under the hem of her dress, pulling back.

"Not so fast, love." she smirked, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

Bucky groaned his displeasure, his eyes hooded as he leant in again. She stepped back, dropping to her knees before he could protest. Bucky's eyes darkened until they were almost black, mouth opening and closing, as his breath grew more ragged. He hissed when her hand slipped under his waistband, stroking him teasingly.

"Sweetheart." he choked out, warningly. "I- "

His sentence was cut short. Lola braced herself on his thighs and leant forward, taking him into her mouth. Bucky growled, fuelling her arousal, and so she took him in deeper, moaning when his fingers found her hair. Her mouth moved up and down him, it was hot and unrelenting. She wasn't teasing him, and it was driving him out of his mind with desire. It wasn't long before he fell apart with her name on his lips.

Grinning, and extremely pleased with herself, Lola stood up slowly, planting soft kisses along his jaw as he tried to steady his breathing.

"You're somethin' else, sweetheart." he panted, his eyes fluttering open.

"I-  _ Bucky _ !"

Lola squealed as Bucky wordlessly picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and marched up the steps. She struggled against him, and he swatted her ass. She squeaked in response as he flung her down on her bed and crawled over her. Caging her between his arms, he hovered his lips over hers, rendering her breathless, as she shivered under his heated gaze.

"You fight dirty, sweetheart." he said huskily, and she bit back a moan. "You fight dirty, you get dirty."

Bucky showed her just how  _ dirty _ he could be, and she felt as if every inch of her skin was on fire, begging for his touch. She wriggled underneath him, but, he pressed his hips harder into hers, pinning her to the bed. His mouth was on her neck, kissing her sensitive skin until he found the spot that made her moan and shudder. He bit down gently, and she cried out, as he ran his tongue soothingly over the forming bruise. He continued his path of hot kisses across her collarbone, and the tops of her breast that peeked out from her dress. Only when mindless pleas fell from her mouth did he finally kiss her.

Lola felt like she was going to explode. That kiss was everything. He tasted like red wine and dark chocolate, his lips soft unlike the scratch of his stubble. It felt like he was kissing her with everything he had, and she moaned into his mouth, kissing him back with equal force. She was panting when he pulled away, and she almost came there and then, looking at the unadulterated lust in his eyes. She opened her mouth to tell him she needed him, but, the words were lost in her throat as he rolled off and made her stand.

"Take off your dress." he ordered.

She blinked.

"I said, take off your dress." he repeated.

His voice was dangerously low but it only turned her on more. With a shaky hand, she reached up and took hold of the zip on the front of her dress, dragging it slowly down until the cool air hit her body, making her shiver. She let it fall to the floor and stood there in just her heels, daring to peek at Bucky through her eyelashes.

Expression turning greedy, he gripped her hips, pulling her down on to his lap, her squeak of surprise drowned out by his bruising kiss.

"Now, that's a pretty sight." he drawled, eyes tracing over her bare thighs straddling his denim covered ones.

Lola didn't ever think Bucky could reduce her to a quivering mess, but, as she sat there in his lap, gawking at the cocky smile on his face, she realised she had been very, very, wrong. He leant in, barely brushing his mouth over hers, before claiming her lips in a hot, wet kiss. Her fingers twisted in his hair, tugging at the long lengths and he moaned, sending a shiver down her spine.

And then, he was gone, pulling away and leaving her breathless and wanting more. She whined in frustration and leant in for another kiss, but, he flipped her on to her back, scraping his teeth along her earlobe, as his fingertips ghosted over her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, and lower still.

Bucky felt good.  _ So _ good. She had never felt so desperate or consumed with desire and she let him know, her fingers pulling his hair and her back arching as she tried to pull him closer. She only succeeded in making him chuckle darkly as he nipped at the soft skin of her thigh.

"Bucky,  _ please _ ."

"Please, what, sweetheart?"

"I can't take anymore!"

"Can't take what?" he smirked, trailing his lips over her skin.

"I need you!" she cried, too desperate to play games any longer.

Bucky moved his mouth to her ear, and she gasped as the feel of his breath.

"I'm gonna take you hard."

He said it so matter-of-factly, but, it was so hot it made her moan.

"And rough."

She was done for. It was like the whole world had been tipped upside down. Her entire face went up in flames and Bucky smiled down at her with the filthiest grin she'd ever seen.

"What? No smartass comment?" he teased. "Don't hold back on me now, sweetheart, I wanna hear all the pretty noises you can make."

* * *

It was deja vu all over again. Bucky woke up with a head full of filthy thoughts and dirty memories, except this time, there was neither alcohol clouding his judgement nor any confusion over what exactly had happened the night before. And that was what made Bucky Barnes blush in the early hours of the morning. He wasn't even fully awake yet and he was already dying of embarrassment.

Bucky burrowed deeper under the covers, the pillow over his knotted hair, and counted to ten before he dared to lift the duvet to take a peek.

Bucky was alone in Lola's room, or was it their room now? Her side of the bed was empty, only crumpled sheets and a used pillow as evidence of her having lay there. His mind began racing, jumping to the worst conclusions. She must have hated last night, and been too polite to say so.

What had he been thinking? Vivian had never like sex like that, and clearly Lola had felt the same way.

She was just too polite to say so. But, it didn't seem like she had entirely hated it, had she? As he panicked himself into a frenzy, Lola's muffled voice shouted his name. She was requesting his presence downstairs. Bucky let himself lie in her very comfortable bed for a few more minutes, but, she shouted his name again, and he couldn't ignore it any longer. Shimmying into his boxers and a t-shirt, he silently hurried downstairs.

There was a fresh pot of coffee on the breakfast bar, and the radio playing softly, Lola swaying her hips as she hummed along to it under her breath. She was wearing his old NYU t-shirt, and even though it had stopped fitting him years ago, it was still a little big on her, but that just made it cute.

The sound of his footsteps made her glance over her shoulder, and then she turned around with a plate in her hands, absolutely beaming.

"I made you breakfast." she announced, holding it out to him.

"Wow, toast." replied Bucky.

He realised too late that he sounded sarcastic. Not that she noticed. She was evidently very pleased with herself.

"And I didn't even burn it." she said proudly, ushering him down into a seat, before hopping up on to the counter.

"Good morning, love."

Bucky relaxed as she leant forward and kissed him sweetly, running her fingers through his messy hair. She giggled at its state, and Bucky smiled weakly. But, that smile disappeared altogether when he saw the purple bruise on her neck. And on her thigh.

"Oh, good God." he cringed, face heating up.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly, pulling his hands away from his face.

"Last night. I… said...  _ things _ . And I… did...  _ things _ ."

"I know." she winked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm sorry."

"It was so hot."

Bucky blinked, unsure if he had heard her right. Her brown eyes were twinkling much like they had last night and he wouldn't deny how much of a turn on it was.

"You're… okay with it?"

She let out an exasperated sigh and threw her head back, her wavy hair bouncing.

"God, I have been  _ dying _ for you to do that since our wedding night!"

Bucky didn't bother to hide the shock on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes!" she almost screamed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't get me wrong now, I love that you're a gentleman. But, you taking charge like that…"

"Thought you didn't like bein' told what to do." he teased with a lopsided grin, his fingers rubbing circles on her waist.

Lola cocked an amused eyebrow.

"Let's get one thing straight, love." she said, dropping her voice to a low whisper. "The bedroom is the one place you can boss me around."

Bucky closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers, gently at first, as her fingers scrabbled at the hem of his shirt. He broke their kiss to let her tug it over his head, and she giggled as he pulled her so she was straddling him. Her fingers felt so soft, as they fanned out over his chest and he could smell his cologne on her from last night.

The doorbell rang, and Bucky jumped.

"Ignore it." she said, nipping at his earlobe.

But, the doorbell rang again, and Bucky sighed in frustration.

"I'll get it."

"Fine." she groaned. "Send whoever it is away, I'm not done with you!"

Bucky chuckled as he made his way to the front door. As he grasped the doorknob he realised he probably should have put his t-shirt back on, but, it was probably just the postman or a bible seller, and the tent in his boxers would hopefully send them away faster.

Bucky wrenched open the door and froze. There was a man, wearing sunglasses and sporting a sharply shaven beard. He removed his sunglasses and Bucky looked into a pair of eyes that were the exact match of ones that belonged to his wife. The man cocked his head.

"Huh. You must be the son-in-law."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	17. arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe : to enter at the most awkward moment [literal : to arrive like a hair in the soup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark's arrival is unexpected to say the least, but the billionaire is keen to play the role of doting dad. Lola delves into her past as Bucky does his best to make a good impression.

**** Bucky wished he had stayed in bed. He would have been much safer under the privacy of Lola's Hungarian Goose down duvet. Instead, he was standing in his underwear in front of his father-in-law. Luckily, the sight was enough to ruin the mood and calm him down. He felt the intense look that told him that Tony had noticed too. As a blush blanketed his cheeks, he bitterly questioned what it was about this family that had him perpetually red in the face.

"Uh…"

"I'm not here to sell bibles." said Tony. "Although, as a disgruntled father-in-law I urge you to get one."

Was that a joke? Bucky chuckled nervously, overwhelmingly conscious of his near naked state. He felt like he was under scrutiny, the red scratches Lola had left on his skin not doing him any favours.

"You gonna invite me in or what?"

"Right! Uh, sorry, come on in." babbled Bucky, stepping aside.

"You normally answer the door like this, or did you get all dressed down for me?" quipped Tony, raising an unamused eyebrow.

"No! Of course not, sir! I was just- "

"Did you just call me  _ sir _ ?"

Bucky gulped, wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but, Lola came to the rescue.

"Who was it, love?" she called, and then stopped dead in her tracks. "Dad!"

Tony looked between his daughter and son-in-law's various states of undress, before sighing and rolling his eyes. Bucky's nerves were in tatters. It didn't matter that he was a grown man. Nor did it matter that he was married to Lola. Today was most certainly going to be the day he met his untimely death, bludgeoned to death by Tony Stark.

"I'll just go get decent." Lola said, turning towards the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't." said Tony, clapping a hand to her shoulder and steering her back to the kitchen. "You too, Keanu Reeves. It's time for a family breakfast."

Sitting in his boxers and nibbling on cold toast was not how Bucky had ever imagined meeting his father-in-law for the very first time. Alas, here he was, sitting in awkward silence, Tony in the middle, the couple either side of him respectively.

"Isn't this nice?" marvelled Tony, raising his coffee cup daintily. "We should do breakfast more often."

Bucky stayed silent, but, Lola shot her father a glare.

"So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" she asked, slathering her own toast in peanut butter.

"What, I need an excuse to visit you now?"

"Considering the last time you stepped foot in London was my eighteenth birthday, which was many years ago- oh, and the fact that you just walked in on- "

"Kylo Ren defiling my daughter."

"- a married couple enjoying their weekend, I would have to say… yes."

"Maybe I just wanted to come and congratulate you on your marriage."

"It was five months ago."

"I got you a present." said Tony brightly, patting down his pockets.

"I don't want your money, dad." said Lola quietly, wrapping her hands around her cup.

"It's not money, per se." argued Tony, drawing out a white envelope. "Look, why don't you save us both the trouble because we know what's going to happen."

Lola cocked an eyebrow and Bucky's eyes darted between father and daughter.

"You're going to thank me and accept the envelope. I'll feel fatherly pride for about seven days, at which point I'll get a letter thanking me for my generous contribution to whatever charitable organisation you chose this time."

Tony grinned cheekily and held out the envelope, which she accepted with a roll of her eyes. Evidently amused, Tony refilled everyone's cups with more coffee.

"So…" he began expectantly. "How did you two meet? Was it a beautiful ceremony? Why didn't you ask for my permission to marry my daughter, Keanu?"

Bucky jumped at suddenly being addressed so, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to form some sort of coherent response. The story had been spun so many times now, it should have just rolled off his tongue, but, the glare from Tony felt as intense as laser beams, and he choked on his own words.

"Because this is the twenty first century and you know how I feel about oppressive patriarchal regimes." answered Lola in one swift breath, crossing her arms.

"And I am trying to interrogate Mr. Barnes here, you're making me look like a teddy bear." scolded Tony.

"I highly doubt you need any help in that department." snorted Lola.

Tony opened his mouth to argue back, but, thought better of it. Clearing his throat, he stood up abruptly.

"Well, I've got a few things to take care of. I'll swing by later and we can go grab lunch, kid?"

"I'd love that." she answered with a big smile that Tony returned, before rounding on Bucky.

"You, Jesus, we're turning water into wine tonight. Bonding time over drinks. What time you free?"

"Uh, five?"

"Great, I'll be here at six."

With a nod, Tony was gone, leaving them alone at last. Bucky stood still, trying to process the fleeting visit and the prospect of being alone with his father-in-law later. His lost puppy look turned into puzzlement when he caught the big smile on Lola's face. She smiled wider when he looked at her questioningly.

"He's making an effort." she said quietly, albeit happily, as if she couldn't quite believe it. "He never makes an effort."

"Well, I'm happy he is, too." said Bucky, with a grimace. "But, you know I'm gonna die tonight, right?"

"Before we call the funeral parlour, I wanted to ask you something."

Lola sidled up to him, nervous butterflies wreaking havoc in her tummy. She could tell he was staring at her curiously, so she played with his hair, pretending to fix it so she wouldn't have to look him in the eye.

"I was thinking that maybe- if you wanted, that is- you would like to move in?"

Bucky burst out laughing and her head jerked up, eyes wide with alarm.

"I don't know if you noticed," he chortled. "But, I've been livin' here the last few months."

"Yes, thank you, Sherlock." she snipped, rolling her eyes. "No, I meant… really move in. Unpack your things. Instead of there being a my room and your room, there could be an  _ our _ room. Only if you want that, that is, I completely- "

She babbled on nervously, spouting random nonsense but somehow unable to stop herself until Bucky chuckled and shushed with her a kiss. Slightly breathless, she blinked up at him as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd love to move in, sweetheart."

"Really?" she breathed.

"Yeah, really." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I like the sound of _our_ _room_."

"Good." she grinned back, stretching up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "I like it, too. Now, come on. Let's get you officially moved in!"

* * *

The rest of the morning was spent hauling boxes around the house. Lola laughed when Bucky was surprised at how few possessions she had. Aside from her books, her clothes, and the odd trinket, she owned very little for someone who had so much wealth. After years of moving around and travelling, she had learnt not to accumulate things. That, and she held virtually no sentiment towards material items.

It also put Bucky at a clear advantage- this was a legitimate reason to snoop through her things. Not that he had any suspicions, but, girls were very fascinating. Even with three sisters, he was no closer to understanding them. It was a journey.

Bucky was confused by the make-up (how could mascara be Better Than Sex?); unashamedly taken with the vast underwear collection in her chest of drawers; and delighted by a collection of photographs she stored in a tin box.

"Is this you? And…  _ Natasha _ ?" he goggled.

Lola didn't even need to see the photograph to know which one he was referring to. Of course he would find that one fascinating.

"Easy there, tiger."

"You're gonna tell me that when it looks like you and Natasha are eatin' each other's faces?" he exclaimed, turning the photograph around accusingly. "What's the story behind this, huh?"

"Truth be told, I don't know." she admitted and he blinked.

"How can you not know?"

"Natasha and I remember Budapest very differently." she shrugged. "The only thing we can agree on is that photograph and the threesome that ensued."

"Wait, that was with  _ Natasha _ ?"

"Yes, we were nineteen and touring Europe that summer." she said simply, rooting through the tin.

Bucky looked at her expectantly.

"What, love?"

"You're not gonna tell me the story?"

"I just told you neither of us remembers." she laughed.

Bucky looked between her and the photograph, whistling lowly.

"Oh, I'll get that story." he grinned, letting her snatch the photograph back, and she rolled her eyes. "Damn, sweetheart, when I was nineteen I spent my summer working shifts in the library."

"I'm sure the silent, sexy librarian persona worked for you." she winked, and pink coloured his cheeks.

Lola held out another photograph and Bucky examined it. Natasha was in the centre, dressed as a cavewoman. To her left was Jane in a ballerina costume, pink tutu and all. Beside her was Thor, dressed as a Viking. That made him chuckle. On Natasha's left was Lola, in a catsuit complete with little ears and he didn't hide the smirk that toyed with his lips. And then next to her, was someone who had his arm around her waist in a way that was reserved for, well, people who were more than just friends.

"Is that…  _ Matt _ ? With devil horns on? The same Matt, you know…" he asked, trying to pass his question off as nonchalance and not detail-hunting.

"The one who's blind?" suggested Lola, amused by Bucky's sensitivity.

"Uh, yeah. So, uh…"

"Yes?" she grinned and he pouted.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Just a smidge." she giggled. "Yes, we slept together. He was the first man I was ever with. No, we didn't date."

Bucky made a non-committal sound, unsure of what to do with this new information. He certainly didn't like Matt as much now. Even if she didn't sound particularly enthralled.

"I knew he had feelings for me, but, I never felt the same way." she continued, looking at the photograph in his hands. "At Natasha's birthday party, I was upset over someone else. Several vodka shots later… well, you can fill in the blanks. We both apologised to each other the next day. He, because even though he was drunk as I was, he said he shouldn't have let it get that far. And I, because I used his feelings for me to make myself feel better."

"And you went back to bein' friends? Just like that?" questioned Bucky, not entirely hiding his discomfort.

"Oh, yes. We've always been close friends and neither of us wanted that one drunken night to get in the way of that. I know you not might want to hear this, but, I don't regret Matt being the first man I was ever with. I wish we both hadn't thrown up straight after," she giggled. "But, I'm glad that my first time was with someone who genuinely cared about me and still continues to care. He could have easily taken advantage of getting what he wanted, but, he stuck around as a friend for the long haul. And that means a lot to me."

"You know I am never gonna be able to be as nice to him now, right?" said Bucky seriously.

Lola laughed and nudged him gently.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous." scoffed Bucky, crossing his arms.

"Love, the look on your face says otherwise."

"You weren't jealous when I told you 'bout Vivian!"

"I was." she conceded with a grimace. "I just dealt with it in a different way."

"Yeah, not showin' it."

"Oh, no. I showed it, alright, love." she smirked. "You just didn't notice."

"And why's that?"

Bucky looked at her in disbelief, and she raised an eyebrow, setting the photograph aside. He tensed as she pressed up close to him, the heat radiating from her skin as she danced her fingers over his shoulders.

"You were panicking. And a little flustered." she said in a low voice. "Much like how you look now."

Bucky swallowed nervously, the confidence he had displayed last night nowhere to be found. He was trapped in her gaze, as she walked him backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed. She pushed him down on to it, and his hands found her hips when she straddled him.

"Are you still feeling jealous?" she posed, sweeping her hair to one side.

His words came out as a groan when she leant down and pressed kisses to his neck.

"Answer me, love."

"No." he breathed, and she smirked, clambering off him. "Wait, where you goin'?"

"I have to get ready for lunch with dad." she grinned playfully.

"You mean you're gonna leave me like this?" he huffed, propping himself up on his elbows.

" _ Oui _ ." she said, throwing things in her handbag. " _ Tu attendras jusqu'a ce soir. _ "

"I have no idea what you just said, sweetheart, but it sure doesn't help my situation." he groaned.

Lola giggled and Bucky's head jerked up. It really was the sweetest sound and he looked at her strangely for a minute, before smiling fondly. His eyes had a sudden twinkle about them, as he gazed at her in a dreamlike way. It felt right. That moment.

" _Te_ _iubesc_." he said quietly but sincerely.

He knew she had no idea what it meant, that much was obvious. She looked at him a little confused, but curious and still playful.

"What did you just say?"

" _Te_ _iubesc_." he repeated, more confidently this time.

"What does that mean?"

"Uh, it means that I… I think you're beautiful." he stuttered, quickly flashing a smile at her.

"How is it said again?"

" _Te_ _iubesc_."

"Well, in that case, _te_ _iubesc_ , too." she smiled, leaning over to press her lips against his. "Oh, and you speaking Romanian? I feel about it the same way you do about me speaking French."

With that, she disappeared into the bathroom with a wink. Bucky Barnes got the feeling he had just landed himself in a whole heap of trouble.

* * *

_ The Meat Co _ was Lola's favourite place to get a burger. That, and their Gingerbread Martini was to die for. She had brought Bucky here once, citing that the Rib Meat Burger was the best thing on earth. Whilst he had concurred rather happily, he had almost had an aneurysm when he saw it cost twenty pounds for a hunk of meat between some bread.

Tony scanned the menu, before ordering the same thing as Lola, who hadn't even bothered to open her menu because she knew exactly what she wanted. They made small talk as they waited for their drinks to arrive, the Gingerbread Martini for Lola and a glass of Scotch for Tony. Lola wrinkled her nose as the table beside them received their food.

"What's wrong?" asked Tony, brows knitted together.

Lola had turned a shade of green.

"Mushrooms."

"You don't like them?"

"I do, but, I can smell them right now." she grimaced. "And it's making me feel nauseous."

Tony made a face, before asking a passing waiter if they could move to another table.

"Barnes seems nice." commented Tony, swilling his drink around his glass.

Lola gaped at her father.

"You  _ like _ him?"

"No," snorted Tony. "But, that's besides the point."

"What is the point, then?"

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes." she smiled. "Very much so."

"And he's not as asshat?"

"He's one of the good ones, dad." she said honestly, and Tony softened.

"Then you have my blessing." he said sincerely, patting her hand.

"That's it?" she asked dumbly. "You're not going to put up a fight? You're just going to accept it?"

"Uh huh." nodded Tony, peering to see if their food was ready yet.

Lola studied him, and he sighed.

"I don't have the right to fight you on something like this, okay?" he explained, stroking his beard.

Tony carefully avoided her gaze, but when met with silence, looked up reluctantly.

"When I heard you got married… I realised how much I missed out on. You didn't tell me because, well, what d'you say to the dad who's never been around?"

Lola blinked. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. But, it made her feel… well, it made her feel everything and all at once. And she swore it was the most embarrassing thing in the world, to be sitting in a restaurant feeling overwhelmed by her emotions. She wasn't usually the type of person who was susceptible to emotions. But, she was feeling inexplicably overwhelmed and she couldn't explain why. There were tears pricking her eyes, a combination of both happiness and sadness. She tried to blink them back, but, it was too late and Tony noticed. He sighed sadly and shuffled his chair closer rather noisily.

"I'm not crying." she insisted, snatching up a napkin. "It's those mushrooms."

Tony snorted and put an arm around the back of her chair.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, pursing his lips together in a tight smile. "Not just for making you cry, but, for not being present."

"Dad- "

"No, no, I need to say this, so this is where you be quiet and let me finish." he said commandingly, and she fell silent, as Tony took one of his hands in hers.

"It's not easy being a father to a daughter, you know. It's a… terrible privilege. You're… you're payback, for everything I did when I was younger."

"Karma's a bitch." interrupted Lola with a teasing smile.

"You bet your ass it is. I'm going to pay for my comment aren't I? I should probably try and redeem myself." He surmised, tapping a finger on his chin.

"Okay, look. I'm proud of you, kid. I meant it when I said that. I never set a good example, my relationships- or lack of them, rather- are definitely not something to set store by. I mean, you've turned out fine, so I did something right, being a genius and all."

Lola cleared her throat.

"Sorry, let's get back to the point. Having a daughter, you experience things, and then they're over." he said, sorrow dimming the light his eyes. "But, me? I never got to experience those things. And that's on me. I didn't drop you off to school on your first day. I didn't scare the boy who took you to prom. And then, I didn't get to be there on your wedding day."

"No-one was invited to our wedding." she said quickly. "It was very small and a last minute decision."

"Yeah, but, it made me realise that he's your family now. Not me."

"You are  _ always _ going to be my family." Lola said firmly, her hands now on his shoulders.

She had never seen Tony like this before. He was always happy and full of sarcastic jokes, clutching glasses of scotch and beaming at a room full of people with his infectious smile.

"You're my  _ dad _ ." she said with a smile. "It's not too late."

"So I can visit whenever I want?"

"Only if you call ahead first."

"New rule. No sex. Ever. Don't do it. You'll get pregnant. And then you will die."

"Did you watch  _ Mean Girls _ again?"

"It is singularly the greatest film I have ever seen. When I die, I want ' _ you go Glen Coco _ ' engraved on my headstone."

* * *

Bucky swirled the drink in his hand. He had passed nervous about thirty minutes ago, when Tony had dropped by to pick him up, now, he was just plain terrified sitting in a members only bar with his father-in-law who seemed to know everyone worth knowing.

After Lola had left for lunch, Bucky had run to the barbers for a quick trim so he looked more lumberjack and less homeless, before showering to within an inch of his life. Then, suddenly feeling his knowledge about his father-in-law was inadequate, he had spent a good hour googling the man and trying to memorise every scrap of information he could find.

Before he knew it, Lola had returned home bearing an extra large chicken pesto pizza for dinner. Clearly, she knew him well, as it had certainly helped him feel a tad more at ease. Well, at least until it came to choosing a suitable outfit. He had plenty of options, of course.

Thanks to that one  _ Game of Thrones _ premiere, Bucky had been on the receiving end of several gifts from top fashion designers.  _ Tom Ford _ had sent him a pair of sunglasses (which sold out three days after Bucky was photographed wearing them to work).  _ Saint Laurent _ had sent him a leather jacket and matching biker boots which he wore religiously on cold days. Tonight's suave outfit was courtesy of  _ Hugo Boss _ .

"So, what do you do when you're not cosplaying our Lord and Saviour?" Tony quipped humorously.

It sounded like a joke again, but, Bucky wasn't so sure. So, he laughed nervously, taking a sip of his whiskey before answering.

"I work at Rand Industries."

"You mean my competitor?" snorted Tony. "Are you a corporate spy?"

"That would probably be more fun than being an assistant." chuckled Bucky, with a shake of his head. "No, I'm looking to leave actually."

"Look, I don't give jobs away like McDonald's vouchers. But, hey, I'd back you if you're gunning for the role of Jesus Christ Superstar."

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Stark, but, I'm actually looking to go into art."

"Why haven't you already?" asked Tony.

It wasn't a demanding question, but, Bucky fought the redness that was travelling up his neck, suddenly embarrassed. He tried to think of a smart answer quick, but Tony saw right through it.

"Let me guess, it's a huge risk." surmised Tony, and Bucky smiled fleetingly. "Well, the way I see it, better a "shit" than a "what if"."

Tony threw the rest of his drink down his throat with gusto, as if ending some great monologue. Although, Bucky had to admit, it was actually very good advice. Hadn't he thrown caution to the wind on a number of occasions now? Surely, this of all things, the chance to pursue the career of his dreams, was worth taking a risk for?

Bucky's head jerked up when Tony held out a shot of something that smelt suspiciously of tequila.

"Here's to you, Barnes."

Bucky raised his glass in toast, the tequila burning his throat as it went down. He managed to avoid making a face, and Tony guffawed.

"I see my daughter has brought you up to speed with drinking." he commented, and Bucky laughed affectionately.

"I don't think I'll ever be up to her speed."

"Guess we'll find out."

* * *

 

Bucky had to stop. He really had to stop doing this and putting himself through the hell that was a Stark induced hangover. The room was stifling hot, and his entire body was pounding, threatening to kill him for being as stupid as to drink such copious amounts of alcohol last night. His head clutched in his hands, Bucky wearily opened his eyes.

He was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling. Not for the first time in his life, but, certainly one too many times in the last few months. Where the hell was he? It looked like a hotel room, and he could only hope that Tony had let him crash here because he was too inebriated to go back home.

Oh God, Tony had seen him drunk. How on earth had he let himself get drunk in front of his  _ father-in-law _ ?

Slowly sitting up, Bucky froze when the blanket at the end of the bed shifted. There was a scuffle, and a little black nose appeared, followed by a fluffy face with black beady eyes. Was that… a  _ raccoon _ ? The raccoon stared at Bucky and Bucky stared back. He blinked, unsure if he had consumed more than just alcohol last night.

Bucky shook his head as he got out of bed, wincing at the sudden movement that made him feel dizzy. He dared to brave the window, peeling back the curtains enough to look outside. It was beautifully sunny and… those were palm trees. And that was… sand... and the sea... and the ocean? There were girls in bikinis dancing by the pool and men in shorts holding beer bottles. This definitely did not look like England.

Panic. That was all Bucky could feel. Utter panic. He stumbled back to the bed and sat down on it heavily, screaming when the duvet flew off and Tony emerged, like a mummy rising from the dead.

"What the hell, Barnes?" groaned Tony, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Oh God, he had shared a bed with Tony Stark. At least they both had the good sense to leave their underwear on. Wait,  _ what _ ? No, no, this was definitely the result of smoking a joint or something, there was no chance he and Tony had shared a bed in just their underwear. That just was not possible, not in this realm nor any other.

"Hey, how's your arm?" asked Tony.

"My arm?" choked Bucky.

"Yeah, that left one right there."

Bucky glanced down to see his left arm was wrapped right up to his chest in tinfoil. Why was it wrapped in tinfoil? Confused more than ever, he unwound the great silver ribbons until Tony came over and peered at his chest. That was yet another moment to add to his ever growing list of strange sensations; his father-in-law up close and personal with his chest.

"Hey, that looks really good!" piped Tony, grinning widely.

"What looks really good?" asked Bucky worriedly, running to the mirror.

Bucky was going to faint. Right there, where his shoulder met his chest, was a tattoo. Simple but intricate lines wound together to form a wolf, snarling teeth and all. It was an artistic masterpiece, but, he couldn't remember getting it. Nor could he remember why he would choose a wolf.

Between his new tattoo, Tony in his underwear and the raccoon still sitting idly on the bed, this was turning into a very bad day.

A shrill ring pierced the air and Bucky's eyes snapped to his mobile phone, but, before he could retrieve it, Tony had answered it.

"Good morning, White Wolf's phone, how may I direct your call?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Bucky's blood ran cold as Lola's screeching voice rang through the air.

"WHERE THE HELL IS BUCKY?"

"Would you relax, kid? He's right here with me." said Tony boredly, rolling his eyes.

"WHERE IS RIGHT HERE?"

"Uh, Ibiza, I think? Or Magaluf? Can't remember which."

"You kidnapped him for a _lad's holiday_? Are you _out_ _of_ _your_ _mind_? You get him back here right now! I've been so worried! I thought something awful had happened when he didn't come home last night! Neither of you were answering your phones! I even called the police-"

"Hey, hey, honey, could you just calm down? For thirty seconds?"

"You did _not_ just ask me to _calm_ _down_!"

"I just want to say, he's great. If you divorce him, I'm taking his side. Okay, bye, love you."

And with that, Tony hung up the phone, exhaling loudly as he turned to face a frozen Bucky.

"Boy, she sounds mad. Did you do something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	18. avoir le cul borde de nouilles : to be a lucky son of a bitch [literal : to have an ass full of noodles]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky deals with the aftermath of his night out, but amends are more than made when he sweeps Lola off her feet on her birthday. A rare moment of seriousness seals the deal.

**** Lola stopped in her tracks. She glanced around her, but, there was no-one else there. Inching forward slowly, she rubbed her eyes before concluding it was not a hallucination. There really was a raccoon sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of blueberries.

_ There really was a raccoon sitting at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of blueberries. _

It sounded utterly ridiculous. No, it  _ was _ utterly ridiculous. The raccoon seemed rather unperturbed by her presence, continuing to feast on the fruit as she pulled out the bar stool beside it and sat down, the silence punctuated by little nibbling sounds. When the raccoon finished the last blueberry, it pushed the bowl towards her with an expectant look on its little face. Wearily, Lola filled the bowl with a handful of strawberries, which it eagerly reached for.

The sound of the front door slamming echoed, and Bucky appeared in the kitchen doorway, hiding behind his sunglasses. He must have only just gotten back, but she had been out that morning running errands. Lola narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why is there a raccoon in our kitchen?" she asked quietly.

She wasn't angry, just mildly amused and puzzled.

"What?" gasped Bucky, one corner of his mouth raised in a surprised smile. "You mean you don't have a pet raccoon?

The raccoon squeaked, as if on cue, clambering into Lola's lap and tugging at her hand. She held out another strawberry and raised an eyebrow at Bucky as the raccoon snatched the strawberry greedily.

"Bucky, we can't keep him."

Bucky gasped and covered the raccoon's ears.

"Don't say that in front of the baby!" he whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"Bucky! Raccoons are not domesticated pets!"

"But, look at him!" cried Bucky, picking the raccoon up and pouting. "Isn't Rocket the cutest?"

'You  _ named _ him?"

Bucky looked at her with puppy dog eyes, cuddling Rocket who squirmed, his beady little eyes focused on the remaining strawberries. Lola crossed her arms, mostly annoyed at how cute they both were.

"Fine! But, only until we work out where he came from!"

"Well, when a mommy raccoon and a daddy raccoon love each other very much…"

Lola threw a strawberry at him and he chuckled, letting Rocket loose. The furry tailed creature dive bombed for the strawberries, sitting back on his bottom and working his way through the bowl contently.

"Does he have something to do with last night?" she asked, a sly smile crossing her features as Bucky took the vacant stool beside her.

He turned a furious shade of crimson and she giggled mischievously, resting her chin in her palm as he tried to look busy with feeding Rocket.

"I don't remember a thing." he muttered under his breath, and she grinned, knowing that was only half true.

"Should I enlighten you then?" she offered, holding back a laugh when he sat up straight like a meerkat, looking positively aghast.

"What do you know about last night?"

"Hm, nothing beyond the texts you sent me."

_ That _ was news to Bucky, his face as red as the strawberries Rocket was polishing off.

"Oh God, I  _ texted _ you?"

"I must say, I do admire your bravery for sexting me when my dad was present."

"I did not…" his blue eyes darted around as he dropped his voice to a whisper. " _ Sext _ you."

"What was it you said?" she said thoughtfully, making him groan embarrassedly. "Oh yes, that you couldn't wait to get home. Then there were a series of monologues about my arse. And then there was something about that photograph of me and Natasha."

"Jesus Christ, I am  _ so _ sorry." he mumbled into his arms, his head buried between them like an ostrich in the sand.

"Shall we see what else you got up to?" she smirked, grabbing the phone hidden in his pocket.

Bucky yelped and tried to snatch it back, but she squirmed out of his grasp, falling back against the bar stools, her bare feet against his chest as he helplessly outstretched his arms.

"Well, you instagrammed a picture of you and dad, that's nice. And he's even commented on it!"

"Give that back!"

"Oh, look, you tweeted your friend Sam. Oh dear, I don't think he appreciated it. You've put a bird emoji and the words ' _ caw caw motherfucker' _ ."

"I want my phone back!"

"In a minute, love. How sweet, you texted Steve several times to tell him you love him. He loves you, too, he says. And… oh my God."

Lola clapped a hand to her mouth and Bucky stopped struggling. He stood up, allowing her to sit straight in her seat again.

"What? What is it?" he demanded, although, he didn't look too eager for a response.

"I hope you're not planning to go back to Rand Industries tomorrow." she said through a tight-lipped smile.

Bucky had turned as white as a sheet, and she had to stifle a giggle as she scanned over the conversation she had just brought up. Clearing her throat, she glanced at him before reading aloud.

" _ Hey, Rumlow. What's up, you professional asshole? _ "

Bucky made an odd noise; somewhat of a cross between a scream and a laugh and she giggled, before continuing.

" _ It's me, Bucky, the guy that is overqualified for the shitty job of being your assistant. I quit. I deserve better. Good luck finding a new slave. Yours sincerely, James B Barnes. PS. If you ever hit on my wife again, I'll drop a fucking building on your face. _ "

Lola burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as Bucky slowly slid down to the floor, where he sat, Rocket firmly grasped in his arms. His face was blank, completely void of any emotion, making him look murderous. It only made her laugh harder, her hysterical giggles echoing noisily in the kitchen.

It took a good ten minutes for Lola to calm down, by which point Bucky had resigned himself to his fate. He stood up, placing Rocket on the floor. The raccoon immediately began exploring the kitchen, sniffing out his new surroundings.

"I'm gonna go wash off the alcohol and regret now." he said flatly, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Lola's eyes narrowed again, as they zeroed in on some black lines peeking out from his shirt.

"What's that?" she asked sharply, and Bucky turned red again, quickly doing his buttons back up.

"Uh, what?"

"Take off your shirt."

"Whoa, easy, sweetheart!" cried Bucky, pushing her hands away.

"Take it off!"

"Get off me! This is sexual harassment!"

Lola lunged for Bucky, and he lost his footing, toppling backwards with a thud. She clambered over him, straddling his waist as she yanked at the buttons of his shirt, slapping his hands away when he tried to stop her.

"Hey, if you wanna sleep with me all you have to do is ask!" he joked, wriggling beneath her.

Lola's jaw dropped when she finally managed to get the buttons undone. The black lines were a tattoo; a beautifully inked, snarling wolf, that sat proudly on the skin that joined his shoulder and chest, just reaching his collarbone. Her fingers reached out of their own accord, tracing the still new lines with a feather-light touch.

It was inexplicably attractive. Sensitive, shy Bucky, with such a bold tattoo. Of course, it helped that he was lying under her, his shirt haphazardly strewn open and his hair a tousled mess. He was handsome, that much had always been true. But, there was something about the way he looked when they were intimate that turned her on. His eyes looked brighter, the irises somewhat bluer. The way his muscled clenched when she ran her hands over them.

Bucky shivered and her eyes snapped back up to his. His expression was worried, but it vanished when she hummed and leant down to kiss him demandingly, his cheeks flushed pink when she pulled away.

"I, uh, guess you like it, then."

"You have no idea, love." she murmured, admiring the tattoo again. "Mind you, you still have a lot of making up to do after worrying me like that."

Bucky grinned apologetically, running his hands up her legs and over her sides.

"About that. It's your birthday in a few days."

"And?"

"And you'll just have to wait and see." he said teasingly, easing her off so he could stand.

"Don't I get a clue?" she pouted.

"Nope, so don't even think about following me in the shower."

"Bucky!"

"You're cute when you're grumpy, sweetheart."

* * *

Bucky slapped a hand over his phone, silencing the alarm immediately. Lola was a light sleeper, the slightest sound waking her. Luckily, she only shifted, delving deeper under the duvet and snoozing away. He chalked it down to how tired she had been feeling recently, sleeping in and taking naps throughout the day.

Today was going to be perfect. It was her birthday and Bucky had big plans. A quick shower later, he made sure she was still asleep before slipping downstairs and setting about making breakfast. It was all going well, until Rocket leapt up on to the counter, startling him. Bucky yelped and dropped the frying pan, the greedy little raccoon throwing himself at the now splattered food.

"Really, pal? Was that necessary?" he grumbled, emptying the pan's contents into Rocket's bowl.

Rocket squeaked.

"Yeah, I know you like food, but, you're puttin' on a lot of weight."

Rocket eyed him beadily.

"Don't look at me like that. It's for your own good."

Rocket chittered loudly, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Well, good morning boys."

Bucky whipped around to find Lola standing in the doorway, hiding a yawn behind her hand. She'd thrown her hair up in a messy bun, a few loose strands brushing her shoulders. He recognised his jumper by the way it was several sizes too big on her, but she was evidently cosy in it, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Lola looked amusedly between him and Rocket, who was still chattering away, the food in his bowl now finished. Lola eyed Bucky questioningly, and he threw his arms out dejectedly.

"What? He is puttin' on weight!"

"Oh, no. You are not dragging me into this. You wanted to adopt him." she laughed. "Not that I don't want you, Rocket, you are very loved."

"You know, I think you like him more than me sometimes."

"Well, he does look at me adoringly when I buy him blueberries." she giggled, throwing her arms around Bucky's neck.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." smiled Bucky, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

"Thank you, love. Something smells lovely. Besides you I mean."

"Charming before coffee, I knew I married you for a reason." he winked, ushering her down into a seat. "I made you French Toast."

"With strawberries and nutella?" she inhaled, as he placed a plate down in front of her.

"Only the best for my girl."

"You sure know how to spoil me." she said happily, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"You deserve it." he said genuinely, pouring the coffee. "Now, come on, eat up, we got a big day ahead."

That woke her up, alright. Lola had been pestering him with questions the last few days, as she tried to figure out what he was up to. First, she tried buttering him up. She brought him coffee in bed; gave him massages; surprised him with a box of his favourite chocolates. When that didn't work, she switched tactics. She woke him up with sex; dropped pens and lipstick all over the place just so she could bend over in front of him; came to bed wearing lingerie. Begging and pleading was her final resort.

Not that any of it worked. Bucky had a resolve as strong as steel on this occasion. He accepted the coffee and chocolates; he admired the lingerie before pulling it off; he stood his ground when she bombarded him with questions. In the end, he relented when they dropped Rocket off to an animal shelter. It was an emotional goodbye, Bucky had grown rather fond of the little raccoon.

"Where are we going, Bucky?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Are we there yet, love?"

"Not yet."

"Is it somewhere in England? Or are we going abroad?"

"I'm not sayin' a thing."

"We're at the airport! There goes your secret, unless you blindfold me."

"Ssh, there's kids about. No more talk about bedroom fantasies."

"Wait, we're getting on a  _ private _ plane?"

"Yeah, your old man helped out."

"My dad knows and I don't?"

"Funny how that worked out, huh?"

Lola refused to speak to Bucky for the duration of the flight. She sat across from him with the biggest pout on her face, glancing out the window every thirty seconds to try and decipher some sort of geographical clue. She made a little  _ humph _ sound every now and again, eyeing him with great annoyance, but, it only succeeded in making Bucky laugh. He had never seen her so childish or dramatic, and he supposed she had every right to be as it was her birthday, but, it was endearingly funny.

Lola's mood visibly lifted when their short two hour flight landed, and she stepped off the plane on to the sun drenched runway. Shielding her eyes with her hand, she took in her surroundings. Bucky waited for the penny to drop.

"We're in Barcelona!" she cried, pointing to the airport looming nearer.

"I know it's not the Maldives or Hawaii," said Bucky quickly, taking her hand in his. "But, this is Barcelona like you've never seen before."

"And why is that, love?"

"'Cause you're with me." he winked, and she burst into giggles.

"Can we get some churros? I really want some churros. And I mean right now."

"Don't you wanna go drop our bags off, first?"

"Bags later, churros first. I know we only just had breakfast but I'm starving and really fancy some churros right about now."

"Alright, alright, churros it is."

One portion of churros later, that incidentally, Lola refused to share on the grounds that she was hungry enough to eat them all, they made their way to the apartment Bucky had booked for them. He'd decided against a hotel in the end, wanting something a bit more private and homely. It was situated at the top floor of a building, above a florist's shop.

The apartment had bare-brick walls and mosaic-tiled floors covered in red rugs. Various plant pots inhabited space on the floor; the shelf space that wasn't occupied by books littered with ceramic pots and vases. Paintings and sketches hung in frames; and every conceivable chair had been draped in blankets and piled with cushions. The living room and kitchen had been blended into one open-plan space; a private terrace running the length and the toilet through a door on the left. To the right was the bedroom, a small but inviting place swathed in sunlight. There was a bathtub in front of the window, by the foot of the bed, and fresh flowers placed on the bedside table.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair nervously, watching Lola tiptoe through the small apartment.

"It's not much…"

"It's perfect." she breathed, spinning around to face him.

"Yeah?" he grinned.

"Yes. I  _ love _ it."

"Even though it's not a five star resort?"

" _ Because _ it's not a five star resort." she laughed, looping her arms around his neck. "You know I don't care about all those things, don't you? I don't need a week long stay in Dubai's seven star hotel or extravagant dinners at exclusive restaurants. You put thought into this, that means more."

"You're amazin', you know that?"

"You're not too bad yourself, love."

"C'mon, let's go freshen up."

 _Freshening_ _up_ turned into a warm bath, Bucky lying in the tub with Lola's back pressed to his chest. She scraped her hair up into a bun again, and pulled his arms around her, leaning back into him and sighing happily as the hot water bubbled around them.

"This is nice." she whispered, closing her eyes.

Bucky hummed in agreement, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I think I like this best you know."

"What, gettin' all wrinkly and pruny?"

"No, silly. This. Just… us. I love going out with you, for dinner and drinks and dates, but, it's so nice when we're just enjoying each other's company without anyone else around. It's perfect."

Bucky chuckled softly.

"You're full of surprises, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?"

"You're nothin' like I expected. I thought I'd signed up for a fake marriage with a party girl who was gonna drink vodka for three months straight and wake up in a house full of half-naked strangers."

"You forgot the part about shopping with daddy's credit card and carrying a chihuahua around in a Louis Vuitton handbag." she quipped back, and he laughed, tickling her until she squirmed and pleaded him to stop.

"Alright, alright, so I judged you." he admitted. "For the record, I'm glad I got to see the real you."

"And for the record on my part, I'm glad I've gotten to see the real you, too."

"Hey, I've always been real."

"Perhaps, but it's only now that you're really yourself."

"And how's that?" he asked, running his hands over her arms.

"Well, you're still shy and you still blush like a schoolgirl when I flirt with you- don't cringe, it's adorable- but, you've come out of your shell now. You joke and you tease and don't even get me started on the sex."

Bucky blushed, smiling into the crook of her neck.

"I feel comfortable around you." he mumbled. "It's nice to be myself and not worry 'bout being judged."

"I would never judge you, Bucky."

Lola slipped out of his arms and spun around to face him, wedged between his legs in the small space of the tub. She cupped his face and ran her thumb along his cheek. His hands found their way to her waist, pulling her impossibly close, and she giggled as his fingers caught a particularly ticklish spot by her stomach.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat at the look of adoration in her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was the heat rising from the bath or the way he was grinding her down on his lap, but her cheeks were tinged with pink and her hands were on his shoulders, steadying herself. He wanted to say it. It was on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he pulled her down for a kiss he hoped said everything he couldn't.

It was soft and sweet, her lips warm as they moved against his. Bucky made to pull back but Lola wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him with urgency, as if she didn't want to let go, only breaking the kiss when she needed air. As she breathed heavily, his lips travelled down her neck, ghosting over her damp skin and making her gasp when he nipped at her breasts.

One of her hands was in his hair now, tugging at the locks she had grasped in her fingers. She could feel his growing need for her, and Bucky slid his hands down to her ass, gently guiding her on to him. Lola purred into his ear, and he growled at the sound, pulling her into another kiss.

They had had sex before. They had fucked before. This was different. This was intimate and loving and all those things people only really came across in romance novels. Lola's eyes were closed, her head thrown back as she bit her lip to hold back her moans and so Bucky let his gaze drift over her, his fingers following the path of his eyes.

It was slow, painstakingly so but perfect, and he told her as much. Her eyes snapped open to meet his, and she smiled at him, almost shyly as she rocked faster, nearing her release. He heard his name on her lips and felt the way she trembled as she tipped over the edge, and then he was gone, too, with a loud, shaky moan.

The heat of the water long gone, they lay in the last of the bubbles still entangled and wrapped up in their little bubble of bliss until Lola lifted her head and giggled at the sated expression on Bucky's face. He lazily opened one eye, the lopsided smile on his face widening.

"As much as I want to lay here forever, we should probably get up." he rasped, his lack of movement suggesting otherwise.

Lola groaned her disagreement, flopping back down and resting her head on his chest. Bucky lay still, before eventually poking at her side, insisting that he had made plans for them that day and so, reluctantly, the bath was drained and the couple left its comfort.

It was a beautifully warm and sunny day in Barcelona. Lola's fingers were entwined with Bucky's as they walked through the streets of the city, him leading the way. She was grateful for her sunglasses, because it meant she could admire him to her heart's content. He looked so serene and handsome, in a casual shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, his hair loose and swaying softly with every step.

Lola looked down at her own dress, a floaty mini-dress patterned with bold flowers and a pleated skirt. It went perfectly with the espadrille wedges in her suitcase; something she was sure that Jarvis had packed. It was actually quite sweet, that Bucky had gone to the great lengths of enlisting several people to execute the perfect trip away. It was far better than a standard birthday party.

"Where are we going, love?" she asked, and Bucky flashed her a big grin.

"Well, you're gonna have to tell me."

"Me? You said you had plans!"

"I did, but, you're the expert for this part of my plan."

"And why I am the expert?"

"Here's a map. Take a look around."

Bucky held out a small map of the city. She knew they were in the Latin Quarter, and her eyes darted around, trying to unfold the mystery. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses, but, he had a cheeky smirk about him, and she sensed he was up to something again.

"Well, it looks like we're on the  _ Rambla de Santa Monica _ ."

"Uh huh."

"And…"

"Alright, I'll help you out." he offered, tugging at her hand.

Lola was lost, her brain desperately trying to piece the puzzle together as she dumbly followed Bucky down the Rambla and through the side streets. He stopped again, and she glanced down at her map to see he was following a route that had been marked, a series of locations marked with circles.

" _ Calle Arco del Teatro _ ." she said aloud.

Bucky waited patiently, evidently aware of the cogs and wheels turning in her head. Lola racked her brain, why was that so familiar?  _ Calle Arco del Teatro _ … And then, a lightbulb went off.

"This is where the Cemetery of Forgotten Books is!" she gasped, twisting and turning as if the fictional hotspot would magically appear. "We're doing The Shadow of the Wind tour! Aren't we?"

"I remembered it was your favourite book." smiled Bucky, rubbing the back of his neck. "And there was a map at the end, with all the places marked- "

Bucky never did get to finish that sentence, Lola throwing herself at him and planting a big kiss on him. He blushed and grinned madly, as she grabbed his hand again, practically pulling him down the road. She knew he probably didn't feel as passionately about the walking tour as she did, but, he humoured her all the same, asking questions about the book and offering to take pictures of her in the various locations.

Lola knew she was geeking out in a big way, reeling off her favourite quotes and historical facts about the Civil War. Luckily, there was plenty of art for Bucky to gush over, too. There were Gaudi's surrealist lampposts, and the Els Quatre Gats that was made famous by the likes of Picasso and Dali. Naturally, it seemed only fitting to have dinner there. Bucky gazed around fondly at the restaurant, soaking up the atmosphere that revered artists once had, too. Lola was equally imagining the scenes of the book playing out in front of her very eyes.

"Thank you." said Lola quietly, as they sat on the terrace late that night.

The streets were still alive with a gentle buzz, but, on their terrace, the rest of the world felt far away. They had curled up on a sun lounger, Lola on top of Bucky, her fingers lazily drawing circles on the part of his chest that was exposed in between the undone buttons. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other dangling off the armrest.

"What for, sweetheart?"

"For today. It was  _ perfect _ . The best birthday ever."

"You deserve it." he murmured, running a hand through her hair.

She sighed contently, snuggling closer and fiddling with the ends of his hair.

"I'm sorry you had to put up with my geek side today."

"Huh?" he asked, genuinely confused by the embarrassment in her voice.

"You know, me acting like a bookworm. I kept going on about the book, and then all the history and politics surrounding it. I talked your ear off and you must have been bored out of your mind."

Bucky gently pulled her face up, locking his eyes with hers.

" _ Never _ apologise for who you are." he said firmly. "You taught me that."

"Yes, but- "

"I  _ like _ those things about you." he added, before she could disagree. "I like that you read books. I like that Harry Potter trivial pursuit was too easy for you. I like that you watch soccer- sorry, football- on Sunday afternoons. I do, however, draw the line at watching all three Lord of the Rings movies in a row."

Lola snorted, and he grinned, both remembering the one time she insisted on watching the extended versions across a whole weekend. Bucky had fallen asleep halfway through the first film, his mouth gaping open to reveal half-chewed popcorn.

"You're perfect the way you are." he smiled, and she blushed faintly. "Besides, I got us tickets to the Barcelona game tomorrow night, so don't you dare back out of liking football now."

"You've really pulled out all the stops, haven't you, Bucky Barnes?"

Lola leant down, capturing him with a kiss. She moaned softly and Bucky shuddered, his hands holding her by the waist. Her lips were still red from the Sangria they had drunk at dinner, and the longer he kissed her, the more he wanted her. Both of her hands were on his chest now and her legs tangled with his, but, there was no rush, no hurry to move anywhere or take it further.

Her lips was swollen when they eventually broke apart, and he grinned at the hazy, dreamy look in her eyes. But, she mumbled something under her breath and lay her head down on his chest again and Bucky's heart thumped. There was one more surprise. It was burning a hole in his pocket and had been for a few days now. He had been waiting for the perfect moment. And as he lay there under the starry sky, his wife lazily draped over him, he decided that there was no better time than the present.

"Hey, sweetheart, I- "

Bucky broke off at the sound of a gentle snore. Shifting slightly, he looked down to see Lola had fallen asleep, her lips slightly parted and her lashes fluttering across her cheeks. He sighed and cursed silently. So much for the perfect moment.

Bucky eventually carried Lola back inside that night, slipping off her sandals and dress, tucking her up under the covers and stripping himself, before crawling in beside her and letting sleep consume him. Not that it lasted very long, he tossed and turned for most of the night, dozing in and out of fitful sleep before the sun eventually rose and he gave up. Lola wasn't awake yet, and seeing no reason to disturb her, he shuffled out of bed and to the terrace again.

The city was already up, the sound of bicycle bells and children playing echoing in the street below. The sunshine felt warm on his bare back, his shoulders tensing as he tried to calm the nerves in his stomach. He had no reason to feel this way, he scolded himself. They were already married, it wasn't like there was much more of a further step than that. But, surely that was more of a reason to be anxious. It meant this was serious, that  _ they  _ were serious.

* * *

Lola woke up to soft sheets and slivers of sunlight seeping in through the cream linen curtains. She lay burrowed between the covers, letting herself have a few minutes of peace. A smile crossed her face as she remembered the day before.

It had been the most perfect day ever. One that she wasn't about to forget in a hurry. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy, and made her heart ache, that Bucky had planned out something so thoughtfully just to make her happy. No, it wasn't a beach hut in the Maldives or a private island somewhere else exotic. It was so much  _ better _ because it wasn't a conventional romantic gesture.

And God, it just made her love him all the more.

Wondering where he was, she shimmed out of bed and into the shirt Bucky had left on a chair. It smelled heavenly, of his cologne and his deodorant and just that  _ Bucky _ smell. It was comforting and homely all the same, and she would have worn that shirt forever if she could. The sleeves were too long and the shoulders too wide, but it felt like heaven on her skin as she went in search of her husband.

Bucky was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the terrace door slide open. He jumped when she wound her arms around his waist.

"Good morning, love." said Lola, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

Beautiful was the only word that sprung to mind. His hair dancing in the morning breeze, the odd smattering of freckles visible in the sunshine and his eyes, crystal clear like a blue ocean. There was something special about seeing him first thing in the morning, when he hadn't drunk his morning cup of coffee or brushed his hair, when his voice was still gravely and his skin still warm from bed.

Perhaps it was because he looked so soft, or maybe it was because she was the only one who saw him that way. But, it set off a fresh wave of butterflies in her tummy and she prayed to God she wasn't blushing madly.

Bucky's eyebrows were knotted together, and she quickly swiped her fingers under her eyes. Her mascara must be smudged, and her hair probably resembled a bird's nest. She wished she had brushed her teeth, because he had gone very pale, and it was making her feel nauseous.

"Uh, could you wait here for just a minute?" he blurted out.

He didn't give her a chance to respond, as he hurtled back inside without another word, leaving her on the terrace alone to wonder what was wrong. She didn't look  _ that _ hideous, did she?

Bucky wasn't gone long, returning a mere minute later and juggling something in his hands. Lola couldn't quite make out what it was and looked at him questioningly. Briefly smiling, he hesitated for a second, before lowering himself down on to one knee and she swore she stopped breathing.

"Bucky." she whispered, her voice wavering. "I think we've done this already."

Finding courage, Bucky grinned cheekily up at her, his eyes twinkling. Her hands were clasped together over her chest, unsure of what was going on. Was this really happening? Was he really going to do this?

"I wanted to get you something." he said, his voice wavering ever so slightly, too.

"But, I have one of those." she said, and he shook his head.

"That's not yours.  _ This _ is for you." he smiled, opening his palm.

It was small and it was simple. A simple round band with a minimal one diamond, cut neatly and placed in the centre.

"I got that one for Vivian." he continued, pointing to the ring sitting on her finger. "It's ostentatious and garish and everything you're not. And I can't have you wearin' that. I don't want you thinkin' you're my second choice or that I'm settlin' for you, 'cause I'm not."

Her heart was hammering so hard in her chest she was sure her poor ribs were going to collapse. If she didn't melt into a puddle of goo, first.

"I know we were drunk and we were stupid, but, it's you I wanna be with. And I hope you wanna be with me, too. I guess what I'm tryna say is, swapsies?"

Lola burst into a peal of giggles, nodding emphatically and quickly brushing the tears out of her eyes. Bucky's grin widened, reaching out for her hand. He carefully slipped the old ring off, before sliding on the new one. It looked and felt perfect. Like it should have been there all this time.

"I love you." she burst, unable to hold it in any longer.

"You don't have to say it back." she added hurriedly. "I know you might not feel the same way, and that's alright."

Bucky chuckled and held up her left hand.

"Sweetheart, I just went down on one knee for you.  _ Again _ . You really think I don't feel the same way?"

"Well, maybe it was just an additional birthday present? Not that you needed to do that. This trip was more than plenty, it's perfect, really. And I know we've only known each other for a few months, and been together even less. So, honestly- "

Lola gasped. Bucky had rolled his eyes and tossed the old ring to the side, cupping her face and slammed his lips against hers in a searing kiss that took her breath away. It was hot and it was desperate but it was loving and she whined when he stopped. He chuckled, resting his forehead against hers, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	19. faire l'andouille : to act stupidly [literal : to make the sausage]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Lola return to the real world, still in love as ever. Bucky lands himself a new job whilst Lola tries to ground herself in an attempt to start taking life seriously.

Bucky woke up to the sound of retching, and he wrinkled his nose, a few minutes passing before he registered it was in fact Lola, who was the source of the noise. It was only six in the morning, and he was exhausted, considering he had tossed and turned for most of the night. Throwing the duvet off, Bucky lumbered to the bathroom, knocking lightly before peering inside.

"Don't come in! I look disgusting!" cried Lola, slapping the toilet cover shut.

"You alright?" yawned Bucky.

"Go back to bed, I'll be right there." she smiled weakly.

"You sure?"

She nodded from her position on the floor, running her hands through the chaos that was her hair. And true enough, she soon crawled back under the covers into Bucky's open arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and she snuggled closer.

"I'm sorry for waking you." she mumbled into his neck.

"You feelin' okay?" he asked worriedly, his hands absent-mindedly running down her back.

"Would you hate me if I said I think it's yesterday's lunch?"

Bucky pretended to be offended.

"I take you to my favourite Romanian cafe for lunch…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

"I'm just kiddin'." he chuckled. "That  _ sarmale _ was a little funky."

"I'm sorry." she apologised again. "This isn't what you need on the morning of your interview."

"Hey, it's alright. My alarm's gonna- yup, there it is." he sighed. "I'm gonna jump in the shower."

"No, five more minutes." she pouted, refusing to let go of him.

"Sweetheart, you've said that all week. I think it's 'bout time I got off my ass." he chuckled.

"Can't you just be a trophy husband?"

"What, you want me to spend your hard earned money on CHANEL and throwing fundraisers at the golf club every other week?"

"Yes, precisely."

Bucky roared with laughter and gave her one final kiss, before untangling himself from her arms and heading for the shower.

Life had been glorious lately, the smile on Bucky's face practically permanent. He looked like the cat who got the cream. He knew he must look like an idiot, but, he was past caring. He was  _ that _ content with life.

Summer had rolled into Autumn; October into November, orange and red leaves dusted the pavements and instead of iced coffee, he found his hands occupied with black americanos instead. Lola swore by something called a flat white. Truth be told, he actually liked them much more than americanos, but, in his defiance of everything hipster, he pretended to turn his nose up, whilst secretly sipping them at Sam's.

When Bucky got out the shower, she was no longer in bed. The smell of coffee was invitingly wafting upstairs, and just like every other morning, it made his heart skip a beat knowing she had gotten out of bed just to make him his morning caffeine fix. He changed his shirt four times, eventually deciding on the one he had originally put on, and praying he looked appropriate for his interview, went downstairs.

Lola was in the hallway, huffing as she dragged an enormous brown boxed parcel away from the front door. Bucky leant on the banister, pausing to admire the view. She was wearing his shirt that may as well as be re-christened as  _ her _ shirt, the sleeves rolled up and courtesy of her half-bent position, he rather shamelessly eyed up her backside. Her messy hair fell about her shoulders, and with a final puff, she straightened up and pushed it off her face.

"Have you been standing there watching me struggle the entire time?" she cried indecorously.

"You have a nice ass." he shrugged, chuckling when she shot a half-hearted glare at him. "I can say that right? 'Cause it's what people expect from married couples?"

"You know, you've gotten far too cheeky and flirtatious."

"What can I say? I had a good teacher." he grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Lola tugged him closer by his belt loops; a groan fell from his lips and she smirked.

"Okay, I get it, I'm still not as good as you." he grumbled.

"And you'd do well not to forget it." she winked.

"So, what's in the box?"

The most mischievous grin erupted on her face and Bucky almost wished he hadn't asked. Lola made quick work of the wrappings, before standing back to let him see.

"Oh God,  _ no _ ."

It was  _ the _ photo. The one from that fateful Calvin Klein photoshoot that had occurred in Paris. Bucky felt his whole face go up in flames. It was  _ hot _ , but, it was also so  _ embarrassing _ .

"It's going up above the fireplace." stated Lola with a wink.

Then, with a quick kiss and a wandering hand, she slipped out of his grasp and left him standing by the stairs, feeling like he needed a cold shower again. Calming his flushed face, he followed her into the kitchen, where she handed him a cup of coffee and jumped up on to the breakfast bar, placing her legs across his lap.

"You're joking about hanging it up, right?" he asked tentatively, raising his cup to his lips.

"Why would I joke about a good idea?"

"But… people will  _ see _ it there!"

"Oh, love, I guarantee they've already seen it. The campaign launched this morning."

" _ What _ ?"

"We'll talk about it later." she said breezily. "Now, how are you feeling about your interview?"

"Like I could throw up yesterday's lunch, too."

"Hey, if it counts for something, I have complete faith in you." she smiled, running a hand through his hair. "This is what you've always wanted, and it's something you  _ love _ ."

"I just… I don't wanna screw it up." he sighed, dropping his shoulders. "And I really need a job. I've been freeloadin' off you since I got here."

"Not true, you paid for lunch yesterday." she quipped, wagging a finger. "And for my birthday. And this beautiful ring."

"That's not what I meant."

"Alright, how about this, the first thing we'll do when you get this job- "

" _ If _ I get this job."

" _ When _ you get this job, we'll put the internet bill under your name. Okay?"

"God, I love it when you talk dirty to me." he breathed, his eyebrows dancing suggestively.

"Council tax. Insurance. Mortgage payments." she whispered and Bucky fanned himself exaggeratedly.

Then she turned serious, straightening his tie with a seductive gleam in her eyes.

"I'll make you one more deal." she purred. " _ If _ you get this job, I'll use nothing but my mouth on you all night long."

Bucky paused, replaying her words in his head.

"You mean  _ when _ I get this job?"

"That depends on you."

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go now. I have a job to go and get."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After Bucky left for his interview, Lola crawled straight back into bed. She had put on a brave face for his sake, wanting to make him coffee and wish him luck, but, as soon as the front door slammed, she had crawled back upstairs and pulled the duvet over her head. Not being able to handle late nights and early mornings made her sigh in defeat. Between that and the vomiting, clearly, she was losing her touch.

Two hours later, she felt refreshed enough to shower and tackle the day. Lola wanted to hang the enormous photograph on the wall above the fireplace, exactly in the way she had intended. Jarvis had an absolute heart attack at the idea, insisting he would never set foot in the living room again.

She tartly replied that if the photo was too much for his delicate sensibilities, then there were a lot of places he could rule out for the foreseeable future. After much debate, Lola reluctantly agreed to relocate the photograph to her bedroom.

It hung in its place of pride, majestic and downright sensual. Stepping back to admire her handy work, she had to admit, it was undeniably  _ hot _ . And more specifically, it was Bucky who was hot.

Trevor had managed to capture Bucky's smouldering stare, with his soulful blue eyes and that sinfully sharp jawline, peppered with rough stubble. And that  _ body… _ Just  _ looking _ at his picture sent a delightful shiver down her back. How was it even possible for a man to be cute, with a hint of danger and mystery?

* * *

 

Ego's studio was just as impressive as it had been the first time Bucky had been there. Inhaling in the scent of turpentine and oil paints, he placed his portfolio down on an empty bench. There was no dais in the centre of the room this time, no group of amateur artists sketching away behind easels. It was a little oasis of calm.

"Ah, you're here." came Ego's voice, and Bucky spun around to see him waltz out of his office. "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." smiled Bucky, shaking his hand. "Thank you so much for taking time to see me."

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm glad you called. I remember you- and your wife. How is she?"

"She's good, thanks. She's the one who encouraged me to call you, actually." he laughed nervously, fiddling with his wedding ring.

"She's a keeper, that one." winked Ego. "Come on, I just put the kettle on. Let's have tea and talk business."

* * *

 

"Jarvis, what am I good at?"

Jarvis paused with the iron held up, eyeing Lola with confused curiosity.

"I beg your pardon?"

"What would you say I'm good at." repeated Lola, crossing her legs.

She was perched on the washing machine, her iPad in her hands, playing one of Jarvis' favourite songs from the 70s. He was in the middle of doing laundry, and up until that point had been dutifully listening to Lola recount details of Barcelona. She had all but shoved the ring up his nose earlier and Jarvis had good naturedly cooed at it.

"Why do you ask, Miss. Stark?"

"I'm thinking I should get a job. A proper job, I mean."

"With all due respect, but, I don't think you are the kind of person to sit behind a desk from nine to five every day."

"There are people who really  _ do _ that?" she goggled, looking disgusted. "They can't be doing it for fun, surely?"

"I suppose they might like the simplicity of it." shrugged Jarvis. "And it certainly pays the bills."

Lola wrinkled her nose, continuing to scroll through the various job advertisements she was looking at. Teacher? No, she didn't have the patience for screaming children. Recruiter? It was hard enough finding herself a job. Most of these jobs required a university degree, something she didn't have and she quickly realised she was vastly underqualified for almost everything.

"Might I ask  _ why _ you want a job?" posed Jarvis, disappearing behind a sheer curtain of steam.

"Well, now that Bucky and I are serious, I don't want to be travelling all the time. I like what I do, but, I want to tone it back, you know? Spend time with him, be here when he gets home from work, that kind of thing."

"Ah, married life and a side of domesticity." sighed Jarvis exaggeratedly. "I never thought I would see the day when you would happily sign up."

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Jarvis." she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "But, I'm still no closer to finding something."

"Perhaps you're looking in the wrong place."

"How do you mean?"

"I don't think you're suited to a standard nine to five job. You need something more flexible, that you can work around. And I say this with great love and care- but, you do not like being told what to do."

"Hm, you're right."

"Are you feeling alright, Miss. Stark?"

"Perfectly, why?"

"You just  _ agreed _ with me."

Jarvis looked at her teasingly, but, Lola's phone rang and seeing it was Bucky, settled for sticking her tongue out at Jarvis.

"Hello, love." she smiled, her heart racing as she answered the phone. "How was the interview?"

"Uh, well, let's put it this way, we're gonna have one hell of a night putting my name on the internet bill."

" _You_ _got_ _the_ _job_! Oh, Bucky, that's such wonderful news! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Lola." he breathed, and she could tell he was smiling.

"Oh, we have to celebrate!"

"Nah, we don't have to. It's just a job." he said nonchalantly, but she could tell he was more excited than he was letting on.

"A job that you wanted! And one you'll excel at, no doubt!"

"You don't have to, really. You were sick this mornin', we can just order pizza." he replied, concern lacing his words.

"We'll keep it low-key, alright? Why don't we go get food in Shoreditch, tonight? Invite Steve and Peggy, and your friend, Sam. I'm sure they'd love to celebrate with you, too."

"Yeah? You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Alright, I'll see you at home?"

"Yes. Oh, and Bucky?" she smirked.

"Yeah?'

"I guess I'll uphold my end of the bargain tonight..."

* * *

 

Bucky was drooling as they walked past the various tents and stalls, each one cooking up a different feast but all equally smelling delicious. There were so many people, and if it wasn't for Lola's hand firmly entwined with his, he most likely would be lost by now. She was chatting with Peggy, about whatever it was women talked about, and it brought a smile to Bucky's face. He loved that she got on so well with his- albeit, small group of- friends.

Steve's old secretary, Maria Hill, had joined them for the occasion. After Bucky's rather abrupt resignation, she had been reassigned to Brock Rumlow. Naturally, she had refused to accept the position, and when the company told her there was nothing they could do about it, she had quit on the spot. Out of a job but much happier for it, Steve had invited her along, feeling like he could have done more even though she insisted it wasn't his fault.

"I think the occasion calls for a toast." said Lola loudly.

The group murmured in agreement. Sam halted by a tent that was blasting techno music, and began passing plastic cups of beer down their line.

"To Bucky's new job." agreed Steve, raising his cup.

Bucky blushed with a mixture of pride and embarrassment as his friends cheered for him, his smile giddy when Lola kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations, love." she grinned.

"Thank you." he mumbled. "You sure you're feelin' okay? We can go home if you're still sick."

"I'm just fine." She said with a shake of her head. "Besides, Sam knows his beer."

Sam straightened his shoulders, his ears pricking up at the sound of his beloved praising him. Bucky scowled as Sam blushed like a schoolgirl and modestly waved his hand, as if it was nothing. Sadly, although he didn't voice it like everyone else, the beer really  _ was _ good. His male pride was roaring at his insides, and he gulped down his beer quickly so he could be the first one to finish. Lola laughed, and he softened his features.

"You'd be great in a boat race." she noted, draining her glass, too.

"Like… rowing?" he puzzled.

"No, as in the drinking game." she explained.

Bucky stared at her blankly, but, glancing up, he saw the same bewilderment on Steve and Sam's faces. Maria rolled her eyes, citing it typical, as Peggy set about explaining the rules.

"It's a common drinking game. You divide up into two teams, and you start drinking when the person before you finishes. The first team to finish their drinks, wins."

"How about we have ourselves a little game?" said Sam gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you say, love? You up for the challenge?" posed Lola, a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Only if you're ready to lose, sweetheart." he grinned.

"In your dreams!"

The group of friends divided into two teams. Lola was with Peggy and, much to Bucky's dismay, Sam, leaving Maria and Steve as his partners. The vendor offered to act as referee, as Sam and Steve volunteered to go first. Sam was excellent, draining his glass in one, whilst Steve was abysmal, choking and spluttering. Peggy was just as awful, and Maria quite good, so it all came down to Bucky and Lola.

"C'mon, Barnes!" urged Maria.

Bucky was gulping down his beer as fast as he could, trying to watch Lola out of the corner of his eye. Sam was cheering her on, jumping up and down, so Bucky tried to force his beer down faster. He was almost there… but, Lola held up her empty glass triumphantly.

"Yeah!" yelled Sam, launching himself at her.

Bucky crushed his plastic cup in his fist, seething as Sam hugged his wife a little  _ too _ long. His left eye twitched, as he stared menacingly. Luckily, Lola noticed, and she politely pushed Sam back, looping her arms around Bucky's neck instead.

"You'll have to be a lot faster than that if you want to keep up with me." she cheeked.

"Hm, I think I'm your speed." he winked, as they thanked the vendor and moved forward to see what else was on offer.

Famous last words, thought Bucky, after another couple of pints. He was having to be steered as not to bump into people.

"I thought Americans drank quite a lot?" she giggled, winding an arm around him. "It's all you see in films, American parties."

"Not this American." cried Bucky, almost toppling headfirst into a dustbin. "Whoops!"

"Wow, Barnes." laughed Maria.

Bucky merely smiled soppily, wrapping his arms around Lola, who look amused by his behaviour. She looked so pretty, _so_ _pretty_ , and he felt the need to tell her. God, he felt so happy, no, _elated_.

"You, my beautiful wife, are so  _ beautiful _ ." he sighed, stumbling slightly. "Gorgeous, even."

"I think we should get some food in you, hm?" she laughed. "What do you fancy?"

"You." he said bluntly.

"These burgers look good." suggested Steve, stomach growling at the thought of food.

Bucky wholeheartedly agreed, and by the time his burger was handed to him, he found that he was so ravenous he practically inhaled half of it. It also helped sober him up a little, for which the collective group was quite grateful for.

"Tell us about your new job." said Peggy, drizzling ketchup over her fries.

"Yeah, what are you doing exactly?" pressed Sam, rushing to the empty seat beside Lola.

"Well, uh, it's a bit of everythin', I guess." explained Bucky, and he shrugged, as if he wasn't so bothered by it. "Ego wants me to be his protegee."

"Barnes, that's a huge deal!" cried Maria, looking impressed.

"Yeah, having a mentor will be pretty cool. I have to help him, though. Teach classes at the studio, plan his modules at the Royal College of Art, do some of his lectures, that kind of stuff."

"That's fantastic, love! I'm so proud of you." grinned Lola, beaming at him.

Bucky blushed when she pecked his cheek again, smiling appreciatively at her. Her own cheeks had gone pink, and so had the tip of her nose. Frowning, he shrugged off his denim jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She made to protest, but, he insisted, pulling it around her tighter until she thanked him.

"An artist  _ and _ a professor? That's pretty cool, Buck." marvelled Steve. "I'm real happy for you."

"I think professor is pushing it." laughed Sam, and Bucky scowled.

"Even so, you deserve this. You have worked so hard, and I for one am glad to see things falling into place for you." smiled Peggy, reaching across to pat his hand.

"Thanks, guys." grinned Bucky, flushing pink from all the attention.

"Let me get this straight." interjected Sam, trying to hide his grin with a confused look. "You're gonna make a living, by  _ drawing _ ?"

When met with silence, Sam threw his arms out.

"Come on, man! Drawing? What do you even draw?"

Bucky knew Sam was just teasing him. But, he rolled his eyes all the same.

"Mostly people."

"Like people just volunteer to let you draw them." snorted Sam.

"I do." piped Lola, crumpling up her empty burger wrapper. "Although, that's more personal seeing as it's usually nude- "

Sam and Steve both choked on their beers, Bucky narrowing his eyes at the pair of them. Maria rolled her eyes and pushed a bundle of napkins down the table, whilst Peggy grinned cheekily at Lola.

"He draws you… naked?" gawked Sam.

"Oh yes, he's very good." nodded Lola enthusiastically, blithely unaware of the damage she was causing.

"It's very intimate." added Bucky, putting an arm around her shoulders and looking pointedly at Sam. "You wouldn't understand."

Sam looked offended, and somewhat disgusted. Bucky merely shrugged and chugged down the rest of his beer and Steve, sensing tension, cleared his throat.

"Maria, what do you plan to do now?" asked Steve in a loud voice. "Where are you thinking of looking for jobs?"

"You know, I think I'm going to take my time." mused Maria. "Now I have so much of it."

"Hey, if you have time I could use some help." pipped Sam. "I'm seriously understaffed right now."

"If you need help, I'm happy to volunteer." offered Lola, and Bucky's eyes narrowed. "I haven't a clue about making cocktails but I can make a good coffee."

"You know how to make coffee?" quizzed Peggy. "Barista style?"

"Yeah," answered Sam, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She worked in a cafe in Amsterdam when she was nineteen."

It wasn't just Bucky who swivelled around to gawk at Sam, it was the whole table. It was all a little too obvious what everyone was thinking, and Sam had the courtesy to look mortified.

"I read it in an interview!" he sputtered, holding his beer up defensively.

"How the hell did you remember somethin' like that?" demanded Bucky, his voice dangerously low.

Sam cowered a little at the sight of Bucky's clenched fist, and suddenly looked very uncomfortable by the demanding question.

"It was in GQ last year." he mumbled, not meeting Bucky's eyes. "She- you- you were pouring coffee in the photo… in… lingerie."

The resounding silence was so awkward and reeked of tension. Steve was red in the face, although embarrassment was the culprit there, unlike Bucky, who was red with rage. Peggy looked bemused, and Maria rolled her eyes.

"That was a fun interview." said Lola, trying to diffuse the tension. "I'm going to get another drink. Are you coming, love?"

Bucky wasn't listening, his left eye twitching once more as he glowered murderously at Sam. He jumped at the feel of Lola's hand on his arm, and scowling, he heaved himself up, thunderously stomping behind her.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, taking a ten pound note out of her purse.

"Thinkin' of all the ways I could kill Wilson." he replied stoically.

"As fascinating as that sounds, perhaps you'd care to try my strategy on dealing with jealousy."

"I'd rather kill him."

Lola sighed wearily, handing him a beer.

"Bucky, it's not a big deal. That was a photo in an international magazine, I guarantee Sam wasn't the only one to see it."

Bucky merely grumbled, reluctant to admit she was right. It was arrogant male pride, and he hated himself for it. As if she could read his mind, she softened and ran her hand along his jawline.

"I get it." she said softly, and he lowered his eyes. "I feel insecure sometimes, too."

"But, you're beautiful!" he blabbed.

"So are you." she giggled. "But, you can't bite people's heads off like that, it's not healthy. Even if you do look hot murderously strutting around."

"Yeah?" he smirked. "That does it for you?"

"Shush. My point is, I will always remind you that I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And if you really must show your jealousy, please find a healthier outlet."

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, setting his beer aside.

"Oh yeah, something like this?"

He heard her little " _ oh _ " as he swept her up against his chest, his lips on hers. She looked a little flustered when he broke the kiss, fixing her hair and it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

"Yes, I think that would be fine."

Bucky looked so cute when he was tipsy. He couldn't walk in a straight line, and was so touchy feely, insisting on walking to the front door with his arms wrapped around Lola. He had buried his face in her hair, speaking very loudly and rapidly about how she smelled so good, it made her giggle as she fumbled with her keys. With a sigh, he grabbed them from her and tried to force them into the lock.

"Here, why don't I do that, love?" she laughed, taking the keys back.

Bucky stumbled into the hallway, overcome with a fit of giggles.

"God, this is embarrassing." he cringed, and then burst out in giggles again.

"Alright, love, time for bed I think." she laughed, pulling him up the stairs.

"You think  _ wrong _ ." said Bucky firmly, tapping her on the nose. "I wanna draw you."

"Somehow, I don't think you'll be able to do so much as hold a pencil right now." she retorted, opening the bedroom door.

"I'm holdin'  _ you _ ." he replied cheekily with a lopsided grin.

"Bucky." she sighed.

"Lola." he mimicked, pouting.

"I really do think you should sleep this off."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, stepping close to her so that his chest brushed hers. She could the smell the beer on his breath, but he trapped her with his darkened eyes, his fingers grazing her skin ever so softly.

"Please let me draw you."

Lola hesitated, and ended up agreeing. Bucky waltzed around the bedroom, bumping into furniture as he hunted down paper and a pencil. She chided herself for being so weak, all it took was for him to look at her with those bright blue eyes and she was practically putty in his hands- even when he was tipsy. In her defence, he looked so cute, like a little puppy, sitting cross-legged on the floor, his eyes shining with (drunk) excitement.

Bucky surprised Lola. He managed to sit upright for a good twenty minutes before deciding he was bored with his activity. He dropping his pencil to the floor with a clatter, and Lola eyed him as he stood up, his blue orbs darkening dangerously so as he sat down beside her.

"I don't wanna draw anymore."

Lola opened her mouth but her words were drowned out when Bucky leant in and cut her off with a kiss. She sucked in a surprised breath, and he took advantage, his tongue dancing with hers. His fingers were fumbling with her jumper, his shirt already lying on the floor in a heap. A moan slipped through her lips, and Bucky took it as a sign of encouragement, kissing her harder.

She couldn't do this, not when he had drunk so much. His movements were steadier than before, and his words no longer slurred, as if his impromptu sketching session had sobered him up somewhat. If it was the other way around, he wouldn't have even entertained the idea, and she wanted to show him the same courtesy.

"Bucky, no." she said warningly.

"Kiss me, sweetheart." he replied, his hands sliding over her hips.

"You're drunk."

"I know what I'm doin'." he insisted firmly, looking her in the eyes, but she shook her head.

"I can't, love." she said, albeit sadly.

Bucky sat back and studied her for a minute, before shrugging and seemingly giving up. Lola's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the lack of argument. Sure enough, he stood up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a curt nod. But, she didn't miss the cheeky smirk on his face and she wondered what on earth he was up to as she changed into her pyjamas. He was out of the bathroom in five minutes, smelling like peppermint and clean soap. He flashed her a dazzling smile as she brushed past him, leaving her more confused. It wasn't until she slipped into bed that it all made sense.

Lola pulled the duvet up to her chin, wriggling until she was comfortable. She yelped when Bucky wound his arms around her, pulling her backwards so he could spoon her.

"Bucky." she said quietly, not daring to move. "Are you…  _ naked _ ?"

He sighed and shifted a little, the hardness rubbing against her confirming her suspicions. He didn't reply, instead, pressing feather light kisses up and down her neck as his hands crept up her thighs, dragging the material of her shorts. She whined as his hand skimmed up over her stomach, hovering just below her breasts.

"This is a dangerous game." she warned lowly. "Are you sure you want to play?"

Bucky responded by brushing his thumb over her nipple, eliciting a gasp from her as she arched into him with need. And then  _ he _ gasped, finding himself on his back, Lola on top of him with a gleam in her eyes that had him cursing. She smirked as he looked up, stricken with both glee and silence.

"I suppose a deal  _ is _ a deal." she sighed.

Bucky growled, his muscles twitching as her lips followed the path of her fingers down his chest. She heard his sharp intake of breath when she reached his navel, her tongue darting out over the little trail of hair there. She stopped and languidly kissed her way back up to his mouth, almost cackling out loud at the disappointment and shock etched all over his face.

"What?" she asked innocently. "I did say I'd use nothing but my mouth all night long."

"You're teasing." he whined in frustration. "Can't you just…"

"Oh no," she pouted. "No, no, no. You're still tipsy. I think you need a little sobering up first."

Grinning wickedly, she started again, kissing all the way down from his neck to his thighs and back up again, until he writhed and all but begged her to put her mouth where he really wanted it. It was going to be a long night for Bucky.

* * *

A wave of nausea washed over Lola, snapping her eyes open. Her mouth was dry and felt like cotton wool, and it only made the nausea worse. That was what she got for drinking hipster made craft beer, she scolded herself, sitting up in bed. She should have stopped at the one glass, but, everyone had been drinking beer and so she just went with it. Clearly, her refined palette was too used to luxury drinks.

Bucky was still asleep, lying on his stomach with an arm hanging off the bed. His dark hair fluttered up and down as he snored, and she bit back a giggle. He looked thoroughly ravished and the bed absolutely destroyed, the sheets half ripped off and most of the pillows littered around the floor. Smirking, she knew he was going to have another fit of embarrassment, so she did the only thing any woman would do in that situation. She put the nail in the coffin.

Making sure Bucky was still asleep, she slipped downstairs and made a pot of coffee, letting it brew as she dashed into the bathroom. She ran a brush through her messy hair and cleaned up the remains of last night's make-up, before delving through the chest of drawers until her fingers brushed against what she was looking for. After the display of cute, pouty jealousy last night, she figured he deserved a little treat.

"Bucky." Lola purred, gently shaking her still snoring husband.

Bucky groaned and rolled on to his back, sweeping his hair off his face. He wearily opened his eyes, blinking with slight confusion, before the world came into focus. When the sleepy haze slowly lifted, his mouth fell open.

"Oh God." he breathed, quickly scrambling to sit up in bed.

"Good morning, love." Lola smiled, batting her eyelashes.

"You're tryin' to kill me, aren't you?" he gulped, unable to tear his eyes away.

She stood beside the bed, clad in a black satin and lace corset that hugged her curves; her breasts pushed up and the lace panels offering just a teasing glimpse of the skin underneath. The matching garter and stockings drew his attention over her legs and down to her high heels, making him shift and bunch the duvet over his lap. In her hands was a tray of coffee, a bowl of strawberries and a little dish of Nutella. He clenched his jaw tightly, his cheekbones popping, and she smirked seductively at him.

"I thought you might like to live that interview, not just hear about it." she winked, perching beside him and crossing her legs.

Pouring the coffee, she handed Bucky his cup and plucked a strawberry from the bowl, making a big show of biting into it and moaning contently. Dipping another red berry into the Nutella, she offered it to him and he hesitantly leant forward, biting into it. She smiled at him, and he relaxed a little, settling back against the pillows.

"Last night was fun, wasn't it?" she said breezily, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Uh, yeah." he replied breathily, both confused and aroused to be having candid conversation over breakfast with his provocatively dressed wife. "Yeah, it was fun."

"I'm so proud of you." she continued, tongue darting out to catch a stray drop of coffee. "When do you start the new job?"

"Uh, I've gotta go to the Royal College of Art at twelve. Get an ID and fill out some forms."

Lola glanced at the clock.

"We still have three hours."

"We?  _ Oh _ ."

Lola made her intentions perfectly clear, digging her finger in the Nutella and gliding it along the ridges of Bucky's stomach. God, he felt so good under her touch. The defined muscles, the soft skin, the tickle of the light fuzz there. He was panting, chest rising with every laboured breath as he grew more and more flustered. Setting the tray aside, she crawled on to all fours and pressed her lips to his skin.

A string of incoherent curses fell from Bucky's mouth, and she hummed, her tongue working over his warm skin as she licked the chocolate off. By the time she was done, Bucky was a squirming mess, biting his lip to hold back a moan. Grinning, she licked her lips.

"You didn't do that in the interview, did you?" he breathed, pupils blown wide with lust.

"This is just for you, love." she winked, her genuine smile reassuring him he had nothing and no-one to be jealous over.

Then, she dug her finger in the Nutella again, dragging the chocolate over her chest, just above the lace of her corset. Bucky clenched his jaw as she cocked her head to one side.

"Want to taste?"

* * *

If the bedroom had been a mess before, it looked like a pigsty now. Sparing Jarvis and Bucky any embarrassment, Lola deposited the chocolate stained bedsheets in the washing machine, shivering excitedly as she reeled through the memory of that morning. Teasing Bucky was  _ so _ much fun, reminding him just who was boss. Not that she had ever heard a single complaint from him. Quite the opposite in fact, she pondered, carefully folding the corset back up. As she went to put it back in its place, her fingers felt something small and plastic wedged in between all the underwear. Grabbing it, she pulled it out, her heart stopping. Shakily, she reached for her phone.

"Well, hello, Mrs. Barnes. I guess the dick is so good it made you forget your friends."

"Natasha, I need you to come over right now."

"I have a meeting, Lola."

"Nat, I…"

"Honey, are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What's happened? What's wrong?"

"I think I did something very stupid."

"I'll be there as soon as this meeting is over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	20. payer les pots casses : to face the consequences [literal : to pay for the broken pots]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky tries to rectify the wrongs in his past, unknowingly changing the course of a future that finally looks good. Lola faces the consequences of her actions as Natasha tries to help.

**** Bucky studied at the ID card in his hand that suddenly made everything feel that much more official. It was really happening, he was finally leaving behind his dreadful time at Rand Industries and getting a chance to do what he truly loved. Ego had introduced him to the staff at the Royal College of Art and given him the grand tour. Bucky had done his best not to look like a starstruck teenager, but, it had proved a little difficult when he was in absolute awe. He was nervous about starting on Monday, but, his excitement had slowly overridden his anxiety.

Bucky looked out at Hyde Park across the road. Despite the cold November weather, it was still busy. Tourists taking photographs and trying to locate Harrods. Locals walking dogs and out for a run. He had initially been hesitant about Knightsbridge and South Kensington, but, he realised now that it was just the lifestyle change. Moving from the grittier streets of East London to a fancier neighbourhood was an adjustment. He had grown to acknowledge that even though everyone here was wealthy, they were actually some of the nicest people he had ever met.

The neighbourhood itself was rather lovely and now, it meant that most days he only had to walk down the road to get to work, instead of commute to the other side of the city. Bucky could sleep in on those mornings, as it was a mere fifteen minute walk to the College. Lola could pop over, they could potter down to Fernandez and Wells for lunch, or Maitre Choux for the best eclairs he had ever tasted, and Hummingbird Bakery was right around the corner, too, if he fancied cake.

Bucky had never felt so grateful in his life. He really did have it all. A good job, a pleasant home in a good neighbourhood, a loving wife… he wasn't really sure what he had done to deserve all that, and truth be told, it scared him a little. How could his life have taken such a drastic turn in six months? A few months ago, he had been struggling, in both his personal life and his work. And now… he was on top of the world. He hoped it wasn't all too good to be true.

As he made his way back home, weaving through the school children out on a trip to the Science Museum, his phone buzzed. Bucky pulled his phone out, his heart racing when he saw the name flash up on the screen.

Vivian:  _ Hey, I know it's been a while. I was hoping we could talk. _

Bucky stared at the text, completely taken by surprise. He hadn't heard from Vivian since their disastrous night over drinks.

Vivian:  _ Are you around today? I'd like to talk in person. _

Glancing around him, Bucky swallowed the roadblock in his throat.

Me:  _ What the hell do you want to talk about? _

Vivian:  _ We left things in a bad way. I want to clear the air. _

Me:  _ Who's fault was that? _

Vivian:  _ I know, and I'm sorry. I want to apologise in person. _

Me:  _ I don't need your apology, Viv. It doesn't change anything. _

Vivian:  _ Please give me the chance to say sorry. I just want to put this behind us, I need the closure, Bucky. _

Bucky sighed, deep in thought. Vivian sounded so apologetic, and he couldn't fault her for wanting closure. After all, that was the only reason he had agreed to have drinks with her and Hodge. Surely, he could show her the same courtesy of giving her a chance to put things in the past? His phone buzzed again, with another text full of apologies and pleas to see him. It couldn't hurt, could it?

Me:  _ Okay. Hyde Park in one hour. _

* * *

Lola stood in the shower, the water flowing over her but she paid it little attention as she stared into space, her mind racing at a million miles an hours. It was scaldingly hot, but, she seemingly was immune to the temperature, a little white stick clutched in her fingers. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, time just seemed to tick by at its own rate and she was just along for the ride. The whole world had been upended that morning, and she wasn't sure if it would ever be the right way again.

"Lola? Honey, where are you?" called Natasha's voice.

Lola snapped out of her daze as the shower door opened, looking at her best friend. Natasha looked stunning as always, put together in a white pencil skirt and black blouse, her red curls arranged neatly. Natasha's eyes widened, unsurprising considering Lola looked like a right royal mess. Reaching out a fist, she grabbed Natasha by the collar and yanked her into the shower, slamming the door shut again.

"This is vintage Valentino!" cried Natasha in outrage, cowering away from the spray of hot water.

"So, take it off!" whispered Lola furiously.

"Why are we in here?" demanded the redhead, throwing her heels out the shower.

"Because I don't want Jarvis to overhear us."

"And Barnes?" asked Natasha, peeling off her skirt and blouse.

"He's out, but I don't want him to hear either."

"Alright, what's going on? What's so bad that you can't even tell your husband about? You didn't do cocaine again, did you?"

"No!" Lola whispered furiously, crossing her arms. "Nat, I might be pregnant."

Natasha blinked.

"I did a pregnancy test." elaborated Lola. "And it said I might be pregnant."

"There's a  _ might _ symbol?" queried Natasha sceptically.

Lola exhaled in frustration and threw the test at Natasha, who screeched.

"Ew, you peed on this! I don't want it!"

Natasha threw it back at Lola, who missed, and it clattered to the floor. Lola's bottom lip trembled and Natasha sighed.

"How did this happen? I thought you were on the pill?"

"I was!" Lola wailed miserably. "But, I got… sloppy."

On the verge of tears once again, Lola recounted the morning's events. It had been her birth control pills she found hiding in her drawers, the little plastic packet looking up at her accusingly. She remembered constantly looking for them, finding them, only to leave them elsewhere. After the second trip to Paris, so much had happened that her habits had fallen by the wayside. Alright, so she'd taken a few late, and missed one, maybe two, but, people did that all the time, right?

Except she wasn't just  _ people _ . She was organised and punctual in at least this aspect of her life. Lola might have loved to party as much as the next girl, but when it came to sex, she was responsible and mature. Having not been interested in relationships until Bucky, it only made sense to protect herself because God knew that you couldn't rely on men. She'd continued with the pill after her impromptu marriage, and after that, well, married couples didn't worry about things like this.

"No, married couples who are _trying_ _for_ _a_ _baby_ don't worry about things like this." muttered Natasha.

Heart in her throat, Lola went on to say how she had refused to believe she had been so stupid. She had hurtled herself into the bathroom, pulling out the contents of the cabinet until she found the box of pregnancy tests she kept in case of emergency scares. That box had been sitting there for a long time, and she had never been in need of it before.

Lola wanted to throw up. Oh God, the throwing up. The nausea and the vomiting. The constant fatigue and the disgusting smell of mushrooms. It was all making alarming sense now.

"You need to make a doctor's appointment." said Natasha calmly, her hands firmly grasping Lola by the shoulders. "And you need to talk to Barnes."

"What am I going to say to him?" she sniffed, looking horrified.

"The truth. He has to know, honey."

"What if I really am pregnant?" Lola's voice was barely above a whisper, her hands clasped over her stomach. "Nat, you know- "

"We'll figure it out, okay? Whatever happens, you know I'm right by your side. You're not alone."

Lola furiously wiped away her tears and let Natasha pull her into a hug. The pair jumped, startled when the shower door slid open and Bucky stood there. No sooner had his brain registered the two women standing there, still locked in an embrace, that his eyes popped out of his head. He quickly clamped his mouth shut and turned his gaze away from Natasha in alarm.

"Uh, hey, Natasha. Didn't know you were, uh, in here."

"Hi, Barnes."

Lola unwound her arms from Natasha, the former moving to stand behind her best friend.

"Sorry, I hope I wasn't interruptin'." said Bucky carefully, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Lola found herself drawn to his smile. What would their baby look like? Would he or she smile like that, too? No, why was she even thinking about this? She quickly shook her head, plastering a smile on her face.

"Oh, no. We were just catching up. Girl time, you know?"

"Right." chuckled Bucky, running a hand through his hair. "Uh, I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna go… see Steve. Yeah, see Steve. For coffee. I am gonna go see Steve and we are gonna have coffee."

Clearly the sight of the two women in the shower had broken his brain. He stammered his way through his words, a light blush blanketing his cheeks. Lola cleared her throat and nodded in rapid succession.

"Sure, say hello to Steve for me."

"Course. I'll, uh, leave you girls to it then. Hope you can agree on what happened this time."

With a cheeky wink, Bucky slid the shower door shut again, his footsteps echoing across the bathroom tiles and then the bedroom and the stairs, until the house fell silent again, nothing but the water pelting the shower floor.

"What was that about?" questioned Natasha.

Lola rolled her eyes.

"He's trying to get the Budapest story out of me."

"Good luck with that." snorted Natasha, crossing her arms. "Maybe you should have talked to him just now."

"No. I need to be certain first."

"He's your  _ husband _ ."

"Oh, now you're alright with him? A few weeks ago you weren't so sure."

"The guy got you pregnant, the least he can do is be there for you."

"You make him sound like he's the bad guy."

"You've known him for a grand total of six months. You don't even fully know him yet."

"We know we want to be together. I'm serious, Nat. He… he gave me a ring."

"That's what you usually do when you get married, honey."

Lola sighed and rubbed her temples wearily, before launching into an explanation of her birthday. She was all too aware it turned her into a giggly schoolgirl, the romantic gesture of Bucky's ring making her blush. Natasha's poker face shut her up rather abruptly, and she felt the need to clarify she didn't blame Bucky.

Lola was adamant that it her own fault for being so careless whereas Natasha argued that it was just as much Bucky's responsibility, too. Lola countered that up until recently, she had religiously taken her pill every morning with breakfast. She had never made a note to hide that it, so, clearly Bucky had assumed that all was well. Natasha countered that making that kind of assumption was not good enough. And then, as if the tension wasn't unbearable enough, she pressed further.

"Are you sure Barnes doesn't have… an ulterior motive?"

Lola switched off the water with a loud  _ clunk _ and turned around to meet her best friend with a thunderous expression.

"An _ulterior_ _motive_?"

"Lola, you've known him for six months.  _ Six months _ ! This was supposed to be a charade, and all of a sudden, he's buying you a ring and knocking you up? It doesn't make sense!"

"You're right it's only been six months," retorted Lola hotly. "But that doesn't make it any less  _ real _ . What about you and Bruce? Within minutes of meeting him you're spilling my secrets to him! Yet I've been nothing but supportive!"

"I'm just looking out for you!"

"And how exactly are you looking out for me when you're so busy crapping all over my marriage?"

"Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?" snarled Natasha, slamming the shower door open and tugging her clothes on, not caring that they were getting wet in the slightest.

" _ My _ ego? How about the size of yours? It's suffocating me!" yelled Lola, hands on her hips. "I called you because you're my best friend and you're meant to be on my side!"

"I _am_ on your side! You're too blinded by Barnes to see it!" Spat Natasha, throwing the bathroom door open. "Don't call me when it all falls apart."

* * *

Bucky sat down on a bench, his eyes darting around in search of his ex-girlfriend. The chilly wind suddenly felt like a hot gust from hell, and he loosened his collar, as his knee bounced to a fast rhythm. His stomach felt terribly uneasy, a combination of anxiety and an emotion he couldn't quite put his finger on. Seeing Vivian the last time had been an ordeal. This time? The opposite.

"Hi, Bucky."

Bucky's stomach swooped, and he jerked up, seeing Vivian standing in front of him. It was like the first time all over again. A work colleague had set them up on a blind date, and they had agreed to meet in a park then, too. She had that same smile on her face, the soft but nervous one, and her eyes had shone with excitement then, too. Gone was the permanent frown and creased brows she had bore the last time they saw each other.

"Vivian. Uh, hi." said Bucky quickly, clearing his throat and standing up.

"You look well." she said, her smile brightening. "It's good to see you."

Bucky nodded, unsure of what to say. He had planned out his entire speech on the way to the park, but, now, seeing her, being here with her, it all flew out the window and he stood there a little dumbstruck, shifting his feet.

"Thank you for seeing me." said Vivian, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's just make this quick, okay?" he replied firmly, squaring his shoulders.

"Right, because you have a wife waiting for you at home." Vivian laughed falsely. "Is she alright with you seeing me?"

"She's not the jealous type." he blurted, cheeks heating up. "I don't tell her who she can and can't see, she doesn't tell me either."

"She doesn't know, does she?" guessed Vivian, looking far too thrilled for Bucky's liking.

"Look, I- "

"You don't have to keep up the charade, Bucky. I know your marriage is fake." sighed Vivian, and Bucky snapped his mouth shut. "I found the ring in your sock drawer a month before you booked that trip to Paris. And I know what you look like after a few beers. It wasn't difficult to put two and two together."

"You don't know a thing." snapped Bucky, hands curling into fists. "I thought you were here to apologise, not take a stab at me."

Vivian visibly softened, plastering a simpering smile back on her face. She grabbed Bucky's hands and urged him to sit on the bench beside her, and he begrudgingly agreed.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she said sincerely, looking him in the eyes.

His hand was still firmly grasped in hers, and she held it in place, as if to anchor herself to him. Bucky shivered, as memories of holding hands across the dinner table, at parties, and during Netflix binges flooded him. It was surreal, sitting there with Vivian, as if nothing had passed between them. A few months ago, he would have given anything to be here right now.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you." she continued, having the courtesy to lower her gaze and look ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't show you the same love that you showed me. Most of all, I'm sorry for letting you go."

"What?" blinked Bucky, surprised by her sudden admission.

"I miss you, Bucky." she said, in a voice that was heavy with sadness and guilt. "It was a mistake, I made a mistake. I want you back."

"Viv, I'm  _ married _ ." choked Bucky, his blood roaring in his ears.

Did he really hear her right? Did those words really come out of her mouth? Bucky had lost track of how many times in the first couple of months after their break-up he had been consumed by daydreams of Vivian. He had hoped and prayed that she would come stumbling back into his life, desperately seeking his forgiveness so they could resume a life together. Hadn't the initial purpose of his marriage been to make her jealous?

"Bucky, I know you're an honest man. Are you really telling me you didn't get married because of heartbreak and alcohol?"

Bucky felt like he was backed into a tight corner.

"That's besides the point!" he spluttered nervously. "Yeah, okay, we were drunk! And maybe I'm not over you yet, but, that doesn't mean my marriage is any less real! I love her!"

Vivian had a triumphant gleam in her eyes, the latter part of Bucky's words flying over her head. She had heard what she wanted to hear, and it gave her the ammunition she needed, leaning forward without a second's warning and smashing her lips against Bucky's.

Bucky froze, rooted to the spot with his fingers still in Vivian's clutches. Her vice like grip gave no indication of her letting go, and he sat stunned, his ex-girlfriend kissing him with all the passion that had eventually fizzled out of their relationship.

* * *

 

Lola was seething. It was like white hot anger had replaced her blood, pumping through her vehemently as she replayed Natasha's words on a loop. How could Natasha, the person she called her best friend, ever say something like that? How dare she accuse Bucky? Rage flaring again, she gritted her teeth and walked faster, her feet thumping the gravelly pathways of Hyde Park.

The house had felt too constricting, like the air was thinning and the walls closing in; the silence deafening whilst the voice in her head sounded too much like Natasha and her hateful words. Desperate for some sanctuary, Lola had run a brush through her damp hair and put on some clothes, deciding a walk in the park would get her the air and space she craved.

In hindsight, stepping out into the November air with wet hair was a bad idea, and the bitter chill was biting at her fingers, but it paled in comparison to the hurt she felt at the hands of Natasha. The two women had been best friends since the beginning of time, their bond close to that of sisters. They had always been brutally honest with each other; Lola telling Natasha the painful truth that bottle blonde hair and bleached brows didn't suit her; and Natasha telling Lola that it was obvious when she had eaten too much sugar because spots would crop up all over her chin. But, this? This crossed the line.

And, it was grossly untrue. Bucky was a gentleman, sweet and shy. He went out of his way to do thoughtful little things for her, and always made her feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. He didn't care about money or wealth, hell, he still fretted over using the black American Express card she had given him. And as for Natasha's accusation that he had purposefully knocked her up… that couldn't be further from the truth. They hadn't even broached the subject of children, only talking so far about their future together.

But, what would he say if she  _ was _ pregnant? Did he want children? And did he want them with her? Would he say it was too soon? Would he even want to keep the baby? Did  _ she _ want the baby? What kind of a mother would she be? It wasn't like she had a good role model to base her parenting on.

A million questions raced around in her head, the answer to each one as uncertain as the next. All she could think about was Bucky, and inevitably breaking the news to him. Her feet carried her further through the park, and her heart leapt when she saw him. No, no that wasn't him, just a man who had very similar hair. She giggled, that man could pass as Bucky's doppelgänger.

Except, that wasn't a doppelgänger. That was her Bucky. Kissing Vivian.

* * *

Bucky closed the front door and studied himself in the hallway mirror, absentmindedly wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He had calmed down sufficiently enough since Vivian had sprung that kiss on him. As soon as his brain began functioning again, he had shoved her off him, ignoring the tutting of an elderly couple who had been walking past. He had gone ballistic at her, not bothering to lower his voice as he furiously demanded her never to contact him again, before leaving her there looking shell-shocked on the park bench.

Guilt had consumed Bucky as he retreated home. Of course, he knew that she had made a move on him, but, he  _ had _ agreed to see her. He had even been a  _ little _ excited to see her. Not because he expected anything to happen, Bucky was not that kind of man, he couldn't even fathom entertaining the idea of cheating on someone. Nonetheless, the smell of mimosa scented candles and Lola's perfume had greeted him most warmly.

Ready to shower his wife with love, Bucky had stopped in his tracks when he reached the bedroom, finding Lola opening an overnight bag. She paid him no attention as she threw some clothes into it haphazardly. She had pursed her lips rather tightly, and he gathered that there was something she was holding back.

"You goin' somewhere, sweetheart?" queried Bucky.

Lola didn't respond, only stopping to throw in a pair of t-shirts. He noticed her eyes were wet and glassy, rimmed with redness.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he beseeched, hurrying forward with his arms outstretched.

"Nothing." she replied shortly.

Lola dodged him easily, speeding into the bathroom and returning with an armful of toiletries which she deposited into her bag. Bucky looked at her puzzled. Had he missed something?

"How was coffee with Steve?" she buzzed, crossing her arms.

"Is this your way of asking if I had Starbucks instead of all the independent places you recommended?" he chuckled nervously.

Bucky hated himself for lying to her, but, he couldn't bring himself to tell her truth. There was no need to, it didn't matter. Not that she bought it.

"You're not going to answer that, are you?" she laughed harshly, causing anxiety to curdle his stomach. "If I were to call Steve right now, would he say he just had coffee with you?"

"Do you even have Steve's number?" he joked.

Bad idea. Lola inhaled sharply, her jaw tensing in a way that made Bucky uncomfortable. There was no denying how angry she looked. He had never seen her look this angry before, and with good reason; it made him fear for his life.

"Do you take me for an idiot?" she snarled. "Correction, you  _ do _ . The question is, how  _ big _ of an idiot do you think I am?"

"Sweetheart- "

"No. Don't you  _ dare _ 'sweetheart' me."

Lola wasn't even shouting, her voice wasn't a decibel above her usual tone but every single syllable was laced with venom and it took an alarmingly long time for Bucky to realise that she  _ knew _ .

"I saw you." she continued, confirming his dreaded suspicions. "With  _ her _ ."

Her anger had dissipated for a minute and it truly pained Bucky to see her so heartbroken. He could hear her voice crack, and see her eyes refill with a fresh set of tears. He had never seen her look so small and vulnerable. He wanted to hug her and tell her it was okay, but she moved away when he stepped forward.

"It's not what it looks like." he tried to explain and she shook her head.

"It's always  _ exactly _ what it looks like." she hissed, the rage returning.

"I bumped into her, alright!" he blabbed, before he could stop himself. "I was just there in the park, and she just turned up outta nowhere!"

Bucky knew it was a lie, but there was no way she would believe him if he told her truth.

"Don't  _ lie _ to me. You two have been playing this game for god knows how long."

"What  _ game _ ?"

"You've always said all she cares about is money. So, this was just an elaborate ploy to get mine, wasn't it?"

"Are you  _ kiddin' _ me?" yelled Bucky, angry now, too. "Did you miss the part where she cheated on me and dumped me?"

"Because you didn't have money. And now, you do." she replied adamantly, and he screamed in frustration.

"You were there when we had drinks with her and Hodge! Tell me how any of this makes sense!"

"It makes no sense because I don't know you!" she screamed back.

"Clearly, 'cause after everythin' you think I'm the kinda guy who cheats."

"I know what I saw!"

"No, you  _ think _ you know what you saw!"

"I saw you, the man that I love, playing tonsil tennis with the woman he's clearly not over! And you know what? I can't deal with it!"

"What are you sayin'?" pressed Bucky, a roadblock forming in his throat.

"I'm saying I need some space. I'm going away for a few days."

"No," begged Bucky, shaking his head wildly. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's talk about this, okay?"

"Do what you want with the house. Leave, stay, I don't care anymore."

Lola was crying now, tears falling thick and fast. Tears were pricking Bucky's eyes, too. He refused to believe this was happening. His throat was closing up, and his vision blurring. She couldn't leave. He wouldn't let her leave. He reached out a hand but she brushed it away, swinging her bag over her shoulder instead.

"Lola. Please." he croaked.

His soft pleas made her turn around, and she looked at him with that heartbroken stare again, before disappearing from the room, leaving Bucky standing there all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	21. ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser : to not know what to do [literal : to not know which foot to dance on]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola is still reeling and feels that Matt is the only person she has left to turn to. He deals her some harsh truths which give her the push she needs. Bucky has a run in with Natasha, their conversation making up his mind. Steve has a confession.

**** Lola had never previously had the misfortune of experiencing how utterly dull and useless life could be, as she lay in bed, lamenting over life lived without love. Or rather, a love that held her in such little esteem. The days passed in a slow blur, memories of Bucky tormenting her into sleepless nights that would roll into hazy days. It had only been a week, but, it felt like forever ago since she saw Bucky and Vivian locked in a passionate embrace.

Lola hadn't been brave enough to venture home yet, even though Jarvis had called three days ago to say Bucky had packed up his things and left. She couldn't stand the idea of sitting on the couch where they had watched films together; eating in the kitchen where she made him coffee and he cooked her french toast; sleeping in the bed they had shared. It made her feel physically sick, and so she refused to go home.

Natasha's penthouse was out of the question, having not spoken to her yet. Natasha had been right about everything, and Lola wasn't prepared for her ' _ I told you so _ '. She didn't really want to go to a hotel either, that would just draw attention. So, she had turned up on the doorstep of the only other person she could truly trust, Matt Murdock.

Matt was a little surprised by Lola's sudden appearance, although, he knew it was her the second he opened the door.

"Hi, Matt." Lola had smiled weakly, trying to keep her voice strong and cheery. "Can I come in?"

"Depends," mused Matt, leaning on the doorframe. "Did you get drunk and climb on to a statue of Lady Godiva, naked?"

"That was  _ one _ time."

Matt chortled and stepped aside, holding the door open so she could slip past. Muttering her thanks, she plopped her bag down in the hallway and followed him to the living room. As a lawyer, he had quite a healthy paycheque, which meant he could afford London's best. He lived in an enormous apartment in Canary Wharf, in a luxurious new build that housed a gym, swimming pool, and balconies overlooking the river. And in a real stroke of luck, he had bagged the apartment at a real discount because the view from his balcony was rather obscured by a gigantic billboard. He had never bothered to tell the realtor that he was blind.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" queried Matt, opening the fridge.

Lola wrung her hands together, as she paced in front of the balcony. Matt handed her a beer, and she accepted it, before realising she probably shouldn't be consuming alcohol.

"I need an excuse to see you now?" she challenged, and he raised an eyebrow.

"The last time you texted me was seven months ago." he pointed out.

Lola muttered about lawyers and their facts, to which Matt reminded her that he was blind and not deaf. She had sighed and reluctantly agreed that their friendship had taken a bit of a step back since Bucky's arrival, but, nonetheless, she still regarded him as the close friend he had always been.

"So, if you're not in need of legal counsel, you and Natasha must be fighting, otherwise that's where you'd be." concluded Matt, sipping his beer.

Lola hesitated, grateful that he couldn't see her suddenly morose face. Not that it mattered, because no sooner had her bottom lip trembled, that she burst into tears. Alarmed, Matt had guided her to the couch where she wailed loudly, eyes streaming with salty tears that left a damp patch on his shoulder. Her throat felt tight and her heart hurt so bad it threatened to burst out of her chest and leave a big, gaping hole.

Eventually, the crying stopped when she ran out of breath. She fell silent enough for Matt to gently probe at what was wrong. Lola recounted the day's events, before erupting into another wave of tears. She cried herself to sleep that night, waking up the following morning in the spare bed, wrapped in blankets. She felt exhausted, her eyes swollen from crying and her throat scratchy. Matt had brought her breakfast, offering her the spare room to crash in for the time being, and she graciously accepted.

Matt had let her wallow in her grief for the first couple of days, knowing all too well she needed to let herself feel the loss. But, as her general disinterest in life grew, he gradually began to pester her. He insisted they go catch a late night movie (to avoid any curious eyes); then he encouraged her to check in and see what jobs she had coming up. All to little avail, as Lola had developed an adept skill at avoiding doing anything he suggested. She preferred to spend hours sitting in her room, staring at the rings on her left hand. Despite everything, she couldn't bring herself to take them off. It was too soon. Too final.

Today, however, Lola had felt a little more like herself. She had joined Matt for breakfast, offering to make him coffee as a small token of her gratitude before settling herself in front of the television with an armful of junk food when he left for work. Hey, she was practically eating for two, right? She was in the middle of an episode of Keeping Up with the Kardashians (it was disgustingly fantastic focusing on other people's drama) when Matt marched through the front door, determination etched on his face.

"Shit." he said lowly, looking like a man on a mission.

"What's shit?" she dared to ask, as he threw his laptop bag aside.

"Your life." he replied stoically.

If he was hoping to get a reaction out of her, he was certainly failing. Lola merely grunted in response and peered around him to continue watching television.

"You're making my apartment look like shit, your attitude is shit, you're treating your friends like shit, and you look like shit."

"I'm eating shit, too." she added, holding up a bag of Doritos.

"I will allow you that."

"How generous."

"Get up." ordered Matt, prying the Doritos from her hand.

"Easy, pregnant lady here!" she cried, as he hauled her off the couch.

"Well, innocent until proven guilty, as they say." shrugged Matt, pushing her in the direction of the bathroom. "It's about time we confirmed the facts."

Lola shrieked as Matt pushed her into the shower and turned on the tap, a stream of cold water washing over her.

"Matt! It's freezing!" she protested, but, he blocked her path as she tried to escape.

"I'm glad you're past the numbness and feeling something." he replied, crossing his arms.

It was difficult to read Matt at the best of times, he didn't smile very often, and his blank eyes never betrayed his emotions. They stared at Lola now, and she crossed her arms huffily, not the least bit impressed with his serious demeanour.

"And no, my blindness does not quel my qualms about you being the shower." he added, almost wearily, and she cracked a small smile. "I'll wait outside."

Lola nodded and watched Matt's retreating back as he left her standing in the shower cubicle, her clothes soaked to the bone. Switching the water off, she stepped out the shower and pulled off her wet clothes, dropping them in the laundry basket so they wouldn't drip all over the floor.

Matt's words echoed in her head, chilling her far more than the cold water had done. Feeling shaky, she placed her hands either side of the sink, steadying herself, and bracing herself, looked up at her reflection in the mirror.

Lola frowned. Was that person really her? Of course, she knew it was her, but, somehow, it  _ wasn't _ her. She was a mere slither of her former self. Her cheeks sunken and face so hollow, her eyes were popping out of her skull, even more so with the dark purple shadows that hung underneath. Her gaze travelled lower, to her stomach. Her hands flew there instinctively, as she contemplated her behaviour over the last week. She felt disgusted with herself, and  _ embarrassed _ . She had let herself down and the harsh reality of her disappointment settled in.

A knock startled her, Matt's muffled voice explaining he'd left some clothes on the doorknob for her. Lola looked back at her reflection, deciding it was time to do something with her life.

* * *

The start of every new morning was a laborious task for Bucky. Gone were the days he would wake up with a smile on his face and in a cocoon of serenity. Now, he dreaded the dull ring of his alarm clock that reminded him he had tossed and turned all night long. It was just as much of an effort to ignore the knock that would sound on his door, Steve gently telling him breakfast was ready.

Bucky tried hard to pretend he was fine, but, he didn't think he fooled a lot of people, least of all Steve Rogers. A few gossip websites and magazines had picked up on the cues, latching on to what they could. They didn't know the full details, of course, but they had spread enough rumours that Bucky grew resentful of the pitiful stares his new colleagues threw in his direction. He already gave himself enough of those looks in the mirror every morning, he didn't need them doing it too.

After Lola had left, Bucky had stood in the silence of the house, frozen with shock. It was a surreal moment where reality itself just didn't seem to exist, numbing him right down to his bones. He waited for hours, staying up all night until his eyes stung from the lack of sleep, expecting her to walk back through the door. He wanted to apologise, hold her close and tell her he was sorry, that he would never let Vivian come between them ever again. By the third day, it was obvious she wasn't coming back.

And so, with nowhere to turn to, Bucky had wound up at Steve's. Both Steve and Peggy knew something was up the second they opened the door, but, Bucky had refused to talk about it. Hehad muddled his way through most of the week, falling into a mundane habit of going from Steve's to work to Sam's to Steve's. Eat, sleep, repeat. Steve had kept his distance at first, giving Bucky space to breathe and process, before inviting him for an extended lunch at Sam's.

Luckily, Sam was out meeting suppliers for gin. His business partner, Riley, was far more perceptive of boundaries and after exchanging a few pleasantries and jotting down their lunch order, he disappeared behind the bar, leaving the two friends alone. He only disturbed them once more, when their food was ready.

Bucky wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what Steve was up to. It was only a matter of time before Steve would start asking not-so-subtle questions, and sure enough, that time was now, over sweet potato and chipotle soup. It was with a heavy heart that Bucky recounted how Lola had walked out, branding him a 'cheater' after seeing Vivian throw herself at him. She hadn't even let him talk, taking the unfortunate incident at face value and not even giving him the courtesy to explain that it was Vivian who made the move, not Bucky.

Steve had gone white in the face, a nauseated expression taking over his features. His eyes shifted from side to side, and he opened his mouth several times, before he closed it again. Bucky wondered what on earth was eating away at his best friend, putting down his spoon and eyeing his friend with concern. This wasn't quite the reaction he had been expecting.

"I have to tell you something, Buck." said Steve nervously, daring to look him in the eye.

"Alright, so spit it out." said Bucky.

Steve paused, taking a deep breath. It only made Bucky worry.

"I wasn't drunk."

"Huh?"

Bucky stared across the table, confused by Steve's confession. Steve sat up straighter.

"I wasn't drunk that night in Paris." the blonde clarified.

Bucky became very still, eyeing his friend with bewilderment. Steve waited for Bucky to say something, but, words seem to fail him. Nonetheless, Steve understood the silent question that hung in the air, and he continued, deciding that it was best to let the whole truth out now.

"I'd never seen you so devastated, Bucky. I thought I was doing the right thing, taking you out for drinks so you could forget about Vivian, at least for a few hours."

Steve's voice was much stronger now, and Bucky didn't need to be told it was because he cared deeply for him. That was the nature of their friendship. But, the story wasn't finished yet, and he wasn't sure he was going to enjoy the ending.

"Then, you disappeared. When I found you, you had Lola in your arms. And… you looked  _ different _ . You looked  _ happy _ . And she was looking at you with love. I know you were both drunk, but, it was like you weren't. You looked more like yourself than you'd ever been."

Bucky was lost for words, the pain he thought was unbearable already suddenly doubling after hearing Steve's admission of guilt. Steve had kept himself sober to take care of him- so how on earth had he let Bucky make the mistake of marrying Lola? He had never been mad at Steve before, but, he felt his skin prickle hotly now, even though he knew deep down it wasn't Steve's fault.

"I'm sorry, Bucky."

"It's fine, Steve." he replied lamely. "I'm putting it behind me, alright?"

* * *

Lola crossed her legs. Then she uncrossed them. And then she crossed her ankles. She sat on her hands, her fingers rubbing the soft leather of the chair. Then she pulled her hands into her lap, interlocking her fingers. Matt leaned over.

"I would advise you hold your pee for a few more minutes, they usually give you a labelled cup for that." he said humorously, his brown eyes unblinking.

"You're here in a moral support capacity, not as a jester." she shot back, nausea rising in her stomach.

Matt apologised, falling silent again. He and Lola were the only ones in the waiting room, the clock ticking slowly to seven o'clock. The surgery had closed an hour ago, Matt booking the appointment strategically so. Lola had tried to, but everytime she went to dial the number, it felt like she was signing her death certificate. When she had finally plucked up the courage, she panicked, worrying that word would get out and be slapped across TMZ within the hours. So, Matt had booked the appointment.

When it came to leaving the apartment, Lola had broken down again, adamant she couldn't go on her own. She had crouched in the doorway, hyperventilating and sweating with anxiety. So, he had accompanied her as well. They had only been waiting a few minutes when a smiling woman with mousy hair tucked behind her ears appeared.

"Miss. Stark? My name's Christine. We're ready for you now." she said in a calm voice that could soothe raging oceans.

Lola nodded and stood up, her handbag clutched protectively across her front. Matt had made no indication of moving, only offering a smile of encouragement, but, she reached out, taking his hand with her shaking one. She couldn't do this on her own. She felt so helpless and alone, still in disbelief that in all her years of meticulous routine, one slip up had left her in this position. Matt squeezed her hand, as if somehow understanding what was going through her head.

"Are you sure you want me in here?" he asked firmly, as she smoothed down her paper gown.

_ It should be Bucky _ . Neither of them said it, but, it hung in the air, uncomfortable yet true. It felt foreign, wishing so badly that he was both here and at the opposite end of the galaxy. Or perhaps it had dawned on her, that she was in this by herself.

"I don't want to be alone." she replied in a small voice.

Before Matt could say anything, the door opened and a tall man strode in determinedly, a professional, courteous smile on his face.

"Good evening, I'm Doctor Strange." he said by way of introduction. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Lola gulped as he began what felt like an investigation, probing into details of her last period and the birth control mess that had catapulted the drama into her life. She realised just how stupid she sounded, how careless she had been and how easily this could have been avoided if she hadn't let herself get swept off her feet by Bucky. He was out there, having the time of his life with Vivian, the pair of them probably laughing about their little charade whilst she was here, lying on a cold hospital bed, her life about to change forever.

Lola's one saving grace was Matt. He kept a protective hand on her shoulder throughout all of Doctor Strange's questions, even chipping in every now and again to include tidbits of information about her morning sickness and onset of stress over the last week. Truth be told, he rather threw her under the bus, and she scowled at him, but, luckily, Doctor Strange had laughed kindly, reassuring her that she was not the first woman to be surprised with a positive pregnancy test. But, to be doubly sure, he wanted to conduct his own test and an ultrasound, so he could put together an accurate picture.

It all felt like one hazy, dream, until the monitor in front of Lola came to life. She tensed, her shoulder clenching uncomfortably underneath Matt's hand.

"Can you both see the monitor?" asked Doctor Strange, peering at them over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"No."

Doctor Strange swivelled around to face Matt, whose lips twitched as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Ignore him, he's blind." Lola said bluntly with a roll of her eyes.

"Ah." came Doctor Strange's professional response. "I wasn't aware of the circumstances. We don't have the facilities here, but, I can arrange for a 3D printed- "

"That's very kind, but, I wouldn't bother. It's not his baby." interjected Lola, as Doctor Strange's brows hiked up.

"I'm her friend and a figure of support." clarified Matt, sensing the Doctor's puzzlement.

"Very well, of course." said Doctor Strange, turning back to the monitor and pointing to the centre of it. "This white area here, in the middle of all the black, do you see it, Miss. Stark?"

Lola nodded. It was all she could manage as her heart sped up. She wasn't sure if it was out of nervousness or awe, the two emotions swirling in a crazy combination that made her want to cry and jump for joy simultaneously.

"It looks like a gummy bear." she blurted, and both men chuckled.

"I suppose it does." agreed Doctor Strange. "Well, that _gummy_ _bear_ , is your baby. Around eight weeks by my estimate."

"Eight  _ weeks _ ?" she gasped. "I can't have been pregnant for eight whole weeks without realising it!"

Eight weeks. Doctor Strange's words bounced around in her brain. He was talking about something else  now, but, she only saw his mouth move, as she desperately tried to fix the puzzle pieces together. How had she been pregnant for eight weeks without knowing? Had Bucky noticed at all?

Doctor Strange put down the ultrasound probe and took off his gloves, folding them neatly and setting them aside, before turning around to face Lola. He folded his hands in his lap and gave her a smile that put on her edge.

"I understand this must be a delicate situation." he said carefully. "From what I gather, this pregnancy is a shock to you. I want to reassure you that's perfectly normal. What's important is that we're on the same page, so we can proceed in the best way."

Doctor Strange's words made perfect sense, he was very good at his job that way. But, it only raised the questions that Lola had been repressing for as long as she could. There was no hiding now, and facing the music was a terrifying prospect.

"Is the baby's father still a part of the picture?" asked Doctor Strange.

"I'm not sure." she answered in a small voice.

"Have you thought about if you will be continuing with this pregnancy or not?" he pressed.

"I'm not sure." she repeated in a smaller voice still.

"I see."

"You must think I'm an awful person." she mumbled, suddenly on the verge of tears again.

"Not at all, Miss. Stark." he reassured her calmly. "I think we should schedule an appointment for the same time next week. Take this sonogram home with you, speak to your friend Mr. Murdock over here and think about what you'd like to do. When you return, if you want to go ahead with the pregnancy, we'll get you started on prenatal vitamins and the next steps. If not, we'll go over your other options."

Lola nodded absent-mindedly, as Doctor Strange continued with his very methodical monologue. She appreciated how honest and open-minded he was, it was obviously not the first time he had found himself in this scenario and he knew how to tackle it. It certainly wasn't his fault she felt so uncomfortable. It was her own. And she hated that. She hated how miserable she felt and she hated how she had been wallowing in her sadness, feeling sorry for herself when it was her own fault she was in this mess in the first place. Sitting around moping wasn't going to help anyone, least of all herself.

Lola Stark was not someone who ran away from problems. She couldn't abide people who chronically complained about life's shortcomings. You either solved a problem, or you let it go. The former wasn't an option, and as she and Matt took an uber back to his apartment, she started putting together a plan of action.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Matt, as he poured them both chamomile tea.

"Of course, what is it?"

"What happened when you saw Bucky and his ex?"

Lola straightened her back, eyes narrowing. Matt was using his strong, confident lawyer voice. Every word was said purposefully and with perfect pronunciation, unwavering even in the face of her suspicion. He had asked her this already, and she had told him already. So, why was he bringing it up now?

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm a lawyer." he replied reasonably. "I like facts and evidence."

"Are you implying I don't know what I saw?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you see."

"I thought you liked facts."

"Facts can be altered by emotional trauma."

"I can't believe you're taking his side."

"I'm not taking his side. I'm taking yours."

"Oh really? And how is that?" she asked curtly, putting down her cup noisily.

"By ensuring you're not making the biggest mistake of your life."

"Well, really, now!"

"Just think about it for one moment." urged Matt, putting down his cup, too. "Has he ever given you any indication to doubt him? Was he protective over his phone? Was he evasive or did he dodge questions?"

Lola clamped her mouth shut, choosing to cross her arms instead. Matt raised an eyebrow, her silence answering his questions.

"Is it possible you only saw part of what happened?" he pressed.

"I know what I saw!" she snapped crossly, standing up abruptly, but Matt grabbed her arm and sat her back down.

"I'm not denying what you saw, but, maybe you didn't see the full picture. You were scared after taking a pregnancy test. You were upset after arguing with Natasha. Her words were probably still in your head."

"So, you're saying it's my fault?"

"I'm saying you're human." said Matt gently. "I know you're logical and deal in reason, but, I think that makes you more emotional than you let on. You're still human."

* * *

 

Bucky closed the bathroom door behind him, praying someone hadn't stolen the laptop he'd left out on the table. After Steve had left, he had stayed behind to finish planning a lecture for Ego. He was in no great hurry to go back to Steve and Peggy's, already sick of the place that was a perpetual reminder of his loneliness.

Consumed by his thoughts, Bucky wasn't paying attention as to where he was going, almost bumping into someone but catching himself just in time. Full of apologies, he looked up into the emerald eyes of Natasha Romanoff. His eyes widened, and hers twitched, almost mimicking his movement. But, with a quick nod, she darted around him, only stopping when he called her name.

"Natasha! Wait, please!" he called desperately, and she stilled, although reluctantly. "I know I'm the last person you wanna see right now- "

"Not sure your  _ wife _ would be too happy about this." interjected Natasha scornfully.

"I'm not using you to get to her. I just wanted to ask if she's okay."

"Are you trying to rub it in my face right now?" spat Natasha, eyes narrowing into green slits. "Happy families not enough for you?"

"What are you talkin' about?" demanded Bucky, perplexed by Natasha's behaviour.

"What am  _ I _ talking about? What are  _ you _ talking about?" she shot back, looking equally puzzled.

"Lola! I haven't seen her or heard from her in- wait, you don't  _ know _ ?"

"Know what?" asked Natasha blankly.

This time, it was Bucky's eyes that narrowed. Natasha was rather renowned for her poker faced abilities, but, he sensed there was something going on. With a suspicious mind, he suggested they sit down and Natasha nonchalantly agreed, glancing around the cafe, as if scoping out an exit strategy. Bucky looked at her expectantly, but she simply quirked an eyebrow and surveyed him over the rim of her mocha.

"I haven't spoken to her in a week." sighed Bucky in defeat, his hands running through his hair. "I… she must've told you what happened."

"Not really, considering it's been a week since I spoke to her, too." replied Natasha flatly, resting an elbow on the top of her chair.

" _ What _ ?"

"We had a disagreement." she said briefly, with a hint of a shrug.

"'Bout what?"

"You first, Barnes."

Natasha had a stern expression plastered on her face, and there was no way she was going to budge, not even a little. Bucky looked down at his lap worriedly.

"She thinks I cheated on her." he said quietly.

"Did you?" asked Natasha bluntly, and Bucky's head jerked up.

"God,  _ no _ ." he cried, looking aghast at the mere thought of it. "I love her. I'd never do something to hurt her, not on purpose, not like that."

"What happened?" she demanded, putting down her mocha and crossing her arms.

"I… I was out and I bumped into my ex in the park." stammered Bucky, recalling the horrific memory. "She forced herself on me, I didn't know what I 'sposed to do. I pushed her off. God, I was so  _ mad _ at her."

Bucky exhaled loudly, letting the frustration out. Natasha remained silent, green eyes watching him closely as he ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"And then I went home. Natasha, I... she was just so… I swear, I didn't do it."

Bucky's voice faltered, words failing him as he helplessly tried to describe what had happened between him and Lola. From the anger to the heartbreak to the shock, he realised he was still processing it all. He chanced a glance at Natasha, who was studying him intently, and Bucky's shoulders slumped.

Of course Lola's best friend wouldn't believe him. What was he thinking? He couldn't just assume that convincing Natasha to see the truth was all he needed to do. At first, she was unreadable, her face carefully molded into something that hid whatever it was she was feeling inside. But, then, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, picking at her jet black nails.

"I have to tell you something," she said lowly. "And you're not going to like it."

Bucky straightened up.

"Is it Lola? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly, dreading the worst.

"I might have said the wrong thing to her." said Natasha, looking very shifty. "I was only looking out for her. She's been hurt before, and I wanted to make sure you were the guy she thought you were."

"Natasha?"

"I told her you had an ulterior motive!" she snapped, having the courtesy to look guilty. "You two barely know each other, and you're jetting off on a romantic break and buying her fancy rings? I thought it was too much too soon."

Bucky slumped back into his seat, looking as defeated as he felt. No, not defeated,  _ broken. _ It was the only word that sprung to his mind as he sat there in stony silence, unable to look Natasha in the eye. Rage was boiling in his stomach, or sadness, he couldn't tell them apart any more. Betrayal, anger, hurt… those were the only emotions he could decipher.

He loved her. He loved this beautiful, wonderful woman and she was intent on believing the worst about him. And what was more, she had let someone else fill her head with silly little lies. If Lola truly loved him back, she would have told Natasha where to stick her opinions. But the reality was, she hadn't. She had agreed with them. He shouldn't be missing her. He shouldn't be waking up at night in a cold sweat, reaching across the bed for her. He should be hating her, but, all that Bucky felt was an empty longing.

"I'm sorry, Barnes." apologised Natasha, sounding genuine for once.

"Don't be." he said stoically, sitting up and stowing his belongings away. "I get it, she's your best friend."

"She loves you."

"If she loved me, she wouldn't have believed you. She believed you, 'cause it's what she wanted to hear. And to be honest with you, Natasha, I'm done fightin' for someone who wants to see the worst in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	22. tirer des plans sur la comete : to make plans based on events that may or may not happen [literal : to draw up plans on the comet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy confirmed, Lola is at a loss for what to do. A visit from an old friend and Matt's prompting pushes her forward. Bucky is enlightened and has to face his own mistakes.

**** Lola glanced up at the bedroom door, making sure it was shut before looking down at the website she had open in front of her. She knew it was silly, really, that she had nothing to hide or be ashamed of. That, and her current roommate was a blind man, so it wasn't as if she was running the risk of him seeing what she was up to. Nonetheless, this felt like a private moment.

Since her appointment with Doctor Strange the day before, she had been thinking about nothing besides her pregnancy. It still was odd to refer to it as that, because it was now real. She lay awake at night, trying to form some sort of conversation in her head as to how it would go down with Bucky. She had every intention of telling him, she just didn't know how. She also knew that his response would seal her decision. Her own mind wasn't made up just yet, and it had led her to this moment. Googling pregnancy.

Lola had made the mistake of leaping right into the labour part of pregnancy first, and after one particularly horrific video of a woman giving birth to twins, she had thrown her phone across the room, wincing at the very thought. A cup of decaffeinated coffee later (Matt had kindly restocked his entire kitchen with pregnancy friendly supplies), she thought she should probably start at the beginning.

" _ Your little one is growing about one millimetre a day, and at around eight weeks, they'll be the size of a raspberry or a grape _ !" she read aloud.

That didn't sound too scary. But, it was the strangest sensation, to think that was growing inside her. She didn't feel any different, her belly looked the way it had always done. She couldn't feel the raspberry, grape, gummy bear, or whatever it resembled. And truth be told, it made her feel awful.

There were forums upon forums of women gushing over their pregnancies, each and every one of them exclaiming how wonderful they felt and how excited they were. They shared pictures of teeny tiny baby shoes and debated over names. Did that make her a bad person? Would she be a bad mother because so far, she was terrified and unsure, instead of overjoyed and prepared?

The one thing Lola did know, was that she wanted to make the right decision. She couldn't let herself fall back into that gloomy despair, it wasn't going to get her anywhere. This was her responsibility, and she'd be damned if she ran away from it. But, she couldn't do that on an empty stomach. She decided to go ask Matt what he wanted for dinner. She could hear his voice in the living room, along with a female one, and she smirked to herself.

Lola hoped it was Elektra. Matt had been nursing a crush for Elektra Natchios for the better part of the last year. Everyone else seemed oblivious to the fact, but then again, no-one knew Matt better than Lola. She noticed the way his ears pricked up whenever he heard her voice, and the way he held on just a little longer than usual when they hugged. She had been nagging him to tell her how he felt.

Not wanting to disturb them, Lola tried to sneak past, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw it wasn't in fact Elektra, but, Natasha Romanoff. The conversation immediately died away, as the redhead looked up at Lola, who swallowed the lump in her throat. Matt cleared his throat, and announced that he was going to pop out to buy milk, leaving the two women alone. An awkward silence ensued, until Natasha took a deep breath, her hands wrung together.

"Hi." she said shortly.

"Hi." replied Lola, equally as flatly.

"Lola, I'm so sorry." apologised Natasha forlornly.

"No, I'm sorry." sniffled Lola, arms outstretched as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Do you remember when we were sixteen? And we both had a crush on Eric Savin?" recalled Natasha, furiously wiping her eyes.

"Yes. We both fought over who would go to the school disco with him." Lola giggled weakly, wiping her eyes, too.

"And in the end he didn't even ask us."

"He went with Ellen Brandt."

"That tramp." They both giggled.

"We promised each other that we'd never let a guy get in the way of our friendship again." mused Natasha, shifting her feet.

"I'm sorry, Nat."

"Me, too."

"I know we- "

"You were right." interrupted Lola, watching Natasha's eyes narrow.

"What?"

"I said, you were right." said Lola miserably, tears welling up in her eyes. "You were right about Bucky. Go ahead, say I told you so. I think you earned that."

"No." said Natasha quickly, shaking her head so her curls bounced. "No, no, I was wrong. I was so damn wrong."

"He was cheating on me." choked Lola, vision blurred from the tears.

"Are you listening to me? I got it all wrong." insisted Natasha. "I saw him a couple of days ago."

Lola sniffed, blinking rapidly so she could see the serious expression on Natasha's face. Natasha took her by the arm and gently steered her down on to the couch, dumping a tissue box unceremoniously in her lap.

"I was getting coffee in the City, and Barnes was there." Natasha explained. "He told me what happened."

"Did he spin you some story about bumping into his ex-girlfriend in the park?" sneered Lola, feeling a wave of anger wash over her.

"Honey, I don't think it was some story." suggested Natasha.

Lola's head jerked up yet again, as she looked at Natasha completely gobsmacked.

"Aren't you the woman who was so convinced he had an ulterior motive a week ago?"

"You didn't see how broken he was." said Natasha quietly, looking ashamed. "I think he was telling the truth."

Lola snapped her mouth shut. She had a few choice words, but, Natasha's revelation seemed too important to ignore. She was not the sort of woman to fall for bullshit, wherever it came from, and convincing her to believe anything was a hard task.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Lola, although softly.

"I could tell he really loves you." smiled Natasha sadly. "I know you've only been married to the guy for six months, but, he's the real deal. He didn't try to come up with any excuses or try to make me pity him. God, the first thing he asked me was if you were okay."

"Does he know? Did you tell him?" gasped Lola, her voice high-pitched and panicky.

"No." replied Natasha firmly, and Lola breathed again. "But, I think you should."

"How do I know he's telling the truth?"

"I have a suggestion." said Matt from the doorway, making the two women jump.

Ignoring their outcries he put down the carton of milk on the coffee table and reached into his pocket for his wallet, drawing out a business card. He held it out and Lola took it, Natasha reading it over her shoulder.

"Jessica Jones?"

* * *

As it turned out, Jessica Jones was a Private Investigator. Matt had called ahead to let her know that Lola and Natasha would be paying her a visit, and he left the two friends with the comment that she was an interesting character, but extremely skilled at her job. She lived in a pokey little apartment in Ealing, which also doubled as her office. The lobby of her building was littered with bicycles and unopened mail, and the two women sighed at the OUT OF THE SERVICE sign taped to the elevator, huffing by the time they reached the fourth floor. There was a man smoking a joint halfway down the hallway, and he eyed them wearily as they approached the door at the far end.

Lola glanced at Natasha and rapped her knuckles on the glass. There was a loud thump, followed by a crash and the distinct sound of a few choice curses, before footsteps echoed and a shadow appeared behind the glass. A woman with black hair poked her head around the door.

"Are you from the High Court? Because I definitely paid my electricity bill for the last three months."

"Actually, we're friends of Matt Murdock." answered Lola hesitantly. "He called you to let you know we'd be stopping by?"

"Oh, right!" remembered the woman, pulling the door wide open. "Well, come on in."

It was quite a small apartment, a faded leather jacket hanging in the hallway and one reception room with a threadbare couch and an old desk. The woman didn't bother to introduce herself, but it was obvious she was none other than the Jessica Jones that Matt had told them about. She motioned at the two chairs in front of the desk and held out a half-empty bottle of whiskey.

"Drink?" she asked, chugging the whiskey from the bottle when both Lola and Natasha declined.

"So, what can Alias Investigations do for you?"

Lola looked at Natasha, who nodded in encouragement, but she struggled to put her predicament into words, very conscious of how she would come across. She suddenly felt terrible; what kind of woman needed to hire a Private Investigator to find out if her husband was seeing someone else?

"Let me guess," interjected Jessica, cutting across the silence. "Your husband's cheating on you and you want to catch him in the act."

"Oh, God, no. I hope he's not cheating on me!" cried Lola.

"So, then?" puzzled Jessica, taking another swig of whiskey.

"I… I accused him of cheating on me." winced Lola.

She had decided honesty was the best policy. Jessica Jones was a Private Investigator, she would probably figure it out anyway, so she thought she might as well tell her the truth and save herself any future embarrassment. It seemed ridiculous saying it out loud. The more she spoke about it, the more she doubted herself and what she had seen.

"I saw him… and his ex-girlfriend. But, I think I'm wrong. God, I really hope I'm wrong."

"Alright, give me twenty four hours." said Jessica, setting the nearly empty bottle of whiskey down.

"Is that it?" questioned Natasha, looking sceptical.

"What, you expecting a Powerpoint presentation?" quipped Jessica sarcastically. "A little lecture about who I am and how I work?"

"What she means is, you can really find out in just twenty four hours?" interjected Lola quickly.

"Matt's a good friend. He's helped me out of a few tight spots." shrugged Jessica. "Besides, not everyday a woman comes in here begging me to prove her husband's innocence. Guess you must really love this guy."

* * *

Another missed call from Lola. That was the third one that day, and it wasn't even lunchtime. She had been calling him for the past five days. And leaving texts. She had even sent him a bunch of roses, writing some cheesy line about how she hoped that it wasn't just women who like to receive flowers.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair. Or rather, what was left of it. In a fit of determination to pave a path out of his misery, he had woken up with the force of a small army. He had dug out a pair of shorts and gone for a run, surprising both Steve and Peggy with omelettes and coffee for breakfast. Then he had trimmed down the beard he had been growing until it was reduced to mere stubble, before nipping to the barbers, demanding they chop off all his hair. The barber, Henry "Pop" Hunter, had given him the most unimpressed look at that.

"Are you sure, son?" Pop had asked. "Ladies these days, I hear they like this kind of look. It suits you, too."

But, Bucky had stood his ground and watched as lock after lock of his dark hair tumbled to the tiled floor before being swept away. It was weird, staring at his reflection with his now much shorter hair. He wasn't completely bald, but, there was considerably less hair than before. Short around the sides, and just enough on top that Bucky knew would look like he had a fluffy teddy bear on his head if he didn't brush it. It worked though, with his denim jacket and black hoodie. He was a new man.

The new Bucky Barnes was late for his morning class, however. Thankfully, Mantis had handled it, getting everyone set up. Not that he was particularly keen on this class. Greg was still the model for most of Ego's life drawing classes, and Bucky wasn't yet used to seeing a sixty five year old man naked every Monday, Thursday, and Sunday morning at nine o'clock.

"Mornin' everyone!" called Bucky cheerily, closing the door behind him.

The five or so students grumbled a response back, one of them eyeing his sudden enthusiasm with disdain. Although, he looked suitably hungover, and Bucky pegged the grumpy mood down to that. Mantis said her hello over her shoulder, undoubtedly helping Greg arrange himself into a suitable position on the dais. Bucky was sure she was immune to that man.

"Alright, let's get started." said Bucky, clapping his hands together. "Remember the five golden rules of life drawing."

There was a murmur of voices behind him, and he caught the fleeting sight of Mantis hanging the robe up on its hook as he picked up a piece of chalk.

"One! Look at the model more than your paper." he scrawled, as the students whispered louder.

"Two! Focus on the woods, not the trees, meaning, give equal attention to everything you draw!"

The students were chattering at full volume now and Bucky huffed, turning around with the chalk held aloft.

"Three! Don't avoid- "

The chalk fell from Bucky's fingers and hit the floor, snapping in two.

"The difficult bits." he finished lamely, dumbstruck.

Lola smiled weakly from where she sat on the dais, exactly the way she had the time she had brought Bucky here for a life drawing class that one fateful Sunday morning. He couldn't stop his heart from fluttering the way it did, as he found himself drawn to her warm, brown eyes. She looked as beautiful as ever, a white sheet draped around her, protecting her modesty. Two of the boys nudged each other, and although they weren't much older than twenty one, Bucky still wanted to bang their heads together. Instead, he cleared his throat and reeled off the last two rules, before setting his class to work.

Bucky paced between the students, critically examining their sketches and pointing out useful techniques, all the while feeling his skin prickle under Lola's watchful gaze. He had ignored her calls and messages, but, her turning up like this was completely unexpected and he had no idea how to deal with it. What would he say to her? Why was she here?

The hour flew by far too quickly for Bucky's liking, and before he knew it, the class were packing up their things. Two of the boys had approached Lola, as she tied the knot on her robe, and Bucky stopped listening to one of his most diligent students.

"Mr. Barnes, I mean, James..." she said, partially obscuring his view.

"Hey, are you a new model for this class? You're way prettier than Greg." said one of the boys, smiling flirtatiously at Lola.

"... I have a question about the reading you set us…"

"Aren't you married to the teacher?" said the other boy, before Lola could answer.

"... is this reading just for the lecture, or would you recommend we use it to form our thesis…"

"If I was married to a sweet thing like you, I'd be the only one drawing you like this, you know what I'm saying?"

With an angry growl, Bucky pushed past his students, leaving them open mouthed as he strutted away until he was standing behind Lola, glaring murderously at the two boys. One of them gulped nervously, elbowing his friend, but she remained oblivious, shooting them a glare of her own. When the boys scarpered, she puffed her chest out proudly, evidently pleased with herself and it made Bucky chuckle, startling her. Turning around, she smiled shyly, cheeks pink and eyes glassy.

"Hello." she said softly.

"Uh, hi." said Bucky, internally screaming at himself for not saying something cooler.

"Surprise." she said cheerily, raising her arms in a show of jazz-hands.

"Uh, yeah, I'm surprised." he laughed nervously.

"So am I. You cut your hair."

"What? Oh, right, yeah. Just felt like I needed a change." he said, running a hand through the short bristles.

"I like it." she blurted. "It's short but sexy. You look like a bad boy."

Bucky had to admire her nerve. Even when they were technically in a fight, she still had the audacity to flirt with him. Worse, he still had the resolve of a sixteen year old boy and blushed madly at her words and the wink that followed. Noting the awkward tension, she cleared her throat.

"We need to talk." affirmed Lola.

"Yeah, yeah, we do." agreed Bucky.

"I should go put my clothes on first."

"Uh, yeah, I'll make us some coffee."

Bucky blundered around the little kitchenette mindlessly, prodding the Nespresso machine to life and extracting two coffees. His insides were screaming at him, as if they were on a rollercoaster waiting for the drop. The studio had cleared out now, and Mantis had disappeared somewhere. He desperately tried to plan out what he was going to say in his head when there was a little cough behind him.

Lola stood there, one arm crossed over the other sheepishly. She looked a little more at ease now that she was fully clothed. Bucky thought she looked cute, in her leather pants and striped jumper, there was a big grey scarf and a knee length coat thrown over her handbag, and he thought he spied a woolly hat, too. Thank God he had the sense to dress decently today, instead of the hobo look he had been sporting for the past week.

"Would you like any help?" she offered, and he shook his head.

"No, I got it. Do you, uh, wanna sit?"

"It's nice to see you enjoying your new job." she said, accepting the coffee he pushed across the table.

"Yeah, it's goin' really well." he nodded, warming his hands up with his own cup. "Beats Rumlow any day. It's- "

"Bucky, I'm sorry."

He blinked.

"I was wrong to accuse you like that." she continued, eyes glazing over again. "I should have given you the chance to explain at the very least. I'm so sorry."

Bucky stayed silent, unsure of what to say. His brain felt foggy, as if it couldn't process what she had just said.

"I should have believed you, too. I just… I saw what I saw and I immediately thought the worst. I should have known better that you would never do anything like that, not when that's what she did to you."

"Why now?" blurted Bucky, finding his voice again. "Why are you sayin' all this now?"

"I had a chance to get my head on straight." she admitted, running a finger around the rim of her untouched cup.

"And, I… I spoke to a Private Investigator." she added, somewhat guiltily.

"Wait a minute." fumed Bucky, anger flaring dangerously. "The only reason you're here is 'cause you hired some glorified stalker to follow me around?"

"It's not my finest hour. But, I don't regret it." she said defiantly, looking him in the eyes. "I'm not ashamed to say I needed someone objective to tell me the truth. I needed someone to tell me I was being an idiot and that I had made the biggest mistake of my life."

Lola sniffed loudly, wiping furiously at the few tears that escaped, muttering about how she wasn't crying.

"You should've believed me." said Bucky bitterly.

"I know." she agreed miserably. "I really am so sorry Bucky. I can't begin to imagine how much I must have hurt you. And I'm so sorry."

"So what now? You think things go back to normal? Just like that?"

"Not even one little bit." she said quickly, shaking her head. "I don't expect you to forgive me at the drop of a hat, nor do I think I deserve that."

Bucky was confused. Was this her way of saying she didn't want him back?

"Of course I want you back." she insisted, answering his unspoken question. "But, trust is earned, and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you if I have to, Bucky. I love you."

Bucky's heart clenched at those three words. I love you. They were on the tip of his tongue, too. All he had to do was open his mouth to say them back.

"Is there… anything you want to say to me?" she asked hopefully.

Bucky's head shook of its own accord, and she looked crestfallen. A hush fell over them, and Bucky tried to punctuate it by gulping down his coffee. Lola's was still untouched, although, she held it in her grip still.

"There's something else I need to tell you." she said in a voice so small that he had to strain to hear her.

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"Bucky, I'm pregnant." she blurted, and the world stopped spinning.

Bucky's vision went blurry, his heart hammering at a dizzying pace and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. His hands gripped the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white, as her words echoed repeatedly in his head.

"P-pregnant?" he echoed. "H-how? What? _Pregnant_?"

Bucky felt dizzy again, and he heard the scrape of a chair and water gushing, before a glass was pressed into his hand gently. Gripping it tightly, he gulped it down, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Not that it helped much, it still felt like his world had been knocked out of orbit. Lola had guilt written all over her face, and it only added to his unease. He softened when he saw his own terror mirrored in her eyes when she mustered up the strength to look at him.

"It's my fault. I… I was careless. I was on the pill, but… things happened so fast between us it sort of fell on the wayside."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… well, I googled it. And it said I should I just take the pill I missed as well as the correct day one and- "

"Wait a second, you googled it?" groaned Bucky, rubbing his temples. "Didn't you think to, oh, I don't know, speak to a doctor?"

"I… thought the information seemed legitimate." she agonised, looking panic stricken.

"You're not sixteen." he snapped. "You know better than relyin' on goddamn google for medical advice. How long have you known?"

"A week." she trembled in a tiny voice, and Bucky felt like his head was going to explode as a string of expletives erupted from his mouth.

Lola seemed lost for words, the panic evident now as she flustered around for the right words. Tears had welled up in her eyes again, her shoulders hunched over, suddenly making her so small and so fragile. Bucky felt a pang of guilt. If he was feeling scared and confused, God only knew what she was going through. She looked broken and miserable, her eyes were bloodshot and had dark purple bags underneath. Even her cheeks looked somehow hollower, paler than normal.

"I'm sorry." he apologised profusely, scraping his chair closer to her.

"No, no you're right." she wailed, tears falling fast down her cheeks. "I was so stupid and I acted so immaturely. I'm sorry, Bucky."

"It's not your fault." he assured her, searching for a tissue. "It's mine, too. God, I was an asshole. I'm not that guy who think it's the woman's job to take care of birth control. It's on both of us."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." she sniffed, hugging herself. "I panicked. I was so scared after taking that pregnancy test. And then Natasha got to me, and I was so angry at her. When I saw you and Vivian, I just… I just snapped."

Bucky felt the guilt stab at him again. He knew he should tell her that he had agreed to meet Vivian, but, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It wasn't like he had gone with the intention of doing something with her. He wasn't a cheater.

"It was like my worst nightmare; the prospect of being pregnant and alone. I felt like I had lost you, and Natasha."

She paused to blow her nose, and Bucky fetched her a glass of water, noting that she hadn't touched her cup of coffee. With good reason, of course.

"So, I went to Matt's. He knocked some sense into me." she smiled weakly, her fingers barely brushing his as she accepted the glass of water. "He helped remind me that you were the good man I always knew you were. And he went with me to the doctor's. Oh, that reminds me."

Bucky felt jealousy growl in the pit of his stomach. But, it disappeared when Lola pressed a glossy piece of paper into his hands. His breath caught in his throat, and he had to choke back a sob when he realised what it was. He traced the little black and white lines with a finger. For the first time in those few minutes, he was overcome with a new emotion. Happiness. But, he quickly wiped it from his face, not daring to jump to conclusions.

"Whatever you decide," he said carefully, making sure she understood that he meant every word. "I'll support you."

"It's just as much my decision as it is yours." she reasoned, and he shook his head.

"It's your body, it's your decision."

Lola studied him for a minute, as he gazed down at the ultrasound picture. He clutched it like it was a lifeline, already feeling drawn to this tiny gummy bear that was no bigger than his hand. It was still a shock, and he was still scared shitless, but, it was strangely beautiful, too.

"Bucky, I want to keep the baby." she said, and he jerked up.

"You do?" he stuttered, eyes wide.

"I do." she confirmed, hands protectively held over her stomach. "I want to take responsibility for my actions. I don't want to be that girl again, the one who didn't care about consequences and used money to send her problems away. I can't do that this time. It doesn't feel right."

Bucky could feel his brain working hard, trying to process her words so he could react in the right way.

"But, I can only go through with this if you want this baby, too." she quivered, her voice breaking again. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not using this to tie myself to you. I know that we can't just fall back into the way we were. But, I need you to be a father to this baby. Wholeheartedly. You don't have to be there for the pregnancy, you don't need to fork out child support money, I just need you to be present, not just for birthdays and Christmas, but for everything. I don't want my child to grow up with a family like mine."

There were tears in her eyes again, and it made Bucky's own eyes sting painfully. They must have looked a right sight, sitting there crying over cold coffee, but in that moment, he knew they had to do the right thing. Luckily, the right thing was what he wanted.

* * *

Heading into the second appointment with Doctor Strange was a vastly different experience to the first one. It was still enough to make Lola's stomach pulse with nerves, but, she felt a little more prepared and a little more positive in comparison. Although there was still a long way to go, having Bucky by her side helped. She was more at ease when she slipped into the paper gown and perched on the little bed as they waited for Doctor Strange.

Bucky had respectfully turned away when she changed out of her clothes, examining the various tools that lay artfully arranged on a tray.

"The hell is this for?" he squeaked, holding up the speculum.

Lola stifled a laugh as he held it gingerly with two fingers, muttering that it looked like a medieval torture device. He looked so horrified it was borderline hysterical.

"It's what they use to open your vagina for exams." she explained, and Bucky threw it back down as if it had stung him.

"You mean they put that inside you?" he gasped. "But… it looks like it hurts! And… you and all these other women have to be okay with some random doctor guy sticking things inside your… you know…"

"You can say the word, Bucky." she teased, giggling when he blushed.

"It doesn't seem like the right place."

"We're in a doctor's surgery."

"Fine, vagina." he snapped, and she giggled again.

"You'll have to get used to it, he's going to say it a lot. It's where the baby's going to come from."

"I know all about the birds and bees, thanks." he said sarcastically, a hint of a smile on his face.

"We're really doing this." breathed Lola, and Bucky plopped into the seat beside her.

"Yeah, we really are." he smiled, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Bucky was positively beaming, enraptured by the time they left the appointment with Doctor Strange. Lola had never seen him so enamoured before, but she could have sworn it made her heart swell a few sizes. She knew he was just as scared as she was, but there was no forgetting the way his eyes had lit up when he saw their little gummy bear on the monitor and heard its heartbeat echo through the room. He had cried real tears, dithering between apologies and gratitude towards her.

Things were far from perfect between them, and she knew it would take time to regain his trust, but, she would try until the end of time because she loved him and he was worth it. For now, she was content knowing that their baby would be loved and treasured by him. He sat there in the passenger seat, still enthralled by what had happened.

God, he looked positively delicious. He had always been handsome, and she had been somewhat taken aback by his haircut, but by God did it suit him. He looked dangerous and charming, his cheekbones accentuated perfectly and those soulful eyes that made her knees weak. He looked like the kind of man that rode motorcycles and fucked you in the bathroom of a dirty bar and she would have given up her whole house to have him do just that to her.

Lola frowned. Something had been nagging away at her, and it had been on the tip of her tongue all day. She was holding back on bringing it up, not wanting to disrupt the peace that had settled between them. Things were finally good, she couldn't stand the thought of ruining it again. But, she knew it would fester and fester, until it was much bigger and exploded with the force of an atomic bomb. She had hoped Bucky would have broached the subject by now, she had certainly given him enough opportunities. Truthfully, she was disappointed in him.

* * *

 

"Thank you for giving me the chance to be honest with you." she said nonchalantly, pulling into a parking space just outside Steve and Peggy's. "I'm sorry I never gave you the chance, but, I hope you know that from now on, I'll always hear you out."

"Thank you." smiled Bucky appreciatively.

"Is there… anything you want to tell me?" she pressed, watching his eyebrows knit together.

"Uh, no? I think we talked out enough today."

Lola scoffed and threw her head back against the headrest, deliberating over her next words.

"I really don't want to be the person I was a couple of weeks ago. I don't want to accuse you the way I did, so, please just be honest with me."

"'Bout what?" puzzled Bucky, looking thoroughly perplexed.

"Did you really bump into Vivian that day?" she asked, and he blinked in quick succession. "If I were to go knock on that door, would Steve tell me you two met for coffee that afternoon?"

Bucky spluttered out a few disjointed words and she cut across him pleadingly.

"Please don't lie to me. Did you or did you not go to meet Vivian?"

"Shouldn't you ask your PI?" retorted Bucky, shoving the ultrasound picture into his jacket pocket.

"I'm not asking her, I'm asking you. Please."

Bucky sighed and looked at the flickering street lamp that cast an orange glow into the car. His wedding band glinted brightly, and Lola focused her gaze at it, unable him to look him in the eyes for fear she would start crying all over again. She already knew the answer, but she needed to hear him say it.

"Yeah, I went to meet Vivian." he admitted, and her heart sunk further. "But, it's not what you think."

"Then tell me what I should think."

"She… she texted me. It was outta the blue." he explained lamely. "She wanted closure and to put everything behind us."

"And you believed her?"

"Look, I didn't tell you 'cause it didn't mean anythin'. I wasn't expectin' her to jump on me like that!"

"I trust you." said Lola, finally looking up. "I don't think you're a cheater. But, it doesn't change that you lied to me. You lied to me and then you hid it from me. You weren't even planning on telling me. And that makes me question why you would do that at all."

"Lola, I- "

"I'm going away for a couple of weeks." she interrupted, clicking the car locks open. "Dad's in New York, and I've always wanted to see what Christmas is like in New York. I'll see you at the next appointment when I'm back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	23. faire du chemin : to make progress [literal : to go along the path]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas spirit is severely lacking, and it takes the Barnes' women knocking sense into Bucky for the mood to lift. As the old year rolls into the new, things finally start to change.

**** The first few flakes of snow had already fallen; the ground a soft, white blanket that crunched underneath the tyres of the Range Rover. Although they were technically married, it felt more like a loan to Bucky, as he parked outside his parents' house. He felt a little deflated as he took in the wreath hanging on the front door and the twinkling lights of the Christmas tree peeping through the downstairs windows. The last time he had been here… well, things had been vastly different. It hadn't been much fun calling up his mother and telling her that he would coming alone. He had hastily said that Lola was spending Christmas in New York with her father, and whilst it was the truth strictly speaking, he was under the strong impression that his mother knew something was up.

"Uncle Bucky!" screamed three voices in unison.

There was a loud oomph as Bucky was tackled to the ground, Wanda clambering on to his chest as Pietro threw a handful of snow in his face. Peter laughed from his spot in the doorway, trying to take a video on May's phone. Bucky let them continue their fun and games for a few seconds, before growling like a bear and scooping the twins up in his arms until they squealed. Pietro wriggled free, eager to kick about in the snow, but Wanda stayed put, wrapping her arms around his neck as she brushed the snow off his shoulders.

"You cut your hair! It's not long like mine now!" she pointed out, running her little fingers through the bristles with uncertainty.

"You don't like it?" he pouted, and she put a finger on her chin.

"It's okay." she decided. "But, now I can't put butterfly clips in it."

"How could I have forgotten 'bout the butterfly clips?" chuckled Bucky, carrying her inside.

"Where's Aunty Lola?" demanded Wanda, when her brother was bustled in and the front door bolted shut.

"Uh, she's with her dad in New York." said Bucky. "But, she told me to give you a really big hug."

"Oh. I wish she was here." said Wanda, before she too, wriggled free and bounded off.

Bucky sighed and shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the bannister as his mother poked her head into the hallway to see what all the commotion was. She smiled widely at the sight of her son, and welcome him with outstretched arms.

"Oh, you're finally here, James!" she cried happily, kissing his cheek when he stooped to hug her.

"Hi, Ma. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, dear." she said, peering over her shoulder. "No Lola?"

"Ma, I told you, she's with her family." he reminded her, as she steered him towards the living room.

"Hm, well, I thought maybe she would change her mind. You're her family, too."

Winnie smiled knowingly, patting his arm soothingly and he looked at her with gratitude, before his sisters leapt at him, already on their second glasses of wine. Family time was very much needed. It was a welcome relief to leave London behind for a few days and escape the stifling drama. Instead of spending every second consumed by thoughts of his failing relationship, he let himself be occupied by trivial Barnes family matters. Although, arguably, they were far from trivial.

It was Nathaniel, really. Not that it was his fault. But, no sooner had Laura plopped the baby in Bucky's arms, that Bucky's thoughts turned to his impending fatherhood. He had always been good with children, having helped raise Peter, Wanda and Pietro, but, he found himself imagining what it would be like when it was his baby he would be cradling, feeding and tickling. He was lost in a daze that didn't go unnoticed by his mother. Winnie eyed her son curiously, knowing that there was something he was holding back. But, she didn't press him about it until her grandchildren had been ushered to bed, Clint and George passed out on the couches.

Winnie, May, Laura and Rebecca had gathered in the kitchen, pouring out glasses of bourbon. Bucky sank heavily into a chair at the table, staring into the depths of his own glass.

"Lola's pregnant." Bucky blurted.

Collective gasps echoed around the table, but, it was Winnie who was the first to put together a cohesive sentence.

"Oh, honey, that's wonderful news!" she cooed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Except… you don't look like it is." observed Rebecca, the concern laced in her words.

"It is," insisted Bucky. "It's just… a surprise."

"When's the baby due?" asked Laura, smiling warmly.

"Uh, June."

"Oh, time will fly. And before you know it, you'll be a father!" exclaimed Winnie, looking positively delighted.

"Yeah, it's crazy, huh?" grinned Bucky.

"Are you sure you're okay?" pressed Rebecca.

"Is it Lola?" added May. "Does she not want the baby?"

"God, no." he answered, shaking his head vigorously. "Nothin' like that. She… we…"

"What is it, honey?"

"We're kind of… takin' a break." Bucky mumbled into his drink.

A hush blanketed the kitchen, and the Barnes women waited with baited breath for Bucky to continue.

"You said earlier that things were messed up." said Rebecca pointedly. "What did you mean?"

"She thought I cheated on her." sighed Bucky, and there was a collective gasp.

"Why on earth would she think that?" cried Winnie, looking aghast.

Bucky blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. There was no point hiding or denying the truth now.

"Lola was in a weird mood that day, she'd taken a pregnancy test and had a fight with her best friend. I didn't know a thing." he began, his sisters and mother listening attentively. "Vivian texted me askin' to meet up so I said yes- "

"Your crazy ex-girlfriend texts you out the blue and you agree?" cried Rebecca, before she was shushed.

"She said she wanted to apologise." explained Bucky, holding his arms out innocently. "She wanted closure, and yeah, I did too. I didn't go and see her with any bad intentions!"

"Lola was okay with that?" wondered Laura, and Bucky blushed again.

"She, uh, didn't know. I didn't want her to read into it, alright? I thought it would be an insignificant ten minutes of my life that I'd never have to worry about again."

"Famous last words." muttered Rebecca, and Laura hushed her.

"Lola saw Vivian kiss me, she accused me of cheatin' on her and she walked out. Then she tells me she's pregnant."

Bucky swallowed down the final dregs of his bourbon, awaiting the death sentence he was sure to receive from Rebecca. Much to his shock, it was his mother that spoke first.

"James Buchanan Barnes, I never thought I would be so ashamed of you." she said in a low voice, her eyes filled with disappointment. "The boy I raised would never have treated his wife so disrespectfully. I love you very much, but right now, I'm so disappointed in you. Excuse me."

Winnie left the table looking close to tears and Bucky gulped down the roadblock in his throat, skin prickling hotly with shame. In all his years of existence, Winnie had never looked at him that way, not even once. He was sure he would never be able to forget that look in her eyes, knowing full well he was the reason for it.

"Wow, I really fucked up, huh?" he said bitterly, casting his eyes down to his hands.

"Bucky," came Laura's soft voice. "Mom's upset and clearly needs to step away from the situation."

"We're not going to berate you, brother, don't worry." agreed Rebecca, taking Winnie's vacated seat. "Although, lying to your wife was a dick move."

"She accused me of cheatin' on her!" cried Bucky, outraged that they all seemed to be taking Lola's side.

"That was wrong of her," reassured May, reaching a hand out to his shoulder. "But, you didn't tell her you were going to see Vivian. How did you think she was going to react?"

"She shouldn't have accused me the way she did." replied Bucky stubbornly.

"Did you tell her the truth?" asked Laura.

"Yes! And she walked out on me! Then she turns up a couple of weeks later tellin' me she had a PI look into my story and that she's pregnant!"

"Oh, that's not cool." frowned Rebecca. "That's a bit of an overreaction, don't you think?"

"Thank you!" cried Bucky.

"Look, I think she handled the situation badly." interrupted May. "But, you have to think about it from her perspective, too."

"You're sayin' I'm wrong to be mad?" growled Bucky. "She hid stuff from me, too! She waited two weeks to tell me she was pregnant!"

"Do you have any idea how scary it is to be pregnant?" retorted May, her cheeks flaring red. "No birth control is totally foolproof, Bucky. She sure as hell didn't end up pregnant on her own."

Bucky cast his eyes back down as he poured himself another glass of bourbon. No, she certainly wasn't the sole person to blame in that situation. Her forgetfulness was no excuse for his complete obliviousness and he had made it abundantly clear to her that he wasn't mad at her for that, not when he had been irresponsible, too.

"Do you remember when I found out I was pregnant after Ben died?" asked May, and Bucky rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Vividly. You made me buy five different pregnancy tests for you 'cause you thought the first one was wrong." he chuckled.

"I was so scared." recalled May. "I knew I had you, and Laura and Becca, and mom and dad, but, I felt so scared and alone. I had no idea how I was going to raise a baby on my own. That's probably what went through her head when she saw Vivian hard at work homewrecking."

"But… it's not like I'm gonna abandon her!" cried Bucky.

"We know you won't," said Laura reassuringly. "But, when you're pregnant, everything feels like a threat. You second guess everything when it comes to your child."

"I didn't know that." mumbled Bucky, swilling the dark liquid around in his glass.

"That's because they paint pregnancy like some beautiful, enlightening journey that all women aspire for." barked Rebecca harshly. "Being a woman isn't all sunshine and rainbows, brother."

"What do I do?" implored Bucky, looking at his sisters desperately.

"Be there for her." replied May simply.

"She just needs reassurance that you're going to be there every step of the way." agreed Laura.

"And for god's sake, make it up to her." pleaded Rebecca. "I really like her."

May and Laura mumbled their agreement, signalling the end of the little therapy situation. Bucky remained at the table nursing another glass of bourbon as they all slowly made their way upstairs. The house was quiet, the silence punctuated only by gurgling pipes and the wind blowing against the windows. The snow was falling thick and fast by the time he trudged upstairs, his footsteps a little heavy from the several glasses he had consumed by that point. Not that it deterred him. He fully intended on polishing off the last few drops that remained in the bottle.

Bucky flicked the lamp on in his bedroom, finally entering the one place he had been avoiding all day. It smelt like fresh linen and clean air, the cornflower blue bedsheets neatly pressed by his mother no doubt. She had thoughtfully left a big blanket on the bed, too, knowing the room was considerably colder than the rest of the house in winter. Winnie had left one other new addition on the chest of drawers, and he picked it up in his free hand, before flopping down on the bed.

It was a photo from his last visit, the time he had brought Lola to meet his family. Rebecca had set up her camera on a tripod as they all enjoyed the traditional farewell barbeque. There was George, smiling at the camera and with his arm around Winnie, but his eyes were watching over the grill observantly. Clint had his resting murder face, Pietro sitting on his shoulders and Wanda in his lap whilst Laura was giggling at something Rebecca had whispered in her ear. May and Peter were holding bowls of fresh strawberries aloft. Then, right there in the middle, was Bucky, with Lola perched on his lap and baby Nathaniel sitting up in hers.

It was the picture perfect family and Bucky couldn't help but think that the next time they took a photograph like this, Lola would be holding their baby.

Bucky thought about what his sisters had said and he came to the conclusion that they were right, as women often were. Yes, Lola had accused him and yes she hadn't immediately told him about her pregnancy. But, he had made mistakes, also. He had lied and ignored her calls, and more devastatingly, he hadn't fought for her when she had been trying to make up for her mistakes so diligently.

Perhaps it was the bourbon, or perhaps it was the clock striking midnight, but, drunk Bucky decided the best course of action was to call her.

"Hello?" answered Lola, and instantly, Bucky felt happier.

"Hey, sweetheart." he replied breathlessly.

"Bucky? Are you alright?" came her worried voice.

"Course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Isn't it late? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Well, it's officially the twenty fifth here. I wanted to say, Merry Christmas." he said with a hiccup.

"Bucky, are you drunk?"

"No." he lied, all too aware he was slurring his words.

"Bucky."

"I just really needed to hear your voice."

"Well, now you've heard it, you really should go to bed." she said gently.

"Why'd you run away again?" he demanded, ignoring her suggestion. "You said you were gonna make it up to me, I thought we were workin' things out. I know I lied to you 'bout Vivian but you ran away again."

"Bucky, please." she pleaded quietly. "Can we talk about this tomorrow, when you're sober?"

"Was it somethin' I did? 'Cause I am so sorry. God, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, but, I swear, I didn't mean anythin' by it. She came on to me, and it didn't mean a thing to me. I love you."

Bucky was breathing heavily, as if he had just run a marathon. But, he needed to say it. He needed to get it off his chest. He had spent the last week or so consumed by his guilt as Lola, despite taking a plane out to New York, had tried to rebuild their relationship, one piece at a time. True to her word, she refused to let him pay so much as a single penny, merely asking for his opinions on various cribs and prams and car seats. She sent him messages every now and again, sharing titbits of information about pregnancy and parenthood that she thought he might find useful. The apologies had continued as well, in the form of chocolates and even a funny postcard she had found in Brooklyn.

As for Bucky, what had he done? Aside from chip in with his two cents about their baby, very little. And it kept him awake most nights, until now, when he couldn't stand to let himself be so stupid. There was a little sniffle from the other end of the phone, and Bucky's eyes widened.

"Are you crying?" he asked worriedly, when he heard the little sob that followed.

"No." she croaked. "Yes. Bucky, you don't have to apologise. It's my fault, and I'm the one that's sorry."

"Please don't cry, sweetheart." he begged. "I wish I could hug you right now."

"I wish you could hug me, too." she sniffed. "I really am sorry, Bucky. I know it's not enough to say that- "

"It is." he interjected. "We're both gonna stop sayin' sorry and we're gonna be happy now, alright?"

"Alright." she giggled, blowing her nose.

"I miss you." he said quietly, sinking back down against the pillows.

"I miss you, too." she said, and he could tell there was a smile on her face. "How's your family?"

"Well, let's see. Wanda's mad she can't put her goddamn butterfly clips in my hair. Nathaniel threw up on me again. Clint got drunk on mulled wine and Pa fell asleep with a cigar in his hand. Oh, and Peter let his spider loose and now he can't find him. But, they all miss you."

"I miss them, too." she laughed. "I can't say I miss Peter's pet spider, though."

Bucky chortled, remembering the time Lola had run screeching from the bathroom after discovering a large spider hanging from the showerhead. She wasn't a fan of anything creepy crawly, even so much as a moth making her exit a room at breakneck speed.

"How's New York? You went to Brooklyn without me, huh?" he joked, feeling lighter every time she giggled down the phone.

"I wanted to see where you grew up. You go on about the place so much I had to see it for myself."

"Next time, I'm showin' you around." he bargained and she readily agreed. "You alright, though, sweetheart? You still got mornin' sickness? You eatin' okay? You're takin' it easy, aren't you?"

"Relax, Bucky." she said, and he got the distinct impression she was rolling her eyes. "I've barely lifted a finger."

"Good."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." she scoffed. "Although, I think I'll have to tell the dad the truth before I leave. I don't want to tell him over the phone."

"Uh, well, I might've told my ma." said Bucky sheepishly. "And my sisters. Sorry."

Lola laughed, reassuring him that it was quite alright and he was in his perfect rights to tell his family. It was, after all, his news to share, too. It was in that moment that Bucky felt like he had made peace with everything that had happened. He listened to her babble away about how Tony had practically burst into tears when she arrived in New York and he had planted a sloppy kiss on her godfather, Uncle Rhodey, in a fit of emotion, a smile on his face the entire time.

Bucky couldn't hold back the enormous yawn when she was halfway through her story about not being brave enough to step out on the ice skating rink at the Rockefeller Centre whilst pregnant, and she quickly launched into an apology.

"I'm so sorry, I've been talking your ear off."

"I didn't mind." he replied earnestly. "I could listen to you talk forever."

She giggled at that.

"Even so, you should get some sleep. Goodnight, Bucky."

"Night, sweetheart." he echoed, pausing for a second. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 

Lola held her phone to her chest. She bit her lip but it did little to hold back her enormous grin, and she was granted a mere ten seconds before Tony sauntered over, shutting the balcony door behind him. His Santa hat had fallen slightly and was now sitting lopsided on his head, courtesy of the third glass of champagne in his hand no doubt. She had a glass in her hand, too, but it had remained untouched. She had been careful all night long, picking up a glass of champagne, before quietly emptying it into a plant pot when no-one was looking. It was easier to pretend like everything was normal, rather than offer up some sort of excuse.

"Well, someone has a big smile on their face." commented Tony. "Did Santa get you what you've always wanted?"

"Maybe." she smiled happily. "We'll have to see."

"And does it have something to do with a certain White Wolf?" he prompted, and she rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever going to tell me the story behind that nickname?"

"What happens on boys' night…"

"Yes, yes, you said that already." she scoffed. "As it happens, it does have something to do with him."

"Well, whatever it is you two were fighting about, I'm glad you made up." said Tony, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek.

"It's not just that."

Tony raised an eyebrow inquisitively, and Lola hesitated, looking out at the city of New York sprawled beneath them. It was Christmas Eve, and the city looked so alive with its twinkling lights and shiny buildings. Lola had spent her days so far exploring the city with Tony, acting like a cliche tourist. They had stopped at the Rockefeller Centre to see the enormous Christmas tree (she had declined ice skating, feeling like it was just a tad dangerous). They had indulged in a luxuriously decadent cup of hot chocolate at Sant Ambreous and walked past the festive window displays at Bergdorf Goodman. The Bryant Winter Park Village had been fun, too, and she had picked up a few trinkets for her friends and even something for Bucky.

Bucky. Lola looked at Tony, who was still waiting patiently and she paused, before smiling the widest she had all week long.

"We're having a baby."

"A baby!" cried Tony, and a few pigeons flew up in the air.

"Dad!"

"Sorry, but, you're having a baby!" he repeated, a little quieter than before. "You mean to me tell me that I'm gonna be a grandad?"

"No, a grandma." she deadpanned.

"Well, aren't you a barrel full of laughs." he quipped sarcastically. "But, I suppose you've got pregnancy brain so I should cut you some slack."

"Dad, I know this is big news, but I haven't even got past the three month stage yet. You can't tell anyone I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

Lola whipped around to see Pepper Potts standing there, her halo headband dancing softly in the wind. Her eyes had widened comically, her face contorted as she tried to mask both her surprise and excitement.

"Who's pregnant?" asked Rhodey, popping up behind her.

Lola groaned, clapping a palm to her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it a secret?" apologised Pepper, rushing forward.

"Yes, you know how people can get." nodded Lola frantically, as Rhodey closed the balcony door behind him. "You're all sworn to secrecy."

"How far along are you?" asked Rhodey, picking a blanket off the lounger and throwing it over Lola's shoulders.

"Eleven weeks." she smiled, hugging her godfather.

"Wait, eleven weeks?" asked Tony, outraged. "And you waited all this time to tell me?"

"You know now." she reasoned.

"Well, I think it's nice you kept it quiet." interjected Pepper, shooting Tony a glare. "Why wouldn't you and Bucky want to enjoy it between yourselves?"

"I agree." added Rhodey. "Keep it quiet while you can."

"Alright, alright, stand down." sighed Tony. "Geez, let me be excited about being a grandpa, would you?"

"You will visit, won't you?" implored Lola, turning to her father. "I know you're so far over here, but, I want the baby to have time with its grandfather."

"I'll be there whenever you need me to be." promised Tony, holding her by the shoulders.

"God, this is all so crazy, isn't it?" she laughed, overcome with emotion.

"Hm, well, when is ever not with you?" mused Tony, and she gasped, pretending to be offended.

"Now, come on, let's get you out of the cold. Oh God, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant before I took you on that long walk?"

"Because I knew you would coddle me as soon as you did!"

Tony huffed as he perched on the couch beside her, Pepper and Rhodey over in the kitchen steaming up mugs of hot cocoa. They had all been snuggled under blankets, watching back-to-back Christmas films until Lola's phone had rung. She set it aside now, and gnawed at her bottom lip.

"I'm a little scared." she confessed in a small voice.

"Scared of what, honey?" worried Tony, putting an arm around her.

"Of being a parent. It's such a huge responsibility. What if I fail?"

"You won't." replied Tony confidently. "Look, I know your mom and I have zero experience about this whole parenting thing, we're hardly good role models. But, you have had at least one good parent figure in your life."

Lola looked at Tony, brows furrowed.

"Jarvis." he smiled simply. "That man raised you, and he's done a commendable job. He has raised you to be this intelligent, strong woman with more compassion in your little finger than most people have in their entire lives. I know you'll raise your kid right, because Jarvis taught you how."

"Do you really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so. And hey, you're not on your own. You've got Barnes right there."

"Yes." she said, a smile forming. "Yes, I do have Bucky."

Tony patted her shoulder and then pressed a forefinger to his chin, staring off into the distance.

"D'you think it's a boy or girl?" he asked thoughtfully.

"It's too early to tell!" she laughed.

"If it's a boy, you'll name him after me, right?"

"You do not need another reason to inflate your ego further."

* * *

Bucky poured himself another glass of whiskey, humming along to the song that was playing. Steve and Peggy's apartment was buzzing and lively, the drinks flowing and the conversation sparkling. Everyone was awaiting the countdown to the new year, some eager as they gazed their partners with flirtatious eyes, and some looking dejected at the idea of the holidays drawing to a close. The hosts themselves were overflowing with joy, Steve's arm wrapped tightly around Peggy's waist, their smiles never leaving their faces.

"What'd you say her name was, again?" said Sam.

"Angie." replied Peggy. "She's the one with the curly hair and the pink dress."

"Hm, I dunno, Peg, Angie's way outta Sam's league." teased Bucky, making Sam scowl.

"Hey, at least I've got someone to kiss at midnight." snapped Sam, making Bucky scowl in turn.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." grinned Steve, looking over Sam's shoulder.

Bucky turned around, puzzled, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw what Steve was looking at. Lola. She was standing in the doorway, peering through the crowd, her fingers toying with her wedding ring nervously. When she caught Bucky's eye, a small smile formed on her lips and Bucky exhaled loudly. Practically throwing his glass into Sam's hands, he darted through the partygoers towards her.

She was wearing a strapless dress that came to her knees, the dusty blue satin covered in a layer of lace. Her feet were strapped into a pair of gold high heels, her hair in soft waves. She tucked a lock behind her ear as Bucky approached, smiling shyly up at him.

"Hi." he said breathlessly.

"Hello." she smiled. "Don't you look devilishly handsome."

"Oh, uh, thanks." he blushed profusely. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Bucky."

"I thought you weren't comin' back for another few days."

"I wanted to be with you." she said earnestly, blushing, too. "I know we didn't end the year in a good way, but, I wanted to start the new year on a high note, here with you."

"It's already lookin' better." he grinned and she giggled.

"I missed you." she said quietly, stepping closer.

"I missed you, too." he echoed, sliding his hands around her waist.

"I know we said we wouldn't apologise- "

"So, don't."

"But, I need to." she insisted. "Right now, being here with you, I realise that I almost lost you. And that was my fault."

"It's on both of us." he said firmly, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles. "We were both wrong. But, it doesn't matter now."

Bucky looked down at her, drowning in her eyes just as she lost herself in his. He could smell her sweet perfume and it smelt like home, his heart racing as she stilled her hands on his shoulders. He gulped when her eyes dropped down to his lips, her mind wondering the same thing as his.

"Alright, you two, it's not midnight yet." came Sam's voice.

Lola pursed her lips, as Bucky turned around to curse at Sam, who merely grinned slyly, greeting Lola as a giggly Peggy and Steve approached. Lola unwound herself from Bucky's arms, and looked between them gratefully.

"Thank you for letting me crash your party."

"Oh, nonsense." said Peggy with a wave of her hand. "You were always going to be invited."

"We're just glad to see you've both worked out your differences." added Steve, grinning at his best friend.

"Well, speaking of things being different…"

Lola's voice trailed off, slipping her hand into Bucky's. She bit her lip, evidently holding back a smile and it took him a moment to understand what she was getting at. He smiled, too, appreciating her gesture that he should be the one to tell his friends.

"Are- are you sure?" he asked, searching for any hesitation in her face.

"I'm sure." she nodded, a faint pink tinge colouring her cheeks.

"What's going on?" asked Sam impatiently, finally dragging his eyes away from Angie.

"We're, uh, we're havin' a baby." revealed Bucky, squeezing Lola's hand.

He grinned sheepishly. It felt good to confess their little secret like the happy occasion that it was, instead of like it was something shameful and uncertain. A huge weight had been lifted off his chest, and seeing the shocked expressions on his friends' faces only added to his excitement. Lola held her hand over her mouth, giggling as Sam looked between the couple, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"You're pregnant?" gasped Peggy, dropping Steve's arm and pulling Bucky into a hug. "Oh, congratulations!"

Peggy turned to Lola, hugging her and then standing back to stare at her- currently- non-existent baby bump. The two women chattered happily, and although Bucky could see the nervous look written all over his wife's face, he couldn't deny that her eyes looked bright with happiness, too.

"Man, you work fast." commented Sam, reaching out to shake Bucky's hand.

"I'm real happy for you, Buck." smiled Steve delightedly, crushing his best friend in a big hug.

Bucky struggled to formulate a sentence, simply overjoyed in that moment of everything in his life coming together. His friends continued to bombard them with questions and placing bets on if it would be a boy or a girl, until Peggy sensed Lola's uneasiness and put a stop to all the baby talk.

"Come on, it's almost time for the countdown." she said loudly.

Sam, keen to make the most of his chance with Peggy's friend Angie, patted himself down in a quest to find his breath mints, before departing with a wink. Steve and Peggy offered one final congratulations and then they, too, disappeared into the crowd of partygoers, leaving Bucky and Lola alone at last. Still buzzing, Bucky turned to Lola to find her frowning. He deflated a little, stepping in front of her and tipping her chin up.

"Hey, you okay, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly, and she relaxed her features.

"Of course." she answered, plastering a smile on her face. "I just can't believe this is all really happening."

"Me too."

"I just want things to go perfectly." she whispered, the smile vanishing. "I don't want to make anymore mistakes, not with you, Bucky."

"But, you will." he said bluntly. "And so will I. Yeah, I'll piss you off when I tell you which dress I like better 'cause I know I'll be wrong. And you'll piss me off when you accuse me of sayin' you look fat when really I'm just a guy and clueless 'bout dresses. We'll fight, we'll argue. But, at the end of it, we'll make things right. We'll always make it right."

"What if I steal the covers in the middle of the night?" she asked humorously.

"I'd freeze for you." he answered without so much as second's hesitation. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she giggled, but then her expression turned serious again. "But, I do think we should take it slowly this time."

"What?" he frowned, confused.

"Bucky," she reasoned, running her hands down his arms. "We've been through a lot in a short space of time and we're both still emotionally vulnerable right now."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm simply saying let's not lose our heads." she reassured. "I want you to move back in, but, you should have your old room back for now. Let's get to know each other properly, focus on our relationship before the baby comes along."

"Okay." said Bucky, processing her words. "I can still kiss you, though, right?"

He chuckled when she grinned seductively up at him, suddenly looking very eager.

"You don't hate me for thinking that, do you?" she fretted.

"Not a chance." he replied, shaking his head. "You want me to take you to dinner and show you romance? Well, prepare to have your pants charmed off, sweetheart."

Lola gasped and slapped his arm lightly.

"See, now that is exactly how I got pregnant in the first place!"

"Everyone!" shouted Peggy, standing on a footstool. "The countdown's starting! 5!"

Bucky ignored the screaming voices counting down the start of the New Year, his eyes focused on Lola instead. He cupped her face with both hands, pulling her face up and pressing his lips against hers softly. Her lips moulded to his with no hesitation whatsoever and he took that as invitation enough to kiss her harder, trying to convey each and every emotion that had been stirring inside him since the last time he saw her. The room around them erupted at the stroke of midnight, but they barely noticed, lost in each other.

It was a good few minutes before Bucky pulled away reluctantly, leaning his forehead against Lola's. She sighed happily and clutched at him, unwilling to let go and burst their little bubble.

"Happy new year, sweetheart."

"Happy new year, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	24. arretez de raconter des salades : stop spinning stories [literal : stop telling salads]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soon-to-be parents begin to plan for the baby. A second visit to Doctor Strange has Lola acting oddly and erratic behaviour concerns Bucky. They share a date on the back end of a difficult conversation.

**** Bucky trotted up the steps, pausing at the front door when he realised he didn't actually have a key. The last time he had been here, he had left it in the bowl in the hallway, before casting a final look and leaving with his suitcases hitched under his arms. It had been a dark and gloomy day. But, today? Today was infinitely better. Today, he was moving back. That, and they had another appointment with Doctor Strange. Checking his reflection in the window, he took a deep breath and rapped his knuckles on the door. The cheeky, charming smile he had donned for Lola's benefit slid right off his face when Matt Murdock opened the door.

"Hello, Bucky." said Matt, his smile never reaching his vacant eyes as always.

"Uh, hey, Matt." frowned Bucky, unnerved as always that Matt had a sixth sense about who he was speaking to.

"I can tell I'm not the brunette you were expecting." noted Matt. "Don't worry, she was a little tired so she's taking a nap."

"Is she alright?" worried Bucky, hurrying inside.

"Oh, yeah. I think I bored her to sleep." chuckled Matt, and Bucky did his best to hide his relief. "Perhaps you could help me instead?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow. He wasn't so sure about this, not now that he knew the extent of Matt's relationship with Lola. He knew he was just being irritable and jealous for no reason, but, he couldn't help it. He didn't like the idea of Matt being alone with his wife in their home. Especially not now that things were finally looking up.

Matt helped himself to a bottle of water from the fridge, deepening Bucky's dislike of the man further. At least, until Matt explained his little predicament.

"I've been in love with Elektra for a year and I don't know how to tell her." said Matt in one breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" blinked Bucky. "You… love Elektra?"

"Thank God." exhaled Matt. "I was worried it was obvious."

"Oh, no." reassured Bucky, sinking on to a bar stool. "No, you're good, man."

"How do I tell her?"

"I think you should just be honest with her." suggested Bucky. "You don't need to make a huge romantic gesture. So long as it means somethin' to Elektra, she'll appreciate it more."

Matt nodded fervently, closing the cap on his bottle and Bucky was quick to add that it was just his opinion, he was no by means an expert when it came to women. Matt laughed at that, citing that he must have done something right to get to where he was. He had then made to leave, but, Bucky was overcome with the need to thank Matt for everything he had done; from taking care of Lola to helping their marriage get back on track.

"She loves you." were Matt's parting words.

Left in the silence of the house, Bucky exhaled, feeling elated at being back. It hadn't changed a bit, almost as if he had never left. Traces of him could still be found dotted around the house. There were the Degas books on the coffee table, his keys in the bowl by the front door, even the Call of Duty disk still in the PlayStation. His favourite matte black coffee mug still had a place of pride next to Lola's gold spotted one, and she'd left up the one good photograph they had of their wedding.

Bucky trailed his fingers up along the wooden banister. He poked his head into the closet to find that there was still an empty space amongst the rails and racks for his things. But, he wasn't fussed about that now. He decided to peek into his bedroom. He understood why Lola wanted them to have that space, but, that didn't mean he was ecstatic to find that Jarvis had put his favourite navy bedsheets on. There was a fresh bunch of flowers in the vase, and he smiled, picking up the new sketchbook and set of charcoal pencils that Lola had thoughtfully left on the bedside table.

Across the hallway, she had stripped the spare room bare. In the middle of the floor sat several boxes, and a quick scan of the labels told Bucky they held nursery furniture. Grinning wider, he climbed the final flight of stairs.

Bucky inhaled in the familiar scent of Lola's room. It was a combination of Mimosa scented candles, fresh air and the three perfumes she wore. He had rolled his eyes the first time she announced that, but, he had grown to love it. Everything in her room was so tidy, everything placed in a deliberate and precise way.

A soft rustle sounded behind Bucky, and he put down the bottle of perfume, smiling when he saw Lola curled up under the covers, her right hand tucked under her face and her left resting over her belly, as if protectively. He wasn't sure why, but, it made his heart swell with love and pride. It was just another piece of evidence that they really were having a baby. There was a little person in there, and although it looked like a muddle of goo right now, this little person was his and hers and it would change their lives forever. His own protective instinct had kicked in, and he felt the need to be close to them both. Lola stirred when he sat down beside her, the bed dipping under his large frame.

"Bucky." she yawned, sweeping her hair out of her face.

"Ssh, go back to sleep." he whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no. I was just napping." she said, tugging at his arm gently. "Matt was going on about Elektra again. I got bored after he described her silky hair for the fifth time."

Bucky chuckled and lay down beside her, careful to keep some distance between them. But, she reached out a hand and ran her thumb along his scruffy jawline anyway, giggling when it tickled.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Students aren't back from vacation yet."

"Oh yes, I forgot you were a sexy professor now." she teased and he rolled his eyes, blushing all the same.

"I'm not a professor." he corrected her.

"Don't ruin the fantasy." she winked, throwing the blanket off.

"Whoa, hold on, sweetheart!"

Bucky shot out of bed and raced around to help Lola up, but she only swatted at him in annoyance, putting her hands on her hips and sticking her chin out.

"I'm not a whale just yet, thank you!"

"You're never gonna be a whale." he tried cheekily. "I just wanna take care of you, alright?"

Lola made a  _ humph _ sound and tried to muster up a glare, before swivelling on her heel and marching into the bathroom. She turned back to look at Bucky, emitting another humph and snapping the door shut. He sighed quietly, busying himself with making the bed. He had just fluffed the assortment of pillows when she called his name.

"Bucky?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You brought all your stuff with you, didn't you?"

Bucky furrowed his brows.

"Yeah, why?"

"Could I borrow a shirt?"

"I'm not even back a day and you're stealin' my clothes already?" he joked.

There was a muffled sigh of frustration and the bathroom door swung open. Lola strutted out and Bucky's eyes widened, suddenly understanding.

"Well, if you must know, I'm struggling to fit into my clothes right now!" she snapped.

Lola crossed her arms, but, it only made her problem more obvious, and Bucky, despite his gallant efforts, found himself unable to tear his eyes away. There was some small, conscious part of his brain that was screaming at him to abort mission, and he could register that she was saying something, but, he only snapped out of his daze when she cleared her throat noisily. Flushing a furious shade of red, he almost spun his eyeballs out of his head as rapidly made to look back up into her somewhat amused face.

"Is something the matter?" she posed, raising an arched eyebrow.

"N-no." he stuttered, left eye twitching violently. "I'll- I'll go get you a shirt."

Bucky scarpered like a man running from a house on fire. He took his time, returning with a small arsenal of jumpers, button-downs and t-shirts, holding them out and only daring to look up when Lola thanked him sweetly. And then, she pulled her t-shirt off right there in front of him and he froze all over again as she plucked a blue long sleeved top from his arms. She hummed as she pulled her arms through it, his gaze lingering on the bra that suddenly looked far too small for her, gulping nervously when she straightened it out.

"Do I look okay?" she asked innocently.

Bucky gulped.

"Uh, yeah, more than okay."

"Well, come on, love. We've plenty to do today."

Having Bucky back was the most wonderful thing in the world. Lola had missed his twinkling blue eyes and his soft, charming smile. She had missed the way he would reach out to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. She had missed the way he would entwine his fingers with hers whenever they held hands. Perhaps it was the cocktail of hormones that accompanied pregnancy, or perhaps it was how much more herself she felt again, but, she was prepared to bet her entire life savings that Bucky was a walking vision of perfection.

* * *

After unpacking and a spot of lunch, the pair had decided that perhaps they ought to get started on the baby's nursery. They had all the furnishings, just not any foundations. It had lead them to Farrow and Ball, desperately trying not to let their minor disagreement grow into a fully fledged hullabaloo.

Lola's eyes had first fallen on a can of Middleton Pink. It was a delicate, pastel shade of pink and she was almost reduced to tears (hormones) by how pretty it was. Then she saw a shade called Lulworth Blue, a peaceful blue colour inspired by the sea and Regency hues. Bucky had diplomatically concluded that both were beautiful colours, but, they had to decide on one, so perhaps they should wait to find out the sex of the baby before making a decision. Their conversation sidetracked into them firmly deciding that they didn't want to know, that they would wait to be surprised at birth. Lola had then had her heart set on Blackened, a cool white with grey undertones. Bucky wasn't having it.

"I like this one." he insisted, pointing to a can emblazoned with the name Cook's Blue.

"It's a very bright blue, a little too vivid." chimed Lola.

"So it'll be perfect." he grinned, putting a can in the shopping trolley.

"Wait, just one moment." she said, pulling the trolley away. "We haven't agreed on that!"

"You chose the furniture." bargained Bucky.

"Yes, but after consulting you. I went with what we both liked."

"Do you like this colour?"

"Well, it's nice- "

"Perfect." said Bucky in a final tone, dumping a second can in the trolley.

"But, why blue? What if it's a girl?"

"Then she'll have a blue room." he shrugged, steering them down the aisle.

"You think it's a boy, don't you?" she asked accusingly, narrowing her eyes when a sly grin crossed his face.

"I just got this feelin', you know?"

"I'm the one carrying the baby!" she laughed.

"It's a boy." he confirmed, and she rolled her eyes.

"And you know this because you're the one who put the baby in me?" she challenged, making the cashier snort.

"Trust me. I just know it's a boy."

"Alright, then you won't mind a little challenge." she fired, shoving the receipt in her handbag.

"What kinda challenge?" piped Bucky, looking intrigued.

"You can have a free pass in the bedroom for one night." she suggested.

"Alright." agreed Bucky eagerly, perking up. "And if it's a girl? Which it's not, by the way."

"Hm," mused Lola, doing up her seatbelt. "I want a massage every night for a week. Oh, and you have to be shirtless when you do so."

"That it, sweetheart?" sniggered Bucky. "You got yourself a deal."

Bucky proceeded to brag that he had already won the bet, and Lola simply sat back and rolled her eyes. There was no way he could know, not yet anyway. It was quite cute actually, the way he talked animatedly about their (supposed) son. Teaching him to play basketball, building train sets with him, taking him to the game…

"What if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll do all the same things with her." replied Bucky, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But, it's a boy."

"Alright, but, don't you dare be disappointed." warned Lola, as they took their seats in the waiting room.

Bucky crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his and caressing them softly. He had such a look of adoration in his bright blue eyes, Lola almost cried with happiness as he peered up at her.

"You know that I don't really care, right?" he said in earnest. "Boy, girl, grinch, it don't matter to me."

"Oh, now I really do hope it's a grinch." she teased and he sighed.

She tittered to herself as he heaved himself up and into the seat beside her, but, the minute he did so, Christine the nurse came wandering out into the waiting room and beckoned them in. As far as these appointments went, this one was considerably the best by far. Things were much more at ease now, and she no longer felt the urge to scream into the black, unknown void. Make no mistake, the black, unknown void was still there, but, now, she was ready to tackle it with Bucky.

Her heart physically leapt at Bucky's displays of joy when it came to anything related to the baby. His eyes would light up and his smile would widen until his whole face was beaming with pride. His larger hand would engulf her small one, his fingers squeezing in offers of support whilst he pressed a sweet kiss to her temple. She had never seen him so full of pure, unconditional love before, and it only made her feel deeper in love with him.

"Why are you crying?" gasped Bucky, eyes widening in alarm.

"I'm not." she retorted, shrugging him off despite the fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm just happy that you're here with me, that's all."

Bucky sighed in disbelief and squeezed himself beside her on the little bed, wrapping his arms around her tightly and she leaned into his touch, snorting at her emotional outburst.

"I just remember feeling very scared the first time I came here. I wasn't sure what was going to happen." she recalled, inhaling in the scent of his jumper.

"'M sorry I wasn't there for you." he mumbled into her hair.

"It's my fault for not telling you sooner."

"Hey, no more blame game, alright? We're here now, that's what matters."

"Good afternoon." greeted Doctor Strange.

They both jumped a little when the door opened, but greeted him back nonetheless, Bucky more cheerily, and Doctor Strange eyed the couple with curiosity, piecing the clues together.

"I take it things are well." he commented with a knowing smile. "Pardon the intrusiveness, I take the mental wellbeing of my patients just as seriously as their physical health."

"You don't need to apologise, Doctor." reassured Lola. "But, yes, things are great."

"Excellent. Mr. Barnes, perhaps you would be more comfortable in that chair?"

Bucky blushed as he slid off the bed and smoothly into the chair beside it, still keeping Lola's hand firmly clasped in his, and she squeezed it gratefully. Doctor Strange began by checking her vitals, and then the baby's, before moving on to the results of her blood tests and proclaiming that everything was just as it should be, much to the relief of the parents-to-be.

It was when Doctor Strange conducted the next part of the appointment that Lola felt a flutter of anxiety in her belly, as he went through the motions of her body changing over the course of the next few months, and her free hand flew to her stomach subconsciously.

"You'll start showing soon," affirmed Doctor Strange. "Between twelve and sixteen weeks is usually when you see the first sign of a bump, so definitely something exciting to look forward to."

Bucky hummed his anticipation, babbling away about baby bumps and talking to them, but his voice seemed to fade away, leaving nothing but the roaring of blood resounding in Lola's ears. Of course, she had noticed some changes already (Bucky was nowhere near as subtle as he thought when it came to her breasts), and whilst she knew all this was simply a part of the journey, it was still a little scary to see such drastic differences happen in such a short period of time. It made her so conscious, from every tiny hair to every freckle to every mark.

"Lola!"

"Huh?" she blurted, startled by Bucky's voice.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes, sorry. I was lost in my own little world there." she apologised, cheeks heating up.

"That's quite alright. It happens." smiled Doctor Strange, exchanging a glance with Bucky. "I was simply suggesting that you both should take as much time for yourselves as you can. Once the baby is born, you won't be as much of a priority. A babymoon is very common these days."

"I'm sorry, a what?"

"Babymoon." repeated Doctor Strange. "It's like a vacation, a honeymoon, if you will, before the baby arrives."

"Might be nice to get away for a while." chimed Bucky readily. "Just the two of us, relaxin' on a nice beach somewhere."

"I'd take as much advantage of being pampered if I were you." joked Doctor Strange. "Now, let me write you a new prescription for your next set of vitamins, and you're free to go."

"You sure you're okay?" entreated Bucky, as he did up his seatbelt.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" replied Lola, lowering her window to let some fresh air in.

"You just seem a little… off."

"I'm fine. Just hungry." she said, technically not lying, as her tummy had been rumbling for a good ten minutes.

"You want those damn mozzarella sticks again?" he chuckled, shaking his fondly at how she had developed a penchant for crispy, cheesy sticks over the last few days.

"I was thinking maybe a nice salad with some grilled chicken."

Bucky stopped at the red light and turned around to look at her, finding a serious expression looking back at him.

"Did you just say no to mozzarella sticks?"

"You heard Doctor Strange." she argued. "I have to make sure I eat healthy, too. I can't live off mozzarella sticks and churros forever."

"Alright. If that's what you want."

Although, Bucky agreed with Lola, she sensed the little sideways glances he shot her every now and again. He kept opening and closing his mouth after periods of great deliberation, but chose to remain silent instead. It was only when they were seated back in their kitchen that he spoke about their appointment again.

"So, what d'you think 'bout this babymoon?" he asked, drizzling Nando's sauce over his salad.

"Oh, hm, I'm not too sure." confessed Lola, stabbing at a crouton.

"Why not?" he cried indecorously. "Thought you'd love the idea of lyin' on a beach somewhere, drinkin' coconut water and soakin' up the sun."

"I just think it's silly. Of course we'll still love each other after the baby's born. Why would the baby change that?"

"I don't think that's what Doctor Strange meant." said Bucky gently.

"Well, that's what I heard." she snapped crossly. "So no, I don't want to go on a babymoon."

Lola felt guilt overcome her as Bucky closed his mouth, visibly deflating at her finality. She knew he was just trying to help, doting on her and wanting to take care of her and spend time with her before every waking moment was consumed by the baby. She wasn't angry with him at all, she just didn't know how to voice her fears and anxieties. He was so thrilled by the baby that she couldn't bring herself to dampen his happiness.

They finished their dinner in silence, Bucky offering to clean up before retreating to his bedroom with a soft kiss pressed to her cheek. Lola eventually hauled herself up to bed, too. Sleep evaded her, and she lay there, running a hand over her belly, trying to decide how to deal with the situation.

 

* * *

"Hey, you're up early."

Bucky looked up from his laptop, a sleepy smile on his face even though he had been up for a good hour already. His hair was still a little ruffled and his t-shirt rumpled, but, he stood nonetheless to kiss Lola good morning. He was a little hesitant, after last night, yet he was the same sweet man as always.

"You feelin' alright?" he asked worriedly, searching her face for any signs of distress.

"I'm just fine." she answered reassuringly, pecking his cheek before moving to the fridge.

Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, she sat down in the chair Bucky pulled out for her, and picked up a banana from the fruit bowl. She bit into it, musing how to broach the subject.

"I want to stay healthy and keep up my fitness." she explained. "So, I signed up for this class- "

"I'll come with you." interrupted Bucky, almost knocking his stool over as he stood up eagerly.

"Oh, no, you really don't have to, love."

"No, I wanna be there for you." he insisted, snapping his laptop shut.

"I know you do, and I love you for it. But, this class- "

"I just wanna make sure you're okay. What if the class gets too much? Please, sweetheart, I'm gonna worry like crazy."

Bucky didn't really give her a choice in the matter, as he disappeared and reappeared again in a matter of minutes, clad in a black t-shirt and low-slung, grey sweatpants. Lola bit her lip. His t-shirt had to be at least two sizes too small, the veins in his forearms protruding as he unscrewed the top of his water bottle. His sweatpants were so snug, the thin material somehow sensually draped over his thick thighs, the ripples of muscle just visible as he walked towards her. Her eyes widened when she something else perfectly outlined in his grey sweatpants.

In a split second, Lola had stood up, claiming Bucky's mouth in a kiss that was certainly fuelled more by lust than love, the passionate kind that they hadn't shared in a long time. She could taste the mint of his toothpaste and smell his deodorant that was suddenly the sexiest thing in the whole world, and she couldn't help but groan and pull him closer by the neck of his t-shirt.

Bucky was a little surprised at the turn of events, but, he didn't question it for long, his hands finding her waist and his fingers sliding just under her top, making her sigh contently. They were both breathing heavily when she eventually pulled away, and it was with great reluctance that she smoothed out his t-shirt.

"Come on, or we'll be late, love." she winked, giggling at her slack-jawed husband.

It didn't take much for Bucky to figure out why Lola had suggested his presence was unnecessary. No sooner had they stepped into the studio on the lower level of The Detox Kitchen, that Bucky froze when nine other women with visibly pregnant bellies turned around to face him. Lola held a hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her giggle as the women all gasped and gathered in a circle around him.

"Oh, honey, are you here to support her?"

"That's so sweet! I wish my husband was as thoughtful!"

"Look at you with those big, strong arms! Please tell me you're joining in with the class."

"Ladies!"

The chatter died away and they all turned around to face a woman in leggings and a tank top, standing patiently at the front of the class. She was small and slim, but had the air of someone who could take down a room of men double her size.

"Good morning." she said serenely.

She gave them all a warm smile in turn, her eyes landing on Bucky and Lola's entwined hands. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under the woman's gaze, and she must have noticed, as she quickly stepped forward, holding out two yoga mats.

"I see we have two new faces with us, today. Welcome. My name is Colleen Wing and I'll be your instructor."

Lola introduced herself, and Bucky, much to Colleen's delight.

"I think it's wonderful you have your husband here to support you. We've never offered that before but I think this would be a good trial."

"Oh, I can just wait outside." said Bucky hurriedly, but Colleen grasped his wrist tightly.

"Please, stay. I'm sure your wife would appreciate it."

Colleen looked at Lola questioningly, and she grinned slyly back at Bucky who shook his head subtly.

"Please stay, love."

Bucky glared at Lola, the look in his eyes promising he would exact his revenge later, but, he limbered up to his yoga mat sportingly and rolled his neck. Lola tried to mimic his confidence, but, she couldn't quell her apprehension. As Colleen went around the room, asking everyone how their pregnancies were going, the women all gushed about their beautiful, spiritual experiences; sharing stories of how connected they felt with their unborn; how little so-and-so had finally kicked and how exciting it was to watch their bump grow.

It was nauseating. Not because Lola didn't want all that, but, because she was yet to feel any of that. What if she never felt that? The thought played on repeat like a broken record as Colleen lead them through the different poses. Or rather, Colleen tried her best, and the gaggle of women- Lola included- would start off very well, before losing concentration at the sight of Bucky's muscles straining. How could they do anything but stare, when his legs were stretched out in the warrior pose, the soft grey cotton of his sweatpants struggling to contain his thigh, the sleeves of his t-shirt riding up over his biceps…

The other women must have thought so, too, as they all giggled and chatted animatedly as the class was lead upstairs for smoothies. They kept asking when the baby was due, and how long they had been married. One reached out a hand to Lola's stomach, and that was when she lost it, abandoning her half-drunk smoothie and announcing that she was ready to go home. She barely said another word, except to mutter that she was going to take a shower. Stepping under the stream of warm water, she sighed and rolled her shoulders, trying to rub out the knots that had formed.

"Sweetheart? Can I come in?" came Bucky's voice.

"I'm taking a shower!" she shouted back.

"Alright, lemme rephrase. I'm comin' in."

"Bucky!" she shrieked, when he slid open the shower door and stepped in.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he replied innocently, batting his eyelashes.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait?" she huffed, admiring his bare chest.

"You." he answered boldly, retrieving the bottle of shampoo. "Talk to me, please."

"About what?" she bluffed, letting him spin her around.

"What's goin' on?" he asked softly, rubbing the shampoo through her hair. "These last couple o' days, you've been on edge. Tell me what's goin' on in that beautiful head."

Lola swallowed the roadblock in her throat, relaxing under the soothing strokes of Bucky's fingers as he massaged the shampoo in. She let him rinse it out, before turning around to face him again, grabbing the bar of soap as she did. She held it aloft and Bucky winked.

"Are you about to drop that bar o' soap? 'Cause I can't make any promises 'bout my actions."

Lola rolled her eyes.

"This is the truth soap." she declared. "Whoever is holding it can speak freely, without being interrupted or judged."

Bucky's brows furrowed, his face forming a more serious expression as he nodded his consent.

"Please don't misunderstand me," she began, voice shaking a little. "If I didn't want to have this baby I wouldn't have gone through with it. I do want this baby, I want to have this baby with you."

Bucky smiled, stroking her hair as she continued.

"I know how vain this sounds, and it's so selfish of me that I feel so terrible even thinking it, let alone saying it out loud. But, I'm terrified of all these changes to my body." she admitted, eyes filling with tears.

"I really struggled with my body image for a long time, and it took a lot for me to accept it and be happy with it. I've been working out for years and years, and now, I can't. These last couple of weeks, it's been upsetting to lose all that definition and to look in the mirror and see something different. My boobs are huge, I'm always sore, my feet are going to swell and don't even get me started on birth. What if I never get back into shape? What if I'm always covered in baby sick and baby poo and start wearing linen pants and floor length denim skirts with birkenstocks? What if you see all that and don't find me attractive?"

Lola panted, trying to catch her breath after her impromptu monologue. Bucky reached out and massaged her shoulders as she regained her composure, pointing to the soap.

"May I?"

Lola handed it to him and he threw it over his shoulder, where it landed on the floor with a loud thump. She opened her mouth to ask what the hell he was doing, but, he rendered her breathless with a searing kiss. He poured every emotion he had into that kiss, happiness, adoration, unconditional love and… she gasped when she felt his hardness brush her hipbone, eyes snapping open to meet his.

"Does that feel like I don't find you attractive?" he whispered, his husky voice sending a shiver down her spine. "You have no idea how much I wanna push you against the wall and take you right now."

She whimpered, and he shook his head, a grin tugging at his lips.

"My point is, I love you for you. Not because of how you look." he all but sang.

"Don't get me wrong, you have a fantastic ass and I don't think I could ever say no when you bat your eyelashes." he added, and she giggled.

"I fell in love with who you are. Nothin's ever gonna change that. No shoe size, weight, or belly could stop me from lovin' you."

"Really?"

"Really." he confirmed. "And c'mon, sweetheart, you know as well I do you'd rather go out in your pyjamas than a floor length denim skirt."

Lola burst out laughing, running her hands along his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being so dramatic." she apologised, pouting up at him.

"You're literally growin' our baby. I think you're allowed to be a little dramatic." he laughed. "Just, talk to me, okay? I can't imagine what you're goin' through, and I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I will." she promised, stretching on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Is that what all this was 'bout?" he asked, running a hand over her back. "The salad and yoga class?"

"Yes." she mumbled, peeking up at him through her lashes.

Bucky looked so damn sexy, water dripping off him, his chiselled chest wet and steamy, and she smirked seductively

"Now, that thing you mentioned about taking me against the wall…"

"Oh no. I was just makin' a point." refused Bucky.

Lola pressed herself against him and he groaned.

"No." he said firmly. "It's been months, and you're pregnant."

"Do you always have to be a hopeless romantic?" she pouted.

"Uh, yes. 'Cause it's what you deserve." he cheeked, turning her around so he put conditioner in her hair. "Speakin' of romantic, there's this exhibition I wanted to take you to later."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" she giggled, tipping her head back.

"Depends, you gonna say yes?"

"For you, always."

* * *

It took a good hour before Lola was finally ready to leave the house. She had dithered back and forth between several outfits, citing that she didn't want to 'give off pregnant vibes'. When she had finally settled on a choice, she found that like a good portion of her other tops, it was now too tight on her chest and she had stomped into Bucky's bedroom in her bra, demanding access to his closet. He had hastily stepped aside to avoid being steam rolled by her, and dutifully told her she looked beautiful, softening her into a giggling schoolgirl.

"I've never been to the Southbank." she confessed, as they walked past the skateboarders and grey concrete buildings.

"What?" he gaped. "But, this is one o' the best places in London?"

"I've been to the aquarium and on the London Eye, but never this far along the river." she shrugged.

"I love it here." said Bucky, stopping at the bookstalls. "There's so much art and creativity, and the National Theatre does real good discounts on tickets."

"So, what exactly is the exhibition we're seeing?" she posed, as they entered the Southbank Centre.

"It's called the Festival of Love." he grinned charmingly, and she practically melted. "You know the Ancient Greeks had around thirty words to describe love?"

"What? Thirty?"

"Uh huh." nodded Bucky. "They believed love had all kinds of shades and complexities, so each word described one of those."

Lola gasped when they tottered down the steps, her vision suddenly met with swirling clouds of bright colours and flashing neon lights. Bucky tugged at her hand, leading her through it.

"Look," he pointed. "These are seven. Agape, Storge, Pragma, Philautia, Philia, Ludus and Eros."

Lola tittered and he raised an eyebrow.

"What? You said eros." she reasoned.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"We have to enter though the Love Tunnel." she said playfully, waggling her eyebrows. "Ooh, look! These are all famous couples throughout history! There's Posh and Becks, they're lovely people you know. Kate and Wills, John Lennon and Yoko Ono…"

Bucky, despite his wisdom and deep knowledge, was being brought up to speed on all things pop culture. It wasn't that he was terrible at keeping up with current society, it was just that Lola was infinitely more clued up. She worried that he probably thought her very superficial, but, he smiled encouragingly, letting her continue to point out all the various celebrity couples who had their photographs plastered through the tunnel.

"Oh, wow, it's like Cupid threw up in here." marvelled Bucky.

The tunnel exited into a little room, painted a particularly violent shade of pink from ceiling to floor. Each corner of the room had something different going on, and she let Bucky decide which one they would check out first. He surveyed them, before leading her to a set of heavy black curtains. When she raised her eyebrows suggestively again, he turned as pink as the walls, hoping that there was nothing dubious behind them.

It turned out to be a set of three makeshift phone booths, complete with retro phones. Bucky took the middle one, leaving the left one to Lola, and they both lifted their receivers at the same time, hesitantly pressing them to their ears. Bucky's face relaxed into a smile, whilst Lola burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" he puzzled. "This is one of the speeches from Romeo and Juliet- it's romantic!"

"Oh, love, this is anything but romantic." she giggled, clapping a hand to her mouth.

"What? Here, swap." he ordered, holding out his receiver.

"Are you sure your innocent ears can handle this?" she teased, and he scowled, snatching her phone receiver.

"Oh, good God." he goggled, face going up in flames.

The receiver fell from his hands and he stared at it like it had offended him.

"Is that… is that porn?"

Lola struggled to contain her laughter as he picked the receiver up again, bringing it close to his ear before slamming it back down on the wall.

"Yup. That's definitely porn." he confirmed. "I think we'll be moving on now."

"Oh, you didn't enjoy that?" she feigned disappointment, as he hurried them along.

Bucky shot her a half-hearted glare, before spinning her around and pressing his lips to her ear. She felt her skin heat up as his breath fanned over her skin.

"The only woman I wanna hear makin' those sounds," he replied lowly. "Is you, sweetheart."

He didn't give her a chance to respond, as he pushed her forward, leaving her suddenly very turned on and very frustrated. Frowning, she turned her attention to the rows of washing lines that had been hung on the wall, populated by blossom pink notecards. She stepped closer, peering at the notecards to decipher what was on them.

"Oh, Bucky, they're love notes!" she cried happily, heart instantly warming.

"Not all of them." he chortled, reading a particularly sexually explicit one. "You wanna write one?"

"We're allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, look, here's some cards and pens."

Bucky picked off a couple of pink notecards from the top of the pile and handed her one, as she reached for the the pens, choosing a red one for herself and a black one for him. He immediately busied himself, the pen scratching away on the card, and she pondered over what to write. She didn't know what to say. She had never been good at expressing her feelings, especially not with words. Some of the things other people had written were so beautifully poetic, and she fell short of that. Then she remembered what Bucky had said earlier, and she decided to just write from her heart.

It was lovely being out on a date with Bucky, acting like a couple and not simply focusing on her pregnancy or the baby. It reminded her that they were still in a relationship and still very much in love, and that not everything had to be dictated by the baby. She clipped the notecard up with a little pink peg, feeling lighter and happier.

"Done." said Bucky happily, clipping his own notecard up, too.

"You drew that? Right now?" she asked breathlessly.

"You like it?" he asked, slipping his arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful." she blushed, looking back at the notecard.

Bucky had drawn a little picture of her, immortalising the way she had stood there mere minutes ago, eyes boring into the notes other lovers had written. He might have only whipped it up in five minutes, but it was unmistakably her, from her messy bun to the Dior earrings. She snuggled closer to him, laying a hand on his chest as she admired his talent and sweetness of his gesture.

"What'd you write?" he asked, and she quickly tried to snatch it back off the line.

"Oh, no, I changed my mind." she said hurriedly, but he plucked it from her hands before she could crumple it up.

" _Bucky, you're a gentleman in the streets. But between the sheets? You have thighs I'd like to ride_." he read aloud, and she slapped her forehead.

Bucky lowered the notecard, his right eyebrow raising slowly. Silently, he clipped it back up and pulled her against his chest, and she squeaked when his lips found her ear again.

"You are just full of surprises today, sweetheart."

He didn't breathe another word of it as they finished touring the little exhibition, but, he would look up every now and again, the desire flooding his eyes evident. His hand would dart out, softly grazing over her lower back or drawing circles over her hips. Each time, Lola felt her skin heat up under his touch, her own desire building until she was sure she was going to explode. It was almost torturous, and he knew exactly what he was doing. When had the tables turned? She cursed herself for turning him into such a good flirt, as she flicked through a book of poems. One caught her eye, and she scanned the page, a smile forming on her face.

"I thought you hated poems." commented Bucky, standing behind her so his heavenly scent enveloped her.

"I do, but, I rather like this one." she said, holding it up so he could see.

"In Paris With You by James Fenton." squinted Bucky. "Read it to me."

Lola looked at him questioningly, but, complied anyway.

 

" _Don't talk to me of love. I've had an earful_

_ And I get tearful when I've downed a drink or two. _

_ I'm one of your talking wounded. _

_ I'm a hostage. I'm marooned. _

_ But I'm in Paris with you. _

_ Yes I'm angry at the way I've been bamboozled _

_ And resentful at the mess I've been through. _

_ I admit I'm on the rebound _

_ And I don't care where are we bound. _

_ I'm in Paris with you. _

_ Do you mind if we do not go to the Louvre _

_ If we say sod off to sodding Notre Dame, _

_ If we skip the Champs Elysées _

_ And remain here in this sleazy _

_ Old hotel room _

_ Doing this and that _

_ To what and whom _

_ Learning who you are, _

_ Learning what I am.  _

_ Don't talk to me of love. Let's talk of Paris, _

_ The little bit of Paris in our view. _

_ There's that crack across the ceiling _

_ And the hotel walls are peeling _

_ And I'm in Paris with you. _

_ Don't talk to me of love. Let's talk of Paris. _

_ I'm in Paris with the slightest thing you do. _

_ I'm in Paris with your eyes, your mouth, _

_ I'm in Paris with... all points south. _

_ Am I embarrassing you? _

_I'm in Paris with you_."

"Hm, now that sounds familiar." grinned Bucky. "No wonder you like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	25. mettre son grain de sel : to offer an unsolicited opinion [literal : to put in one's grain of salt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having gained a little understanding about Lola's worries, Bucky does his best to be a reassuring partner. A date night is set into motion, and the couple celebrate impending parenthood with a baby shower.

**** Bucky wanted to do something special for Lola. Even after their little heart-to-heart, he could tell she was still feeling a little down about herself. Luckily, he had three sisters at his disposal, two of which had experience with pregnancy and children, and so he had consulted them. Both Laura and May had confirmed that struggling with body image during pregnancy was a real issue and at times, downright terrifying. He had been greatly surprised to hear that. He, like most men, had grown up under the strict impression that pregnancy was something all women aspired to, loving and cherishing every second of it. He had no idea it could in fact, be the complete opposite.

Bucky felt a little better as he questioned his sisters in a bid to further understand what he should do. He came to the conclusion that he would reassure Lola whenever he could, and constantly remind her that she was beautiful and shower her with as much love and affection as she would allow. He also decided that he take into consideration this little babymoon that Doctor Strange had suggested. It would do them both some good to get away from everything and rejuvenate. He loved the idea of being away from prying eyes, the pair of them just soaking up each other's presence and simply being.

It would have to wait until after the baby shower that Natasha was throwing that weekend though. Lola's best friend had considerably warmed towards both him and the baby, making every effort to be supportive and understanding. So, when she had insisted on organising and executing a baby shower, they had happily agreed.

Dipping his paintbrush into the can of white paint, Bucky delicately dragged it over the window frame. He had already painted the walls, finding the process therapeutic. If he had to explain it, it helped him feel more like a father, preparing for the baby's arrival and honestly, it gave him something to do. He supposed it was different for women, not that he was complaining in the slightest. Pregnancy was beautiful in its own respect and it only made him admire the women in his life that much more. But, he wouldn't really have a chance to bond with the baby until it was actually born, so until then, this was the closest thing.

Or at least, it was, until the one day that Lola had perched herself on a large box and insisted he take off his shirt whilst painting. He was unnerved at first, but, he had to admit, the seductive gleam in her eyes had been well worth it.

The paintbrush dropped with a clatter when a scream echoed from above. Almost tripping on the newspapers laid out on the floor, he cursed as he ran out the room, taking the stairs two at a time and throwing the bedroom door open. Lola stood in front of the mirror, her t-shirt pulled up and she spun around to face him.

"I have a bump!" she announced, and Bucky almost collapsed in the doorway.

"Please, don't ever scream like that again." he breathed, rubbing his eyes. "Wait, d'you say you have a bump?"

Bucky bounded over and studied her stomach, finding that she did indeed have a bump. It was small, but it was there and it was rounded just firmly enough that it couldn't be mistaken as the result of one too many burritos (Lola's current craving). Seeking her silent permission, his heart thumped when she smiled at him, and he reached out, his hands gently placed on her soft belly. She squirmed, but was quick to reassure him it was ticklishness and not discomfort.

Bucky let his hands linger there for a moment, allowing his happiness to wrap him in a little bubble. He didn't know how to describe the moment, except for sheer wonder.

"You're really showing." he mumbled, as if saying the words aloud would help his brain register.

His voice was quiet, almost too quiet, but, Lola heard him anyway, and she smiled, placing her hands atop his.

"It feels real now." he said, smiling too.

"Yes, yes, I suppose it really does." she agreed quietly.

"You look more beautiful than ever." he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"You're just saying that because technically, now I could sit on you and crush you." she scoffed, folding her arms.

"No," laughed Bucky. "But, you let me know anytime you wanna sit on me, sweetheart."

"Hm, maybe later." she winked, pulling her t-shirt down again. "But, you have to leave for work soon. Let me make you your coffee."

"You really don't have to." offered Bucky. "I know coffee is your lifeline, and it sucks you can't have it right now."

"Let me live vicariously through you."

Despite being into her sixteenth week of pregnancy, Lola was desperately intent on keeping up certain traditions, namely, making Bucky coffee every morning, just as she had always done. He had pleaded with her not to, particularly on days where he needed to wake up early for work, but, she refused in her typically stubborn manner. She poured him a cup when he rejoined her in the kitchen, dressed appropriately for a day of painting in a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt dashed with colour.

"I'll see you later." he smiled, kissing her goodbye just as Jarvis made his entrance.

"Don't forget, it's date night." she giggled, squirming when he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Lola propped up her phone against the salt grinder, angling it until Jarvis could see what she was doing. He nodded his encouragement, his wife Ana peering over his shoulder with a warm smile.

"Yes, very good." he said. "Now, sprinkle on the grated cheese and pop it under the grill so it reddens nicely."

Lola did as he said, taking extra care to ensure the cheese coated the top of the lasagne evenly, before putting it back in the oven with a tray of garlic bread. She pulled off her oven gloves, hanging them over the oven handle and picking up her phone again.

"Alright, so that's the lasagne and the garlic bread." she listed. "The salad's already prepared, the Eton Mess is in the fridge, and I've set the table."

"I'm very proud of you." sniffed Jarvis, wiping a tear.

"Oh, Jarvis. Don't you dare cry! Because I'll start crying and goodness knows how long it will take me to stop!"

"Don't make her cry!" admonished Ana, poking Jarvis in the shoulder. "She's taken such care to dress up for him!"

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"If he didn't want to put a baby in you before, he'll want to now." giggled Ana, and Jarvis spluttered at her to stop being so obscene.

Lola had spent ages getting ready. It had been months since she had dressed up for Bucky, properly anyway. Sure, he had seen her dressed to the nines on New Year's, but she didn't have a baby bump then, and she was suddenly so conscious of how to dress it. After a great deal of toing and froing, she decided on a navy wrap dress. It had a feminine silhouette and she had to admit, pregnancy had its perks as the kimono-esque top accentuated her bigger cleavage enough to add a sexy twist to the dress. She had gone for a pair of heels as well, not too high, but just right for the dress.

The front door slammed, and Bucky's voice echoed through the house. Lola quickly turned back to her phone.

"That's him." she whispered urgently. "Thank you, Jarvis. Thank you, Ana."

"Good luck, dear!" chorused Ana.

"Enjoy your evening, Miss. Stark!" sang Jarvis.

Lola pressed the red button, throwing her phone in the potato basket just as Bucky entered the kitchen. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight. He had left that morning looking scruffy and unkempt, but, he must have taken a change of clothes as he stood there, sharply dressed in black jeans, a black and white polka dot shirt and his favourite black leather jacket. Coupled with his (now growing) luscious hair and beard, he looked devilishly handsome, and it took everything in her not to jump on him.

"Hi." he said, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Hello, love." she smiled back, crossing the kitchen to greet him properly.

"Wow, you look beautiful." he marvelled, eyes raking over her.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who got dressed up." she said coyly, stepping close to him and dragging a hand down his chest. "Definite bad boy."

"Yeah? You like that kinda thing?" he teased, turning pink despite the flirtatious tone.

"What girl doesn't want a good boy that's bad just for her?"

"Uh, not that I don't appreciate bein' seduced, but, what's that smell?"

"The lasagne!"

Thankfully, only the edges were a little burnt, the rest a cheesy, bubbling perfection, if a little overflowing on the cheese. Bucky took the heavy dish from Lola's hands and set it on the breakfast bar, and she brought the garlic bread over.

"Did you make this?" he asked, standing agape at the delicious smelling dinner before him.

"Jarvis might have helped a little." she admitted, chewing her lip nervously. "I've been practicing all week, you wouldn't believe how many lasagnes I had to throw out before I got it right."

"Why'd you go to all the trouble? You should be restin', sweetheart, takin' care o' yourself." he reprimanded her gently.

"You do so much for me, I wanted to pamper you for once." she reasoned. "Besides, lasagne is the first dinner we had together in this house."

"You tried to make a roast dinner didn't you?" he grinned knowingly

"Yes, and it's so bloody difficult to serve crispy roast potatoes at the same time as a leg of lamb." she groaned, earning a hearty laugh.

"No, this is perfect." he said earnestly, pulling her into a hug. "I love it. Thank you. I got a little somethin' too, actually."

Bucky snatched up a bottle he had abandoned earlier and held it up as if he were presenting some great prize.

"I know you can't drink, so, I got some sparkling red grape juice." he said proudly, brandishing the bottle.

"Oh, you shouldn't have, you're spoiling me." she winked, as he pulled out the bar stool for her.

"You know, we might actually have to use that dinin' table now." he winced, as she clambered up.

"I'm fine for now, thank you." she sighed. "How was your day, love?"

"Uh, let's see." he thought aloud, pouring them both a glass of the sparkling grape juice. "Tweedledum and Tweedledee asked when you'd be modelling for another life drawing class again."

"Did you tell them I was too busy getting knocked up by you?" she quipped, heaping a large portion of lasagne in Bucky's plate.

"I knew I married you for a reason."

Bucky grinned and leant over, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, and Lola melted into him. He looked and smelt so good that she wrapped a hand around his nape when he pulled back, unwilling to let him go just yet. He chuckled against her lips, the sound rumbling in his chest and she sighed happily, shifting closer as he tangled a hand in her hair. Warmth spread through her body, as they slowly started to remember how this usually went. And then, just as it was beginning, it ended.

"Dinner's gettin' cold." Bucky chuckled.

"I don't care."

"I do." he laughed. "You did all this."

"There's something else I'd rather do, right now."

Bucky laughed shortly, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned a furious shade of pink, but, his eyes held the promise of later and with a disappointed huff, she sat back in her seat properly and poked at her lasagne.

"If it helps, I'm glad to see you're feelin' better." he offered with a cheesy smile.

Then his eyes narrowed.

"You didn't spend all day cookin', did you? Did you rest enough?"

His gaze flew down to her stomach and she quickly straightened up, a no-nonsense expression plastered across her face.

"I have a rule about date night. No talk of pregnancy or the baby. Date night is- don't look at me like that!"

"But, why?" he asked, thoroughly perplexed.

Lola exhaled and swivelled her chair round, reaching over and encasing his hand in hers. Bucky eyes were clouded with confusion, and she flashed him a reassuring smile as she tried to explain her reasoning.

"I just want us to have some time for ourselves." she said, trying to find the right words. "Once a week, where it's just us. I love you and I want to be with you, and I don't want us to lose sight of that."

A relieved smile flickered on Bucky's face.

"This," she continued, squeezing his hand. "Us, we're just as important. Not every waking moment of our relationship needs to be defined by the baby."

"You really are somethin' else." he smiled fondly, squeezing back.

"So, we're in agreement? No baby talk? Just flirting?"

"I mean, I'll try." agreed Bucky, bursting out in laughter. "The flirtin', I mean. I make no promises if I suck at it."

"Oh, please." she snorted. "You can turn on the charm when you want to."

"Only for you, sweetheart." he winked.

Lola giggled at that and Bucky looked very pleased with himself as he dug into his lasagne. They were both pleasantly surprised at how tasty it actually was, but, ever the gentleman, Bucky showered her with compliments, insisting he always had complete faith in her cooking capabilities. It was, of course, a blatant lie, but, she accepted the praise nonetheless.

It was a relief when she finally kicked off her high heels to slide on to the couch beside Bucky, and it didn't escape her attention that his eyes glided over her bare legs when she cosied up beside him. She heard his sharp intake of breath when she placed a hand on his thigh, biting back a smirk as he hurriedly settled on whatever film he could find.

Naturally, the film was a complete ruse, but, Lola made the most of her opportunity. A little sigh escaped her lips when Bucky draped an arm over her shoulders, and she took the invitation to sidle closer, her hand moving further and further up his thigh. And then, when she stuck her chin out, he cupped it gently, tilting her face up to meet his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, slow yet perfect and she knew he really wanted it, wanted her and she let all the love and the passion that he poured into that kiss overwhelm her. She kissed him back more urgently, neither of them feeling particularly patient any longer. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her on top of him and she moved her legs so she could straddle his lap more comfortably, gasping when she felt his growing desire.

"Is- is this okay?" he murmured, suddenly fearful as he glanced down at her belly.

Bucky got his answer when she leant forward and captured his mouth in a kiss that devoured him. It was messy and sloppy, but he kissed back just as hungrily, and she clutched his shoulders to anchor herself as his hands slid over her dress. She was panting when he pulled away, scraping his teeth along her earlobe and then down her neck, reminding her that he knew each and every spot that would make her shiver and moan. She was a writhing mess by the time his hands tugged at straps that held her dress together.

"I was supposed to be seducing you."

Her somewhat cross tone made him chuckle lowly.

"And you did a very good job." he replied, nipping at her collarbone.

Her sassy retort came out as a moan when her dress fell apart and his hands finally grazed over her hot skin. She squirmed, her skin going up in flames when she saw him watch with awe as she rocked against him, slowly, languidly, growling out loud when he realised she was teasing him purposefully. She giggled mischievously, leaning down to flick her tongue across the soft patch of skin by his ear.

"You're so cute when you think you've won." Lola whispered, delighting in the way he shuddered beneath her.

Bucky's eyes fluttered shut as she kissed her way down his neck, her fingers making quick work of his buttons. His fingers squeezed at her hips desperately, urging her to move faster and she complied, her own fingers scrabbling at whatever inch of his skin she could find. The air felt hot and heavy, her soft moans quickly followed by his low ones, and she was sure she had never been so turned before. This needy or this hot for someone.

She moved faster still, uncaring that they were both still clothed or on the couch because he looked utterly wrecked in that moment and it only pushed her closer to the edge, his name falling from her lips mindlessly. His lips found her ear, whispering sweet nothings and the husky growl of his voice told her he was just as close as she was.

She came without warning, her fingernails biting into his shoulders and her head falling back, the sight tipping him over the edge, too. Only when her head lulled forward, her hot breath tickling the crook of his neck did he reach up a shaky hand and stroke down her back gently.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Bucky asked breathlessly.

He sounded so genuinely concerned, that Lola lifted her head and grinned tiredly at him, kissing him sweetly and nodding because her brain had seemingly turned to jelly. He laughed at that and shifted, so that they were a little more comfortable.

"How do you look so pretty?" she blurted, and he blushed madly.

It felt like an oversimplification, but, he was pretty. His hair was a tousled mess and his eyes were bright, his smile lopsided but charming as always. She traced the lines of his wolf tattoo, enjoying the way all that muscle felt under his hot skin.

"I'm not pretty, you are." he said shyly, stroking her hair.

Lola replied with a non-committal sound, suddenly feeling very conscious. Patting down her hair, she pulled the dress around her again and stood up, giggling when her legs wobbled.

"I think I'm better off without these right now." she laughed, hooking her heels on the ends of her fingers.

"I meant it." said Bucky, from his position on the couch. "You're gorgeous. Baby bump and all."

It was her turn to blush, as he stood up and held her in his arms.

"I love you." he said sincerely.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Natasha for the millionth time.

The redhead was in the process of arranging some balloons so they were placed in symmetrical positions all around the living room. Natasha had really gone all out. Silver and gold garlands adorned the walls to match the ivory balloons. On one corner of the dining table there was a selection of sparkling juices and fresh fruit, which she had dubbed 'the mum-osa bar'. An assortment of teas, complete with teapots of hot water, stood next to the cold drinks whilst the rest of the table groaned under the weight of finger sandwiches, vol-au-vents, scones, and mini pastries.

Jarvis was busy bringing trays of teacups and saucers back and forth from the kitchen, humming happily to himself and rather content with being tasked with catering per Natasha's request.

Meanwhile, Bucky had been ushered out by Bruce to go collect the cupcakes and macarons.

Lola herself was perched in an armchair, caught between enjoying the pamper treatment and disgruntled at not being allowed to move. She rolled her eyes at Natasha.

"Yes, Nat, for the hundredth time, I'm just fine." she repeated boredly. "So long as no-one gets handsy with my bump, I'm looking forward to this baby shower you've lovingly organised."

"Aw, you're so nice when you're pregnant." cooed Natasha. "I'm so glad you're past the cranky stage."

"You can thank the hormones for that one." she snorted, admiring Natasha's handiwork. "I feel so emotional all the time, it's like everything is just so wonderful I feel the need to cry about it."

"Please don't, I spent ten minutes perfecting your winged eyeliner." threatened Natasha, brandishing a finger.

"I'll do my best." promised Lola. "Thank you for helping me get ready. I look so pretty even though I feel like an elephant."

"Are you kidding?" scoffed Natasha. "You're gorgeous, pregnancy becomes you, honey."

Lola looked down at her dress. It was crafted from pure silk and had a subtle triangle printed all over it, finishing in a fluttering handkerchief hem. The best thing about it was how the top was almost a separate piece altogether, like a flowing camisole that was just loose enough, only showing off the slightest hint of her baby bump. She was still getting used to dressing to accommodate her growing belly, and whilst it was certainly the reason why the little celebration was taking place, she didn't like the idea of it being the centre of attention.

The front door opened, Bucky and Bruce entering with arms laden with big white boxes. Jarvis rushed forward, taking a few before they toppled over and caused a disaster. Natasha patted Lola's shoulder and went to help, leaving her and Bucky alone.

"Hey," he grinned, offering his hand as she made to stand. "You look real pretty."

"Thank you, love." she smiled, smoothing out her dress and nodding her approval at his attire. "Well, I can see why I'm pregnant. You look dashing."

Bucky choked, and promptly turned pink, glancing down at his attire. It was a simple navy suit, the jacket unbuttoned to reveal a light blue shirt underneath. He had left the topmost buttons undone, and she bit her lip at the merest glimpse of his chest, before looking back up into his eyes, a playful smirk on her face.

"Wow, sixteen weeks pregnant and you're still a better flirt than me."

"Mm, you make it easy when you look this good." she purred, inching closer.

"Oh, gross. Get a room." gagged Natasha, putting down a platter of neatly stacked macarons.

Bucky blushed harder and hid his face in his hands, whilst Bruce scolded his girlfriend.

"Imagine how I feel, Miss. Natasha." pipped Jarvis, looking up from the cupcakes.

"You are all so ridiculous," whined Lola, crossing her arms. "Acting as if you don't flirt."

"We do, just not every waking second." argued Natasha, grinning at Bruce.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to let my husband know how attractive he is." she replied snootily, jutting her chin out.

"She really did make it easy for you to knock her up, huh?" teased Natasha, and Bucky groaned.

Lola couldn't help but laugh at her friends' retreating backs, as they disappeared back into the kitchen. Bucky had buried his face in the crook of her neck, and she could feel how hot his face was with embarrassment.

"You know, you're going to get a lot of that today with Natasha, my dad and all my other friends all crammed into one room for hours."

"Oh God, what did I marry into?" he joked, lifting his face.

"Oh please, you love it."

"No, I love you." he said charmingly, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Lola giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as closely and comfortably as she could. Her bump wasn't getting in the way as much just yet, but, it was big enough for them both to notice that there was something between them, quite literally.

"So," said Bucky. "It's the first time our families are meetin'."

"Are you worried?"

"Nah." he smiled. "Are you?"

"Well, there's no alcohol, so I think we'll be safe."

Half an hour later, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their guests. Bucky's family made it first, Winnie's eyes widening in admiration as she stepped into the vast hallway. She was very impressed by the time Bucky finished giving her the grand tour, particularly taken by the library and modern kitchen appliances.

Jarvis also made quite the impression, and George happily stated he was glad to know that the new parents would have such a fine gentleman around to help. Jarvis was positively glowing after such a compliment, and proceeded to chatter away with George like they were old friends.

Peter, Pietro and Wanda had all screamed excitedly at the little den Natasha had thoughtfully arranged in the television room for them. She had laid out a selection of Disney films, set up a Nintendo Wii with Mario Kart and created a pillow fort filled to the brim with various toys and crafts for them to stay busy with.

Steve, Peggy and Sam were the next to arrive, followed in quick succession by the rest of Lola's friends. And fashionably late as always, was Tony, who was amongst the last with Pepper and Rhodey in tow.

"Mr. Tony, it's so nice to finally meet you." cooed Winnie.

Tony was a little taken aback when she pulled him into a crushing hug, but, he hid his surprise well, and patted her on the back genially, before being engulfed in another embrace by George.

"You must be the Barnes'." boomed Tony. "I can see you all won the gene lottery. Especially you ma'am."

Winnie giggled like a schoolgirl and Lola rolled her eyes, giving her father a prod.

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" he cried and Pepper gasped.

"Tony!"

"Right, sorry. Nice to see you, honey, you're glowing." he said smoothly, kissing Lola's cheeks. "We got you something!"

Natasha appeared out of nowhere, directing Tony to add his gift to the small mountain in the corner of the room. She had a plan for the day, and no-one was going to ruin it. Seeing as this was a non-traditional baby shower, to fit in with the theme of their non-traditional relationship, Natasha kicked off the festivities with a little game for the men.

They were all handed a baby bottle, and Bucky shook his, trying to determine why on God's green earth there were eleven men holding baby bottles in the midst of an elegantly planned party.

"Is this… beer?" asked Steve, sniffing at the teat of his bottle.

"Nicely guessed." praised Natasha. "The object of the game is to be the first to finish your beer."

"You want us to drink beer from baby bottles?" puzzled Thor.

"I personally am of the opinion that this is not gentlemanly." said T'Challa, and the women booed.

"Where's your sportsmanship?" mocked Peggy, and they all grumbled.

"Come on, guys." cheered Tony spiritedly. "It's just beer!"

Thor added a rousing cheer, too and suddenly, they were all on board. Pumped and ready, they were barely ten seconds in when Sam grimaced.

"This is so slow!" he pouted.

"Is it even coming out?" questioned Bucky, shaking his bottle upside down.

"Come on boys, Clint's in the lead!" clapped Laura.

"How are you doin' that?" gaped Tony, as Clint gave them all the thumbs up.

Clint won in the end, and it was put down to his knowledge of baby bottles and feeding. He was rather pleased with himself, puffing his chest out proudly. That was, until Natasha handed him his prize. A pacifier she had spray painted gold. Lola burst out laughing as Bucky sat down beside her, grumpily muttering about the stupid game. He perked up when Natasha announced there was a game for the women, too. Although, it had to be abandoned when Darcy eyed the prize with beady eyes.

"A spa bag?" she scoffed, prodding the bottle of wine, bath bomb and Netflix gift card. "What are meant to do with that? Get drunk, put on Magic Mike and touch ourselves?"

The room fell deathly silent, until Sam added his two cents.

"We should give that to Bucky," he sniggered. "He can use it when the baby comes 'cause he won't be getting any for a while!"

Natasha decided it was time to move on. It wasn't long before Lola was knee-deep in carefully wrapped presents and assortments of gift bags, and she found tears welling up in her eyes as she looked around the room full of people.

"You honestly didn't have to go to all this trouble." she smiled, and was immediately met with scoffs and rebuttals.

Despite the onset of overwhelming emotions, Lola did enjoy being the centre of attention and it wasn't all too long before the presents had been shelled of their wrappings and neatly piled on the coffee table in front of her. She had (reluctantly) let Bucky open a few; his eyes twinkling mischievously because he knew how much she really wanted to open them all for herself but stopped herself before it became a reincarnation of Monica Geller opening wedding presents without Chandler.

To be blunt, Lola had been worried about the presents. Over the last week, since the nursery had been painted and various furnishings ordered for it, she had a very precise idea in her head (and on her Pinterest board) of the 'aesthetic', as she called it. From the walls right down to the baby's clothes, toys and everything in between, she knew what she wanted it all to be. She was worried that people would give her horrible presents, with clothes that didn't match or shoes in the wrong colour. Yet, everything was quite simply perfect.

From adorable little Nike sneakers (Sam was very proud of himself for finding such a gift) to a giant fluffy teddy bear (from Tony, of course); there really wasn't a present she didn't like. Winnie had knitted the softest blanket, embroidering hers and George's initials in the corner so the baby would always have a part of them.

Rebecca had put together a hamper of treats for Lola, declaring that the mother-to-be deserved a little something, too.

"It's all organic and completely safe for the baby." she explained, pointing out the various lotions and potions. "That one's for stretch marks. This essential oil is relaxing for expectant women."

"Oh, dude, this stuff is supposed to be great for your nipples." chirped Darcy, plucking a bottle from the basket.

Tony spat out his tea, spraying it all over Rhodey's arm and proceeded to cough incessantly. The women all giggled as Jarvis rushed over with a stack of napkins. Bucky had slowly coloured pink, and Clint raised a forefinger, shaking it from side to side.

"Oh no, Papa." he laughed. "You better get comfortable with hearing about your wife's body."

"Excuse me, father of the expecting mother sitting right here." interjected Tony.

"Hm, you better get used to it, too, grandpa." said Clint knowingly, licking frosting off his fork.

Tony muttered under his breath, accepting a refill of his tea from T'Challa.

"Moving on." said Natasha loudly, prodding another present forward.

Lola accepted it gratefully, noisily peeling off the sparkly wrapping paper to reveal a set of muslin cloths neatly tied together with a silver ribbon. Trish apologised for the simplicity, but apparently they were a crucial item for any new parents. As it happened, they matched perfectly with the fluffy baby towelling robes Gamora and Quill had gotten them, and Lola suddenly cottoned on.

"You shared my Pinterest board with them, didn't you?" she guessed, whipping around to face Bucky.

Bucky offered her a toothy smile, slurping his tea noisily much to everyone's amusement. Pleasantly surprised, she continued to tackle the pile of presents. By the time she had unwrapped a breast pump, pretty nursing bras and a bottle of lube ("So you can make more pretty babies after this one, duh!" said Darcy), Tony had voiced his discomfort, threatening anyone that dared to soil the image of his innocent baby girl.

"Do we get to place bets on if it's a boy or girl?" boomed Thor, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"It's a boy." said Tony and Bucky in unison.

"You already know?" goggled Pepper, clutching her chest.

"No." replied Lola boredly, nibbling on a macaron delicately. "They both refuse to accept it could be a girl."

"Oh, but surely you can tell." chimed Winnie, sipping her tea delicately.

"Uh, how?" laughed Bucky in disbelief.

"It's easy." said Darcy, peering at Lola. "Are your nipples really dark?"

Both Bucky and Tony spat out their tea, and Winnie gave Darcy an odd look.

"Are nipples a common topic of discussion at baby showers?" Thor asked and Jane tittered, before clearing her throat and shaking her head.

"What I meant," said Winnie loudly. "Was that you can tell by the way you're carrying."

"Oh my God, not that again." whined May.

"Ma, please." begged Rebecca.

"Oh, hush!" scolded Winnie, frowning at her daughters.

"What do you mean by the way I'm carrying?" asked a bemused Lola, and Bucky groaned.

"No, I wanna hear this." remarked Tony, not even batting an eyelid when Peter shoved his Lego Star Wars X-Wing at him.

Winnie smiled triumphantly and set down her teacup.

"If your bump is low down, in your pelvic area, then it's a boy. High up, it's a girl." she explained and Laura shook her head.

"That theory didn't work for me." said Laura. "You were wrong."

"I was half-wrong." corrected Winnie. "I didn't know you were having twins when I guessed."

"What if it's not a boy or a girl?" piped Wanda, climbing into Bucky's lap. "I hope it's a unicorn."

Lola burst into a peal of giggles, looking at the little girl with love. Wanda didn't seem to understand why everyone found her wish so funny, looking to her uncle for an explanation.

"If it's a unicorn, you're gonna have to babysit, okay?" he chuckled, straightening the bows in her hair.

Wanda was appeased by his response, and slid off his lap in a hunt for more cupcakes.

"She's gonna be real disappointed when she finds out it's a boy." said Bucky, laughing still.

"You don't know that it's a boy." sang Lola, for what was probably the millionth time.

"I'm with Romeo on this one." pipped Tony, saluting Bucky.

"Boys are the best." quipped Quill, high-fiving Thor.

"Oh, but girls have such nicer clothes." interjected Peggy.

"All the pretty dresses and sparkly little shoes." agreed Jane.

"Lola, what do you want to have?" asked Pepper loudly, glaring at everyone.

Lola smiled gratefully and Pepper flashed her a quick wink. Accepting a refill of elderflower presse, she exchanged a smile with Bucky.

"I don't know." she answered honestly. "As long as the baby is healthy and happy, it could be a unicorn for all I care."

Bucky broke out in a soppy grin, blushing at his mother's coos when he pecked Lola's cheek. Her friends were nowhere near as subtle, catcalling and wolf-whistling until Pepper gave them such a steely stare they decided it was time to get going. Slowly, they all began clearing out, saying their goodbyes until it was just the two families who remained.

"Your friends are very supportive," commented Winnie, patting Lola's hand. "Darcy is… a character."

"I'm so sorry if she offended you." she apologised. "She has a very brusque manner, and doesn't always know when to tone it back."

"Well, yes, that's one way to put it." muttered Winnie. "But, I sense it comes from a good heart."

"Thank you for coming today. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Oh, nonsense. I told you the first time I met you, you're family now."

Lola glanced over at Bucky, who was chatting animatedly with Tony and Rhodey. He looked up briefly, catching her eye and grinning widely, his own smile sparking her own.

"Yes, we are family."

There was a loud bang from the television room, followed by giggles from Wanda and Pietro, making everyone jerk up. Laura stood up abruptly, apologising and thrusting Nathaniel into Lola's arms and rushing out the room with Clint in tow. Nathaniel blew a raspberry and attempted to stand up, his chubby little feet stamping up and down in her lap.

Lola smiled weakly at the eight month old. It was so easy when it was Nathaniel, because he wasn't her child. She could coo at him and tickle his tummy, feed him and cradle him. And then, she could hand him back to his parents and carry on with her life. But, being a mother? That was a full time job and she wouldn't have the luxury of passing the baby off to someone else if things got too much.

When Laura returned, Nathaniel immediately squealed for her with outstretched arms and Lola wondered if she would be as good a mother as Bucky's sisters were. They were so loving, kind and patient.

"Hey, you okay there?" murmured Bucky, dropping on to the couch beside her.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, love." she replied, as he slid his hand into hers.

"I'm gettin' real good at callin' your bluff." he whispered and she cracked a smile.

"Damn it." she whispered back and he laughed.

"You're gonna be great, you know." he said reassuringly, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

"How could you even know that's what I was thinking?"

Bucky winked exaggeratedly and she rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Alright, I think that's our cue." announced Rebecca. "I think we've burdened the parents-to-be with our company enough for one day."

With promises to call if she needed anything, and reassurances that Bucky was taking great care of her, Lola shut the door, breathing in the cool air and instantly relaxing in the peace. Kicking off her shoes, she happily accepted Bucky's hug, nuzzling her face into his chest and inhaled deeply in his scent.

"You okay, sweetheart?" he asked soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

"It's been a long day." she breathed, wrapping her arms around him.

Bucky hummed his agreement.

"Let's get you to bed."

Slowly, they began their ascent and when they reached the top floor, Bucky kissed her sweetly, bidding her good night. But, Lola grabbed his wrist and he eyed her curiously. She tried to hold back her smile, but, it was impossible, and she found herself grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought you could sleep here tonight."

"Not that I'm complainin', but, why?"

"I'm glad that I said yes to this baby shower." she mused, shifting her feet. "I guess it reminded me that even though I'm scared, I'm so lucky to have you and that I love you."

She was so occupied with wincing at herself for being so soppy, she barely noticed the enormous smile that erupted on Bucky's face, only daring to meet his gaze when he cupped her face gently. He looked so genuinely happy, she couldn't help but smile back and they both stood there, grinning and blushing like lovesick teenagers.

Promising to return after brushing his teeth, Bucky descended with a definite spring in his step and she giggled as she changed out of her dress and took off her make-up. He was sitting up in bed when she emerged from the bathroom, clad only in a pair of black pyjama pants. He set his book aside and pulled back the blankets so she could climb in, immediately settling down beside her. They lay quietly for a while, facing each other.

Lola admired Bucky in the dim light. He was truly a work of art, every part of him impressive. His broad shoulders, the toned muscles of his arms, the hunk of defined lines that was his chest. He blushed under her gaze, and she giggled, running a hand along his strong jawline, his beard peppered here and there with sparse white hairs. She couldn't explain it, but something about that was inexplicably attractive.

Bucky shifted closer, placing a hand over her belly. His eyes widened in alarm when she wriggled and she quickly reached out her own hand to keep his in place.

"It's okay." she soothed. "I'm just still getting used to this, that's all."

Bucky's eye twitched, and the blue irises were suddenly filled with unmistakable love and heat. Her breath caught in her throat when he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a hot, deep kiss. She didn't resist when he gently pushed her on to her back, not that she could have even if she wanted to. She knew this wasn't some quickie for him, but she desperately wanted him to continue and faster.

He hovered over her, propped up on his arms so his weight was kept off her. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, nails digging in when his tongue chased hers. She whined her displeasure when he pulled away, his lips trailing soft kisses down her neck and then back up again, his gaze fiery.

"Let me make you feel good." he whispered, lips brushing hers.

Bucky's hand skimmed over her side, and her reply came out as an incoherent moan when he pushed her camisole up, his lips landing on her exposed skin. She arched helplessly into his attention, as his hand dropped lower, landing on her thigh. His fingers crept up slowly, and by the time they reached the hem of her shorts her breath was coming out in short gasps.

Lola felt more conscious than she ever had before, lying there under Bucky as he tossed her pyjamas aside. She could feel her skin prickling with heat as his eyes raked over every inch of her, and she gnawed at her bottom lip. But, there wasn't so much as a hint of dislike in his eyes. In fact, it was quite the opposite and he let her know as much when he leant down and kissed her again.

And then he was kissing his way down her body, and she was squirming and grasping at his hair, tugging at the ruffled brown locks, giggling when he groaned. Thank God he's not in his own room was the last coherent thought that ran through Lola's mind before Bucky's lips began their assault right where she wanted it most. It might have been minutes or even mere seconds, but her hips were soon lifting up off the bed to meet the rhythm of his tongue. She vaguely registered the whimpers and cries of Bucky's names coming from her mouth. He teased and tasted her, and just as the agony of being on the edge became exquisitely unbearable, he ran his tongue over her one more time, and she finally saw stars.

Bucky stayed there until she began to come down from her high, pressing a chaste kiss to her belly before sliding up the bed.

"You okay?" he murmured against her lips, and she laughed shortly.

"Okay?" she echoed. "You give me one of the best orgasms of my life and then ask me if I'm _okay_?"

Bucky chuckled, more to himself than her, and lay down beside her. Lola sighed in content, feeling herself starting to drift as he pulled her close, her back to his chest and one of his hands over her stomach. She could feel every inch of him, and she wriggled at his swell of desire poking the small of her back. And even though she was exhausted and perfectly satiated, a renewed wave of arousal washed over her.

"Bucky?"

"Ssh, go to sleep." he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear.

"But, _you_." were the only words she could manage.

"Another time." he said, his voice husky with sleep. "That was for you."

Lola stilled, wanting to cry at how sweet he was. He must have been very tired as his breathing evened out very quickly and all she could do was wonder how he could sleep when clearly his body had other priorities. She thought about waking him, but, she felt so warm and fuzzy lying there in the cocoon of his arms. And anyway, his birthday was coming up soon. She would just have to show her gratitude then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	26. S'envoyer en l'air : to get laid [literal: to throw oneself in the air]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola finds herself in emotional turmoil, the timing of which coincides with Bucky's birthday. They revisit their past, potentially in more ways than one.

**** Lola's eyes snapped open, panic settling in as she blinked in the darkness of the room. Sitting up too quickly, she suddenly felt dizzy and clutched at her head. She felt very disoriented, and it took her a few minutes to adjust and gather her bearings.

It was three o'clock in the morning, and rain was hammering hard against the windows, trees creaking in the wind. Despite the cold March weather, she felt hot and sweaty as she struggled to remove herself from the tangle of bedsheets. Bucky was fast asleep, his mouth open as he snored gently. His looked so peaceful, content and with an arm draped just under her growing belly. It was then that she remembered why she had woken with a start, and she felt the panic rise again.

Lola had had a dream, although,  _ nightmare _ seemed more of an appropriate word. She dreamt that her belly had gotten huge, comically so, and that Doctor Strange had told her she was having unicorn triplets. It seemed harmless at first, but then, she had returned home to find Bucky and Vivian making love in  _ her _ bed. It was the smug look of satisfaction that Vivian had flashed her and the pure, unadulterated pleasure on Bucky's face that had finally woken her and now, here she was, hyperventilating in the early hours of the morning.

Lola knew she was being silly, that Bucky cheating on her with Vivian was as likely as her birthing three unicorns, but it didn't stop from tears pricking her eyes as she laid back down and observed his sleeping figure. Her constant movement must have roused him, as he blearily opened an eye and sleepily smiled at her, before shuffling closer.

"You're so pretty when you're sleepin'." he mumbled, resting his chin on her shoulder, as his eyes snapped shut again. "I could watch you sleep all day."

And then he erupted into a fresh set of snores, much louder this time and she giggled. Not that it quelled her sorrow much. She ended up tossing and turning for the rest of the night, the dream replaying in her memory over and over again. It had been so  _ vivid _ , as if it had really happened. By the time the sun had fully risen, nausea had settled in her stomach. This was not how she imagined starting Bucky's birthday.

* * *

"Bucky."

Bucky moaned and shifted, the bedsheets tangled between his limbs.

"Bucky, love."

Bucky groaned this time, trying to burrow deeper under the covers.

"Bucky, wake  _ up _ !"

Bucky woke with a start, almost toppling out of bed as he tried to free himself from the bedsheets.

"What? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he blurted, sitting up and looking around wildly.

Lola sat on the bed beside him, already showered and dressed for the day. She was wearing one of his jumpers, the long sleeves rolled up to her elbows and a pink party hat on her head. There was an enormous stack of pancakes next to her, some candles poked into them wonkily and his brain slowly started to wake as the smell of fresh coffee wafted up his nose.

"Happy birthday, love!" she cried, leaning forward and pecking his cheek.

"Uh, wow, thanks." he smiled, closing an eye as she snapped a blue party hat on top of his messy hair.

"These all for me?" he whistled, when she placed the tray of pancakes in front of him.

"Oh, no. They're mine. I wanted you to watch me eat." she replied sarcastically, and he laughed.

"Thank you." he said gratefully.

Bucky carefully set the pancakes aside, so he could kiss her properly. She stiffened slightly, and at first he thought it was maybe her heightened sense of smell disagreeing with his morning breath, but, then she avoided his eyes and he frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing." she replied, all too quickly.

"Lola…"

"I'm just sad you have to go to work." she pouted. "You gave me the best birthday ever, and I want to do the same for you."

"Long as I get to spend it with you later, then I'm a happy man."

She brightened a little at his words, breaking out in a fit of giggles when he dribbled maple syrup all down his front. She had teased him at that, winking and flirtatiously suggesting that had he not been wearing a t-shirt, she would have rather gladly licked it off him. He had to sigh at the missed opportunity, but, he didn't press her when she politely declined to join him in the shower. He let her hint at later and then disappear downstairs so he could get ready.

Bucky knew something was up as he stood under the hot stream of water. Although she had made her usual flirtatious remarks and flashed him her killer smile, the usual light in her eyes just wasn't there. As he slung his backpack on, he mulled over it, stopping short of the kitchen door when he heard her and Jarvis whispering furiously.

"...and- no, I feel silly."

"Really, now you can't leave it at that. Clearly it was enough to bother you."

"I don't want to make a mountain out of molehill."

There was a loud  _ crash _ , and Bucky sensed Jarvis had put down a dish rather forcefully. He was under the strong impression that Jarvis had his steely eyes fixed on Lola right now. Her sigh of defeat confirmed his suspicions and he shuffled closer to the door, straining so he wouldn't miss what she said.

"In the dream, I… I gave birth… to… three unicorns." she muttered very embarrassedly.

Bucky pursed his lips. He knew he shouldn't find it funny, but, that simply made it more hilarious. He had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to escape.

"I sense that was not what has put you in this mood." quipped Jarvis knowingly.

"I feel foolish saying it out loud."

"Keeping it to yourself is only going to weigh you down, Miss. Stark."

"Bucky was sleeping with Vivian!" she blurted and Bucky felt his stomach sink as she hurriedly elaborated.

"I  _ know _ it's not real." she insisted. "I  _ know _ it was just a bad dream, but… Jarvis, it  _ felt _ real. Even in my dream, I felt like my heart had been physically ripped out of my chest. He looked so happy and she had this ridiculously smug smirk. It was so awful, Jarvis!"

"It's as you said," came Jarvis' firm reply. "It was just a _bad_ _dream_."

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to cry."

"Perhaps you should talk to Mr. Barnes. He'll help alleviate your worries."

"No." she said quickly. "He'll think I'm accusing him again. I know it's just my stupid pregnancy brain."

"You don't know that."

"Jarvis, it's his birthday! I'm not ruining it."

"I'm well aware. But- "

"Promise me you won't say anything. Promise me!"

"Very well, very well, I promise. But, I still think you should."

Bucky took a step back and leant against the wall, his brain whirring as he tried to process what he had just heard. On one hand, he felt deflated and truthfully, a little upset that some part of her subconscious had conjured up such a version of him. Did she really believe that of him? It made anger bubble in the pit of his stomach, until the reasonable part of his brain piped up. She had made it crystal clear to Jarvis that it was her ' _stupid pregnancy_ _brain'_. He knew that it wasn't easy for her. Maybe her bad dream was just a manifestation of her worst fears about becoming a parent?

Tiptoeing back down the hallway and upstairs, Bucky dialled Ego's number.

* * *

"There you are," Lola breathed in relief. "I thought I might have to send up a search party."

Bucky chuckled good-naturedly and gently pushed her back down into her seat when she made to stand. His backpack was nowhere in sight, and he had changed into a plaid shirt, the buttons undone to reveal a white vest underneath. Lola furrowed her brows, as she puzzled over why he was ambling about the kitchen, appearing to be making what looked liked a second breakfast.

"Eggs and bacon?" he asked, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder.

"Sure." she nodded, cocking an eyebrow as he bent down to take a frying pan out of the cupboard.

"Not that I'm complaining," she said carefully. "But, shouldn't you be at work?"

Bucky smiled serenely as he plucked a couple of eggs from the basket, putting them down carefully on the counter before approaching her and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"It's my birthday," he grinned. "I can do what I want, right?"

"Oh, so you're a bad boy now?" she teased and sighed defeatedly.

"What can I say, sweetheart? You corrupted me with sex and charm."

"And I don't regret it for one second." she agreed proudly. "So, what do you want to do then, birthday boy? I'm afraid I hadn't anticipated you having the day off."

"I thought we could put the nursery together." replied Bucky, just a little too quickly.

"The nursery?" repeated Lola doubtfully.

"Yeah, you know, all the furniture's still in boxes." he elaborated, running his hands up and down her arms. "Plus, there's all that stuff from the baby shower."

"But, we could do that any other day. The baby's not due for months."

"Hey, it's  _ my _ birthday." he said in a tone of finality. "And I wanna spend it gettin' ready for  _ our _ baby with  _ you _ ."

* * *

Lola had long since discovered that once Bucky Barnes set his mind to something, trying to stop him was as useful as a chocolate telephone. He was an unstoppable force as he dished up a plate of eggs and bacon, peppering her with kisses and telling her how beautiful she was. He had always been attentive and loving, but, all gears seemed to be dialled up to one hundred. Not that she didn't appreciate it, but, she sensed there was more to the story as she eyed him up from her position in the nursery armchair. Bucky had finished constructing the crib, the changing table and a wardrobe, and had taken off his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face.

"I'll be right back." announced Lola, vaulting out of the armchair before Bucky could stop her.

Bucky eyed her curiously upon her return, and she triumphantly held her clenched fist aloft before depositing its contents into his palm.

"Uh, you sayin' I smell?" suggested Bucky, earning himself some tutting.

"It's the truth soap, remember?" replied Lola obviously.

"Right." nodded Bucky, the cloud of confusion disappearing from his eyes. "What kinda confession you after from me?"

"What's going on?" she asked gently, steering them both down on to the bed. "And please don't deny it, I can tell something's on your mind."

Bucky sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was growing long again, and Lola was momentarily distracted by her desire to run her fingers through it.

"I heard you." he admitted, looking at her sadly. "I heard you talkin' to Jarvis this mornin'. About your dream."

Lola's heart dropped into her stomach.

"Hey, hey, I'm not mad at you." said Bucky quickly, throwing the soap aside and taking her hands in his.

"I don't think that of you." she insisted. "It was just a bad dream."

"I know, sweetheart." he reassured. "I just wish you'd talked to me 'bout it, you know?"

"I didn't want you to think I was accusing you, because I'm not." she said mournfully.

Bucky studied her carefully, and she bit her lip, trying to formulate an explanation.

"I don't want to lose you, love." she said, rolling her eyes at her own dramaticness. "Especially not now. I can't do this on my own."

"You won't have to." promised Bucky, smiling softly. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

"Even when I'm covered in baby sick and too tired to flirt with you?"

"I don't think you'll ever be too tired to flirt." snorted Bucky.

"Will you do one thing for me?" she grinned, batting her eyelashes. "Will you take that bar of soap and go shower? My sense of smell is through the roof and you're really sweaty."

"Aw, I love you, too."

* * *

Lola stared at her dress that hung over the floor length mirror. There would be no going back tonight. Up until now it had been relatively easy to hide her pregnancy, but, her black form-fitting dress would display an unmistakable bump. She wasn't too worried, she knew that she didn't owe anyone an explanation yet even so, it was a little daunting. Thank goodness she had arranged a private birthday celebration.

"Hey, d'you think this is alright?" asked Bucky, bumbling into the bedroom.

Lola glanced at him in the mirror, jaw slacking a little as she took in his dark, fitted trousers and floral shirt he had underneath his leather bomber jacket.

It had to be illegal for a man to look that good. He looked so handsome it was almost devastating. How was she supposed to cope with him looking so sinfully attractive? He smirked devilishly at her, all too aware of the dirty thoughts racing through her mind, but a blush coloured his cheeks nonetheless and she decided to take advantage of that.

Swivelling on her heel, she sashayed over and tapped a finger on her chin, before running a hand down his chest and stopping just short of his waistband. Bucky inhaled sharply and she cocked an eyebrow cheekily.

"You clean up nice, birthday boy." she answered, lips dancing dangerously close to his.

"Uh, thanks." he mumbled, turning a furious shade of magenta under her gaze. "You, uh, you're not dressed yet."

"No," she sighed, tugging at the belt of her dressing gown. "I suppose I should put something on, shouldn't I?"

Lola let her dressing gown fall to the floor, Bucky's eyes following it before slowly raking back up her body. She bit her lip, feeling a little smug at the storm forming in his blue eyes. There was an unbearable tension building, and she could hear her heart thumping in her chest. He watched helplessly as her brown eyes flickered down to his lips, and then back up to meet his as she waited for his reaction.

"Although, it  _ is _ your birthday." she mused aloud. "You're entitled to being fashionably late."

"Uh,  _ yeah _ , I mean, I guess."

That was all Lola needed to hear. She closed the gap between them with a ferocious kiss that made Bucky gasp against her lips. She melted against him as best as her belly would allow, with her hands on his shoulders to steady herself. And then she gently bit his bottom lip, making him see stars.

"What do you say, birthday boy?" Whispered Lola, planting kisses along Bucky's jawline.

She let one hand slide down his chest, brushing over the bulge in his pants ever so slightly.

"To hell with my birthday." He groaned, crashing his lips down on Lola's.

Giggling, she pushed him off and gently dropped to her knees, fiddling with his zipper and letting out another giggle at his strained expression. Placing her hands on his muscled thighs, she leant forward and took him into her mouth. Bucky growled lowly and she shivered at the sound, taking him deeper. She moved her lips up and down, faster when he cursed colourfully and tangled his fingers in her hair. She didn't show him any mercy and she certainly didn't hold back when she felt his muscles tighten under her palms. Bucky groaned out her name in a tone of wonder mixed with appreciation, and she dared to look up at him. Her look of faux innocence was what did it, and she felt her own brain go dizzy as he came, wordlessly cocooned in a moment of bliss.

Licking her lips, Lola stood up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Bucky's eyes snapped open in a dreamy haze and she smiled wickedly at him.

"Come on, love. We really should get going."

Bucky leant against the chest of drawers behind him, watching her slip into her dress and heels as if nothing had happened. She had to bite her lip to hold back her fit of giggles, only turning to him when she was sure she wouldn't erupt in laughter. Grinning like a cat who got the cream, she held out her hand.

"Shall we?"

"Are you gonna tell me where we're goin'?" asked Bucky for the upteenth time.

He had found his voice again, although, granted, it had taken him at least half of the uber ride. Lola's hand was wrapped in his, his thumb drawing circles on her soft skin. Smiling contently, she glanced up at him and shook her head defiantly, much to his disappointment.

"I'm counting on the surprise element."

"Not sure how many more surprises I can take tonight." he muttered under his breath, wiping his brow.

"Oh? You didn't like my surprise earlier?" she pouted, delicately lifting her free hand to rest on his thigh.

Bucky tensed, eyes darting to the oblivious uber driver and back to her again. He shifted slightly, but, it only resulted in her fingers rising higher.

"Oh, no. I liked it. I liked it a  _ lot _ ."

Lola giggled and stilled her movements, wriggling excitedly when the car came to a halt. Bucky grumbled something under his breath, almost reluctantly following her out the car and across the road.

* * *

It was a big room, with dirty cream stone walls and big bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Brown leather booths lined the length of the room and there was a glorious bar at one end, the shelves piled high with every conceivable gin. There were several dart boards hanging on the walls, television screens above them ready to keep score. Bucky cottoned on quickly, bouncing on his feet excitedly until he noticed there was no-one else there.

"Uh, I think we're the only ones here." said Bucky apologetically.

"Oh, love- "

"It means a lot." he interrupted quickly. "Really, I appreciate the thought, sweetheart, you- what the  _ fuck _ !"

Bucky yelped and leapt into the air, clutching his sides as he spun around to face his attacker, an enormous grin erupting on his features when the realisation dawned.

"Dum Dum?" he gaped. "The hell you doin' here?"

Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan guffawed and pulled Bucky into a bone-crushing hug, slapping his friend cheerily on the back.

"Well, your girl over here called us up." explained Dum Dum, as Gabe Jones and James Falsworth greeted Bucky. "Hard to say no when she sent us a whole darn private jet."

"Mrs. Barnes," said Dum Dum, turning to Lola. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Bucky opened his mouth, no doubt to correct Dum Dum, but he was pushed back when his French friend hurried forward to introduce himself.

" _ Madame, je suis tres heureux de faire votre connaissance! _ " babbled Jacques Dernier, pressing kisses to her cheeks vigorously.

Lola giggled as Bucky scowled at his old friend.

" _ Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur _ ."

" _ Jacques, s'il vous plait _ ." he insisted. " _ Mais, non! La femme de mon meilleur ami est enceinte de leur premier enfant! Comment allez-vous? _ "

" _ Je vais bien, Jacques, merci. Tout va bien _ ."

"Okay." interjected Bucky grumpily, grabbing Jacques by the shoulder and steering him away. "That's enough of you, man."

" _ Tu est mignon quand tu est jaloux _ ." smirked Lola.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, before smirking, too. Leaning down, he made sure his whisper was for her ears only.

" _ N'oublie pas _ ," he said huskily, making her heart race. " _ Tu m'as enseigne a parler en francais _ ."

Lola's eyes widened. How was it possible for him to be even sexier than he already was? He was flashing that wolfish grin again, the one that promised he would devour her and she would enjoy every single second of it. It was one of those rare moments where he rendered her speechless, pecking her lips hotly before turning back to his friends. She wallowed in her frustration for a minute, seriously contemplating if she should feign sickness so he would take her home. No, she would just find another time to exact her revenge.

Plastering a smile back on her face, Lola allowed Bucky to introduce her to the rest of his friends, all of whom promised to take good care of him that night, much to Bucky's puzzlement.

"You're not stayin'?" he implored, his smile dropping with disappointment.

"It's your birthday." smiled Lola, wrapping her arms around his neck as best as she could. "Your  _ last _ birthday before the baby's born. I want you to enjoy it."

"I wanna enjoy it with you." he whined.

"Love, I'll be here to enjoy every birthday with you. I'll be here tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that until forever. Your friends are flying back to New York soon."

Bucky pouted and she laughed, carding a hand through his hair.

"Consider it your last night of freedom." she reasoned. "Drink too many beers, play darts and eat all the nachos your heart desires."

"You gonna be okay?

"Of course, I will. Peggy will drive me home, and she's offered to stop at McDonald's so I get to curl up with a good film and a big box of chicken nuggets."

"You'll call me, right? If you need me?"

"I'll always  _ need _ you." she winked flirtatiously, and he grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Barnes!" called Dum Dum, handing Steve a beer. "Quit making kissy faces at your girl and get over here so I can kick your ass at darts!"

Bucky scowled and pursed his lips.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too. Now go have fun with your mates."

* * *

Lola burrowed under the blankets, bring them up to her chin. The night air had turned a little cooler, a chill settling in as the clock ticked closer to midnight. After picking up their orders from McDonald's, Peggy had driven Lola back home, staying for an hour to catch up and chat all things girly before retreating back to her own home. Satisfied by the chicken nuggets and fries, Lola had changed into one of Bucky's t-shirts and a pair of leggings before embarking on a Netflix binge.

She was halfway through an episode of Chef's Table (one of the few series that she could watch without Bucky) when there was a loud crash from downstairs, and she jerked up. Hitting the pause button, she reached for her phone as footsteps thumped up the stairs. Grabbing a hold of the lamp beside her, she screamed when the door burst open and Bucky fell through.

"Whoops!" he cried, lying in a messy heap on the floor.

Lola breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the lamp.

"Bucky! You scared the living daylight out of me!" she scolded, trying to help him up.

"'M sorry, sweetheart." he apologised, heaving himself to a standing position. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?" she asked sceptically as he wobbled.

"I'm good, real good." he chuckled, giving her a thumbs up. "'M not drunk. Swear."

He mimed crossing his heart, startling himself when a hiccup escaped. Lola giggled and helped him out of his jacket.

"What are you doing home so early?"

"It's my birthday." he replied obviously.

"Yes, thank you, genius, I know that. Why aren't you out with your friends?"

"'Cause, sweetheart, it's my birthday." he explained, taking her hand and ushering her to the bed.

"If you say that one more time…"

"My friends are gonna be here tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that." he elaborated with an exaggerated expression. "I got one hour of my birthday left, and I wanna spend it with my beautiful wife."

Lola softened, her heart swelling with love as Bucky looked at her with puppy dog eyes. Despite the strong smell of whiskey wafting off him, she knew he meant every word and holding her breath, she threw her arms around him.

"You know, sweetheart, I really think there's somethin' between us." he giggled, and he pointed down at her bump.

"It's your birthday, so I'm going to let you have that awful joke." she sighed.

"Will you let me cuddle you, too?" he pouted.

"I think you've earned yourself the right." she laughed. "But, please go brush your teeth first."

"It's so hot when you boss me around." he winked, standing up too fast and wobbling dangerously again.

It took Bucky a good twenty minutes before he was ready to cuddle in bed. First, he accidentally put hand moisturiser on his toothbrush, screeching and gagging when the taste of argan oil hit his tongue. Then he had the grand idea of lighting candles to 'set the mood', almost setting fire to a pile of birthday cards in the process. Eventually, he shuffled into a pair of pyjama pants and clambered into bed, slipping his arms around Lola so he could spoon her comfortably.

"How'd I get so lucky?" he whispered sleepily, nuzzling his nose into her hair.

"Please, if anything it's the other way round." she replied, arching into him.

"D'you remember the night we met?"

"Mostly." she giggled, and he chuckled in response.

"I'm so glad I came over to you."

"Excuse me,  _ I _ approached  _ you _ ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 

_ "Over there, at the other end of the bar." said Lola loudly, subtly nodding across the way. _

_ Even in the dim light of the tiny bar, it was impossible to miss the dark haired man that sat swilling a glass of whiskey, a brooding expression clouding his features. Black jeans sat snugly on his thick thighs, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to offer a peak at the expanse of his chest. Stubble peppered his jaw, pairing perfectly with his vibrantly blue eyes and his hair was long enough that Lola was sure he liked having it pulled. _

_ Natasha's hum of approval confirmed he was indeed attractive, and not just because of the copious shots of tequila the two friends had steadily consumed. Lola smoothed out her dress, a red number that wrapped around her like a second skin, a slit up one thigh and a neckline that seemed to stay up only by the grace of God. Natasha egged her on, sipping her martini delicately as she watched her friend approach the handsome stranger. _

_ Bucky took a sip of his whiskey, his head already a fog of misery induced alcoholism. The vodka, the whiskey, even the tequila, they had all failed to mend the hole in his chest, instead, they seemed to deepen it. The booming music barely bothered him and it was only when he felt the soft swell of a woman press against his arm did he look up, startled. _

_ Brown eyes looked down at him, gleaming with seduction. He felt trapped, happily, confusingly so, but trapped nonetheless. Her red lips curled into a smile, and she flipped her hair over her shoulder, drawing his eyes to her cleavage instantly. Blushing, he hurriedly looked away at the bar, where she had placed her hand barely milimetres from his. _

_ "Salut." she said. "Tu est tres beau. Vouz venez souvent ici?" _

_ Bucky didn't know what to say. She had the voice of an angel and yet her words promised she was anything but. He hadn't the foggiest what she was saying. She could be warning him she was about to steal his wallet for all he knew. Or perhaps Steve had put her up to it in a pathetic attempt to lift his spirits. There was no way a beautiful woman would approach him out of the blue without a good reason. _

_ "Uh… Bonjour." he managed to muster. _

_ The woman giggled and bit her lip, making Bucky's mind race. _

_ "J'aimerais mieux te connaitre." she said in his ear, her perfume enveloping him. "Je peux vous offrir un verre?" _

_ "Look, sweetheart." sighed Bucky, rubbing his temples wearily. "You're damn gorgeous and you seem like a nice girl, but, I have no clue what the fuck you're sayin'. So, why don't you go find yourself a nice guy, alright? That dude over there seems pretty into you." _

_ The woman cocked an eyebrow and offered him an amused smile. Bucky sighed again, realising that she probably hadn't understood a single word. _

_ "An American in Paris." she drawled, and his eyes widened. "How very cliche." _

_ "You're English." he mumbled, blushing again. _

_ "And you're adorable when you blush." she smiled coyly, cocking her head to one side. "Can I buy you a drink?" _

_ Without waiting for an answer, she leant across the bar and motioned at the bartender, who immediately rushed over and poured two shots of what smelt suspiciously like tequila. _

_ "Uh, thanks, but, I already have a drink." declined Bucky, raising his glass. _

_ Her eyebrow raised again, and without blinking, she swallowed her shot and then his, leaving him frozen when she leant in close, her lips brushing his ear. _

_ "The best way to get over someone, love, is to get under someone." she whispered, sending a shiver through him. _

_ Bucky was helpless as he watched her saunter away to the dancefloor, where she joined a redheaded woman. She flashed a wink in his direction before turning away and letting the music consume her. He was suddenly left feeling very unsure of himself. Merely hours ago, the love of his life, the woman he was going to ask to marry him, had left him broken hearted and alone in Paris. And now, there was a very beautiful woman determined to flirt with him. _

_ Should he let her? His alcohol muddled brain dithered about for the right answer. On one hand, he was convinced this was Steve's doing. Yet, on the other, she didn't come across as the kind of woman to go around handing out pity fucks. There was something about her that made him want to take her home and unravel all the mysteries she had to offer. _

_ Making his decision, Bucky threw the remainder of his whiskey down his throat and made his way to the dancefloor. _

_ "Mind if I cut in?" he whispered in her ear, his confidence fuelled by the whiskey still burning his insides. _

_ With a giggle, she moved so her back was pressed to his chest. And when his hands curled around her hips, she took the opportunity to brush her ass against him, grinning when he growled in her ear. He apologised hurriedly, citing that wasn't gentlemanly of him but she spun around and looped her arms around his neck, whispering that she didn't want him to be a gentleman. It all got a bit too much then, and he stumbled over his feet. Taking his hand, the woman lead him back to the bar, where she plucked a bottle of vodka and two glasses. _

_ "Who has broken your heart and left you so unsure of yourself, love?" she asked, pouring him a healthy glassful. _

_ "Am I that obvious?" he snorted, his knee brushing hers. _

_ "You're in Paris. People come here looking for love. They either find it, or are left betrayed by it." _

_ "And which category do you fall into?" _

_ "Who said I was looking for love?" she quipped, pouring herself a glass. _

_ "Isn't everyone?" _

_ She laughed heartily and held out her hand, which he gladly shook, letting his fingers linger a little longer than necessary. _

_ "I'm Lola." she smiled. _

_ "Bucky." he smiled back. _

_ The first drink turned into a second, and then a third, followed by a fourth and a fifth. As the bottle slowly  _ _ emptied, Lola slowly discovered everything that Bucky seemed to have hidden away in himself. He briefly mentioned his ex-girlfriend, some pompous bitch called Vivian, before talking amorously about art and culture. His eyes shone brightly with excitement, his arm wrapped around the back of her chair as his words gradually turned more and more flirtatious with every drink. _

_ "I still can't believe this is real." he chuckled, his eyes searching her face. _

_ "What do you mean?" she asked, her hand drawing lazy circles over his thigh. _

_ She could feel the hard muscle underneath her fingers and feel the heat rising up her own body. _

_ "Women like you don't go for guys like me." _

_ "I find that hard to believe." she scoffed, scooting closer. _

_ She was practically perched in his lap now. _

_ "C'mon, you're gorgeous, sweetheart." he said with a faint blush. "You're every guy's fantasy in that red dress." _

_ "Am I yours?" she asked boldly, capturing him in her gaze. _

_ "Yes." he blurted. _

_ "And now that you have me, what are you going to do about it?" she pressed, brushing her fingers across his collarbone. _

_ "Whatever you want." he croaked lowly. _

_ "What I want is for you not to be shy. I want you to not hold back. I'm yours, Bucky, however you want me." _

_ A cocky grin that was laced with charm toyed on Bucky's face, and Lola's heart raced erratically as his eyes scanned over her, the blue irises darkening with desire. He crooked a finger at her, his voice dripping with sex. _

_ "Come here and give me that mouth." _

_ It was almost embarrassing how desperately she threw herself in his arms, but, his own determination eased her fears as he gripped her by her neck and claimed her lips in a bruising kiss. His scent was dizzyingly overwhelming and only added to the fire coursing through her veins. She didn't care that they were in the middle of a crowded Parisian bar, she let him slide his tongue between her lips. There was no seeking permission, no easing into anything. Bucky was demanding and ruthless, a better kisser than she could have conjured up in her wildest dreams. _

_ And then, just as she grew restlessly needy, he was gone. He pulled back and stared at her with wild eyes, as she panted heavily, fingers fisted in his shirt. _

_ "You really are something else." she breathed. _

_ Bucky wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the kiss, but he was consumed by heat and the overwhelming desire to make her his. She smelt like spice, sex and wickedness, and he wasn't going to deny the chemistry fizzling between them. His brain was babbling at him to do something, anything, and that was when he blurted it out. _

_ "Marry me." _

_ Lola blinked. _

_ "What?" _

_ "Marry me." he repeated, more confidently this time. "I know we just met, but, there's somethin' about you. I dunno what, and God help me, but I think I love you. You're beautiful and you're smart and you know me. I'll be damned if I let you go." _

_ Bucky could see the war waging in her eyes, but, by the time he had finished his monologue they were filled with nothing but pure admiration and longing. _

_ "I think I love you, too." she admitted, catching his eye. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone. When I saw you tonight… I was drawn to you. And not just because of the whole brooding, tall, dark, handsome stranger vibe." _

_ Bucky smiled the biggest smile of his life, his cheeks almost painful from how far it stretched. He didn't give her time to think about anything else, instead leaning in and kissing her with a ruthlessness that demonstrated just how much he had been holding back until now. And for the first time in his life, it felt so right. Vivian was suddenly a distant memory, a mistake, a mere notch on his belt and nothing more. But, this woman in front of him, she was driving him crazy, threatening to ravish him with her little moans and the way she nudged her legs against his. _

_ Despite the thick tension hanging in the air, Bucky was still a gentleman and he refused to let things go any further in that dark and dingy bar. So, he pulled back, chuckling darkly when Lola whined her disappointment. She looked confused as he patted himself down, triumphantly pulling out a little velvet box. _

_ "Okay, this is all real last minute, but, I promise you, I will buy you one that's yours." he reassured, watching her eyes light up as she registered what he was doing. _

_ "Oh, Bucky." she gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth. _

_ "Still wanna marry me?" he grinned, holding up the ring. _

_ "Yes, a million times, yes." _

_ In the corner of the bar, Steve Rogers stopped in his tracks, rooted to the spot as he watched his best friend slip a diamond ring on a woman's finger. A woman who most definitely was not Vivian. And yet, the most striking thing was how happy, no, how elated, Bucky Barnes looked. Steve was prepared to bet his whole life that Vivian had never made Bucky so happy, not even once. He knew that look in his friend's eyes. It was the look of love. It was the same look the woman with the ring was giving Bucky. She clung to him like he was the very reason for her existence. _

_ Steve was conflicted. It was obvious that Bucky was drunk. But, something nagged at him, telling him that what his best friend felt for this woman was real. He had already had his heart broken once tonight, there was no way Steve was going to let that happen again. And so, with a fond smile on his face, he let Bucky excitedly introduce the woman to him. _

_ Steve learnt her name was Lola, that she was from London and that Bucky loved her more than anything in the whole world. Steve shook hands with a redheaded woman called Natasha, who then dragged them to the Cartier on Rue du Faubourg Saint-Honore. It was closed, of course, but both women knew the manager well and persuaded him into assisting them. Steve offered his two cents when Bucky shoved some gold bands under his nose and then agreed to be a witness. He almost called his own wife, Peggy Carter, but no sooner had he unlocked his phone that Lola had grabbed his wrist and pleaded him to take photographs and who was he to refuse the woman who was making an honest and happy man out of his best friend? _

_ As Steve said his final goodbyes outside Le Meurice, the lavish hotel Lola was staying at and where the newlyweds were spending their wedding night, he only hoped that this one night of happiness would turn into many more for his best friend. _

_ "Holy shit." gawked Bucky, thoroughly wowed by the lavish hotel suite. _

_ The suite was absolutely stunning. The taupe walls had snow white detailing on them, and an ornate crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were more cupboards than he had back home, and finely crafted lamps set on every possible surface. There was a vase of lilies on the dressing table, adjacent to a small couch and little velvet stools by the enormous windows. The door that led out into the rest of the suite was open, and Bucky swore the window there ran from floor to ceiling, offering a spectacular view of the Eiffel Tower. A telescope had even been placed there. _

_ "It's breathtaking, isn't it?" smiled Lola. _

_ She stood in front of the windows, the city of Paris stretched out before her. The sun had set long ago, leaving the sky inky blue and dotted with stars that were invisible in the city lights. Her eyes met his through the reflection, and she saw that they were suddenly as dark as the midnight sky. _

_ Bucky pressed up against her, his chest to her back, as his hand slowly trailed down her arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He lifted her hand, pressing her palm to he cool glass in front of her, and then repeated the action with her other hand. Despite the shiver that ran down her spine, her skin felt hot all over, practically begging for his touch. He bucked his hips against hers, and instinctively, she bucked back, feeling the hardness in his jeans and relishing in the loud groan that fell from his lips. _

_ It was scandalous and outrageous, but, she had never craved anything so desperately and she was sure he could sense it as his hand dropped to the hem of her dress, his rough skin grazing her thigh as he raised the material. Acting on instinct again, she parted her legs, silently begging him to go further. Bucky chuckled darkly, pushing her dress up until bunched around her waist. He groaned when his fingers brushed against the lace underneath, his movements earning him a blissful sigh. _

_ "When I move my hand," he whispered, lips against the shell of her ear. "Will I find you wet?" _

_ She opened and closed her mouth, unable to string a coherent sentence together as he practically tore the offending material off. _

_ "Answer me, sweetheart." _

_ "Yes." she choked out, her voice a mere squeak. _

_ Her head was spinning and if it wasn't for his grip she was sure she would fallen to her feet. She gasped at his touch, unsure of where to look, at the view, at him, at where his fingers were teasing her expertly… her head fell back on to his shoulder, and he took the opportunity to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. _

_ "You're so wet." he murmured into her skin. "So tight." _

_ She squirmed with pleasure, catching his gaze in the window as she fell over the edge of ecstasy, his name on her lips. He bore a filthy grin when her heart finally slowed down enough to let her catch her breath. _

_ Confidence filling her again, Lola smiled seductively, enjoying the way Bucky sensed that the tables were about to be turned. Reaching for the straps of her dress, she lifted them from her shoulders, wriggling until the dress pooled at her feet. Hearing his sharp intake of breath, she turned to face him, the restraint evident on his face as he drank her in. She wrapped her hand around his wrist, lifting his fingers to her mouth. His eyes fluttered when she swirled her tongue over the tip of his fingers, only opening fully when she stopped to lead him to the bedroom. _

_ Bucky's patience was wearing thin as she all too eagerly rid him of his clothes, eyeing her worriedly when she blocked him from moving towards the bed. He wasn't sure what to make of the mischievous smirk she flashed up at him, until she stopped in front of the floor length mirror and slowly dropped to her knees. Oh. _

_ He was torn between looking down and watching the view in the mirror, low growls unabashedly forming in his throat as he fisted his hands in her hair and tugged gently. She moaned around him and caught his eye in the mirror. Bucky almost lost it there and then, and he tried to pull away but she shook her head. _

_ "Stop." he groaned, jaw clenched. _

_ "But, I like this." she argued, tongue darting out. _

_ "Sweetheart." he said warningly, and she peeked up at him. _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "You're trouble." _

_ Lola squeaked as he picked up her up, carrying her to the bed with ease where he tossed her down. Her back barely hit the mattress and then he was already looming over her, her vision blurring as his lips resumed an attack on her neck, determined to find her most sensitive spots. He grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head, rocking against her and chuckling when she struggled underneath his grip. _

_ "So beautiful." he murmured, and she arched into his mouth when his lips travelled down her breasts. _

_ "Bucky." she pleaded, grinding against him fervently. _

_ He hummed in acknowledgment, mouth still worshipping her as if his life depended on it. She tried to pull her hands from his grasp, desperate to touch him, to feel him, but his grip was too tight and she could only rock against him like a teenager, mind too dizzy to focus on anything but the heat building inside her that was threatening to overwhelm her. _

_ "Bucky." she begged, past the point of caring. _

_ "Let go, sweetheart." _

_ His command was her undoing, and Bucky watched as she writhed beneath him, his chest puffing with pride when she screamed his name. He sure as hell had never got that reaction from Vivian. Pushing his damned ex-girlfriend out of his mind, he leaned down and kissed his wife sweetly, patiently letting her come down from her high. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he reached for his wallet but she stopped him, kissing him back and reassuring him that she was on the pill, pointing at the little foil packet that sat on her bedside table. _

_ "I don't know if I can come again." she breathed, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. _

_ Bucky grinned, accepting the challenge. _

_ "You will." _

_ "Bucky!" _

_ He hissed as her fingernails dug into his shoulders, leaving behind an angry red trail as he set a bruising pace. A string of curses was all he could manage, obliging when she begged him for more and whispering filthy details in her ear. He knew the telltale signs that she was close, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, her name the only word on his lips now. Her fingers curled in his hair, tugging as she succumbed to him for the third time that night, the harsh sensation sending him over the edge, too. _

_ Lola giggled, brushing his sweaty hair away from his face to reveal a disarming smirk. _

_ "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, sweetheart." _

* * *

Bucky's birthday hangover eventually dissipated to make way for reality. A happy reality, but, a reality nonetheless. He and Lola fell back into a routine, counting down the days until the baby's arrival. The nursery was nearing completion now, the furniture constructed and dressed. Lola had carefully arranged all the baby clothes in the wardrobe and stacked a pile of diapers under the changing table.

The baby's name was still yet to be decided, and it wasn't uncommon for Bucky to come home and find Lola's head buried in another book. Despite his insistence that it was a boy, she expressed her interest at a few girl's names anyway, just in case.

One particular day, Bucky found his wife sitting at the kitchen counter with a frown on her face. There was a duck egg blue card clutched in her fingers so tightly, that she threatened to tear it in half.

"Hey, you alright, Lola?" he fretted, dropping his bag to his feet.

"It's an invitation." she said flatly, answering his unspoken question.

"An invitation for what?"

She raised her head and stared at him with little enthusiasm.

"An engagement party. My mother's getting married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	27. Arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe : to arrive at the most awkward moment [literal: to arrive like a hair in the soup]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky meets his mother-in-law.

 

Lola shoved the invitation back into the envelope and moved it to the very back of the pile of mail she had resting in front of her. It had been a good day up until that point. Matt had set up a meeting with some advisors for a business idea she had, and that had gone quite well, even if she did say so herself. Then she had met Natasha for lunch at Kettner's Townhouse where she had enjoyed a delicious plate of truffle roast chicken and a gorgeous blackberry millefeuille. The final part of her schedule involved perusing the childrenswear department at Harrods, where she had picked up the cutest pair of dungarees and some decorative building blocks. Although, truth be told, she had also picked up some macarons from Laduree and a dashing blue jacket that had Bucky written all over it.

Lola should have seen it coming. As soon as the envelope had caught her eye, she had sensed its weight had more to do than with the expensive paper it was crafted from. Her heart had raced faster and faster with every line she read, until she was sweating with anxiety. Blood pounded in her ears and she jerked upwards when Bucky waved a hand in front of her face. Frowning, he sat down beside her and held her hands comfortingly.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked gently, and she sighed.

"There's not much to say." she shrugged, scraping her stool back. "I can't say I'm surprised, it was only going to be a matter of time until she found husband number four."

"Husband number  _ four _ ?" repeated Bucky, brows hiked right up.

"Oh, yes." snorted Lola, switching the kettle on aggressively. "Despite her monologues about marriage, she can never seem to keep a husband. I wonder why."

Bucky grimaced, clearly adding another point to the lengthy list of bad things he had heard about his elusive mother-in-law. Lola smacked down two mugs, throwing chamomile tea bags at them.

"The first was Thanos," she recalled, counting on her fingers. "She married him to spite dad. I was only six and thought he resembled a grape because he was always purple in the face with anger."

Bucky sniggered quietly as she continued.

"Then when I was eleven, she married Phil Coulson. He was rather lovely actually, I have no idea how she managed to snag someone as nice as him. He still sends me a card every Christmas."

Lola smiled at the memory of her second stepfather, before frowning again.

"And then there was Thaddeus Ross. Although, that was more for mutual benefit, as he needed a trophy wife that fit the part. He had a heart attack playing golf."

"Oh my God." gawked Bucky, eyes widening in alarm.

"Mother got  _ quite _ the payout from his life insurance, so I don't think it bothered her all too much." she finished, filling the mugs with boiling water.

"Who's the poor soul she's marrying now?" asked Bucky, digging through the mail for the envelope.

"I'm not sure, it just says 'Justin'."

"Do you wanna go?" asked Bucky tentatively, when she resumed her seat.

"My mother will expect me to be there." she laughed harshly.

"I didn't ask what your mom wanted. I'm askin' what  _ you _ want."

"When it comes to my mother, what she wants is the only thing that matters."

Lola spoke in a tone of finality, signalling that the conversation was done. Bucky didn't press any further, instead offering a sincere smile as he inquired after the events of her day. She perked up immediately and rummaged in her handbag, pulling out a black passport sized notebook and flicking to the middle of it.

"Baby names?" grinned Bucky, peering over her shoulder.

Lola nodded eagerly and straightened the pages out so they could both read her neat scrawls, a red pen poised ready in her right hand.

"I really like Jamie for a boy." she announced.

"You just sayin' that because of that Jamie Redknapp guy you have a crush on?"

"Now you mention it…" she teased. "No, it's very similar to your name, but more... London."

"Huh, I like that. You're cute." he grinned, pecking her cheek. "What else you got?"

"Daniel, Elliot, Oliver, Brooklyn- "

"No." interrupted Bucky, pursing his lips.

"What?"

"We are not callin' our son  _ Brooklyn _ ."

"Why not? It's unique! And you're _from_ Brooklyn." she protested.

"We're not the Beckhams. Veto. Movin' on."

Lola pouted and flicked the page over.

"Lily is a very pretty name for a girl. Ooh, and I came across Sofia, which I like, too."

"Whoa, sweetheart, one baby at a time." chuckled Bucky, placing a hand over hers.

"Oh no, don't you dare start with that 'it's a boy' nonsense." she warned, raising a finger.

"Except it is, though."

"Bucky, we have to at least consider the fifty percent chance that it's a girl."

Bucky ignored her as he found she had scribbled down pages upon pages of various names and their meaning in a whole host of languages, from English to French, right down to Romanian. She looked at him blankly when he peeked down at her curiously.

"Naming the baby is serious business." she reasoned, hands delicately holding her belly. "This baby means a lot. It brought us back together, it gave us  _ hope _ ."

"And I promise," said Bucky, cupping her face. "We'll find the perfect name."

"Well, if it's alright with you, I thought we could go with Barnes for the baby's surname." she smiled against his lips, making him draw back.

"You don't wanna double barrel it?" he proposed, searching her face. "'Cause honestly, I want the baby to have both our names."

"I know you aren't one of those 'sons carrying on the family name' types." she replied earnestly. "But, Barnes just feels right. We're a family and this baby makes me feel even more connected to you. Don't get me wrong, I'll make sure he or she- "

"He."

" - knows about my side of the family too. But, this feels right for me."

Lola smiled warmly, feeling her heart ache with love when Bucky's face lit up. He protested of course, insisting he would be perfectly happy for the baby to share both their names but she shook her head. Her name came with a burden, a burden she had grown up with and one she didn't want to pass on. Besides, Bucky played such an active role in the baby's life and therefore it simply felt right.

"Baby Barnes." echoed Bucky, and her face suddenly dropped.

"Although, I'm sure my mother will have a few choice words about  _ that _ ." she grimaced.

"Why? You're married, you're havin' a baby- isn't that what she's always wanted?"

"Yes, but I married a man of little fortune and no status." she sighed, clapping her hands over her mouth. "Bucky, I'm so sorry. That's not what I meant."

"Hey, I know you didn't marry me for my sizeable bank account." he reassured.

"No, just your sizeable something else." she winked.

"Please don't say that to your mom." he groaned, blushing profusely but looking proud all the same.

"What should I do?" she whispered, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Sweetheart, she's your _mom_. It's your choice, whatever you decide, I'll back you, alright?"

Lola nodded, allowing Bucky to change the subject to dinner plans. He proceeded to recount the eventful day he had had as he strode around the kitchen, slicing sweet potatoes and frying onions as he whipped up a vegetable loaded curry.

A sad smile crossed her face, as she watched her husband prepare dinner because he refused to let anything get in the way of her resting. That, and he knew she was as adept in the kitchen as a fish on a bicycle. Her mother would never see things through her eyes, she would never understand how loving he was or how deeply he cared for her and their unborn child. Truth be told, it made her a little angry and she groaned her frustration out loud.

"She always does this." bemoaned Lola, cutting across Bucky's retelling of Sam walking into a lamppost. "I'm plodding along living my merry little life and then she comes barging in and suddenly makes my life  _ impossible _ ."

Bucky looked at his feet sadly, unsure of what to say.

"Can't she just be happy for me? Why does she always have to one-up me? Does she genuinely enjoy making me feel uncomfortable and inadequate?"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." soothed Bucky, urging her to calm down. "It's gonna be okay."

"Why can't I have a nice mum like yours?" she whined, burying her face in his chest. "At least when _your_ mum embarrasses you it's funny."

Bucky snorted and carded his fingers through Lola's hair, gently untangling the knots that had formed over the course of the day. His ministrations relaxed her, and she sighed happily, tightening her arms around his middle and breathing in his scent.

"I don't know much about your mom." came his soft voice. "And what I have heard… she sounds... I can't imagine what's it like for you. But, it's a shame she can't see how amazing her daughter is."

Lola made a non-committal sound and Bucky drew back, his hands briefly squeezing her comfortingly.

"I mean it." he said firmly.

"I know you do, and I love you for it. I just wish she saw me that way, too."

"What d'you say we have dinner, watch a film and then take a bath, hm?" he suggested, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Lola readily agreed, feeling immensely grateful for being married to such a loving and patient man and even though she struggled to put it into words, she hoped the hug she wrapped him up in told him so. She certainly wasn't a saint, but, she hoped she had done something right to have found someone so wonderful. As she sunk back against his chest and let the warm water bubble over them, she closed her eyes and vowed that she would be a good wife to him and a good mother to their baby.

"Bucky?"

"Mm?"

"I think I want to go to my mother's engagement party."

There was a short silence, punctuated only by the steady dripping of the tap.

"I... she's my mother. And if I can reconcile with dad, then why not with her?"

Bucky listened patiently, his fingers rubbing circles over her shoulders. Although she was speaking to him, she knew just as well as he did that it was more for her benefit than his.

"I doubt we will ever have a picture perfect relationship," she continued. "But, something civil is better than nothing. And besides, I want to be a good mother. What kind of example would I be setting if I'm not even on speaking terms with my own parents?"

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for." said Bucky quietly.

"You don't have to come with me." she added quickly, leaning her head on his shoulder so she could look up at him.

"No, I want to. I wanna meet your mom."

"Be careful what you wish for, love."

Silence filled the air again, and Bucky took the opportunity to languidly press kisses down her neck, his fingers dancing over her thighs. Lola squirmed, enjoying the soft sensation.

"Ssh, just relax." he whispered.

"I am relaxed," she whispered, breath hitching when his fingers drew higher. "That just feels really nice. Is this why you wanted to take a bath?"

"Any excuse to get you naked." he said, chest vibrating with his chuckle.

"You don't need an excuse." she gasped out when one of his hands dipped between her thighs.

"No?" he asked, face buried in the crook of her neck. "So, if I said let's get you outta this bath and into bed?"

Lola gripped the sides of the bath and stood up, turning around to face Bucky who lay there lazily, staring up at her with darkened eyes. She drank him in; his damp hair, the smooth skin of his biceps, the lines defining his chest that jutted out just over the top of the water.  _ Adonis _ was the only word that jumped to mind.

Self-consciousness almost got the better of her, but, she caught the way he bit his bottom lip and not even the lavender scented water could conceal his desire. Skin flushing all over, she smirked invitingly at him.

"I'd say what are you waiting for?"

Despite the thick tension in the air, Bucky was sweet, helping her dry off with a towel without so much as an ounce of urgency. He lay her back on the bed, kissing her slowly, mumbling about how beautiful she was as his fingers traced over her until she whispered his name pleadingly. He growled at that, his kisses growing more heated and she melted against him, marvelling at the way his hard muscles felt under her fingers.

Lola blushed under his gaze when he pulled back to catch his breath, but he reassured her with a kiss. Despite her overflow of confidence, she still needed that bit of reassurance nowadays and he all but gave it to her, his hands softly running over her bump, his eyes full of nothing but awe.

"You look so damn beautiful." he whispered, nipping at her neck.

"You're not so bad yourself, love." she whispered back, smiling shyly.

Bucky grinned just as shyly, gently rolling her on to her right side. He lay behind her, pushing her hair to one side so his lips could continue their assault on her neck. She bucked her hips, one of her hands reaching back to clutch at him and he obliged her unspoken plea, nudging her legs apart with his knee. Her fist in his hair tightened as he slid in slowly, savouring the way he felt.

It was sexy and sweet all at once; the way she felt so safe and protected in his arms coupled with the way he knew exactly how to move to earn the loudest moans from her. His breath tickled her ear as he worked his fingers over her too and she didn't want to leave the cocoon of their bed when they lay there, spent and kissing softly. A snigger from Bucky snapped her eyes open.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"We forgot to use protection." he joked.

Lola swore she felt his blood freeze as she rolled over enough to glare at him.

"Too soon?"

"Bucky Barnes, you are the- "

Lola cut off, gasping as her hands flew to her stomach and Bucky shot up worriedly, his eyes widening with worry.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Lola lay very still, waiting for the moment to pass, but, then it happened again and she grabbed his hand, placing it over her belly.

"Sweetheart, you're scarin' me. What-  _ oh _ ."

The worry vanished from his eyes to make way for wonder. Lola kept her hand over his, as there was another unmistakeable little kick. She caught his eye, her smile widening as they lay there quietly as if any movement or sound would burst their happy little bubble. She'd been feeling them for a while now, but they had been little and more like flutters so she had chalked them down as digestion or other bodily functions.

There was no doubt about it now and for the first time in the last few months, Lola felt  _ excited _ . It was surreal and grounding in equal measure and yet it made her so happy that even Bucky noticed the enormous grin on her face. Neither of them said a word, there was no need to. They lay wrapped in each other's arms, basking in their joy.

* * *

Bucky would flat out deny it if anyone asked, but, he was scared shitless. His skin felt hot and clammy under the collar of his white shirt, and he desperately hoped that the seatbelt wouldn't crease it. He'd paired it with a pair of smart black trousers and a dark grey linen blazer per Jarvis' advice, and he only hoped his mother-in-law would deem it acceptable.

If they ever got there that was. Currently, Bucky and Lola sat in the car, having been parked just off the driveway that led to Lola's mother's house for a good ten minutes.

"I've changed my mind," announced Lola for the eleventh time. "We should go."

"Are you sure this time?" asked Bucky boredly, patience starting to waver.

"Yes." she replied firmly. "Let's go."

Bucky breathed a sigh of relief, starting the engine before she could change her mind again. He glanced at her worriedly, the nauseated expression adding to his concern. She had barely slept the night before, hardly eaten any breakfast and twiddled her wedding ring, a nervous habit he hadn't seen in quite some time. Taking a hand off the steering wheel, he reached across and took hold of her hand, squeezing her fingers and letting her know it was okay to feel anxious. She smiled briefly, straightening her dress as they approached the front door.

It was an enormous manor positioned on an exclusive private road and adjoining the golf course that sat behind the perfectly trimmed trees. A palatial mansion, Bucky's eyes blurred as he took in the cream walls and white pillars, picture perfect grass and gleaming supercars. Windows as big as his house had been thrown open in the hopes of tempting a non-existent breeze, the glass gleaming in the bright sunshine. He tried not to faint and fall into the two fountains they passed on their way up the steps, instead focusing his attention on his wife.

"Ready?" he asked, finger hovering above the doorbell.

"As I'll ever be." she answered, gripping his arm tightly.

A butler answered the door, a solemn expression on his clean shaven face as he greeted them and nodded at Lola.

"Hello, Jack." she said quietly.

"Hello, Miss. Stark. Welcome." he said in a robotic voice, extending an arm to show them in.

Bucky couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as he gawked at the extravagant entrance hall. A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, framed by two sets of stairs that wound themselves up. His shoes squeaked against the polished marble floor and he noted the enormous fireplace. Jack led them into the heart of the manor, and he quickly scanned the decadent reception room they were now in, as people milled around them.

Lola squeezed his hand and he turned away from the ceiling mouldings in time to see a tall, thin woman approach them, her blonde hair up in an elegant bun. She was very skinny, her skin baby smooth and barely a wrinkle in sight. An enormous diamond ring sat proudly on her finger. She curled her lips in a smile, but it felt forced, almost sinister.

"Lola, dear." she cooed, her high-pitched voice tensed his shoulders.

"Hello, mother."

Lola let go of Bucky's hand so as to kiss her mother's cheeks, or at least pretend to. The discomfort was obvious, and Lola quickly took his arm again, smoothing down her dress.

"Mother, this is my husband, Bucky. Bucky, meet my mother, Christine Everhart."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." said Bucky, mustering up a smile and offering his hand.

"Well, isn't that just delightful." replied Christine, looking at his hand as if it were a dead rat. " _ Bucky _ ."

"Uh, my real name's James, ma'am." he explained, his hand falling back to his side. "Everyone calls me Bucky."

"I see. I think I will stick to James."

"Of course." he mumbled, feeling nervous under her interrogative glare. "Thank you for inviting us, you have a lovely home."

"Yes, I'm sure it's not what you're quite used to." she ventured, pride laced with every word. "But, it's the family home and it's where my daughter grew up so it's a very special place indeed."

"And you're about to open it up to someone new." interjected Lola. "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you, dear. I'm very pleased you came as I want you to meet your new stepfather. He's just over there, with the Middletons. Justin!"

Like a dog returning to his owner, a small man bounded over, his black framed glasses reflecting the light of the chandelier. His suit looked expensive and tailored to make him look more built than he was, as he dutifully pressed a kiss to his fiancee's cheek. Bucky thought he had seen him before, but, couldn't quite place where, until Christine saw fit to introduce him, and then the penny dropped.

"Lola, dear, this is him. I want you to meet Justin."

"Justin  _ Hammer _ ?" hissed Lola.

"Oh, hey, she knows me already!" cried Justin gleefully. "Hey, it's nice to meet you, kid. Oh, hey, is that your husband? What's up, man?"

The tension was palpable. Justin pumped Bucky's hand up and down enthusiastically, whilst mother and daughter stared at each other defiantly, Christine looking thunderous and Lola visibly seething.

"Are you honestly marrying dad's competitor?" demanded Lola.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. No hard feelings here, alright?" said Justin, but the two women ignored him.

"Who I marry is none of your father's concern." snapped Christine.

"Are you sure this isn't another elaborate ploy to get his attention? Because I can promise you he moved on a long time ago." retorted Lola. "In fact, he's getting married, too."

"To who?"

"Pepper."

"His assistant?" scoffed Christine. "I thought that woman's job was to pick up his dry cleaning and take out the trash."

"She got rid of you, so I guess she was so good at her job that dad upgraded her."

Christine gasped and Lola marched out the room, dragging a wide-eyed Bucky along with her.

* * *

It was a large room, the walls painted the shade of blue that Bucky instantly recognised as Tiffany and Co. White curtains draped the windows, a wooden desk placed against one wall, a matching bed stood opposite. Lola stopped in the middle of the room, spinning around in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." she said quietly, brows knitted together.

"What?" asked Bucky, running a finger along the length of the desk.

"Nothing's changed. She's left everything exactly as it was."

"You don't say." he muttered briskly, picking up an ornate gold frame off the desk.

A much younger Lola stared up at him, a smile frozen on her lips and dressed impeccably in a modest, snow white dress. Her small hand was tucked into the crook of Loki's elbow, a smug grin plastered on his own face. Of course, Bucky knew it was many moons ago, and he knew how she really felt about Loki, but it still grated on his heart.

To her credit, Lola knew him well, and she gently tugged the frame from his steely grip, cocking an eyebrow wearily at the photograph.

"I was very foolish and naive." she said, eyes glazing over with her past. "I thought I was doing the right thing by appeasing my mother. I was so wrong."

Placing the frame back on the desk, photograph down, she smiled painfully before perching on the end of the bed, Bucky joining her.

"I thought he was handsome, intelligent, and witty." she said, and Bucky felt a pang. "But, I knew I would never love him."

Bucky brightened as she fiddled with the bedsheet.

"I did my best to grow fond of him, or like him at the very least. But, he made it rather difficult."

"What happened?" he blurted and she scoffed.

"I broke up with him on the night of our six month anniversary. We were at Nobu, and a waiter accidentally bumped into him. He went ballistic. It was awful. I ended up drinking a whole bottle of wine all on my own and all I could think of was how I couldn't stand to be with him. So, when dessert came I told him it was over and that I was leaving."

"You broke up with him in a restaurant?" gaped Bucky, a hint of a grin on his face.

"I sort of shouted it at him actually, the whole restaurant heard." she cringed, burying her face in her hands. "Then I ran out of there and straight to Nat's and we spent the summer touring Europe."

"Where you fell in love with a Frenchman." surmised Bucky, rubbing his fingers over his stubbly chin.

"Where I fell in a love with a Frenchman. And then broke up with at the request of my mother." she laughed, shaking her head.

"Why?" pressed Bucky. "Not to be insensitive I mean, but, thank God."

Lola giggled and squeezed his hand.

"I spent far too much time trying to please my mother. She always had very high expectations of me and I thought the key to happiness would be to gain her approval. I even declined an Oxford education because it didn't suit her."

"Are you  _ shittin' _ me right now?" gasped Bucky, completely aghast. "You got into Oxford and you didn't go?"

Lola shook her head again, a few tendrils falling out of her updo.

"My teachers convinced me to apply at the last minute. I always wanted to study English Literature. I loved reading and books were my life. And I wrote good essays, if I do say so myself." she said proudly, and he grinned. "My mother was furious when the acceptance letter arrived. She tore it up and threw it into the fireplace. I wept for a whole week."

"I'm really sorry." mumbled Bucky, a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"What's done is done. No use crying over spilt milk." she shrugged, sliding off the bed.

"Yeah, but, that was your future." he argued.

"I have a different future now." she smiled, returning with a leather bound book.

"Oh my God, you had pigtails." laughed Bucky, as she opened up the pages.

"I look like I have a stick up my arse." she snorted, pointing to a picture of herself in school uniform. "Gosh, I used to love school so much."

"Yeah?" grinned Bucky, pulling her against his chest.

"Oh, yes. I was that annoying child that put her hand up to answer every question and told the teacher they hadn't collected homework. I was very much the good girl."

"Sweetheart, you are  _ anythin' _ but a good girl." chortled Bucky, as she flicked through the pages.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I was mischievous, too. I was just very good at not getting caught." she giggled.

"You're pretty incredible, you know that?" marvelled Bucky, eyes tracing over her. "You're like, the strongest person I know."

Lola's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink and she smiled shyly.

"I mean, your mom's put you through all this shit and you're still smilin'."

"I should really go and apologise." she frowned. "I didn't mean to be so rude… I was just taken aback by her choice of suitor."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No," she said, pecking his lips. "You go help yourself to food, I'll go handle my mother."

Departing the room with a deep breath, Lola left Bucky sitting on her old bed. He glanced at the photographs one final time, before snapping the album shut and placing it back on the shelf. He trotted down the stairs and outside on to the patio, where tables groaned under the weight of all the party food, bottles of champagne and pots of tea.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Bucky Barnes." drawled a voice.

Bucky's blood ran cold and he whirled around to see Loki standing in front of him, his greasy black hair slicked back and an evil smirk playing on his lips.

"The hell you doin' here?" growled Bucky, snatching up a white china plate.

"Christine invited me, of course. She's such a darling." sighed Loki, picking up a plate, too. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my wife." snapped Bucky, throwing a mini meringue down on his plate.

"Oh, I don't see her. Where is she?" asked Loki, peering over the guests.

"She's with her mom. Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh, I like to check in on her every now and again." smirked Loki. "Once a woman like her finds a place in your heart it's very difficult to let her go."

Bucky grunted and cast a glance over the freshly cut fruit, trying desperately to ignore Loki's exaggerated sigh.

"She's the kind of woman who simply sneaks up you." said Loki, plucking a grape.

"Not really," replied Bucky coolly. "But, I don't wanna talk to you 'bout how I fell for Lola, no offence."

"None taken." replied Loki, just as coolly, his eyes shining in a serpentine fashion. "But, you must admit, she is certainly an acquired taste, what with her wants and desires."

"It's refreshing." Bucky shot back, adding a heap of sandwiches on his plate. "It's nice to be with someone who's not fake or full of bullshit. I like her quirks."

"Yes, I suppose that is one way to look at things." smirked Loki. "Her  _ quirks _ ."

Bucky's eyes narrowed and he tried to busy himself with the mini cupcakes. He knew exactly what Loki was up to, trying to show him up and prove that  _ he _ knew her better. Loki was playing an intricate game, one Bucky stubbornly refused to let him win, especially when it came to Lola. Shoving a cake pop in his mouth, he glared at Loki.

"Yeah, she's got some endearing quirks. Oh, like when she wakes up first and rubs her ass against me? She pretends she's still sleepin' when it's just a ploy to get me to spoon her. It's pretty cute actually."

Loki's smile dropped, but he quickly regained his composure and opened his mouth, but, Bucky cut across him.

"Oh, and then there's her ice cream addiction." he chuckled fondly. "But, it's my weakness, too, so I guess we're like, two peas in a pod."

"Yes, I'm well aware she has a penchant for ice cream. I remember- "

"You know she sticks her tongue out when she's concentrating? Usually when she's reading. Man, I can't tell you how tired I got of just watching reality TV all the time with my ex-girlfriend."

"Yes." said Loki through a tight-lipped smile. "Lola does love her books."

"She does!" agreed Bucky enthusiastically. "I love that about her. I love that she's so smart and invested in the world around her."

Bucky paused to pop a finger sandwich in his mouth, holding Loki's gaze. He couldn't help but wish the knife resting by the cake was bigger and sharper so he could spear Loki with it. Although, if it really came to it, he was confident that he could bludgeon the snake of a man to death with his bare fists. Bucky eyed Loki with great dislike, before putting down his laden plate.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna go find my wife."

Strutting off before Loki could utter another word, Bucky vaulted back inside the manor, pushing past the other guests in a bid to find Lola. He hoped that she was just as ready to leave as he was.

* * *

Lola hesitated in front of the library door, knuckles poised and held aloft. She knocked before she could change her mind, and her mother's voice echoed faintly. Pushing the door open, she stepped inside and braced herself for battle.

Christine stood by the window, eyeing her guests with a glass of wine clutched in her perfectly manicured fingers. Justin was sat in an armchair beside her, sipping from a glass of whiskey. They both turned to face her when she approached them, her fingers toying with her wedding band.

"I thought you'd left." said Christine shortly.

"No, not yet. I didn't want to leave on a sour note." said Lola, equally shortly. "I came to apologise. To both you and Justin. I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier. I was in shock and didn't handle myself appropriately. If you both are happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Oh, hey, no harm done!" cried Justin, placing his glass down and hugging her genially. "We're gonna be real good friends, I can tell. None of this scary stepfather shit, right? I'm a cool stepfather."

He laughed childishly and sat back down in his armchair, picking his glass up again and taking a healthy gulp. Lola chanced a glance at her mother.

"Well, if Justin is alright with it then I suppose I accept your apology."

"Thank you." said Lola gratefully, smiling weakly. "Mother, we need to talk."

"About what exactly?" puzzled Christine.

"Everything." huffed Lola, unsure of where to even begin. "We've never really had a good relationship and I want to change that."

"And who's fault is that?" said Christine pointedly.

"We both have said things and done things. I take responsibility for my shortcomings and I hope you will for yours."

Christine scoffed but Lola breezed over it, desperate to mend the bridge rather than burn it.

"Let's just agree to put things behind us and move forward. Please?" she implored.

Christine remained silent for a minute, sipping her wine in contemplation.

"Alright." she agreed, and Lola's heart soared. "On one condition. You drop this silly marriage act and go make amends with Loki. He's outside waiting for you."

"W-what?" stammered Lola, the room spinning.

"Oh, don't play games with me now, dear, Loki told me the whole thing. You're lucky he's willing to take you back."

"I don't- "

"Did you really think I was going to let you remain married to that bumbling fool?" sneered Christine. "Honestly, it's so typical of his nature."

Justin hummed in agreement and Lola's eyes darted between the pair, completely bewildered.

"These Romanians come to our country and take our jobs and taxes." continued Christine snootily. "I suppose he thought himself quite clever, marrying you for your money."

"I can't believe you'd say that." Gasped Lola. "No, I refuse to let you say that! You belittling me is one thing but don't you dare say a word against Bucky."

Lola's mouth fell open and she struggled to find the right words. Christine put down her wine glass on a coaster and stood in front of her, shaking her by the shoulders gently.

"Please, dear, see reason." she pleaded. "You can't be serious when you have a perfect gentleman like Loki waiting for you. He comes from a good family and will be able to provide for you. Lola, dear, nothing would make me happier than seeing you rightfully married to him."

A hush fell over the room, Christine begging her daughter silently, her sharp talons digging into Lola's shoulder somewhat painfully. Blood pounded in Lola's ears as she stared back at her mother, the mother who was equally desperate to repair their broken relationship. Swallowing the roadblock in her throat, tears filled her eyes and she looked into the wistful eyes of her mother.

"No." she said firmly.

"I beg your pardon?" gasped Christine, stepping back.

"You heard me." said Lola, voice rising. "I said  _ no _ ."

"Really, now." spluttered Christine, face reddening steadily.

"I love Bucky. He is everything Loki never was and I'm not leaving him. Even if it means losing you, mother. I hoped you would be happy for me."

"Happy for you?" barked Christine. "You want me to be happy for you while you remain in this sham of a marriage? What, you think you'll be with him forever and have his children and grow old with him?"

"I _am_ having his child, in case it wasn't obvious!" screamed Lola, hands clutching her belly.

Christine laughed cruelly.

"Is that what that is? Oh, Lola, dear, I thought you'd simply let yourself go."

* * *

Bucky stood very still, the library door slamming loudly as Lola ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks. A dull ache settled in his chest as he heard her heartbroken whimper and although he wanted to chase after her, the blood boiling in his veins made his fingers curl up into tight fists that he hammered on the library door with, not waiting for an answer as he strode inside.

Christine and Justine narrowed their eyes at his approaching footsteps. He couldn't blame their suspicions, the sickening smile on his face was certainly disconcerting.

"Sorry, I was on my way back from the bathroom and I heard your voice." simpered Bucky.

"What do you want?" glowered Christine, folding her arms.

"I wanted to say thank you again for inviting us." said Bucky, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, well, you're welcome." said Christine flatly, turning her back on him.

"You two look real happy together." continued Bucky, making her turn around again. "It's amazing when you fall in love, right? When you're with the person you're meant for. You'd do anything for her, right, Justin?"

"Yeah, sure, of course!" gushed Justin, nervously squinting between his bride-to-be and Bucky. "I mean, I love her!"

Christine didn't look convinced, her eyes narrowing into mere slits and Bucky had to give his mother-in-law credit; she certainly knew when there a game being played.

"Right, and I'd do anything for the woman I love, too." agreed Bucky, nodding emphatically at Justin. "I'd do anything to protect her. Especially from people who wanna hurt her."

"What do you want?" repeated Christine, more venomously this time.

"I want you to stay the hell away from Lola." snarled Bucky, dropping the formalities.

"Excuse me, you have no right to talk to me like that!"

"The hell I do. I don't give a shit who you are, you hurt her you answer to me." he rebuked, squaring up to Christine. "She came here excited to share the good news and ready to forgive you. You threw it in her face."

Christine stepped back, her high heel stabbing Justin in the foot.

"You don't deserve a daughter like her. And unless you get your head out your ass, you're gonna lose her."

Taking a deep breath, Bucky composed himself, his voice considerably calmer as he continued to address Christine.

"I love her and I respect what she wants. So, you got a choice to make. You can get off your high fucking horse and sort out your shitty attitude. If you can't, then stay the fuck away."

* * *

It was a quiet drive back home, Bucky and Lola barely exchanged a word. She hadn't said anything about the conversation with her mother and he gave no indication that he was aware of it. He desperately wanted to comfort her and remind her that she was beautiful and worthy, but, knowing the delicate nature of her strained relationship with Christine, he didn't want to run the risk of upsetting her further or pushing her away. Only when they stepped through the front door did he open his mouth.

"You alright, sweetheart?" he asked quietly, searching her eyes.

"Yes, I'm just going to change out of this dress." she said, her smile not quite meeting her eyes.

"You want some tea? I'm gonna make some."

"Sure, tea sounds lovely." she nodded absentmindedly, pulling her hair down.

"You sure you're okay?"

"It's been a long day." she said tiredly.

"Alright, you go get comfortable, I'll bring the tea up."

"Thank you, Bucky."

Those three little words held gratitude for more than just the tea, he knew her well enough to know the difference between what she said and what she meant. He idly wondered how to bring up the subject of her mother as he waited for the water to boil. He knew Christine was her mother and therefore deserved some form of respect but it was hard to have so much as a civil thought towards her after everything she had said.

Bucky's blood bubbled furiously once more as he climbed the stairs, and he willed himself to remain calm for Lola's sake. She'd left the door open a tad, and he peeked through. She was standing in front of the floor length mirror in her underwear, eyebrows furrowed disappointedly as she clutched her swollen belly. Turning to her side, she ran a finger over the stretch marks she found there, before turning to the other side and doing the same.

Heart in the pit of his stomach, Bucky stepped forward and the floorboard creaked. Lola jumped and snatched up his NYU t-shirt she had claimed, pulling it over her head hurriedly as Bucky silently cursed and entered the room, a big smile on his face. Her eyes were rimmed with redness, and he heard her little sniffle as she put on a brave face and accepted the mug of tea.

"Thank you, Bucky."

* * *

"Mornin' sweetheart." came Bucky's voice, still hoarse with sleep.

Lola rolled herself up into a sitting position, rubbing the small of her back as Bucky offered her a warm smile, leaning forward to press a kiss to her lips.

"Good morning." she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.

Bucky was already dressed in a snug white t-shirt and his favourite black jeans. He brushed her hair out of her face, and she smiled at his touch. He had such a big smile on his face as he swayed back and forth, excitement exuding off him and she wondered what mischief he was up to.

"C'mon, come downstairs." he urged, pulling the duvet back.

"I haven't even showered yet." she reasoned, as he helped her out of bed.

"Alright, alright. Shower, and then come downstairs." he reasoned fairly, pecking her cheek quickly and ushering her into the bathroom.

Lola let the cool water wash over her, breathing deeply as she stretched out her neck. Her skin felt so flushed and warm, on account of Bucky spooning her all night long. She had tried to crawl out of his grip a few times, but he kept finding himself back towards her, his arms holding her close. She appreciated the gesture, even if he had been asleep the entire time. Bucky always seemed to find a way to contradict all the insecurities her mother filled her brain with. He made it seem like she was easy to love, and more than anything,  _ worth _ loving. And it made her so happy she wanted to wrap him up in her arms and never let go.

Christine's words replayed over in her heard, no matter her diligent efforts to forget them. Eyes filling with a fresh set of tears, she didn't dare look at herself as she quickly slipped into a pair of leggings and another one of Bucky's shirts, finding comfort in his scent.

The man in question was sitting in the living room, where he had draped a big white sheet over the fireplace. He had a large sketchbook open by the couch, and he jumped up at the sound of her footsteps.

"What's this?" she asked curiously.

"I was uh, hoping you'd let me draw you." he grinned sheepishly.

"Let me go change into something nicer." she said, but he grabbed her hand when she made to leave.

"I want to draw you  _ without _ your clothes."

"Oh." she squeaked, turning pink.

Lola hesitated, looking up into his kind eyes. He smiled encouragingly, almost pleadingly, and she weakly nodded her consent, unable to say no to his adorable pout. She felt so exposed standing in the middle of her sitting room, especially with her baby bump and she threw Bucky an embarrassed look over her shoulder.

"I don't… do you… how should I stand?" she stumbled over her words, and he smiled reassuringly.

"May I?" he asked politely, hands hovering over her shoulders.

Nodding again, she shivered delightfully under his gentle touch as he turned her around, so he could draw her from the side. He brought one of her hands up over her breasts and placed the other hand lower, cupping her stomach. Content, he moved back down to the couch, promising not to keep her standing for too long as he picked up his pencil.

Lola heard the minutes tick by on the clock beside her, eyes trained on Bucky. Every now and again, his hand would still and he would look up, his gaze sweeping over her appreciatively, as if his eyes were caressing her curves. He would blush and mumble something sweet about how pretty she was, before disappearing behind his sketchbook again. Blaming her pregnancy brain for how long it took, she chided herself when she realised what his motives were.

"You overheard the conversation with my mother." she concluded.

"I did." said Bucky, deciding honesty was the best policy.

"I don't need you to pity me, Bucky."

"It's not pity. C'mon, come over here."

Slipping just the shirt back on and tugging it down her thighs, Lola huffed and took the proffered seat beside Bucky, breath hitching when she saw his masterpiece.

"It's not finished, but, I didn't want you to get tired." he explained hurriedly. "I wanted to remind you that you're gorgeous and that I don't give a shit what your mom thinks."

Lola dipped her head, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know this is gonna sound real caveman of me, and I swear, I'm not being possessive, but, God, do you have any idea how stunning you are, sweetheart?"

Lola jerked up, finding nothing but honesty in Bucky's eyes.

"You drive me crazy with how beautiful you are." he chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "And seeing you pregnant, knowin' it's my baby, it just makes you more gorgeous."

Lola sniffled, unable to stop the smile that broke out on her face. Bucky grinned sheepishly again and gestured at the set up.

"'M sorry, I was gonna do this as an anniversary present for you. But, then yesterday happened, and I just really needed to let you know that I love you."

"I love you, too." she sniffed, wiping her tears away. "I got you something, too."

Rushing out the room, she rummaged around in the drawer where Jarvis stowed all the post until she found the thick brown envelope she was looking for. Resuming her seat beside Bucky, she handed it to him, butterflies fluttering in her tummy as he opened it curiously.

"It's a letter, from the Registry Office." he stated, scanning its contents.

Lola bit her lip as he read it carefully, lips mouthing every word. His head flew up, eyes finding hers and her heart raced.

"You… you changed your name?" he croaked. "You changed your name."

"Yes." she giggled. "As of two days ago, I am officially Lola Maria Stark-Barnes."

"You changed your name." repeated Bucky, and she giggled at how cute his surprise was. "But… why? Oh God, I didn't make you feel like you had to, right? First the baby, now you- "

"No, not even a bit, love." she reassured, taking his hand. "This was my choice. I wanted to do this."

Noticing his questioning look, she formulated the words to help him understand.

"I meant what I said the other day, you're my family. I love you so much, and I want my name to reflect that. I'm not erasing my identity, I'm just... making you a part of it. Don't get me wrong, love, I will always be a Stark. I will easily drink you under the table and flirt until you're a blushing mess. But, this chapter of my life, us, it's so important to me, too. I wanted something to show that what we have is real."

"Sweetheart, you let me knock you up. I thought that was real enough." Chuckled Bucky good-naturedly. "Didn't think you could top that. But, I guess you did and I love you for it."

"Happy anniversary, Bucky."

"Happy anniversary, Lola."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	28. ne pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillere : all or nothing [literal : not to go there with the back of the spoon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lola needs a little reassurance. Bucky and Lola are both surprised.

**** Lola shut the door quietly, treading lightly as she entered the lecture hall. Bucky's voice floated through the air, music to her ears, as he stood at the front, hands gesticulating wildly as he talked. The lecture room was hot and stuffy, and she wondered why he had even bothered to button his casual white shirt when it was half open. She could just about make out the definitions of his well-toned chest, and the light smattering of hair under his collarbone. Why had none of her teachers ever been this attractive?

"Art enables us to find ourselves and lose ourselves at the same time." said Bucky, eyes shining with passion.

Lola sighed quietly. He had the most wonderful voice, soft and melodic, yet smooth and sensual. Coupled with that darned shirt, it was no wonder that the gaggle of girls in the front row were hanging over their desks with lovestruck eyes. She tutted loud enough that he heard her, a grin rising on his face when he saw her standing there. Clapping his hands together, he flashed a smile at the students.

"Uh, that's all we've got time for today. See you next week."

The lecture room sprung to life with shuffling, as the students packed away their books and laptops, their chatting growing progressively louder as they departed, the girls somewhat reluctantly as Lola approached Bucky with a proud smile.

"This is a nice surprise." said Bucky, greeting her with a kiss.

"I couldn't resist seeing you in sexy professor mode." she winked, and a pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm not a sexy professor." he smiled fondly.

"Ssh, don't ruin the fantasy."

"Are you ever gonna stop makin' me blush?" he mumbled, hiding behind a hand.

"I certainly hope not, it's one of my favourite things about you."

Bucky grinned meekly, perching on the end of the table.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, sweetheart?"

"Well, I thought I might take you out to lunch."

"You could've called me and I would've come home."

"I'm  _ bored _ of being at home." she pouted.

With her due date looming nearer and nearer, Lola had grown restless. The reality of the baby had truly sunk in, bringing her down to earth with a forceful bump. As a result, she had developed a recent ' _ fear of missing out _ '. She dressed up every day, even if she planned to be at home; she made plans with her friends at least twice a week; she even continued to attend the yoga classes, despite Colleen Wing's firm suggestion that she should now be resting. Everyone kept telling her that life was about to change, she would never get a moment's peace ever again so she should make the most of it now. It only succeeded in making her more antsy.

Bucky had done his best to keep his cool, and she felt a pang of guilt because he genuinely did worry that she was overexerting herself. He knew better than to shepherd her though; in the final weeks of her pregnancy she was jittery with nerves and prone to, well, just about every emotion under the sun. The pair found themselves caught between a game of cat and mouse, fully aware of it, but playing it nonetheless.

"Alright, let me get my stuff packed up." relented Bucky, and she smiled sweetly, knowing she had gotten her way.

* * *

The sun was beating down on London, the very streets themselves sweating. Navigating the busy neighbourhood, they ended up on an outside table at Le Pain Quotidien, tucking into delicious tartines and fresh bread.

"I'm glad you came," said Bucky, breaking the silence. "I wanted to tell you somethin'."

Lola looked up, cheeks bulging with turkey and avocado, eliciting a chortle from him. Completely unabashed by this point, she continued to stuff her face, waving her fork to encourage him to continue.

"I was actually gonna save it for later," he went on, tearing apart a hunk of bread. "But, anyway, I spoke to Ego 'bout how it's gonna work when the baby's born."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want him thinkin' I was taking liberties, you know? Barely been in this job a few months and already takin' time off left, right, and centre."

"You're going to have be much clearer than that, love."

"I don't think it's your job to bring up the baby, or look after it twenty four seven." explained Bucky. "I wanna be part of it, too. It should be equal. And, I know work is important to you, so, when you're ready to go back to it, I think we should split up the childcare. Some days you go to work and I stay home, and some days I go to work and you stay home."

Lola put her knife and fork down, and Bucky quickly cast his eyes down.

"I mean, if you're cool with that. If you don't wanna go back to work, then that's alright, too. Whatever you're comfortable with. I just thought you'd want to, 'cause you've been home all this time and- "

"Bucky!" she cried and he clamped his mouth shut. "Bucky,  _ breathe _ ."

"Sorry, didn't mean to ramble." he apologised, running a hand through his hair.

"You are the sweetest thing, you know that?" she grinned, reaching for his hand across the table. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you just said, it means a lot to me that you're being so thoughtful."

"Well, uh, I guess it's fair, right?" he said sheepishly. "I mean, it shouldn't be all on you just 'cause you're the mom."

"I love that you're taking this so seriously. I hope you know I consider myself lucky to have you."

Bucky blushed, offering her a lopsided smile as he returned to his basket of bread. Lola watched him silently for a moment, before deciding to share her news as well.

"There's actually something I want to talk to you about, too." she said carefully.

"Yeah? What's that, sweetheart?"

Momentarily distracted by the pet name, she tried to formulate her words in the best way possible, and he looked at her with concern as she admitted she was nervous because she didn't know how to say it without sounding like someone out of Romeo and Juliet. That piqued Bucky's interest, and she decided she may as well come out and say it.

"I want to get married properly." she declared, holding her head up high. "I don't regret the way we did, but, we never got to celebrate it properly, we haven't had the chance to just enjoy  _ being  _ married. There's always something that's happening, I want us to celebrate  _ us _ ."

Perhaps it was the hormones, but, there was the soppiest smile on Bucky's face and the faintest blush blanketing his cheeks.

"You love me enough to marry me twice?" he cheeked and she rolled her eyes.

"You love me enough to have proposed to me twice." she cheeked back and it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"We don't have to do it straight away." she added hurriedly. "I was thinking more when the baby is a year or two old. And I have my figure back."

"There's nothing wrong with your figure now." maintained Bucky. "But, I think a year or two is a good idea. Gives us time to plan it all."

"I don't want anything extravagant." she explained. "Just, a nice cake, a first dance… you in a tux and me in a nice dress."

"I want all that, too, sweetheart."

"Good, because I've already got the perfect dress in mind." she announced gleefully. "Rebecca is doing a module on wedding dresses, and she sent me this sketch of a dress she'd designed and I fell in love with it straight away."

"Oh, so you're only re-marryin' me 'cause you wanna wear a dress?" he grumbled, folding his arms.

"No, I'm re-marrying you so you can enjoy taking my wedding dress off." she whispered flirtatiously and Bucky flushed pink, eyes darting around in case a passerby heard.

"How can you have your flirt on when you're literally 'bout to give birth any day now?" he muttered to himself.

"You make it easy being so handsome." she shrugged and he rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"And as much as I would love to sit here and listen to you flirt with me, I've gotta get back." he apologised, standing up. "Should I get you an uber?"

"No, I'm going to get some eclairs from Maitre Choux for us later."

"Don't forget, I'm cookin' tonight," reminded Bucky. "Don't stay out too late."

"I'll be home at a reasonable hour." she promised. "Look at you, getting into the fatherly role already."

"Hm, so long as our baby's not as rebellious as you." he teased, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "See you later, sweetheart."

"Bye, love."

Watching Bucky's retreating back, she smiled to herself. She had every confidence in him and knew he was going to be a good father. He took such good care of her, there was no doubt that would extend to the baby. And he was so  _ excited _ it was almost infectious.

A month ago, she had fallen asleep during an episode of Gotham, only to awaken and find Bucky lying down on the couch, a hand on her belly and another holding open a copy of Green Eggs and Ham. His voice was soft as he read out the rhyme, his mouth hovering just above the spot where the baby was kicking. Although she felt the desire to join him, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep so he could have a precious few minutes to himself and the baby.

Lola didn't bring it up until the last week, when she had woken up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortably hot. Bucky had been awake, whispering another story to the baby, this time, one about his own childhood. He had flushed a violent shade of red that was visible even in the dark, and stammered out an explanation until she reassured him it was nothing to be embarrassed about. She revealed she had known for some time now, and she thought it was the cutest thing in the whole world. A mortified Bucky had asked why she hadn't said anything and she told him she wanted him to bond with the baby, too, and have their father-child time.

Suddenly overcome with the limited memories of her own father, Lola found herself missing Tony. After everything that had happened with her mother, Christine, she felt even lonelier and unsure of where to turn to. Of course, she knew she had Bucky. But, Bucky was Bucky.

"Hey, honey." came Tony's voice.

"Hi, dad." she smiled softly, shoulders relaxing instantly as she held the phone to her ear.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Couldn't wait, huh? I can fly out earlier if you want." offered Tony.

"No, no." she answered hurriedly. "I just felt like I wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"I'm always here for you." said Tony proudly, and she could tell he was sporting a big, fat grin. "What's on your mind?"

Lola paused, gnawing her lip. She glanced up, but, thankfully, the other patrons seemed to ignore her.

"Dad? What was it like? When I was born?"

Tony chuckled shortly, letting out a deep exhale.

"Lordy, it was terrifying." he admitted, and her heart leapt.

"Really?"

"Really. I felt like I was gonna throw up as I drove to the hospital." he answered thoughtfully. "But, you made the whole thing easy, honey. Barely gave your mother any time to whine about contractions, you were out of there easy as one, two, three."

Tony sighed dreamily again, and she got the distinct impression he was scratching his goatee thoughtfully.

"You started crying and I swear, it was the sweetest sound. Even your  _ mom _ cried, although, that was more because she couldn't get  _ you _ to stop crying."

Lola giggled, feeling the tension leave her muscles as Tony continued his impromptu trip down memory lane.

"So, I took you in my arms and rocked you. And hey, you stopped crying. You looked up at me with those brown eyes and I was a goner, honey."

Tony sniffed and Lola felt a desperate pang, wanting to hug her father.

"Dad, are you  _ crying _ ?"

"No, it's raining on my face." he insisted, somewhat sarcastically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get all emotional there, that's your job, pregnant lady."

"Cheers, dad." she scoffed.

"Why do you ask? I assume it wasn't to make me weep like the old man that I am?"

"No, I just… I'm scared, dad."

"Honey, you'll never stop being scared." he said gently. "It's called being a parent. That fear never really goes away. You learn to use it to make you a better parent."

"But, I don't even know what I'm doing!"

Tony laughed.

"Honey, no-one does! We're all just making it up as we go along. You know what helps?"

"What?"

"A partner." he said softly. "And you've managed to snag yourself a pretty good one, too. Talk to him, tell him how you feel, make decisions together. Teamwork makes the dream work."

"This was such a heartfelt conversation until you threw in that cheesy one-liner." she snorted, blowing her nose.

"It's the reason I could never write an autobiography." ventured Tony, sighing defeatedly. "Look, it's okay to be scared. It's normal, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent. And hey, kid?"

"Yes, dad?"

"You're gonna be a great mom. I know you are." he said sincerely, and she wanted to cry at his kindness all over again. "Oh and hey, can I be the cool grandad? George Barnes can be the hardass."

"Dad!"

* * *

Feeling much better after her conversation with Tony, Lola decided to call it a day. Bucky would be home in a couple of hours, and she was beginning to feel tired enough to warrant a bath, lifestyle magazines and a bar of chocolate. As she sunk into the warm bubbles, she could hear Jarvis bumbling around downstairs, but, she blocked out the noise and ran her hands over her belly.

This was probably going to be one of the last moments of peace in a very long time. Soon, she would probably have to resort to thirty second showers- if she was lucky. The house would no longer be quiet, instead filled with cries and coos. It was so strange, almost surreal, to think that in a few short days, the baby would be here and that she would be a mother.

Lost in her thoughts and equally lost in time, it was late before Lola realised the water had turned lukewarm. Bucky would be home any moment now, and she wanted to make the most of what little time they had left together until the big day. Wrapping a towel around herself, she stepped out into the bedroom, the black sparkly dress on the back of a chair catching her eye.

Puzzled, she walked over to it. Surely her case of pregnancy brain wasn't so bad that she had forgotten she had left a dress out? And such a pretty one at that, too. No, she had been intent on putting on a comfortable striped t-shirt and a pair of stretchy trousers. Very un-sexy in comparison to the dress and sandals that were placed delicately atop the grey chair.

There was a piece of paper there, too, and instantly recognising Bucky's block lettering, she scanned it over.

_ Put this on and meet me in the garden. - B _

Amused, curious and feeling like a teenager about to go on her first date, Lola giggled and changed into the dress, taking a few extra minutes to tame her wavy hair and swipe on some lipstick. Jarvis was in the kitchen singing, and she slipped past him into the garden, coming to a halt when she met with the scene that greeted her.

Tealights dotted the garden, sparkling under the fairy lights that had been woven through the tree branches. Soft blankets and cushions had been thrown over the garden bench. Larger candles had been placed along the deck, sitting around the table in the centre. And right there, holding the most enormous bouquet of red roses was Bucky. Sporting the most charming smile she had ever seen, and a sharp grey suit, he bounced on his feet as she approached, wondering if she was in a dream.

"Bucky?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

"What's all this?" she asked breathlessly.

"D'you remember what you said to me this mornin'?"

"I said a lot of things to you this morning."

"You said, we never had a chance to just  _ enjoy _ bein' married. We never got to do all those things that newly married couples do. Hell, we skipped a whole lotta stuff, includin' the relationship stuff. This," he said, gesturing around. "This is us havin' the final date."

"That sounds ominous." she joked.

"Yeah, well, you're pretty so I'm always tongue-tied around you." he quipped. "Anyway, what I mean is, tonight, it's just you and me, sweetheart. Dinner, dessert, a little flirtin', maybe even some kissing if madame so chooses."

Lola giggled as his eyebrows danced suggestively.

"What d'you say?" he asked hopefully and she nodded, feeling like that excited teenage girl all over again.

Evidently pleased, Bucky held out the flowers.

"I, uh, got these for you. Should've thought about where you're gonna put them without startin' a fire." he laughed embarrassedly.

"Perhaps we can swap." said Jarvis, materialising out of nowhere, an apron over his smart white shirt. "Good evening, I will be your server on this fine night."

"You two sly dogs," grinned Lola, as he handed a tray to Bucky. "You planned this together, didn't you?"

"Mr. Barnes is the brains behind all this, I assure you." smiled Jarvis. "I will be back with your entrees."

Jarvis disappeared back inside with the bouquet of roses, leaving the couple on the garden deck. Bucky pulled out a chair and she slid into as gracefully as she could manage in her whale-like state, revelling in how alluring he looked in his grey suit, white shirt and black tie.

"You do like it, right?" he asked nervously.

"Bucky, I  _ love _ it." she marveled, holding his hand across the table. "It's perfect, just like you."

Bucky blushed like a madman, his thumb rubbing over her skin softly.

"You look incredible, in case it wasn't obvious." he smiled.

"Oh, this old thing?" she teased. "I had it lying around."

Dinner, expertly cooked by Jarvis, consisted of chargrilled aubergine stuffed with courgette and basil, followed by pan roasted sea bass and finished with chocolate souffles. Lola ate every crumb, polishing off her meal with none other than the sparkling grape juice Bucky had introduced one date night many months ago.

As night settled over the garden, Bucky tugged Lola close to him on the garden bench, throwing a blanket over her for good measure.

"This was really nice." she mumbled contently, snuggling into his chest.

"I wanted to do somethin' nice for you." he whispered back, arms wrapping around her.

"Bucky, you  _ always _ do nice things for me."

"You've been _growin'_ _a_ _baby_ for nine months. You deserve every nice thing."

"You're going to make me cry with how sweet you are." she warned, and he chuckled, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"I mean it," she chimed, looking up at him. "I think you're wonderful."

"You're alright, too, I guess." he sassed, and she cocked an eyebrow.

They looked at each other, small smiles escaping despite themselves. Bucky looked so handsome, his eyes twinkling in the candlelight. He chanced a glance at her lips, and she felt her heart race.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes,  _ please _ ."

Lola didn't care that she was practically begging him, not when he leaned in and gave her such a lingering kiss. She melted against him like it was their first kiss, new and exciting, yet so tender all the same. Clinging to him like she never wanted the moment to end, he pulled her closer and deepened their kiss. Her head was growing dizzy and all she could think about was how warm and soft his lips were, how electric his hands felt on her and how she never wanted him to let go.

There was no rush, no urgency, no hint that this was going to go further, but, it was perfect and over far too soon when Bucky abruptly pulled back, nervously biting his lip.

"It's okay," he said kindly. "Don't freak out."

"About what?" she puzzled.

"You just, uh, I guess you're enjoyin' this a lot… and I guess you thought that, uh, we might, _you_ _know_ , so I guess you, uh, aren't wearin' any underwear."

"Bucky, what the hell are you prattling on about?"

"You got my trousers wet." he said, baring his teeth in an embarrassed smile. "It's okay, really."

"Bucky." she said quietly. "That's not because I'm turned on."

His blue eyes widened at an alarming rate and he sat very still, before leaping up and grabbing her hands to heave her off the bench, too. The shock had clearly hit him harder, and whilst she felt her own panic rise quickly, she did her best to stay calm. Bucky, however, did not help.

"Oh good God, you're havin' the baby!" he yelped. "It's happening! This is really happening! We gotta go, sweetheart!  _ Jarvis _ !"

Jarvis came running out the kitchen, clutching his heart.

"What is it, Mr. Barnes? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Jarvis, she's havin' the baby!" shrieked Bucky, helping Lola navigate around the furniture.

"Oh, dear Lord! Well, we better get to the hospital, then!" gasped Jarvis.

Running into the hallway, Jarvis picked up the three bags that had been sitting by the front door for two weeks. Lola followed slowly, waddling uncomfortably and clasping Bucky's hand like it was her lifeline. Jarvis threw the bags over his shoulder, counting each one as he went.

"One for the baby, one for the mother, and one for the father, although I'm not entirely sure why that is necessary- "

"Jarvis!" screamed Bucky, grabbing his car keys from the bowl. "There's no time! Thunderbirds are go!"

Lola exchanged a look with Jarvis as Bucky hurtled out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. His heavy footsteps echoed as he ran down the steps and there was the creak of the iron gate, a slight  _ clang _ as it was thrown open and hit the stone wall.

"How long do you think it will be before he realises?" quipped Lola, clutching her belly.

Jarvis was spared from answering when the front door reopened and Bucky entered, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. Daring to look at Jarvis, he laughed tensely.

"Forgot the wife."

* * *

Bucky was positive that after the baby was born, he was going to have to throw his hand away. There were no two ways about it, Lola had been squeezing it so tightly for the past ten minutes he was sure she had cut the circulation off. She had started off fairly calmly, but, he had clearly spoken too soon when he praised her for it because no sooner had Jarvis started the engine had she started shrieking at the top of her voice.

"Drive faster!" she ordered through gritted teeth.

Bucky hoped the fear wasn't evident in his eyes. He had never been so terrified of his wife before, but here she was, dressed to the nines and with wild eyes, cursing with every passing contraction. He tried to calm her down, instructing her to breathe just as she had learnt in birthing classes. She did for a matter of thirty seconds, before screeching every curse word she knew, including the ones in Romanian he wished he had never taught her.

Jarvis dashed out the car the second they arrived at the hospital, returning with a wheelchair for Lola. She breathed in relief as she clambered into it, only to find a whole party waiting for them. Bucky smiled weakly at them all.

Steve, Peggy, Sam, Maria, Natasha, Bruce, Jane, Thor, Darcy, Ian, Elektra, Matt, T'Challa, Gamora, Quill… they were all there and they all perked up immediately.

"What are you all doing here?" questioned Lola.

"We got your message." said Natasha.

"Did you message  _ everyone _ ?" demanded Lola, and Bucky felt his face turn red.

"I only meant to text Natasha and Steve, but, I might've broadcast it to all my contacts." he mumbled, smiling apologetically.

"Dude, you look hot for a pregnant lady." quipped Darcy.

"You're both dressed up real nice." remarked Steve.

"Is this for the baby?" asked Thor. "I doubt it will notice what you are wearing."

"And you aren't going to look that sexy in labour." agreed Elektra.

"We were having a date." snapped Lola, as Bucky wheeled her into the hospital.

"When you're nine months pregnant? Damn, you must really be crazy about Barnes." laughed Sam.

Lola chose that particular moment to scream, the pain etched on her face and Bucky cursed, breaking into a run. The receptionist jerked up in alarm, as the group ran past.

"We're having a baby!" yelled Bucky, and the receptionist nodded meekly, fearful she was about to become roadkill in the stampede.

By the time Doctor Strange arrived, he was mildly amused to see so many people crammed into one small room, but, seeing Bucky wave at him frantically, he brushed past them to attend to his patient.

"Long deep breaths, Miss. Stark." he instructed calmly. "You're going to make yourself dizzy and lightheaded if you keep breathing like that."

Bucky thought he heard the bedrail crack, Lola was gripping it so tightly. Gulping, he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly as Doctor Strange pushed her hospital gown up. With an apology for the discomfort, he put his fingers up somewhere Bucky was sure no-one wanted to have fingers when they were trying to expel another human from their body. Lola yelped and there was a collective squeal from the group, as they squirmed. Doctor Strange turned around with a glare on his face.

"May I ask who you all are?"

"We're her support system." said Darcy obviously, looking at the doctor like he was crazy.

"I see. Well, whilst I see to my patient, I'm going to ask you all to wait outside."

Doctor Strange was met with protests and he held up a hand, shushing them all immediately.

"Unless you are family,  _ leave _ ."

Even Bucky recoiled slightly, as he watched their friends scarper. Jarvis made to leave too, but, Lola called his name and he stopped in the doorway.

"Please stay." she begged.

"Is he family?" asked Doctor Strange, and Lola cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you have a problem with my father being in the room?" she snapped.

Relenting, Doctor Strange got back to work as Jarvis shut the door, his chest puffing with pride as he stood at the other of the bed and placed a hand on Lola's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately.

"You're three centimetres dilated." Doctor Strange informed them. "I'll go get your drugs ready. I suggest you get some rest while you can. Both of you."

* * *

Lola managed to doze off once she was pumped full of painkillers. She drifted in and out of consciousness, aware of the steady beeping of the heart monitor and Bucky's embrace. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but, she woke up and found he wasn't there. Jarvis sat in a chair, his glasses on the bridge of his nose and a book about French cooking open in his hands. Groaning, she sat up slowly.

"How do you feel, Miss. Stark?" asked Jarvis, putting his book down and fluffing the pillows behind her back.

"Uncomfortable." she grumbled. "Where's Bucky?"

"He went to fetch himself a cup of coffee. I did advise him to nap, but, he was insistent he didn't want to miss anything."

"He's very sweet." she smiled, wincing as she rearranged the blankets.

"Not as sweet as you, if I may be so bold." smiled Jarvis. "I never got to thank you."

"For what, Jarvis?"

"What you said earlier, about me... being your father."

"But, you  _ are _ . As good as."

"I'm not sure Mr. Stark would appreciate the sentiment."

"No, I think he would." disagreed Lola. "Neither of us says it enough, but, we're so grateful to have you. I know you've always been the butler, but, you  _ are _ family."

"I hope you know I see you as family, too."

"I'm glad you're here, Jarvis."

"I'm glad to be here, too." smiled Jarvis, patting her hand. "Shall I go get you some more ice chips?"

"Please, if you wouldn't mind."

"I'll send Miss. Natasha in, I believe she's been waiting for you."

Jarvis headed out the room, Natasha entering before the door could shut. She flashed a warm smile when Lola beckoned her closer.

"If it's any consolation, your make-up is still flawless." commented Natasha, taking Jarvis' vacated seat.

"Remind me to tell Bucky that's why this mascara is called Better Than Sex." grinned Lola, drawing the blanket up to her chin.

"Hm, I'm sure Barnes would be the kind of man to try and prove you wrong." mused Natasha.

"Oh, please, no talk about my sex life." groaned Lola. "I haven't even given birth yet and it feels like I've taken a double decker bus to the vagina."

"I think  _ my _ vagina just shrivelled up from hearing that." grimaced Natasha.

"Well, I have something that might just make you feel better." hinted Lola, and Natasha quirked a red brow.

"Pray, do tell."

"I want you to be godmother." revealed Lola, and Natasha's jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"You're my best friend."

"Are you sure I'm responsible enough for this?"

"I can't imagine asking anyone else."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." egged Lola, reaching for Natasha's hand.

"Well, duh." grinned Natasha, eyes glassy with tears. "I can't believe it, I'm going to be a godmother!"

* * *

Bucky snapped a lid on his coffee cup. He was anxious to get back to Lola as soon as he could, but, there was an important conversation to be had first. Steve was getting a cup of coffee, too, intent on waiting at the hospital for the birth of his best friend's baby. Peggy had gone to top up the parking meter.

"How you feeling, Buck?" asked Steve, pushing some coins into the coffee machine.

"I feel like I'm in a dream." exhaled Bucky, sipping the mediocre coffee that would have to suffice for the time being.

"Dream's about to come true." chuckled Steve, emptying a packet of sugar into his cappuccino.

"I always thought you'd be the first to have kids." admitted Bucky, as they walked back down the corridor.

"Why?" asked a bemused Steve.

"You and Peggy, man. You've been together since like, the flood."

"Hey, I'm not  _ that _ old, jerk."

"Might as well be, punk." sniggered Bucky. "But, that's why I wanted to ask you somethin'."

"Anything, Buck."

"Would you be godfather?" asked Bucky, grinning as Steve's face lit up.

"You want me to be godfather?"

"Not exactly gonna ask Sam now, am I?"

"Wow. I mean, yes." said Steve happily. "I would love to be godfather."

Steve clapped a hand on Bucky's shoulder, and the two friends exchanged the same smile they had done the moment they became friends on the playground. Bucky allowed himself to be consumed by his thoughts of how time had flown by. He only hoped he would be as good as his own father.

* * *

Even after all those birthing classes, he was clueless. Bucky felt like he would have been more competent had he been given three cats and told to juggle them. It was the early hours of the morning, and Lola was finally dilated enough to start pushing. The whole gang had been in the room when Doctor Strange announced it was time. Barely five minutes in, Lola had sat up straight and held an accusing finger towards their friends.

"Unless you put the baby in me, or plan to take the baby out of me,  _ leave _ !" she had hissed.

An invitation to stay had been extended to Jarvis and Steve, but both prodded Natasha forward, citing that she was more than capable of dealing with the situation and taking some photographs. And so, here they were, Bucky holding up Lola's right leg, Natasha holding up the left, and Doctor Strange and Christine dealing with the party end of things.

"Bucky, I don't want the baby to come out!" wailed Lola. "Can't we just keep it in?"

" _ What _ ?" he cried in alarm.

"I'm not ready!" she sobbed into his chest and he ran a hand down her back soothingly.

"Sweetheart, I know it's scary, but the baby's comin' whether we're ready or not."

"He's right," piped Doctor Strange.

Bucky made to move, but, Lola was too quick, grabbing him by the collar and directing a glare towards him that made him cower slightly.

"Don't you  _ dare _ look down there!" she seethed. "I still want you to have sex with me one day!"

Catching Doctor Strange's eye and trying not to laugh, Bucky agreed to comply and resumed his original position.

"You're almost there, dear." said Christine cheerily, as Lola screeched again.

"James Buchanan Barnes! I am going to  _ kill _ you!" she shrieked, propped up on her elbows.

Bucky went to take her hand again but she reached out and slapped him. Very feebly, not enough to hurt him, but he shrunk back anyway.

"This is all  _ your _ fault!" she puffed, as he wiped away the sweat dampening her forehead.

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't knocked me up, we wouldn't be here!" she hissed and his eyes widened in alarm.

Natasha chuckled to herself, Christine mouthing that she had seen worse before. Bucky stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Lola was beside herself with agony, and he didn't have a clue of what was expected of him. All anyone had told him was ' _ just wait and see _ ' and ' _ you have no idea _ '. Not very helpful.

Lola eventually huffed and flopped back on her pillows, feeling guilt wash over her. She knew Bucky was doing the best that he could. But pushing what felt like a watermelon out of her was painful, and she was exhausted. Everyone was urging at her to keep pushing, when all she really wanted to do was just go home and watch all the Harry Potter films in one sitting with a really big bar of chocolate.

Bucky knelt beside her, taking a hand in his. She pouted at him and he chuckled, nodding at her encouragingly. So she took a deep breath and started over. Seeing she was distracted, he dared to glance down the business end of things.

"Holy mother of Jesus Christ." he muttered, turning green.

"Bucky?" asked Lola worriedly, as he wobbled, grasping the bed to steady himself.

"I didn't expect to see that." he mumbled, swallowing down the great lump in his throat.

The room was spinning and Bucky felt so dizzy as everything around him moved at one hundred miles an hour. He barely registered Lola's screams and Doctor Strange's soothing but commanding tone and then, Bucky was brought back to earth by the purest sound he had ever heard. The tiniest little cries that turned his whole world upside down.

With the biggest smile, Doctor Strange held up six pounds of screaming flesh and Bucky didn't realise that there was tears pouring down his cheeks until Lola burst into cries too. Blinking away his blurry version, he took a look at the baby,  _ his _ baby, and grimaced. Why was the nurse cooing so much? New-born babies were not cute. They looked like pinkish purple little aliens covered in space goo and boy, could they scream. So, while the professionals did their best to mop up the carnage, he dutifully attended to his wife.

Lola lost count of the number of times Bucky asked if she was okay. She insisted she was, despite the exhaustion that threatened to overcome her. Every single emotion flooded at her once and it was only when Doctor Strange plopped a pink, screaming blob wrapped in a blanket down on her chest that suddenly everything around her vanished, her whole world clutched in her arms.

"It's a girl." said Doctor Strange with a tired smile.

"A g-girl?" repeated Bucky, eyes wide.

"A perfectly healthy girl." confirmed Doctor Strange.

Lola positively beamed.

"I guess that means you owe me a week of massages." she said happily.

Bucky felt his knees buckle and Lola frowned.

"Bucky? Are you alright?"

Barely choking out an explanation, Bucky stumbled out the room, his wife's calls echoing loudly. His throat scratching uncomfortably as if it was closing in on itself. He didn't know where he was going, his feet moving of their own accord until he found himself outside, gulping down mouthfuls of air like a dying man. Leaning against the brick wall, he steadied his breathing as the sun began to peek out over the horizon.

Bucky jumped when the sliding doors opened and Jarvis stepped outside. Ready to hear an earful, he stood rooted to the spot in surprise as Jarvis reached into his pocket and pulled out a hip flask, offering it up. He stared at it until Jarvis pressed it into his palm.

"Go on, it will help." reassured Jarvis.

Hesitantly, Bucky took it and Jarvis nodded encouragingly.

"Down the hatchet in one go, sir."

Whatever it was, it burned Bucky's insides dreadfully and he gasped, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"The hell was that?" he slurred, as Jarvis stowed the empty flask away. "Gasoline?"

"It's better if you don't know." smiled Jarvis mysteriously. "Better?"

Bucky nodded and leant against the wall again, swallowing down air gratefully.

"Now, perhaps you can tell me what you're doing out here, Mr. Barnes." spoke Jarvis, watching an ambulance drive past.

"I… I needed a moment." confessed Bucky, shifting his feet. "It just… it got too much. I needed some air."

"I see."

"Shit, Jarvis, I'm scared, alright?" blurted Bucky, tugging at his hair with both hands. "I didn't mean to run out, it just dawned on me, you know? Shit, I'm a  _ father _ ."

Jarvis chuckled and put a firm hand on Bucky's shoulder.

"With all due respect, sir, but you need to get your shit together."

Bucky's head snapped up. He had never heard Jarvis speak so candidly before.

"You have every right to feel scared." continued Jarvis. "You're a new father. But, as a new father, you are now responsible for that child in there. A child that depends on you and a child you have a duty to. It's up to you set a good example by being a good man. Running away from your fears is hardly fatherly, no?"

"I'm not running away." said Bucky defensively.

"No, you're not." smiled Jarvis. "You're going to walk back in there, and you're going to smile at your wife and tell her how much you love her- even if she looks like she's been dragged through hell and back."

Bucky nodded determinedly, still feeling the effects of Jarvis' cocktail. Taking one final deep breath, he turned on his heel and marched back inside, down the labyrinth of corridors until he reached a room at the far end of the maternity ward.

Lola was sitting upright, her damp hair tucked behind her ears and her hospital gown pulled down so the baby was resting comfortably against her bare skin. Her eyes were rimmed with red, and Bucky felt guilty for running out the way he did when she looked up, fresh tears filling her eyes as she was caught between surprise and relief. Swallowing nervously, he willed his feet forward until he reached the bed. Natasha kissed Lola's cheek, nodding at Bucky on her way out.

"Hi." he said lamely.

"Hi." she repeated. "I thought…"

"No." he said firmly. "Never."

Nodding, she looked down at the baby.

"She's beautiful." she whispered, voice full of unconditional love.

"Can I- can I hold her?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

The second Bucky held his daughter in his arms, he knew that was it. He was gone. Other people's newborn babies might be ugly alien creatures, but his baby girl? She had to be the exception. She was perfect, with her button nose and tufts of dark hair. She looked up at him with her startled eyes and he wasn't sure how, but, he  _ knew _ her. She squirmed in his arms and he rocked her gently, pressing his finger to her palm. Her tiny little fingers closed around it and it was in that moment that Bucky realised he had never been so capable of loving someone so much.

Choking up with emotion, he sniffed and looked over at Lola, who was watching with such adoration.

"Thank you." he whispered. "She's perfect."

Lola was just about ready to bawl her eyes out for the upteenth time in the space of a few hours. She had somehow evolved into this big ball of emotion, her heart bursting with more love than she had ever imagined she could have. As Bucky shuffled on to the bed, one arm around her and one holding their little girl to his chest, she realised that for the first time, she had a  _ family _ . A small one, but a family that was hers and a family that she belonged to.

"She looks just like you." whispered Bucky, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I think she looks like you." she whispered back.

"No way, she's beautiful. Just like her mom." he smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her lips.

"You were so sure it was a boy." giggled Lola, but her teasing barely bothered Bucky.

"I  _ was _ excited to have a boy." he conceded. "But, I'm glad it's a girl."

" _ What _ ? Did I hear that right?"

"I dunno," grinned Bucky, watching the baby's eyes begin to droop. "Just holdin' her… she's perfect. I wouldn't change a thing."

"You know, Doctor Strange said it was good to have skin to skin contact." said Lola, and Bucky narrowed his eyes.

"Is this a ploy to get me naked?"

"I'm wearing a diaper filled with ice." she deadpanned. "You tell me."

"I dunno, sweetheart. That sounds pretty sexy to me." he winked, before flushing as pink as the hospital blanket. "Oh good God, I just said ' _ sexy _ ' in front of the baby."

Lola held back a giggle, but prodded him until he reluctantly agreed. Hanging his shirt on the back of a chair, Bucky sat back down and took the baby in his arms, cradling her against his chest. She gave a tiny little yawn, before settling down and falling asleep.

"I guess we're gonna have to save all those boys names for a rainy day, huh?" said Bucky quietly.

"Slow down, love! One baby is fine for now, thank you."

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time." he grinned, pecking her lips.

"She still needs a name." hummed Lola, curling around his arm.

"Hope."

"Sorry?"

"It brought us back together, it gave us  _ hope _ ." smiled Bucky, remembering her words. "I like Hope."

"Hope." repeated Lola, a soft smile forming. "I like it, too."

There was a soft knock on the door, shattering the little bubble Bucky and Lola were engulfed in and they looked up to see Jarvis poke his head through. Lola smiled, and Jarvis opened the door fully, tiptoeing inside with both Natasha and Steve in pursuit.

Steve almost caused a scene, whispering hurried apologies and clamping his hands over his eyes until Lola pulled her hospital gown over herself fully. Satisfied that he was not invading her privacy, he raised his eyebrows at Bucky, which did not go past Natasha unnoticed.

"Barnes, you better put a shirt on, you're making Steve uncomfortable." she quipped, and Steve looked offended.

"Bucky's different." he snapped. "I've seen him naked plenty of times."

Lola tittered as Steve's words sunk in, and his face blushed a colour not dissimilar to Natasha's red hair. Bucky merely sighed, too exhausted by an adventurous twenty four hours to be embarrassed or bothered to explain. Natasha grinned as the blonde stammered over his words, mumbling something about gym changing rooms and growing up together.

"Mr. Rogers, if I might," interrupted Jarvis. "You are digging yourself a very big grave here. The damage is already done so perhaps we ought to focus on the reason why we are here and we can forget about yours and Mr. Barnes' nude escapades."

Jarvis was the first to be granted the honour of holding Hope Barnes and he cooed delightedly as he took her in his arms. He didn't hesitate to sing her praises and Lola's heart swelled even more so as she saw the way Jarvis held the baby like she was his own.

"Another generation." sniffed Jarvis.

"Like I said," smiled Lola. "You're part of the family."

"Who do you think she looks like?" asked Natasha, as Jarvis handed her the baby and went to hug the new parents.

"Oh, very much like her mother." stated Jarvis.

"I dunno," disagreed Steve, peering down at the baby with a smile. "She looks a lot like Bucky."

"I think so, too." agreed Lola, and Bucky shook his head.

"Nah, she's way too cute to take after me."

"I think she looks like both of you." hummed Natasha, letting Steve take the baby. "Aside from the obvious fact that you're both her parents, I mean. She's got the perfect mix of your genes. She's going to break a lot of hearts with that deadly combination."

"She's not datin' until she's married." declared Bucky, jaw clenched.

"That doesn't even make any sense." cried Lola.

"My little girl has just been born and you're all makin' her grow up already." he grumbled, giving each and every person a dirty glare.

Hope seemed to agree, voicing her opinion with a small cry and nuzzling against Steve's chest, making everyone burst out laughing as he sighed down at her.

"Sorry, kid, I don't think I have what you're looking for." he said flatly, handing her back.

"What, now you're not uncomfortable?" teased Natasha, as Lola prepared to feed the baby.

"Of course not." replied Steve, somewhat offended. "Breastfeeding is natural and beautiful. Mothers should be free to feed their babies whenever they need to and we should all make them feel comfortable about it."

"Well, this mother would be more comfortable if you left us to it." blushed Lola. "I've never done this before, and might need a nurse's help."

The room was rapidly cleared and a nurse summoned. Bucky was attentive, catering to Lola's every need and request, asking questions and recalling what he had learnt from reading many books and perusing various dad blogs. He nestled close to the two most important girls in his life, running a featherlight finger across Hope's cheek, who twitched at her father's touch.

"What is it, love?"

"Nothin'." smiled Bucky. "I just can't believe she's really here."

"Me neither."

"You doin' okay, sweetheart?" he asked quietly, kissing her sweetly.

"I think this is going to take some getting used to." she admitted. "All of it."

Bucky nodded, jumping when there was a knock on the door.

"Can my darling granddaughter hurry up and finish her meal because I am  _ dying _ to meet her." came Tony's voice.

"Oh, she's feeding?" said a voice that sounded distinctly like Pepper Potts. "That's alright, I can go in."

"Don't you dare! You're not seeing my granddaughter first!" warned Tony.

"She's as good as my granddaughter, too." argued Pepper.

"Oh, please, she's… twelve percent your granddaughter."

"Twelve percent? Of my granddaughter?"

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

* * *

It was with a great deal of difficulty that Tony Stark was evacuated in order to allow for the other visitors. He had been tasked with sourcing dinner, Lola having worked up quite the appetite after her excursion and craving something more than just bland hospital food.

It had been a whirlwind of a twenty four hours, and in all honesty, she wasn't even sure if she remembered all the events or if her brain had simply conjured up memories to compensate. Doctor Strange had said that she should take it easy, that both her head and heart would be in overdrive.

She had never been much of a worrier before, but now, she was constantly plagued with concerns about how Hope was doing. If she wasn't watching her with beady eyes, she was fumbling to see if she was wrapped up properly in the blanket, or suddenly terrified that the baby was baking hot. She kept checking if Hope was breathing alright, and called the nurse into the room no less than six times.

What terrified Lola the most, was if she loved her daughter enough. It was obvious that Bucky was smitten with the baby, the smile on his face clear evidence of that. But did she? Of course she loved Hope, but was it enough? Why did she want to just sleep? Why did she feel so worn, so sore and so weepy?

Lola looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms, panic flooding her when Hope opened her little mouth and began wailing. Bucky had gone to get another coffee, and she was all by herself. Hope's cries continued and she rocked her, pleading with the baby to shush because she had no idea of knowing what was wrong. But, she must have done something right. At the sound of her mother's voice, Hope blearily opened her eyes, offering one final cry before dozing off again, much to Lola's relief.

When Bucky returned with his coffee, he found Lola fast asleep, curled protectively around a snoozing Hope.

* * *

The new parents were enjoying a rare moment of solitude when there was a curt rap on the door. The person knocking didn't wait for an answer, instead striding inside. Lola looked up and blinked, not bothering to hide her enormous surprise.

" _ Mother _ ?"

"Hello." said Christine, looking between the new parents.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, instinctively moving closer to Bucky.

"James called me." she admitted.

Lola whirled around to look at Bucky, but he didn't look guilty or embarrassed, simply looking back with nonchalance, his eyes asking her to trust him. Christine was holding out a small white box with a pink ribbon, and Bucky accepted it, seeking permission before carefully pulling the ribbon undone and taking the lid off. There was a shiny silver rattle inside.

"It's a family tradition." explained Christine. "I still have the one you were gifted."

"Thank you." said Bucky, when Lola made no motion to reply.

"Mother, what are you  _ really _ doing here?"

Christine paced a little in her high heels, her fingers tapping her thighs as she looked at her daughter with an unidentifiable expression. Sticking her chin out defiantly, Christine stepped closer to the bed.

"I hope you aren't expecting an apology." she said haughtily. "I am, however, prepared to put things behind us."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't expect we will ever have a picture perfect relationship, but, some civility wouldn't go amiss after all these years." said Christine boredly. "Are we in agreement?"

"Why now?" questioned Lola. "What made you change your mind?"

Christine's eyes darted to Bucky so quickly that Lola almost missed it.

"Someone told me a hard truth." she confessed, the ghost of a smile on her face before it vanished. "Now, may I see my granddaughter?"

Lola eyed her mother with a great deal of scepticism, before holding out Hope. Christine hesitated, barely, and only for a split second, before taking the little baby in her arms. Lola kept her eyes glued on her mother, waiting for the moment Christine's stilettos gave out or worse, she decided to leg it out of there. But, the moment never came. Hope fussed for a matter of ten seconds, before falling back into a peaceful slumber, and Lola let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in.

"She looks just like you the day you were born." commented Christine.

Lola was stunned. That had to be  _ almost _ a compliment. Bucky sensed her surprise, slipping an arm around her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. The most awkward silence ensued, neither party sure of where to proceed from there. As it so happened, Tony chose that moment in time to bumble in, blithely unaware of what he was walking into.

"Alright, I know there's a slice missing, but I had to bribe- "

Tony broke off, his eyes widening to the size of the extra large pizza he clutched in his hands.

"Tony." said Christine, by way of greeting.

"Christine." replied Tony, shocked to his very core.

"Well, I had better be on my way." hurried Christine, unceremoniously handing baby Hope back. "Goodbye."

With a whiff of Estee Lauder and the click-clacking of Manolo Blahnik's, Christine was gone as abruptly as she came, leaving everyone in a mixture of shock and amusement. Bucky merely smiled, curling Hope up in his arms again as father and daughter exchanged raised eyebrows. Tony was the first to speak, absentmindedly shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Did I just walk into an alternate universe?"

* * *

"Thank God everyone's gone." praised Bucky, as the nurse shooed his family out.

The Barnes' family had been the last visitors of the day, all ten of them crammed into the small hospital room to meet the newest member of their family. Wanda had been severely disappointed to discover her cousin was not in fact a unicorn, but upon learning there was finally another girl to play with, she had been happily appeased. Nathaniel, no longer the baby of the bunch, took the blow the hardest. He didn't appreciate that the centre of attention had shifted to someone new, and it took a big, long cuddle with Lola to soothe his fears that he had not been entirely forgotten.

Lola had been mortified when Winnie showed her the photograph that Bucky had sent. It was one Natasha had taken straight after Hope was born, cuddled up against Lola's bare breasts. In her excitement, Winnie had forwarded it to her church group. Lola had given Bucky such a look he had never been so grateful that she was confined to the bed and spent the entire duration of his family's visit at the far end of the room.

Having said that, Bucky loved his family dearly, but, he was glad to have his wife and daughter to himself at last.

"Do you need to stretch your legs?" asked Lola, arms outstretched. "I can take her- "

"No!" cried Bucky, slinking back into the armchair. "Everyone's been holdin' her _all_ _day_ , I wanna hold her!"

"Bucky- "

"Especially you! You had her for nine whole months!"

"Oh, believe me, if I could have handed her over for a month or two, I would have."

"I just… she's so small." whispered Bucky, gazing down at Hope lovingly. "I think I better hold her all night. Just to be safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	29. la fin des haricots : it's the end [literal : the end of the beans]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Lola adjust to parenthood. They throw one final hurrah.

**** It was strange to think that a little over a year ago, the house had been quiet. When Lola had first moved in, she had decorated it to her heart's content, but, it had always felt a little cold and empty. Now, it was home to a small family and filled with all the hubbub that one might expect with a newborn baby. There was a box of toys in the living room, baby blankets strewn over the back of the couch and a moses basket carefully placed amongst the furniture. A pram sat proudly in the hallway, and there was already a highchair in the dining room, waiting and ready to be used.

The day Hope Barnes had come home was seared into Lola's memory forever. She had carefully carried the sleeping baby through the front door, Bucky bringing up the rear as he tried not to drown under the weight of the overnight bags and the car seat. The new parents had choked down a quick meal of macaroni and cheese, knowing that they should try and get some rest whilst Hope napped, yet instead, they found themselves standing over the crib and watching their darling daughter sleep.

Eventually, they had settled into a routine. It had taken Lola a little longer than Bucky, but, she remembered one day when Hope had been about two weeks old. Bucky had gone to take a shower a rare luxury, of course, leaving mother and daughter alone in the nursery. All had been well, until Hope's eyes had bulged and her body trembled as she emitted a foreign sound. Lola had panicked, screaming Bucky's name until he came running back into the room, stark naked and with shampoo still in his hair. Lola pointed at the baby, crying as she stammered out there was something wrong. Bucky had collapsed against the door and looked back at her with such softness, before pointing out that Hope was not having seizures. She had the hiccups.

Lola knew she was never going to live it down, but, she didn't care. Hope was alright and that was all that mattered to her. She soon gained confidence enough to be alone with the baby, and Bucky went back to work part-time. It was the best part of the day when he returned, his face beaming as he greeted Lola with a kiss before picking Hope up and showering her with kisses, too. Lola never thought she would be one for the quiet family life, but with each passing day she felt her love for her husband and daughter grow.

Not that it didn't have its moments. She seemed to run on pure adrenaline most days, motherhood surpassing the tiredness she felt ninety percent of the time. For the most part, Hope was a good baby. She only woke up a couple of times in the night, napped for most of the day and when she was awake, she would lay in her bouncer, cooing softly at the animal mobile she was mesmerised by.

Bucky and Lola hadn't really had much time to themselves, most of their waking moments consumed by their daughter. They stole kisses in the morning and before bed, shared a cup of coffee when Jarvis tended to the baby and napped together, her back pressed to his chest and his arms encircling her. Lola had been given the all-clear by Doctor Strange two weeks ago, but, every time the couple tried to steal a moment together, something managed to get in the way.

At first, they had tried the romantic approach as Lola had been very nervous. By the time she felt confident enough to take her dress off, Hope had woken up screaming at the top of her lungs. Once, they tried to kill two birds with one stone and showered together. No sooner had Lola's lips wrapped around Bucky, Jarvis had yelled that Hope was smiling for the first time and neither parent had wanted to miss that. One afternoon, they had abandoned an episode of Sex and the City, hands wandering and giggling like teenagers. That was, until the doorbell rang and they had to scrabble to pull their clothes on again. It was practically impossible.

One night, Lola rolled over in bed, her hands reaching out for Bucky. She felt cold, as she often did when Bucky migrated to the other end of their bed. Her hands grasped at the bedsheets, trying to reach for him. Eyes snapping open, she found he wasn't there, and Hope wasn't in her crib either. Heart thumping, she threw the duvet off and went in search of them. Lola tiptoed down the stairs, careful to avoid the spots she knew would creak loudly. Following the little glimmer of light towards the kitchen, she peeked through the doorway and stopped in her tracks.

Bucky stood in the kitchen clad only in a pair of pyjama pants, Hope nestled safely in the crook of his arm as he heated up her bottle. It was heartwarming and downright cute, the way little Hope seemed even smaller against Bucky's wide chest. He was whispering in the soft tone he reserved for his daughter, rocking her slowly as she stretched her little legs and let out a whine.

"I know, baby girl." he cooed. "Your milk's almost ready, alright?"

Hope settled down once he raised the bottle to her lips, and Bucky chuckled. Lola peered around the doorframe, smiling to herself as she watched him feed her.

"You must be real hungry, huh?" he said to Hope. "Good thing your Ma gets bottles ready before bed. Don't wanna wake her, do we?"

Hope continue to guzzle down the milk, and Bucky gently pulled the bottle back, making her pout, her bottom lip trembling. He sighed and raised the bottle again.

"Not so fast, baby girl. You'll make yourself sick, and then we really will wake your mamma."

Hope gurgled at him, and Bucky continued to babble at her. Lola could physically feel her heart bursting with love at the tender scene unfolding in front of her. It was simply so precious, and there was something so beautiful about Bucky in father mode. If her ovaries could talk, they would be begging him for another baby. Seeing that Hope was most certainly in the safest hands, she slunk back to bed, where she fell asleep content with the knowledge that Bucky would be back soon.

* * *

Hope refused to go back to sleep. Bucky wasn't entirely sure why, as she wasn't fussing or crying whatsoever. And so, he lay back down in bed, the baby cradled on his chest. She lay curled on her front, lifting her head experimentally as she stared up at her father. Her tiny little gurgle brought the biggest smile to his face.

"Ssh, baby girl, you're gonna wake your Ma." he whispered. "And she needs her sleep."

Hope kept her eyes on him, relaxing under his touch as he ran a hand through her baby soft hair. It was as dark as his, and he chuckled under his breath at the memory of the first time Hope had trapped his own hair in her little fist, tugging so hard she made his eyes water. He'd chopped his hair off after that, but regretted it instantly when Hope didn't seem to recognise him, her bottom lip trembling as she burst into tears until Lola soothed her to sleep.

"You know, she'll get real mad at me if she finds out I let you stay up late." he continued, Hope's mouth open in the perfect little ' _ o _ '.

"She wouldn't be mad at you. Not when you're so cute. Look at you, with your little fingers and toes."

Bucky let his fingers ghost over Hope's toes and she let out the smallest of giggles. Bucky gasped, feeling affection bloom in his chest. Hope offered her father a gummy smile, giggling again and he thought he was going to cry.

"Baby girl, did you just  _ laugh _ ?" he whispered excitedly, tickling her toes to elicit the sweet sound again.

Hope's giggle was undoubtedly the cutest sound Bucky had ever heard, and he scooped her up in his arms, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She yawned, chubby little fingers pressed to his chest as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open. Bucky smiled down at her.

"No, no, it's your bedtime now. C'mon, one final cuddle and then I'm cuddlin' with your Ma."

Seemingly content, Hope didn't object when Bucky placed her back in the crib. He tucked the blanket around her and whispered ' _ I love you _ ' before slipping back under the covers and wrapping his arms around Lola, who mumbled something unintelligible. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a wave of love for the mother of his child. He felt so lucky to be with her, and maybe he didn't tell her that enough, but he pulled her closer anyway, hoping she knew.

* * *

When Bucky walked into the kitchen the next morning, he found Hope awake and strapped in her bouncer, kicking her little legs as she tried to grab the squishy lion dangling from the mobile. He stooped down and kissed her on the head, tickling her under her chin, earning himself another one of the giggles that had warmed his heart last night.

"Mornin', baby girl." he cooed. "Where's your mamma?"

"Now, that's a nice view." smarmed Lola's voice, and Bucky straightened up to see her right behind him and ogling his backside.

"Mornin' sweetheart." blushed Bucky.

"Good morning to you too, love." she giggled, stretching on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Here, I made you coffee. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Today's 'sposed to be  _ your _ day." said Bucky pointedly, taking the mug from her hands.

"Mm, and I can't wait to spend all day in the spa." she squealed. "I'm going to get my hair cut, my nails done, a massage or two… anyway, I thought breakfast was the least I could do for you."

"You take real good care of us." grinned Bucky, pecking her lips. "Doesn't she, Hope?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay watching her?" asked Lola, brows furrowed.

"You kiddin'? We're gonna have the best day ever."

"Hm, well, try not to have too much fun without me." winked Lola.

"We make no promises, right, baby girl?"

"And speaking of fun," smirked Lola, stepping close to him and running a hand down his chest. "I thought tonight we could order Chinese, watch a film…  _ cuddle _ . Just the two of us."

"Yeah?" grinned Bucky, perking up. "You think tonight we'll finally get to cuddle?"

"I would cuddle you right here right now if I could."

"That's just gross." came a voice, and Bucky jumped, almost knocking over his coffee.

Natasha and Peggy stood in the doorway, arms crossed. Bucky turned a deep shade of pink, as Lola sighed in annoyance.

"Natasha!"

"Don't get annoyed at me. I'm doing Hope a favour here." argued Natasha. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see you two  _ cuddling _ ."

"Interesting choice of vocabulary. I applaud you for ingenuity." chimed Peggy, crouching to shake Hope's chubby fist.

"Tonight." promised Lola, unwrapping her arms from around Bucky.

"Tonight."

* * *

Bucky had the whole day planned out by the time he finished his breakfast. He fed Hope, burped her and settled her down for her morning nap as he got her bag ready. It was a nice sunny day, and he thought they could start off with a nice walk in the park. Just as he zipped the baby bag up, his phone rang and seeing it was Ego, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Bucky, hello. I'm sorry to call you on your day off."

"That's alright." said Bucky, peeking at Hope to make sure she was still asleep. "Everythin' okay?"

"Actually no, I've had a family emergency and I really can't get out of it."

"Oh, I hope everything's alright."

"I'm sure it will be. Anyway, it's the first day of the new academic year and it's too late to cancel class. I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I really need you to cover."

"Oh."

"That won't be a problem, will it?"

Bucky looked down at Hope snoozing away in the Moses basket.

"Not a problem at all."

_ Famous last words _ , Bucky thought to himself, as he ran into the lecture hall. In one hand, he held the baby carrier, Hope sleeping inside it. The baby bag swung from his other shoulder, his backpack thumped him incessantly and he had a folder clutched in his spare hand, papers precariously stacked inside it.

"I'm here, I'm here!" he called. "Sorry I'm late!"

The students who had been chatting amongst themselves looked up, some amused and some confused by the sight of their supposed tutor standing by the podium, a baby by his feet as he clutched his ribs, desperately trying to catch his breath. A couple of the girls squealed, nudging each other and whispering about the ' _ hot professor _ ' and how he was ' _ cuter with a baby _ '. Now blushing madly, he exhaled and explained the predicament, before pulling out the list of names and reading them out so he could mark who was present.

It was halfway through the lecture, when he was explaining the examination process that Hope woke up. She looked around curiously at the unfamiliar surroundings and upon deciding she didn't like them, began to cry.

"There is an essay you will- " Bucky broke off, turning his attention to his daughter. "Uh, sorry. One moment."

Bucky reached out a foot and rocked the carrier to and fro, continuing with the introductory lecture as Hope began to quieten down. The girls in the second row cooed at him and he smiled awkwardly back at them.

"As I was sayin', there's an essay you will have to submit at the end of each term. They're only two thousand five hundred words, which may seem like a lot right now, but you'll quickly find that you need to be a lot more concise."

Hope looked up at Bucky, wriggling beneath her blanket and began to wail louder. Bucky looked at his students apologetically, before bending down and scooping the baby into his arms. The girls squealed, hands clasped to their chest and Bucky cleared his throat pointedly.

"Shush, baby girl, it's okay, daddy's right here." he whispered, swaying back and forth.

Hope gurgled and nuzzled into his chest, clutching his shirt in her little fist. Relieved, Bucky resumed his lecture, still swaying on the spot. He felt a little silly, but, the second he stilled, Hope would fuss again so he continued his little dance and prayed to God that no-one else would witness this lecture.

"Aside from those essays, there is also an exam at the end of the year. It doesn't count towards anythin', it's just so we can gauge how you've progressed."

Hope whined, unappreciative that her father's attention was not solely focused on her. Bucky sighed and looked down at his little girl with a pout.

"I'm sorry, Hope. Daddy's talkin' to these guys right now. We'll talk later, alright, baby girl?"

There was an outburst from one of the girls, and Bucky jerked up to see her bright red in the face with embarrassment, whilst all the other girls stared at him with sugary smiles and keen eyes.

"I, uh, that's not part of the lecture." he clarified, feeling his cheeks heat up.

There was a collective groan of disappointment and Bucky decided to end the lecture early that day.

Hope was much more pleased as Bucky walked to the next class, the baby clutched in his arms instead of in her carrier. She let him know she was happy, gurgling and giggling, her little hat almost falling over her eyes.

"You're a whole lotta trouble, you know that, Hope?" chuckled Bucky. "Just like your Ma."

Hope giggled, as Mantis approached, cooing at the baby.

"Hey, Mantis." greeted Bucky, as Hope eyed the new face curiously.

"Hello, Bucky." smiled Mantis. "I didn't know you were bringing the baby."

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't find anyone to take care o' her."

"Oh, it's okay. I think it's very good for her to be exposed to the human life form from such a young age."

"I'm sorry, what?" blinked Bucky.

"It's life drawing today." stated Mantis. "Didn't you check the timetable?"

Bucky scowled as he began to prepare for that particular class. He tried desperately to get Hope to fall asleep, but, she was far too excitable, clawing at her father's shirt to try and get his attention as he thundered around preparing for the class, muttering about ' _ fucking Greg _ ' and ' _ his saggy balls _ '.

Seeing as he was distracted, Hope decided she was hungry, wailing until Bucky heated up a bottle and sat down on the dais, still frowning about Greg as he fed her.

"No men 'til you're married." he warned. "You hear that, Hope? Not that Greg is worth gettin' excited over."

Hope merely stared back at him, far too invested in the bottle of milk to care about Bucky's ramblings.

"You gonna fall asleep now, baby girl?" he pleaded, holding her against his chest to burp her. "Go to sleep for daddy."

Hope didn't want to go to sleep. What she wanted to do was return her lunch, all over Bucky's front. Gritting his teeth, he pulled her back, pursing his lips at her gummy smile as she giggled.

"You make it real hard to be mad at you, you know that, baby girl?" sighed Bucky, examining the sticky baby sick all over his shirt and her dungarees.

"What am I gonna do now, huh?" he babbled, lying her down on the dais and peeling off her dungarees. "'S alright for you, you got somethin' to change into. What's daddy meant to wear?"

Bucky mopped up the mess Hope had made, shoving her dirty dungarees into a plastic bag and carefully pulling a dress over her. He attacked the stain on his shirt with a damp rag, but the damage was already done, the smell of curdled milk far too potent to ignore.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Hope." tutted Bucky, taking his shirt off.

Hope's bottom lip trembled, and Bucky froze.

"No, no, don't cry."

Tears filled Hope's blue eyes and Bucky thought his heart was going to break as he quickly picked her up as her cries rang through the air.

"No, don't cry, baby girl." he soothed, guilt-ridden. "Daddy's not mad at you, I promise. Please don't cry. Oh God, I made you cry!"

Bucky thought he was going to cry, too, as he picked up Leo the Lion, Hope's favourite toy, giving him a funny voice and making him dance until she quietened down, blinking away the last of her tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby girl, I didn't mean to make you cry." he sniffed, hugging her close. "I love you so much."

"Are we drawing you today?" squeaked Mantis excitedly, appearing in the doorway, students peering over her shoulder.

"What? No!" cried Bucky, a red flush creeping up his neck. "No, uh, no. Naked… no. I have my daughter, uh, even so, no."

"Oh, but you already have your shirt off!" insisted Mantis, steering him back towards the dais. "Just sit like this."

"But, but, Hope- "

"It will give the students an extra challenge." said Mantis eagerly, ushering everyone in.

Bucky was sure his entire body was aflame with mortification. He sat there on the dais in just his jeans, Hope gurgling in his arms, as students filled the room and sharpened their pencils.

"You and your mamma sure know how to get me in trouble, baby girl."

* * *

It was an enormous relief to be home. Bucky was so exhausted, even his brain hurt. He hoped it would be quite some time before the next take your daughter to work today. Thankfully, Hope had fallen asleep on the way home, wiped out from the most adventurous day in the entire three months of her life. She remained asleep when she was laid out in her crib, her tired father breathing a sigh of relief as he tiptoed out the room.

Intent on making a hot cup of coffee that he actually got to enjoy, Bucky had raised the cup to his lips, drinking the elixir and humming as he felt a little more alive, when he heard Hope's cries flow from the baby monitor.

Bucky went running into the room at full pelt, heart paining with the sounds of Hope's cries. She wriggled under her blanket and he clucked softly, picking her up and then almost dropping her when he discovered the reason for her discomfort.

"Oh good God, what did you do?" he gagged, as the doorbell rang.

Cursing, and then apologising to the baby for his foul language, Bucky hurtled towards the front door, Hope still squirming as Steve and Sam stood on the front step. Their smiles turned into grimaces when they took in the sight before them. A horrified Bucky held Hope at arm's length, brown stains all over her clothes and fingers.

"Is that…  _ poop _ ?" asked Steve, pinching his nose.

"I need your help!" Bucky all but begged.

"Oh, hell no!" refused Sam, holding a hand over his mouth. "You're her father! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Please!" cried a desperate Bucky; Steve and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Alright." relented Steve, and Bucky almost wept with relief. "Troops, let's move in."

Five minutes later, the three men stood in the middle of Hope's nursery. Bucky still held the baby at arm's length, her soiled clothes now clasped in a pair of kitchen tongs that Steve wielded. Sam held a packet of baby wipes in one hand, and baby powder in the other. All three men had clothes pegs on their noses, bespectacled with safety goggles and wearing yellow rubber washing up gloves.

Hope squirmed, unsure if she was delighted by the presence of her uncles or uncomfortable to be a part of such a military operation.

"Bucky, I really hope she's not going to pee all over the carpet." squeaked Steve, jerking his arm.

"Man, get that away from me!" spluttered Sam, as the dirty clothes hit him in the face.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

The three men turned around to see Lola and Peggy standing in the doorway. Bucky lowered Hope.

"I have never been so glad to see you, sweetheart." he sighed with relief. "The baby exploded! I didn't know what to do!"

* * *

"I'm sorry I ruined date night."

Lola looked up from her chicken wonton soup with a frown. Bucky was poking at his kung pao chicken dejectedly, and she couldn't hold back her smile. He looked so cute and fluffy, with his grey t-shirt, matching sweatpants and stripy socks. It made quite the contrast to her black jeans and floaty blouse. Not that she minded, she simply felt more alive and put together that day than she had in the last three months combined and she wasn't about to change or remove her make-up just yet, even if they were spending the evening eating Chinese food and pretending to watch a rom-com.

"You didn't ruin anything, love." reassured Lola, snuggling into his side. "You should have called me, though. I can't imagine how stressful today must have been for you."

"I know," sighed Bucky, as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I didn't want you to worry, you've been real tired and you deserved to have a day to relax."

"Hm, well, I won't deny I had a lovely time." she grinned guiltily.

"You look lovely, too. I like your hair."

"Really?" she asked, scrunching her nose. "You don't think it's too… practical mummy?"

"Definitely not." he affirmed, shaking his head. "More like... yummy mummy."

Lola giggled at his stab at an English accent and tilted her head up to kiss him, her thumb running across his tired smile. He always was so cute when he was sleepy, with his dazed eyes and husky voice.

"Come on," she ordered, putting down her chopsticks and picking up the baby monitor. "Go upstairs and take your clothes off."

"Uh, sweetheart, I know it's date night," he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking apologetic. "But, I don't think I'm up for…  _ cuddlin' _ ."

"Relax, love." she soothed. "I thought you could do with a massage. I can't promise I'm as good as the Swedish gentleman who massaged me today- "

"Some Swedish man had his hands on you?" growled Bucky, standing up. "You know, I feel fine now. You wanna cuddle? We can cuddle right here on this coffee table."

"Alright, caveman. Calm down." scoffed Lola, rolling her eyes. "Bed. Clothes off. Now. And no funny ideas."

Bucky opened his mouth to reply with something flirtatious, but, a yawn escaped instead and he huffed defeatedly, pouting as he made his way upstairs while Lola cleared up the remains of their dinner. When she entered their bedroom, she held a hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. He looked so rugged, naked like that, but equally so… soft and sweet, lying on his front, one hand under his cheek and she wondered if she should cover him with a blanket and let him sleep until he opened one eye.

"I can feel you starin'." he mumbled into the mattress.

"Can you blame me?" she retorted, and his cheeks turned pink.

"You don't have to do this." he called, as she rifled in the bathroom cabinet for the massage oil she'd been gifted.

Bucky was still rambling, sweetly insisting that she must be tired, too. He lost his train of thought when Lola reappeared wearing a satin slip and holding a bottle of oil in her hand. She smirked knowingly at him and sauntered over, straddling his lower back, smirking wider when she heard his intake of breath as she draped herself across him, her breath tickling his ear.

"If you want to go to sleep, we can."

"No, uh, I just wanted to make sure you weren't tired." he stammered back, breath coming out ragged.

"Mm hm," hummed Lola, delicately placing her palms on the middle of his back and feeling him stiffen. "And what I'm wearing has absolutely nothing to do with it?"

"No." he replied all too quickly, as her fingers began to knead at his muscles.

"You don't like it?" she teased, Bucky groaning as she worked out a knot. "I bought it especially for tonight."

"No, I mean, you look- oh my  _ God _ ."

Bucky groaned again as she moved up to his shoulders, rubbing at the muscles in small circles. Lola had to bite back a moan, the growls falling from Bucky's lips sent shivers down her spine and his muscles flexed under her touch. She knew he was tired, but this was pure torture. A naked and oiled Bucky lying under her was, simply put, pornographic and all she could do was desperately try to stop her mind from wandering off.

"Does that feel okay, love?"

"You feel  _ amazin _ '." he hissed. "Your fingers! Your fingers feel amazing. Oh God, that doesn't sound any better."

"You know, it's really cute that you still get all flustered even though we're married." she giggled.

"I don't think I'll ever stop gettin' flustered when my beautiful, half-naked wife is on top of me." he grinned, making her giggle again.

Bucky stiffened when she leant over again, feeling the soft satin of her slip drag down his back. His eyes flew open, observing her tensely as she dotted kisses over his neck and shoulders.

"There, you're all done." she whispered, sliding off to lay beside him.

Bucky gulped as she propped herself up on one elbow.

"Feeling relaxed now, love?" she smiled innocently. "Come on, it's late, we should get to bed."

"A-already?" blurted Bucky. "It's only ten."

"I know, but you must be so exhausted after today." she simpered, tugging at the duvet and drawing up over them. "You did say you were too tired."

"Yeah, I did say that." said Bucky, jaw clenched as she turned the lamp off.

Lola shuffled along the bed until she had her face in his neck and her palms pressed to his chest, faking a yawn as she nuzzled into his skin.

"Good night, love."

"Yeah, right."

* * *

It was a far cry from a traditional wedding dress, but, that was what made it all the more perfect. Nothing about their relationship had ever been conventional, so why should the wedding details be? Lola had surprised most people when she insisted that she didn't want a lavish affair, merely something sweet and simple. The day was supposed to be a celebration of the bride and groom, she didn't want their family and friends running around stressfully, chasing after caterers and photographers. Something sweet and simple that reflected the couple, that was what she had said.

Rebecca had been thrilled by the prospect of designing and making Lola's wedding dress. After all, Vera Wang was the first choice for most brides, but Lola had fallen in love the second she saw her sister-in-law's sketch. Standing in front of the mirror and looking at herself in it for the first-time, Lola couldn't believe it had really come to this.

The dress was a bohemian style and consisted of two pieces; a peony skirt, layers upon layers of blush coloured tulle and satin draped from the waist down that wouldn't have looked out of place in a Jane Austen novel; and on top, a matching peony blouse fashioned from satin and embroidered with an intricate floral design, an off-white vest visible just beneath.

"Oh my God." grinned Natasha.

"Wow." gasped Peggy.

"What do you think?" asked Rebecca, fingers wrung together nervously.

Lola caught Rebecca's eye in the mirror and smiled, unable to help the excitement rising up inside her like a hot air balloon.

"I  _ love _ it." she said earnestly. "It's perfect."

Rebecca squealed excitedly and ran forward, checking the seams and various measurements, the tape measure around her neck bouncing as she danced around Lola. She reminded her that they would continue to tailor it until the wedding, so it would be the perfect fit on the big day. (It gave Lola that extra incentive to shift that baby weight.)

"Well?" asked Lola, turning around to face her two friends.

"You look beautiful." replied Natasha instantly.

"You're going to leave your husband rather speechless when he sees you." added Peggy.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Who cares?" snorted Rebecca. "As long as you like it, that's all that matters."

The women all giggled and Lola turned back to the mirror, smoothing out the skirt. The wedding was six months away, and now that she had her dress sorted, she couldn't wait. As if on cue, Natasha pulled out the notebook she had purchased in her official capacity as Maid of Honour, flipping to the checklist she had formulated.

"Venue booked?"

"Check."

"Invitations sent?"

"Check."

"Flowers?"

"Check."

"Photographer booked?"

"Check."

"Hair, make-up, nails and facials booked?"

"Check."

"Menu finalised?"

"Check."

"Cake order confirmed?"

"Check."

"What's left to do still?" posed Peggy, sipping her glass of white wine.

"Wedding favours, bridesmaids dresses, a playlist for the DJ, vows, speeches and any final arrangements." reeled off Natasha. "Oh, and Barnes' tux."

"Already taken care of." piped Rebecca.

"You're quite the organiser, aren't you?" noted Peggy, impressed by Natasha's methodical process.

"I have a very specific skill set." said Natasha with an air of mystery. "It's going to be the perfect wedding."

"Lola!"

Lola jumped, as did Natasha, Peggy and Rebecca at the sound of Bucky's voice yelling up the stairs.

"Lola, get down here,  _ now _ !"

"What is it?" she screamed back, opening the bedroom door a tad. "What's wrong?"

"Get down here, would you? Right now!"

"Bucky! I'm in my  _ dress _ ! I can't, you'll see it!"

"Hope's  _ crawling _ !"

Lola's heart skipped a beat, and she gasped, frantically scrabbling at her dress.

"C'mon, you're gonna miss it!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she screeched, as Rebecca ran over and helped her out the skirt, the two women uncaring if the pins pricked.

Breathing in relief as she struggled out the top, Lola hurtled down the steps two at a time, skidding to a halt in the living room. The coffee table had been pushed aside, a large, soft rug now in its place. Bucky sat in the centre, cross-legged as he held out his hands.

"C'mon baby girl." he cooed.

Hope slowly dragged herself forward on her hands and knees, gurgling at him. The presence of her mother distracted her, and in her excitement she almost fell face first into the rug, but she recovered in time and looked up at her father, giggling and continuing her crawl forwards again.

"Look at you go!" cried Bucky gleefully, when she finally reached him. "That was great, baby girl!"

"Hope, you're crawling!" sniffed Lola, picking her up and hugging her.

Hope giggled and clapped her hands, making her parents laugh. Lola put her down again, and Hope, clearly delighted with the attention and affection, crawled off again, spotting her favourite stuffed lion at the other end of the rug. Lola's heart was going to burst. It was as if both her pride and heartbreak at Hope growing up were battling each other, and she wasn't sure which was going to win,

"I can't believe she's  _ crawling _ ."

"Gonna have to watch out for her now." chuckled Bucky fondly. "Wait, why are you in your underwear?"

* * *

There was a time when Lola had been terrified by the prospect of being left alone with Hope. Now, she looked forward to it. Her fears about dropping the baby on her head, or falling asleep whilst the baby cried; they didn't bother her so much anymore. They were still there, in the back of her head, but, she had grown far more confident as a mother. It was as if she knew when Hope was crying out of hunger as opposed to seeking attention. She could change a diaper like nobody's business and feeding Hope felt as natural as anything.

Lola's favourite part was definitely the cuddling. She loved nothing more than holding Hope in her arms, whether she was reading a book, drinking a cup of coffee, or simply sitting in her favourite armchair and watching Hope snooze away. She always scolded Bucky, for his instinct was always to pick up the baby as soon as he heard her cries, citing that he was spoiling her and needed to stop giving into her demands all the time. But, whenever he was at work, she did the exact same thing. What Bucky didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"You're just far too cute, aren't you?"

Lola cooed at Hope, sitting down on the couch with the baby cradled in her arms. Secretly, she was very happy to have a girl. Mainly because girls' clothes were just so much prettier than boys'.  Hope's wardrobe was filled with so much pink and glitter, a sharp contrast to the bright blue nursery.

"Even though you're growing far too fast, you're still the cutest little baby."

Hope stared back up at her, before letting out her customary whine that Lola instantly recognised as hunger.

"Alright, my lovely, let's get you fed." she cooed, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Dada!"

Lola froze, bra undone and mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"What did you just say?" she whispered, not daring to blink in case she had imagined it. "Hope? Did you just say  _ dada _ ?"

"Dada!" cooed Hope, throwing her little arms around.

"You just said your first word! Hope! You're talking!" gasped Lola, the biggest grin on her face. "Can you say it again? Can you say  _ dada _ ?"

Hope repeated the word like it was her favourite song, and Lola squealed, pressing kisses to Hope's chubby cheeks before reaching for her phone to FaceTime Bucky.

"We have to tell dada!"

"Dada!"

"Yes, dada, that's right!" sand Lola. "Bucky! Bucky, you'll never guess what!"

"Hey, sweetheart." he smiled, speaking quickly as his eyes flitted away, seemingly distracted.

"Hope just said her first word!"

"What?" gasped Bucky, eyes darting back. "Oh God, sweetheart, you- "

"Hope, Hope can you say it for daddy? Say  _ dada _ !"

"Lola- "

"Dada! Come on, lovely, you were saying it just now. Look, who's that on mummy's phone?"

Hope looked at the phone expectantly, squealing when she saw her father's face and immediately making a grab for it.

"Dada!" she screamed happily, bashing her chubby fists at the screen.

"Oh my God, she's talkin'!" cried Bucky, an enormous smile brightening up his whole face. "You're talkin', baby girl!"

Hope continued to chant ' _ dada' _ much to the delight of both her parents, until Bucky suddenly seemed to remember something, glancing up at Lola with a grimace on his face, the nervousness seeming to transcend through the phone.

"Uh, sweetheart, I, uh, you know I'm in the middle of a lecture, right now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I just got so excited because she said her first real word!" apologised Lola, as Hope continued to babble the one word she knew now.

"That's okay, I guess, I should've, well, you know I'm FaceTiming you from my Mac? The Mac's that connected to the projector?"

"Oh yes, well, hello to all your students!" smiled Lola, waving at the camera.

"No, no, please stop." groaned Bucky, his face growing redder by the second. "You were feedin' Hope, weren't you?"

"I was about to, and then she-  _ oh _ !" gasped Lola, the realisation dawning on her as she hastily grabbed a blanket to cover her chest with. "Well, I guess your class has seen more of me than they intended to."

" _ We'd like to see more _ !" came a muffled voice and Bucky's eyes shot up, narrowing into mere slits as he tried to find the source.

"I'll see you at home, _my_ _darling_ _wife_." he glowered, ending the call.

Hope whined as Bucky's face disappeared, before remembering she was hungry and she began clammering for her mother's attention.

"Well," proclaimed Lola, looking down at Hope. "You are definitely my daughter."

* * *

"Is Bruce joining the boys tonight?" said Lola, wiggling a mascara brush through her lashes.

"Um, no, I don't think so." came Natasha's voice from the bedroom.

Lola blew out the candle she had lit and switched off the bathroom light.

"Why not?" she asked, sitting down on the bed to strap her heels on. "He's more than welcome."

"We broke up." said Natasha, not looking up from her phone.

" _ What _ ? What happened? Are you alright?" asked Lola worriedly.

"Yeah, of course." replied Natasha, plastering a smile on her face.

"Oh, Nat. I'm so sorry."

"It just wasn't right, you know." shrugged Natasha, but, Lola heard the way her voice broke.

Natasha tried to blink back her tears, her fingers quickly flying to her eyes in an attempt to preserve her make-up.

"Did he  _ do _ something?"

"Oh, no, he didn't do anything." reassured Natasha. "I broke it off. It was me."

Lola could sense there was more to the story. Natasha was a private person at the best of times, and that was fine, she would always open up when she needed to. But, even Lola could tell this was something big.

"I was with him for the wrong reasons." said Natasha eventually. "I… before you got married, I found out that I couldn't have children."

Lola felt her heart pang for Natasha, and reached out to hold her hand comfortingly.

"The guy I was seeing at the time… he made me feel like I was a monster because of it, like I was less of a woman." continued Natasha, looking down at her lap. "I didn't really cope with it. I think that's why I reacted so badly when you told me you were pregnant."

Natasha dared to glance up, guilt written all over her face, but Lola sat patiently, nodding to show that she was listening. Inside, she felt more like Natasha looked, but, she kept it at bay in a bid to be strong for her best friend.

"For the longest time, you weren't even sure if you wanted children. Then, all of a sudden you got pregnant without even  _ trying _ . It felt so unfair."

Lola felt her own guilt rise, hoping that Natasha had never taken any of her pregnancy rants to heart.

"After Hope was born, Bruce kept wanting to talk about our future and I kept pushing it aside because I knew the conversation about kids would be inevitable. We kept fighting about it, and then last month, I couldn't take it any more and told him the truth."

"If Bruce so much as- "

"No." said Natasha firmly. "No, he was more understanding than I could have hoped for. We talked about it for hours."

"But then, why break up with him?"

Natasha smiled softly.

"I need to accept the reality of my situation. I can't expect someone else to love me when I don't love myself."

It was such a mature response, not that Lola would have expected anything less from Natasha Romanoff. She was a little lost for words, not wanting to pity her best friend unnecessarily or say something that demoralised her.

"I can't imagine what it's like for you." she admitted, brows furrowed. "I understand why you didn't want to say anything, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you had to go through it alone. But, Nat? You are worth more than your ability to procreate."

Natasha flashed her a fleeting smile.

"You are strong, smart and confident. If I ever got into a street fight you're the first person I'd call because goodness knows how you can make a man quake in his boots. And all of those things make you more of a woman than whether you can have children or not."

Natasha nodded, tears welling up in her green eyes.

"I know." she croaked. "It's just taking me a little longer to believe it. I see how happy you are with Hope, and it's hard now I know that option has been taken away from me."

"You are worth more than that." insisted Lola, feeling tears fill in her own eyes. "And I will remind you of that every day. And so will Hope, every time you babysit and she pukes on your French Connection couch."

Natasha giggled and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you for not just giving me the whole ' _ you have other options, you can adopt _ ' speech."

"Well, I thought offering you the chance to babysit Hope more was more beneficial to me."

Natasha snorted and accepted the tissue Lola handed her.

"We don't have to go out." suggested Lola, wiping her eyes, too. "We could stay in, make popcorn, drink far too much wine."

"No, it's your bachelorette party!" cried Natasha. "I have been dying for us to have one more night as our former party girls."

"Then we'd better get going."

Lipstick touched up and hair sufficiently tousled, the two women made their way downstairs where Peggy was waiting for them. Bucky, Steve and Sam were all sitting on the couch drinking beers, all deep in conversation. Sam's chuckle died away as Lola and Natasha approached, and Bucky swivelled around, choking on his beer. Steve thumped him on the back and he promptly turned as red as Peggy's lipstick.

"Are you alright, love?"

"That's what you're wearin'?" blurted Bucky, completely ignoring her question.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Lola, looking down at herself.

"Nothin'! I just, you aren't wearin' the dress from earlier." said Bucky hurriedly, shooting Sam a glare when he sniggered.

"Well, yes, that was for afternoon tea." explained Lola. "I can't wear something so formal to a bar."

"Uh, course not."

"Alright, love, spit it out." ordered Lola, crossing her arms.

Their friends excused themselves when Natasha sensed the tension and suggested that they should go call their respective ubers. The couple were left in the middle of their living room, Bucky looking shifty.

"Go on then." urged Lola. "Out with it."

"You look  _ hot _ ."

Lola blinked.

"What?"

"You're hot!" cried Bucky. "Like, I'm gonna come in my pants hot! And if I'm thinkin' that, every guy in a bar will be, too!"

Lola glanced down at her dress. It was rose gold in colour and short in length, with a plunging neckline and a backless fit. She hadn't lost all her baby weight just yet, so her curves were still a little fuller and more pronounced, which was why she had gone for such a daring dress. And as a smug smile crossed her face, she was quite glad she had.

Bucky seemed to be rethinking his choice of words, but, Lola quickly changed his mind when she tugged him forward by his belt loops. He was only wearing a simple pair of dark jeans, a maroon shirt and a black leather jacket, but he somehow made it look ridiculously attractive, and she began to regret the ' _ no sex before the wedding _ ' rule they'd implemented.

Bucky wasn't given a moment to ponder his options because her lips were already on his, tender at first, and then rougher, as if she wanted to consume him. Her hand grappled at his hair, the other pressed against his firm chest, bringing him closer and he deepened the kiss as if he too, wanted to devour her.

"You are so much fun to kiss." she breathed, pulling away to look at him.

Bucky blushed and cast his eyes down but she only smirked and pressed a light peck to his lips.

"I like kissing you. And I like you kissing me." she said lowly. "I like being the only one who gets to kiss you."

Bucky broke out in a smile, fingers squeezing her hips briefly before skating over her bare back, drawing her closer to him.

"'M sorry, I wasn't tryin' to be all jealous." he mumbled embarrassedly. "I know it's been two years, but, I still sometimes can't believe that this is real."

"Me neither." she admitted, smoothing out his shirt. "So, I just have to have my hands on you. To make sure you're not a mirage, of course."

Bucky chuckled and leaned down for another kiss, only to be interrupted by an incessantly ringing doorbell. No doubt their friends who were growing impatient.

"Alright, love. I'll see you later at Natasha's?"

"Try not to break too many hearts."

* * *

"So, why aren't we going to a strip club, tonight?" quizzed Sam.

Bucky idly looked over at his friend, breathing heavily as one Sam turned into two, and then four. He'd lost count of how many drinks he'd consumed by that point. Everyone in the bar seemed to want to buy him one when they heard it was his bachelor party, albeit belated.

"No." he slurred. "No strip clubs."

"It's your _bachelor_ _party_." emphasised Sam. "It's like a rite of passage."

"Yeah, well, not all of us need to pay for a beautiful woman." snorted Bucky. "Some of us are married to 'em. Right, Steve?"

"Right!" said Steve brightly, eyes glassy from all the beer he had drunk.

"But- "

"No buts!" cried Bucky, yanking his phone out of his pocket. "Look, pal, this is my  _ wife _ . Why the hell do I wanna go near strippers when I could get this ass when I get home tonight?"

Sam grinned appreciatively, before folding his arms.

"You know what, Barnes. For the sake of your wife, I'm gonna sober you up before we leave for Natasha's. I'm not sure she'd appreciate you sharing the nudes she sent you."

* * *

Lola, Natasha and Peggy crashed into the elevator, giggling madly as they linked their arms together and shimmied into the small space. They weren't totally trollied, merely merry and eager for more drinks.

"That's where you live?" gasped Peggy, as Natasha jabbed the button for the penthouse.

"Home sweet home." nodded Natasha.

"Perfect for the afterparty." giggled Lola.

"Yes!" agreed Peggy. "God, you two are so just so  _ cool _ ."

"Why?" snorted Lola. "Because we drink and dance like there's no tomorrow?"

"Yes! Don't get me wrong, I couldn't do it all the time, but it's been so long since I got to just let loose and have fun!" sighed Peggy dreamily.

"Well, tonight's the night." winked Natasha.

The three women giggled their way into Natasha's penthouse, where the men had steadily made their way through several beers. Lola made a beeline for Bucky, looping her arms around his neck and kissing him hotly. Maybe it was the combination of champagne and tequila coursing through her veins, or maybe it was the deep scent of his cologne, but he was so alluring and she was just so happy to see him and be wrapped up in his arms.

"You just can't help yourselves, can you?" cried an outraged Sam, folding his arms.

Lola pulled away guiltily, shooting Sam an apologetic smile. Bucky, on the other hand, was less than impressed and scowled at Sam, before turning back to his wife and pulling her in for another kiss.

"I can tell you're drunk." she giggled, running a hand through the stubble that littered his jawline.

"'M not drunk." he argued, eyes lingering over her dress.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise you'd be a blushing mess right now."

"I'm no more drunk than  _ you _ , sweetheart."

"Oh, please. I can still hold my liquor better than you."

"Yeah? Wanna bet?" he grinned devilishly.

"Oh, you're on, love." she grinned back smugly. "How do you want to settle this?"

"I was gonna play Sam." said Bucky, motioning at the beer pong laid out on Natasha's dining table. "How 'bout I play you instead?"

"Yes!" cried Natasha, clapping her hands. "Barnes, I hope you know you're going down."

"Oh, he was quite good back in college. I think he might just have her." disagreed Peggy, perching on Steve's lap.

"I'm with Romanoff." chimed Sam, pouring her some vodka.

"Everyone always wanted Bucky on their team for a reason. I'm rooting for him." said Steve, high fiving his best friend.

Bucky held out his arms.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he teased.

"You're going to regret you ever asked." she smirked back, tossing a ping pong ball in the air and catching it easily.

"Not that it matters, but name your prize, sweetheart."

"You have to jump into that pool." she pointed. " _ Naked _ ."

Natasha burst out laughing, Sam jeering as he rubbed his hands eagerly in the anticipation of watching Bucky meet his doom. Peggy giggled as Steve shook his head, an amused smile offered for Bucky's sake.

"Alright." agreed Bucky. "When  _ you _ lose, you have to tell us what happened in Budapest."

Lola cocked an eyebrow, as did Natasha, whilst the others simply stared back, confused.

"What happened in Budapest?" asked Sam suspiciously, caught between wanting to know and blissful ignorance.

"That  _ is _ the million dollar question." smirked Natasha, looping an arm around Lola's waist.

"Am I missing something?" posed Peggy, bright eyes darting between the friends.

"What happened in Budapest?" repeated Sam.

Lola looked at Natasha, and they erupted in a peal of giggles.

"Rest assured, Nat and I had a wonderful time." winked Lola.

"Did you two- ?" gasped Sam, eyes growing wide.

"Yup." confirmed Bucky, hands on his hips. "And they weren't the only ones there."

Sam goggled at the two women whilst Steve turned a furious shade of red, grateful to be half-hidden behind Peggy, who grinned good-naturedly.

"Oh, now I really want Bucky to win." she laughed.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm taking his side now." apologised Sam. "I've gotta hear that story."

The game began with a sly smile exchanged between Lola and Natasha, and it ended in exactly the same way. Bucky might have been the maestro at beer pong back in his college days, and Lola might have hung up her party girl cape, but, she beat him so easily she almost felt embarrassed for him. Or at least, she would have, if he hadn't spent the duration of their game jeering and flirting outrageously with her. It gave her an idea of what drunk, frat boy Bucky must have been like and the only way to deal with someone like that was to beat them at their own game. And she did so with flair and style, pocketing the final ball with a simple flick of her wrist.

The expression on Bucky's face threw her off, though. He bit his lip, his tongue darting out and running along the seam of his lips as he stared back at her with dark eyes, making her wonder if she really had won the game after all. But, she straightened up, jutting her chin out triumphantly. Holding out a finger, she beckoned him outside, ordering him to strip. He grumbled and groaned, but, obeyed nonetheless.

Lola had her hands on her hips when he resurfaced, as she stood by the side of the pool, still standing tall in her strappy high heels. He let his eyes drift over her unabashedly, as he swam towards her.

"You alright there, love?" she smirked, as water trickled down his bare chest. "I told you I would win."

"Who said you'd won?" he grinned cheekily.

Bucky shot up, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into the water. With a shriek, she toppled in after him, coughing and spluttering when he brought back her up, his arms encircled around her waist.

"Bucky Barnes!" she screeched, sweeping her sopping hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he asked lazily.

"I hate you!" she grumbled, pouting up at him.

"Aw, I love you, too." he laughed heartily, when she pounded her fists at his chest.

"You ruined my dress!"

"Guess you'll just have to take it off." he sighed.

Bucky didn't think she would actually take her dress off, but she did, peeling the wet material off her skin and throwing it aside before encasing herself in his arms once more. He hoped she hadn't heard the way his breath had hitched, or felt the effect she had on him. The coy smile on her face confirmed she had, and she swept his wet hair aside, locking her eyes on his.

And then he couldn't take the tension any more. He crashed his lips down on to hers and she gasped into the kiss, but pulled him closer; her hands curling into fists in his hair. His hands hoisted her up and he held her against him as she wound her legs around his waist. She felt him harden beneath her, and she pulled away, giggling into his neck.

"Get a room!"

"Oh my God!"

"Are you seriously getting it on in _my_ _pool_?"

They broke apart in shock and Lola almost toppled out of Bucky's arms, but he caught her in time. Sam, Steve, Peggy and Natasha were standing by the side of the pool, grinning at them. Or at least, they were bemused and somewhat disgusted.

"You're getting re-married in _three_ _days_." said Sam blankly. "Can't you keep it in your pants that long?"

"Can you not do it where we can all see you?" huffed Steve, eyebrow raised as if daring them to continue.

"The pool is not as discreet as you think." hinted Natasha. "The building behind can see into it."

"You speaking from experience there, Romanoff?" asked Sam, smirking wolfishly.

"Oh no, I don't need to delve that deep into people's personal lives." interjected Steve, disappearing back inside as Peggy tittered.

"Actually, that's the idea." grinned Natasha, throwing a pair of towels at the couple as they emerged from the pool.

Peeling off her wet dress and underwear, Lola slipped into Bucky's shirt, smiling angelically at him when he cocked an eyebrow at her. He folded his arms across his bare chest, the veins in his forearms more prominent than usual as his eyes travelled up her legs. She languidly did the buttons up, leaving a couple open and batting her eyelashes as he slid back into his jeans. She was well aware she was pushing his buttons, but it was just far too much fun. Even more so because drunk Bucky was nowhere near as shy or reserved as his sober self, and it was with a giggle she danced out of his wandering hands.

Inside, Natasha was handing out little whiteboards and markers to everyone. Lola looked at her for an explanation as Bucky pulled her down on the lounge chair, twining his legs with hers as she made herself more comfortable on his lap. Natasha flashed a warning look, before explaining the rules of the game of ' _ how well do you know the bride and groom _ '? She laid out a shot glass for everyone, and placed the bottle of vodka in the centre of the glass table.

"Given a free pass, which celebrity would the bride sleep with?" read Natasha, in her best game show voice, holding the card aloft.

There was a collective ' _ ooh _ ' and the sound of squeaking as everyone hurriedly scribbled out their answers. Bucky was concentrating so hard, his tongue was sticking out between his lips as he tried to write as neatly as he could. He was the first to be done, and whilst he eagerly waited for everyone else to finish, he took the opportunity to curl his fingers around Lola's waist, dragging her slowly up his thigh. Her fingers dug into the armrest, and he felt her quiver as Natasha asked for everyone's answers.

"Chris Pine." said Bucky proudly, and Lola rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's not like I made that one difficult for you." she scoffed, throwing back her shot.

"No, you didn't." agreed Steve, waving his board.

"Wait, how do  _ you _ know that she wants to sleep with Chris Pine?" laughed Natasha.

"Do you know how many times we've had to listen to Bucky go on about ' _ that Chris Pine man, he needs to stop with his blue eyes, bro' _ ." sighed Sam, holding up his board, too.

"But his eyes  _ are _ blue." reasoned Lola.

"So blue." agreed Peggy dreamily.

"My eyes are blue!" cried Bucky and Steve simultaneously, and Natasha decided to move on before a fight broke out.

"When was the bride's first kiss?" she said loudly, reading the next question.

There was an excitable hum, as Natasha's contestants wrote down their next answers. Bucky was the first to finish again, looking smug with the fact that he clearly knew his wife best. It wavered when he saw the coy smiles said wife and her best friend shared, though.

"It was with Erik," he replied confidently. "When she was sixteen at the school dance."

Bucky looked around the group, glancing at everyone's answers. Peggy had written ' _ Prince Harry _ ', shrugging as she looked at Steve, who went red and held up his answer of ' _ Bucky? _ '. Bucky appreciated that one, whereas Sam's scrawl of ' _ me, baby! _ ' made him narrow his eyes at his supposed friend.

"Hm," said Lola thoughtfully, pouring a shot for Bucky. "Sadly wrong, Peggy; you wish it was Bucky; and in your dreams, Sam!"

" _ What _ ?" gawked Bucky, as she pushed the shot of vodka towards him. "Who was it then?"

"Me, of course." drawled Natasha, blowing a kiss in her best friend's direction.

"Is there anythin' else I should know about?" asked Bucky, fingers drawing circles on Lola's hip. "You two sure been up to  _ a lot _ ."

"You have no idea." replied Natasha mysteriously, as Lola gripped Bucky's thigh, all too aware of the game he was playing.

"What is Lola's most embarrassing moment?" was Natasha's next question.

Steve was the first to finish, in a surprising turn of events, and Bucky laughed, knowing Steve had probably written about the time Lola had worn a certain red dress to dinner. He faltered when he learned that everyone had vastly different answers.

"The day she married Barnes." Sam chuckled evilly, happily accepting his forfeit shot in exchange for the sour look on Bucky's face.

"When we went to that new bar in Shoreditch and she got so drunk she came out the loo wearing her skirt upside down  _ and _ inside out." screamed Peggy, frowning when Lola shook her head.

"You guys are the worst." chuckled Bucky, spinning his board around.

"It was obviously the time she was in Paris and someone asked her for a lighter." sighed Steve boredly. "And she said ' _ no, sorry _ ' in English but in a French accent."

Everyone stared at Steve.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" cried Lola, flushing dark pink.

"You told me." replied Steve, looking at her indecorously.

"I haven't even told Bucky that! When did I tell  _ you _ ?"

"When… you were in labour with Hope. You were really high on painkillers and gas, and… you made me pinky swear not to tell anyone." explained Steve, turning pink, too.

Lola cocked her head to one side, holding her shot of vodka as she observed Steve with the likeness of a little puppy.

"You're a dark horse, Steve Rogers." she concluded, swallowing the vodka.

"How many secrets she told you, pal?" asked Bucky curiously, as Lola sidled closer.

Steve laughed and shook his head profusely.

"You finally got a good woman to marry you, Buck." he joked good-naturedly. "I'm not screwing that up."

"If we're quite finishing divulging my secrets, can we move on?" asked Lola loudly.

Steve accepted the card Natasha handed him, a little perplexed by the shot Peggy thrust at him simultaneously. He looked at her questioningly, but she flapped at her hands at him and he reluctantly gulped it down, before glancing down at the first question, the understanding dawning on his face.

"Is the groom an ass or tits man?" he read, his eyebrows practically disappearing up his hairline.

"Ass." said the group, no-one even bothering to reach for their whiteboards.

Bucky opened his mouth but upon realising there was no case to be argued, he settled for the vodka shot he had to drink as a forfeit and slyly grabbing his wife's ass when no-one was looking. It made her giggle, and she didn't hesitate to shift her leg, her thigh grazing his crotch as she dared him to make a move with the twinkle in her eye. As he debated his options, she dragged her fingers over his chest, tracing the hard lines of muscle there.

Oblivious, Steve was silently reading the next questions written on his card, his mouth forming the words as his face grew progressively more amused.

"What was the bride and groom's first date?" read Steve, chuckling softly.

"Oh, that's easy!" cried Peggy happily. "You came over to ours for dinner."

"And then you went to the cinema." added Natasha, grinning at the couple.

"Before going home and having the hottest sex  _ ever _ ." concluded Lola dreamily, snuggling into Bucky who puffed his chest out proudly.

"Anyway, before you get too carried away. Who said ' _ I love you _ ' first?"

"Bucky." said the friends almost immediately.

Lola turned her head to look at Bucky, her lips curling up as their friends' eyes darted between them. She could remember the memory like it was only yesterday, and the beaming smile on his face made it obvious he did too.

"Just outta curiosity," began Bucky, lazing combing his fingers through Lola's hair. "Why'd you all assume it was me?"

"It wasn't?" marvelled Natasha, a surprised smile on her face.

"What, is it so hard to believe that I said it first?" quizzed Lola, fingers delicately running across Bucky's collarbone.

"I guess Bucky isn't the hopeless romantic we had him pegged as." supposed Steve, the vodka slipping down far easier now.

"Oh, he is." giggled Lola. "But, he's more than that, too."

"When you're done making doe eyes at your husband, can we move on?" trilled Natasha, now simply pouring out drinks as the game was too soppy in her estimation.

"Alright, let's not get our panties in our bundle." said Lola, reaching over to pluck the card from Steve's hand. "After how many dates did the bride and groom sleep together?"

Bucky bit back a laugh, as Steve put down his empty glass and sighed defeatedly, throwing his arms out and almost smacking Sam in the face.

"That doesn't count!" he cried in outrage. "You got married an hour after meeting each other! And you were both drunk!"

Sam choked on his drink, coughing and spluttering as vodka sprayed from his nose. Steve's blue eyes widened comically, his words replaying in his head as he shot Bucky an apologetic look, guilt written all over his face. Peggy merely sighed and pushed the nearly empty bottle away from her bumbling husband and Natasha looked positively gleeful, eager to hear what excuse would be conjured up.

" _ What _ ?" asked Sam breathlessly.

Met with sketchy nervousness, he proceeded to give each and every one of his friends a dirty look.

"You all know about this?" he lamented. "Why did no-one tell me?"

Sam continued to whine, and Natasha decided to put a stop to it. She pulled out a box of Twister; declaring that it was the perfect time to play it, girls against boys.

Steve and Peggy lumbered up first. Peggy was easily better than Steve, who found it difficult to contort his body into the yoga like positions Peggy could. But her tiny arms let her down, Steve's rather muscly ones able to withstand the pressure. The girls booed as Steve grinned proudly, kissing a huffy Peggy on the nose.

Natasha and Sam went next. Sam stretched as he limbered up, cockily announcing his victory. Peggy and Lola shared a grin. There was a reason Natasha had been given the part of a character aptly named the Black Widow in her latest performance. She was flexible in ways that shouldn't even be possible. Sam struggled to keep up, and eventually collapsed in a pile, while Natasha remained cool in her upside down position, her legs and arms all over the place.

It was all down to Lola now, who held her hands up quickly as Bucky made to stand up.

"I can't play."

"Why the hell not?" scoffed Natasha.

"I'm not wearing any underwear!" she hissed, prodding Bucky sharply when his fingers crept under the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "He got it all wet!"

Natasha and Peggy burst out laughing, Sam and Steve cringing as Bucky buried his face in the crook of Lola's neck, shaking as he chuckled darkly. Lola sat there, completely unamused, before swivelling around and straddling Bucky.

"You want to play? Then let's play."

Standing up before he could protest, she tapped her foot as she waited for Bucky to join the game. He did so sportingly, before warning Steve, and Sam more so, that if they even dared to look in his wife's direction, he would kill them in their sleep. Then he turned to said wife with a beaming smile.

"Ready to lose, sweetheart?" he teased.

"In your dreams, love."

He was surprisingly better than Lola expected him to be. He had all the agility of a soldier, and it wasn't long before she found herself appreciating the way his muscles looked under the strain of a game of Twister.

Bucky was equally as desperation to maintain his concentration, but now she was bending over in front of him and all the vodka was rushing to his head.

"You're starting to look tired, sweetheart." Said Bucky, as he moved as instructed.

He found himself looking up at Lola, his arms holding him up in a bridge position.

"I'm just getting warmed up." She answered, her long hair falling over her face.

It tickled Bucky, shielding his face from their friends, and he tried to maintain his composure. She grinned at him, and he could feel his arms shaking, they were going to give out any moment.

"Whenever you're ready, love." She smirked, thinking along the same lines.

"Oh no, you're not winning this one, sweetheart."

And with that he pushed himself up as far as he would go, brushing his lips along Lola's neck. She groaned and lost her concentration, falling on top of him with a little shriek. He grinned as she lifted her head up from his chest. She was about to scold him for cheating, but, her brain was fuzzy from all the alcohol, and all she could think about was how  _ pretty _ he looked.

"Your eyes are so blue, Bucky." she whispered dreamily. "Impossibly blue. And so pretty. It's like I'm drowning in them, in a good way."

She burst into giggles and flopped her head back down, hiding her face in his chest, before that, too, distracted her. Actually, every part of his body distracted her. His sculpted shoulders, arms, and chest… his jeans that clung to him in all the right places…

"Do you wanna have another baby?" Bucky blurted, clapping his hands over his mouth as she lifted her head off his chest and stared.

"You what now?" she choked, grinning cheekily.

"'M sorry. I'm just drunk, real drunk, and you're on top o' me and I feel compelled to tell you that I wanna have more babies with you 'cause you're goddamn beautiful."

Lola's tongue slipped past her lips, licking them languidly as she slid further up, legs falling either side of his waist.

"Might I remind you that _you_ implemented this ' _ no sex before the wedding _ ' rule."

"God, don't remind me. Why was I so stupid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, loves. This is the end. It's a little strange, because I originally posted this story on Fanfiction and had the most wonderful time reconnecting with it as I posted it here. It's also been equally wonderful chatting with you lovely lot. I am truly appreciative of each and every one of you who has taken to read, leave kudos and comment. Truly, I am eternally grateful and I hope you know that reading your comments always put a smile on my face. 
> 
> I hope you'll take a look at some of my other works, there's a few bits and pieces I'm working on. If you've enjoyed this story, I hope you'll enjoy those too.
> 
> Thank you for coming along on this ride!

****Bucky blew the dust off the box, before taking off the lid, unearthing the treasures he kept stored inside. It had been a while since he had done this, but, seeing as there was still some time to go before everyone arrived... He couldn't remember the last time he had a few precious minutes all to himself. A wife, three children, three cats and a grandchild did that to a man.

The memory of Hope's birth was as crystal clear as the blue summer sky. It had been a long day, streaked with emotion and most importantly, filled to the brim with love. Hope had brought them back together, and that was why they had chosen that name. The eldest of his children, Hope was as every bit her mother and she was her father. Bucky picked up a photograph, his fingers tracing over the smiling people in it.

* * *

" _Good God, I can't handle this." mumbled Bucky, sitting down in a chair and holding his face in his hands._

" _Buck, she's going to be fine." said Steve soothingly, reaching out to place a hand on his best friend's shoulder._

_The pair had been at the pub, enjoying a pint of Guinness and watching the Sunday afternoon football when Bucky's phone had rang. They had rushed to the hospital and had been pacing in the waiting room ever since._

" _Easy for you to say, she's not your daughter!"_

_Bucky didn't mean to snap at Steve, but, by God was he worried about Hope. He couldn't stand to think of his baby girl in pain._

" _Lola's in there with her, she's done this three times now, trust me, she'll know how to make it easy for Hope."_

" _I feel useless."_

" _Oh, wait until they realise you're a free babysitter on call. You'll be begging to be left alone." chuckled Steve._

_The door to the waiting room opened, and Bucky jumped up as Lola came in bearing the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. There were tears in her eyes, and she sniffed as Bucky pulled her into a hug._

" _Is she okay?" he blurted, his eyes darting over his wife's face. "Everythin' alright? Why are you cryin'?"_

" _Everyone's just fine, love." smiled Lola, pressing a kiss to his scruffy cheek. "She did so well, she was much braver than I ever was all three times."_

" _Oh, thank God." breathed Bucky, his heart still hammering._

" _Do you want to come meet your granddaughter?"_

_Bucky's heart skipped a beat._

" _I have a granddaughter?"_

_Lola nodded, tearing up again and Bucky broke out in a grin. Completely forgetting about Steve, he mindlessly followed Lola down the corridor. In a room at the far end, Hope was sitting up in bed, her husband Scott hunched up beside her, as they both gazed lovingly at the small pink bundle in her arms. They looked up when Bucky entered the room._

_Scott was the first to make a move, as he kissed Hope sweetly, before going to embrace his father-in-law. Bucky had always gotten the distinct impression that Scott was terrified of him, but, now, he simply looked at Bucky with a warm smile on his face. It was a look Bucky knew all too well. It was the look of a father._

" _Hi, dad." smiled Hope softly._

_She looked worn and tired, and it made Bucky both sad and happy, because he knew it was just the beginning. She was a parent now, and she was never going to get another day of rest ever again. But, shining through the exhaustion, was sheer elation. She couldn't contain the smile on her face and it was infectious, making her father smile, too._

" _Hi, honey." said Bucky, his voice cracking._

_Hope beckoned him forward, until he was close enough for her to deposit the tiny newborn baby in his arms. For a father of three, he had been surprisingly terrified. At first, he chalked it down to having not held a baby for years. Then, he looked down at his little granddaughter who slept peacefully in his grasp, and it was like being a new father all over again. He loved his children dearly, there was no doubt about that. But, the love he had for his granddaughter somehow surpassed that, and he felt tears prick his eyes._

" _Good God, I'm a grandfather."_

* * *

As Steve had predicted, Hope and Scott did indeed realise that Bucky was essentially a free babysitter who could work around their schedule. Every time they called, he would sigh and act like it was a hardship to rearrange his plans. He kept the front up for some time, until Lola put two and two together.

Not that it was particularly difficult. Cassie had quickly become the apple of her grandfather's eye. They were like two peas in a pod. It wasn't strange for Lola to come home and see the two napping on the couch, or making a mess in the kitchen as they baked cupcakes. Even now, at the age of five, Cassie still carted around the stuffed lion Bucky had bought her at London Zoo on her birthday.

Bucky smiled fondly down at the photograph of him holding Cassie the day she had been born, before putting it carefully to one side. Although she was growing up far too fast for his liking, he knew that Hope was a wonderful parent, much like her own mother. He grunted, supposing Scott was okay, too.

The next treasure Bucky found was a photograph that dated back only a few years ago. It had been taken on a sunny patch of grass in London one summer, at the end of Nina's graduation. Nina, was the youngest of Bucky's and Lola's children, and whilst a parent certainly shouldn't have any favourites, Nina was the nearest thing.

Nina was the spitting image of her mother in her appearance, but in every other aspect, she was like her father. She was bright, warm and had a compassion unlike any other. She had always wanted to help people, and had graduated from King's College London with a first class degree in Medicine. Bucky had always been very protective over her and it was evident by the way he had his arm around her shoulders in the photograph, his smile bubbling over with pride. She loved her parents equally, yet was closer to Bucky, always going to him first for advice.

* * *

" _It's really nice to see you, dad." Smiled Nina, as the waiter took their menus and promised to return with their meals._

_It was a Wednesday night, and Lola was out of town, visiting Singapore for the launch of some campaign or the other. The house had been a little quiet, and that was the excuse Bucky had used when he made dinner plans with his youngest daughter even though they both knew he had simply missed her. She was so busy these days, with her studies and placements at various hospitals around the country, aside from the odd text in the family What's App group and her customary weekly phone call home, her absence was beginning to give Bucky a severe case of empty nest syndrome._

" _It's good to see you too, princess." Smiled Bucky, sipping his whiskey._

" _So, who are you missing the most then?" She asked cheekily. "Mum or me?"_

" _You." He said flatly, before holding up a threatening finger. "Don't tell her I said that."_

_Nina laughed and rolled her eyes at her father, before picking up her glass of red wine._

" _I missed you too, daddy." She admitted with a small smile._

" _Really? Cause if you'd really missed me, you'd've replied to that mee-mee I sent you."_

" _Oh my God, dad." cringed Nina, bursting into laughter. "It's meme."_

" ' _M never gonna get that damn word right." huffed Bucky, scowling into his whiskey._

_Nina continued to tease him about it until their food arrived, at which point they fell into a comfortable silence. Food was typically how father and daughter bonded; always the first to hear about new eateries, particularly when it came to burgers and desserts. This particular night, they had chosen a familiar haunt in Dishoom. Bucky's stomach was rumbling as plates of okra fries, bhel, lamb chops and paneer tikka were placed down on the table. Preoccupied with the feast before him, he didn't notice the way his daughter slowly chewed at her lamb chop, her eyes darting up furtively to scope out the near empty restaurant._

" _Dad, I'm gay." blurted Nina._

_Bucky's head jerked up, cheeks bulging with naan. He studied his daughter impassively, chewing the bread and swallowing it, before picking up a forkful of bhel._

" _Alright." he said, shoving the fork in his mouth and humming contently._

_Nina blinked as Bucky continued to attack his food. He didn't seem the least bit perturbed by her revelation, the ratio of pomegranate seeds to yoghurt seemed to be his primary concern. Perhaps he just hadn't heard her? Or perhaps he was so old he took 'gay' for 'happy'? Clearing her throat, she caught her father's attention once again, nerves still prickling at her skin._

" _Dad, I'm gay." she repeated clearly. "By gay, I mean I like women."_

" _That's nice, princess. Could you pass the okra fries?"_

" _Dad!"_

" _What?"_

" _I tell you I'm a lesbian and your answer is more okra fries?"_

_Bucky put down his knife and fork. Nina was red in the face, the result of her puzzlement and confession. No doubt she was expecting more than just the simple answer he had provided, judging by the expectant look etched all over her face. Bucky sighed and motioned at the waiter to refill their respective glasses.._

" _What'd you want me to say, Nina?" he asked gently._

" _I don't know!" she cried. "Something more than just 'could you pass the okra fries'!"_

" _I didn't wanna make a big deal out of it." said Bucky. "'Cause it shouldn't be a big deal. It's who you are, it doesn't change the fact that you're my daughter, it doesn't change that I love you."_

" _You mean… you don't care?" asked Nina, the confusion still evident in her brown eyes._

" _I care 'bout you." he clarified. "Whether you like boys, or girls, or both, that don't matter. You're still the smart, strong, carin' girl I'm proud of. Hell, we don't freak out when people say they're straight, so you better not be expectin' a rainbow cake or somethin'."_

_Nina giggled, tears filling her eyes as Bucky grinned back at her. Then suddenly his eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he pointed an okra finger at her accusingly._

" _Hang on a second, that girl you're sharin' an apartment with this year… is she?"_

" _Her name is Val and yes she's my girlfriend." admitted Nina with a slight blush._

" _Okay, now I'm freakin' out." gawked Bucky. "My little girl moves in with someone and I didn't even know? Nina, movin' in is a big step! I can't believe I missed it and hey, Val better not think she's missed the scary dad talk."_

" _You are so embarrassing, dad." groaned Nina, reaching for her wine._

" _Oh good God, all those times she's stayed over." gasped a horrified Bucky, his father-mode dialled up to one hundred now. "Alright, no more girls in your bedroom, young lady!"_

* * *

Bucky chuckled and stowed the photograph away safely, reaching for the one just behind it. Frozen in time was a sixteen-year-old boy, a striking resemblance of his father who stood proudly beside him, as he signed a contract with his first ever football team.

Jamie Barnes was the problematic middle child. The only boy, he had inherited Bucky's looks and Lola's charm which made for a deadly combination, and boy, did he know it. Not only was he aware of it, he used it to his full advantage which was very reminiscent of Lola in her youth. Jamie was a footballer, talented and skilled in every respect, but, very much the Hollywood Heartthrob and a complete playboy. It wasn't unusual to see pictures of him leaving nightclubs with a pretty model draped over him. Bucky had lost track of how many times he had grumbled to Lola about it, half-heartedly joking it was the result of the way in which he had been conceived.

* * *

_Bucky held the phone to his ear, urging Lola to pick up. Steve and Thor had come over to hang out- and that was what had kick-started all the drama. The couple had arranged for Bucky's parents to look after Hope for the weekend. She was three years old, and they were in desperate need of some time to themselves. Bucky, however, had completely forgotten and needless to say, Lola was extremely unimpressed when she came down the stairs to find the three men on the couch, beers in hands and Thor's muddy boots on the coffee table._

_She was dressed to the nines, in a black wrap dress that hugged her curves and a pair of strappy heels that made Bucky want to fall at her feet. The thunder in her eyes had put the fear of God in his heart, but, she didn't say anything. She simply spun on her heel and walked out the front door. That had been two hours ago. Naturally, he was beginning to panic._

_She answered the phone at last, and all he could hear was blaring music._

" _What do you want? I'm out having fun and you just so happen to be bothering me."_

" _Lola? Where are you?"_

" _I told you I'm out having fun! Which is what we were meant to be doing!"_

" _Sweetheart, I'm real sorry, okay?"_

" _Oh, you should be. You're stuck at home while I'm out enjoying myself."_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Somewhere fun."_

" _Hey, sweet thing. Can I buy you a drink?"_

" _Who the hell is that?"_

" _Excuse me, I'm talking to my husband."_

" _Is someone bothering you, Lola?"_

" _Some husband, letting a pretty thing like you out looking like that."_

" _I beg your pardon! I- "_

_The line went dead and Bucky yelled her name. He tried to call back but it went straight to voicemail. He jogged down the stairs, grabbing his car keys as he frantically typed out a text._

_Me: Where are you?_

_The Mrs: Sam's_

_Sam's bar. At least she was somewhere safe-ish. He hoped Sam was there, especially if some drunk creep was bothering her._

_Me: I'm on my way. Don't move!_

_Bucky spotted her instantly. She had her hands on her waist, a sign that she was in a no nonsense mood. And sure enough, as he approached her, he caught her in the middle of fending off the sleazy man he heard on the phone. Puffing out his chest, Bucky slid a hand around her hips, and she gasped, before realising who it was pulling her ass snugly into his hips._

" _Hey, sweetheart." he said loudly, shooting daggers at the offender. "You ready to go?"_

_The sleazeball didn't look convinced as Lola slid her hand over Bucky's. So, in a fit of gallantry, Bucky leant down and lowered his lips to her neck, kissing the exact spot he knew drove her crazy. And just as he predicted, she groaned just loud enough for the man to hear._

" _Let's get you home."_

_Bucky kept his arm around Lola as they exited the bar. He kept it there as they walked to the car. But, he didn't say anything, simply retrieving his car keys from his pocket._

" _Thank you." said Lola quietly, shattering the awkward silence._

" _For what?" he asked, his voice low and dangerous._

" _For coming to get me, I suppose."_

_Bucky growled and turned her, so her back was pressed against the passenger door. Lola looked up at him in shock, as he braced his arms on the door, boxing her in._

" _You acted real stupidly tonight." he said angrily._

" _I was stupid?" she gasped, her own anger flaring up. "I wasn't the one- "_

" _Who forgot we had plans, yeah, I know." he interrupted. "You didn't have to storm out like that, though."_

" _Well, I didn't want to waste a perfectly good outfit!"_

" _And you didn't, considerin' you flaunted it to every man in that bar!"_

" _We haven't been out in months! Haven't done anything except kiss for months! Sorry for wanting a little attention!"_

" _Attention?" growled Bucky._

_He pressed against her, sliding his hips between her legs, and she whimpered._

" _You want attention, sweetheart, I'll give you attention."_

_He raised his leg, his muscled thigh rubbing her through her dress, repeating the action until he elicited a breathy moan from her. He leaned closer, a low moan forming in his throat. She took advantage, grazing a hand over the growing hardness in his jeans and he hissed._

_Bucky kissed her with everything he had. She tasted like tequila and cigarettes, but, her mouth was so warm and inviting, her soft skin rubbing against his stubble as they fought for dominance. He won, he almost always won, kissing her like he owned her._

" _Let's go." he ordered, and she simply nodded her agreement._

_Bucky and Lola were silent on the drive back home. He noticed her jaw was clenched and her cheeks flushed by the time they got home. Locking the front door behind them, Bucky reached for her, pressing her into the table that sat in the hallway and kissing her hotly. It was as much an argument as it was a kiss. Lola pushed his jacket off his shoulders as he quickly yanked at the straps of her heels and dress. They shed their clothes bit by bit, as Bucky picked her up and carried her up the stairs._

" _Where are we going?" she asked in between kisses, as he marched straight past the bed._

" _Shower." he answered._

_Lola gasped into his mouth as he kissed her again, reaching behind her to switch the water on._

" _Why?"_

" _Because you stink, sweetheart."_

_She smelt of alcohol and hairspray and the sleazeball that had been all over her._

" _You're a right prat sometimes, you know that?" she said crossly, before yelping in surprise as Bucky pushed her backwards into the shower._

_The water was warm, and Bucky felt his control weaken as he took in the sight of her wet, with a wild look in her eyes. She was still wearing her bra and her underwear- the lacy, black ones that drove him crazy- and he yanked his boxers off before stepping in after her._

_She spluttered as she swept her wet hair away from her face, but, before she could make another move, Bucky had pressed her back to the tiled wall and pulled down the cups of her bra, bending down to lap at her exposed skin. He heard her sharp intake of breath, as she threaded her fingers through his hair._

" _Do that some more." she said throatily, tugging him closer._

_Bucky groaned and tossed her bra to the shower floor and moved his mouth up her collarbone and neck, intent on driving her as crazy as she was driving him. Her hand travelled from his hair down his body, until it was wrapped around him. He let her for a few seconds, before pressing himself between her legs, rubbing back and forth, just a small scrap of lace separating them._

_Lola was breathing hard, as she continued to stroke him and move her hips for the friction she wanted. He could see the glassy look in her eyes, her breath coming out in short pants._

" _Bucky." she murmured, shuddering as he nipped at her neck. "Bucky, I- "_

" _I know, sweetheart." he whispered, stepping back._

_She stared at him, transfixed by his dripping skin. He smirked smugly, appreciating that she noticed the time he had been putting in at the gym again. He vowed to double his efforts if it meant she would drool over him like that._

_Bucky reached for her, dragging her out the shower as she looked at him puzzled._

" _I'm still mad at you, sweetheart." he said lowly._

_Bucky spun her around, pressing her against the bathroom counter, his reflection meeting hers in the mirror. She looked soft, and unbearably sexy, with her hair wet and tousled, her lips parted and her eyes hooded. But, she watched him, as he dragged her drenched underwear down, letting it fall to the floor. Unable to look away, she watched as he moved her hair to one side, arching into him when he trailed his lips down her neck._

_Bucky was going out of his mind with desire, too, he just did a much better job of controlling it. How was it that even after all these years, this one girl drove him wild? Before her, sex was always in bed. It was simple and it was straightforward and there was always a nice, comfortable bed. Because that's how sex was meant to be._

_Sex wasn't meant to happen when you were soaking wet and bending her over the bathroom counter. Sex wasn't meant to be you spreading her legs apart and watching her eyes roll as you slid into her, grasping her hips with a bruising force. But, that was exactly what happened and it was so good, Bucky felt dizzy._

_He reached around to run his hands over her warm skin, as she braced herself on the counter, the tops of her thighs digging into the marble. She arched her back and he groaned when he felt her move. Bucky moved faster, her babbling requests incoherent as she rocked back against him. She moaned his name, catching his gaze in the mirror as they both tumbled over the edge._

* * *

Bucky pulled his collar away from his neck. He might have been pushing fifty, but, that event was seared into his memory forever and never failed to rile him up. It was undoubtedly one of the hottest nights of his life. Even if Lola had practically shoved a positive pregnancy test up his nose a few weeks later. In fairness, they had been trying for a baby. They had simply hoped for a more _romantic_ conception than rough sex on the bathroom counter.

A loud purr grabbed Bucky's attention, and he looked up into emerald eyes. Tabby, with one black leg, Nina had found the cat hiding underneath Bucky's car one fateful day in December and brought it into the house, begging her father to let her keep him. It had been christened Winter, and then a few months later, they had discovered _he_ was in fact a _she_ , and pregnant. Another few months later, Winter had given birth to a litter of two kittens. Eighteen-year-old Nina had named them all. The all black kitten had been christened as 'Panther' and the tabby one 'TJ'.

It had been fine until the end of the summer, when Nina had started her first year at university and left the family of cats in the care of her parents. Slowly, but surely, Bucky had ended up taking responsibility for them. It wasn't that Lola didn't like cats, she loved them, but Bucky had developed a certain bond with them. He particularly liked the kittens, they were soft and fluffy and could fit in the palm of his hand. Now they were all grown up, they continued to wreak havoc, but Bucky would always have a soft spot for them.

He reached out a hand to stroke Panther, the cat purring contentedly as her brother TJ booped his head against Bucky's other hand. Perching Panther on his shoulder, and cradling TJ with his left arm, Bucky picked up the box of photographs and relocated downstairs.

"There you are, love." said Lola, a smile appearing on her face. "I see your four-legged grandchildren found you."

"They're not my grandkids." said Bucky boredly, picking Panther off his shoulder.

"And yet you care for them as if they are." she tittered, brushing the cat hair off his shirt.

Bucky smiled and leant down, placing a chaste kiss on his wife's lips. Her brown hair had a few streaks of grey in it now, her efforts to maintain the colour dwindling as she accepted her growing age. A few laughter lines held a permanent position on her face now, but, Bucky loved them dearly. They were a sign of a life well-lived, a life they shared together. She grew conscious every time she spotted a wrinkle, but he continued to remind her that he loved her more than anything.

"Happy anniversary." he grinned, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Happy anniversary." she grinned back, standing on her toes to kiss him again.

Noticing the box clutched in his hands, she looked at him questioningly and he sat down in his favourite armchair, patting the armrest. With her characteristic smirk and cock of the eyebrow, she ignored his invitation and perched herself on his lap instead, making him suck in a breath. Acknowledging that his wife would always be more flirtatious than him, he tried not to blush under her gaze as he opened his box of treasures.

"What's all this?" gasped Lola.

"Just some stuff from over the years." he shrugged, rifling through the photographs. "I was feelin' a little sentimental, I guess."

"Is that what you're calling it now, love?" she giggled, holding up a particularly racy polaroid she had slipped into his wallet one birthday.

Bucky flushed pink and snatched it from her hands, shoving it the bottom of the box and covering it with the old ticket stubs that littered there. With a nervous laugh, he let her pry the other photographs from his hand. Her face lit up with recognition, a giggle escaping as she pointed at the one at the top of the pile.

"Oh, this was the first time we went to Disneyland Paris!" she crooned. "We went with Peggy and Steve. Hope was what, five? And Jamie was two."

"Yeah, he's still embarrassed he wanted to see the parade with Sharon instead of stayin' at Pizza Planet with us and Hope." chuckled Bucky.

"He missed all the fun." teased Lola, eyebrows dancing mockingly.

* * *

_"Bucky, she's fine." Insisted Lola, sipping her drink._

_She placed a comforting hand over his, and he sighed audibly. But still, his eyes never strayed from Hope as she toddled around the play area, throwing brightly coloured plastic balls about._

_"Look, we can see her just fine from here. And Grant, too."_

" _I know, doll. Geez, I'm one of those embarrassing dads, aren't I?"_

_"No, you're just very protective. It's adorable."_

_"Gotta take care of what's mine." He grinned, flashing a wink across the table, momentarily taking his eyes off his daughter._

_At that exact moment, little Hope decided to go on the slide. Just as she began her descent, the little boy on the slide beside her grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened in panic._

_"Help me!" she shrieked shrilly, and Bucky's head snapped up._

_He stood up and strutted over, murder in his footsteps._

_"HEY!" he growled menacingly._

_It was instantaneous; the whole of Pizza Planet froze over, Bucky's voice ripping through the silence like a jet engine. Hope leapt up and hid behind his leg, clutching it tightly as Bucky stared down at the little boy. The little boy took one look at him and ran off crying._

_"Thank you, daddy." Said Hope, hugging Bucky's leg and running back to the slide again._

_The silence lifted, noise flooding the room again as Bucky sat back down by Lola, rolling his shoulders._

_"Are you kidding me?!" whispered Lola, staring at him dumbfounded._

_He stared back unyieldingly._

" _I don't care if he's four or forty. If he hurts my daughter, I'll rip his head off."_

* * *

"We didn't go back to Disneyland Paris for _years_ after that." mused Lola.

Bucky wanted to defend himself, he would do it all again even if it meant never going back, but the doorbell rang and Lola pressed a kiss to his cheek before going to answer it. Hope was the first to arrive, her entrance marked by Cassie who ran in and straight into the outstretched arms of her grandfather.

Only when Lola called her did she wriggle out of his arms, allowing Bucky to greet his eldest child.

"You doin' okay, baby girl?" he asked, hugging Hope.

"He's started kicking." smiled Hope, rubbing her stomach. "And it's always at night, too."

"You were the same." chuckled Bucky. "Your Ma always whined 'bout you bein' a pain."

"She still is, daddy." said a voice, and Bucky turned to see his youngest child, Nina, leaning on the doorframe.

Nina was the baby of the family and despite her age of twenty five, Bucky was as fiercely protective over her as he had been the day she was born. He smiled proudly now, as she waltzed in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, and you're an angel?" snorted Hope, hugging her sister.

Nina stuck her tongue out and perched on the arm of Bucky's chair.

"What's all this, daddy?"

"Just some old memories." he answered, reaching into the box.

"You're a sweet old man." she teased fondly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Oh, are these polaroids from your and mum's wedding?"

"Our second wedding." chuckled Bucky.

"I still don't understand why you did that." she frowned. "After only a year of being married."

"Your Ma wanted to wear a nice dress and shove cake in my face." scowled Bucky, although there was a smile on his face.

"Her dress does look pretty." agreed Nina.

"She's beautiful. I don't regret it one bit."

"For two such different people, you both really do make it work." smiled Nina, handing the polaroids. "Although, you really should stop with all the PDA, it's disgusting at your age."

Giggling, she leapt off the armrest and retreated to a safe distance as Bucky looked at her warningly.

"When I get outta this chair…"

It wasn't long before the garden was filled with the people that Bucky and Lola called family. They were the people who had been there from the beginning, and watched their relationship blossom, growing from strength to strength. Normally, they either spent their anniversary alone or just with the children, but this year, it felt right bringing everyone together.

"Are we the last ones?" asked Natasha apologetically.

"Steve's comin' later." said Bucky.

"Jamie isn't here yet." answered Lola, pouring him a glass of cider.

"He better hurry up, I'm hungry." whined Hope, sniffing at the barbeque hopefully.

Hope gave an appreciative sigh at the aroma and Scott grinned, poking at the sausages. Lola glanced over the garden table and waved at Bucky.

"Would you help me get the salad from the fridge, love?"

"Comin', sweetheart."

Easing himself out of his chair, he ruffled Cassie's hair before following his wife into the kitchen where she proceeded to take out bowls of potato salad out of the fridge. He was unwrapping the cling film when he heard the front door opening. He glanced up to see Jamie enter, but did a double take when he saw his hand firmly clasping that of Sharon's.

Jamie had never bought a woman home before, least of all the daughter of Steve and Peggy. He was a wild child, always getting himself in trouble and wreaking havoc, particularly amongst women as he never stayed with one long enough. So, why on earth was he tenderly holding Sharon's hand? Bucky saw his own surprise mirrored on Lola's face, who thankfully, took the reins.

"Jamie, there you are." she cried happily, enveloping him in a hug. "We were wondering where you were."

"Hey, Ma. It's good to see you." he replied, his devilish smirk reminiscent of his father's.

"Sharon," smiled Lola, looking over Jamie's shoulder. "How are you?"

"Hi." said Sharon in a small voice, eyes darting to Jamie. "Happy anniversary."

"Thank you." smiled Lola, as Jamie moved towards Bucky.

"Hey, dad."

"Nice of you to show up." grinned Bucky, hugging his son.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Sharon was doin' her make-up." he apologised sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "You know what girls are like."

"I do." nodded Bucky, folding his arms. "Didn't know _you_ did."

Jamie laughed shortly, taking Sharon's hand again. Lola cocked an eyebrow, Sharon's awkward blush fairly noticeable.

"Well, I guess I know now that uh, Sharon's my, uh, wife."

" _Wife_?" echoed Bucky loudly, his jaw dropping.

Lola tapped it shut and smiled warmly at Sharon, the poor girl looking thoroughly terrified. Bucky vaguely remembered seeing the same expression on Lola's face the first time she had met his parents. Of course, Sharon knew them. She had practically grown up with them.

"What your father means," said Lola, glaring at Bucky. "Is that this is such a lovely surprise!"

"Yeah, really outta the blue." added Bucky, staring at his son.

Bucky knew something fishy was going on. He knew how to use the internet. Sharon was not the kind of girl that Jamie usually went for. Sharon was strong and responsible, with eyes that spoke of warmth and intelligence. She wasn't a ditsy pretty face looking for five minutes of fame and that much was evident in the way she stood tall.

"Yeah, we kinda surprised ourselves, too." confessed Jamie, his London accent still full of smooth charm as always. "But, when you know you know, right?"

Jamie slipped an arm around Sharon's waist, and Bucky noticed the way she seemed to snuggle closer. Determined to get to the bottom of the matter one way or another, Bucky grinned.

"Well, I guess you're really part of the family now, Sharon." he said.

"Why don't you both go say hello to everyone?" suggested Lola, ushering them towards the garden door.

"The hell was that about?" hissed Bucky, once Jamie and Sharon had disappeared outside.

"We'll find out." promised Lola, patting his chest reassuringly.

"Our son marries Steve's daughter and you're more concerned with potato salad?" gasped Bucky desperately.

"I can be concerned with both equally." replied Lola, shoving a bowl into his hands.

"They used to hate each other!" cried Bucky, as she turned him around swiftly.

"I remember."

Bucky made to step out into the garden, but his path was blocked by Nina, who had a mischievous glint in her brown eyes.

"Jamie and Sharon are married." she announced.

"We know." replied Lola.

"I wanted to see your faces when I told you." smirked Nina.

"You're not too old to be grounded." warned Bucky, and Nina simply laughed, before venturing out into the garden again.

"I tell you what, love. Go get the lovebirds and we'll have a little chat." offered Lola and Bucky nodded.

"Meet you in the study."

It wasn't long before Bucky strolled into the study, a nervous looking Sharon and pokerfaced Jamie in tow. Both Bucky and Lola knew the pair well enough by now, and despite the calmness they tried to exude, it was painfully obvious that they were hiding something. Lola perched on the end of the desk, hands clutching the edge as Bucky stood beside her, arms crossed as if he was a policeman about to interrogate a suspect.

"You wanted to see us?" asked Jamie nonchalantly.

"I want the truth." demanded Bucky. "Don't even think about lyin', son."

"We got drunk." blurted Sharon, turning red as Jamie groaned in frustration. "I was in Barcelona and bumped into him in a bar. We both had a lot to drink and when we woke up the next morning, we were, well, married."

Sharon began to apologise profusely, completely missing the exchanges that Bucky and Lola swapped.

"A divorce is out o' the question, alright, luv?" interjected Jamie, looking at Sharon pleadingly. "My career's on the line. Can't we just wait it out for a few months?"

"Good luck with that." whispered Lola, and Bucky elbowed her.

"What?" asked Jamie.

"I said it's good to hear the truth." said Lola, rolling her eyes at Bucky.

"Wait, you're not pissed at me?" frowned Jamie, and Bucky scolded him for his language.

"Please don't be disappointed in me." begged Sharon. "I know my parents will be."

"No, we're not angry or disappointed." said Lola reassuringly, hugging Sharon.

Bucky couldn't very much argue with his wife, not when the only reason they were together was because of a drunken night, too. He was a little lost for words, but thankfully, he was saved from sparing a few words of wisdom when Nina poked her head around the door and asked for Jamie, rolling her eyes and explaining that Scott insisted men would deal with the barbecue.

"This conversation ain't over." warned Bucky, as they all departed from the study.

As Scott and Jamie dished up the barbecue, Bucky discreetly studied the interaction between Jamie and Sharon. A quick glance at Lola told him that she was doing the exact same thing. As he helped Cassie drizzle a healthy dose of ketchup over her hot dog, he was caught by surprise, suddenly wondering if there was something between the accidental newlyweds.

More than once, he saw Sharon glance at Jamie with longing, a rather obvious blush blanketing her cheeks when he caught her staring and flashed her a charming smile. He kept looking at her too, only he managed to be more subtle. Sharon jumped a mile in the air when Jamie's knee brushed hers, and she lost her train of thought when he intertwined his fingers with hers. The tension was so thick, Bucky thought he might be able to cut it with his steak knife.

Bucky jumped too, when Lola grabbed his thigh, eyebrows dancing as she motioned towards the new couple. Sharon was as red at the ketchup, and Bucky noticed that Jamie's hand was no longer on the table. He sighed and glared at Lola knowingly, and she winked back, understanding what he meant without having exchanged any words.

It was like watching a younger version of themselves in the first few months of their own drunken marriage. Bucky had lost count of the amount of times Lola had pulled a stunt like that in public, her hands wandering places they shouldn't, her feet teasing his thighs under restaurant tables, the subtle way in which she would lean forward so he could see down her dress. In fairness, she still did all those things and they still managed to make him blush like a schoolgirl. Clearly, Jamie had inherited his mother's knack for causing trouble.

"Do you think we were this obvious, too?" whispered Lola, leaning over her chair.

"Oh, yeah." snorted Bucky. "Just not to each other."

"Well, I hope they figure it out sooner than we did, hm?"

"God, what've we done to our kids, sweetheart?" bemoaned Bucky. "Did we screw up their genes or somethin'? Two drunken marriages in one family? Can't be a coincidence."

"Maybe we should tell them how our relationship really began." suggested Lola, brown eyes boring into his blue ones.

"One day." promised Bucky. "Let's not put them outta their misery too soon."

Lola laughed heartily and leaned in closer to kiss him, and he obliged, cupping her face as she melted against him. Heavy footsteps and a gagging sound broke them apart, and whilst Cassie giggled at her grandparents, Steve Rogers and Peggy Carter took the two empty seats. Jamie had turned serious, and Sharon looked like she was about to throw up.

"Happy anniversary." said Peggy cheerily. "I see you're just as in love as you ever were."

"So, besides the public display of affection," said Steve, glancing down the table. "What'd we miss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://cametobuyplums.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [If you enjoy my writing please consider buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/cametobuyplums)


End file.
